You Can
by Aki Lee
Summary: AU. Before Natsume Hyuuga could become the rightful owner of the Hyuuga Industries, his grandfather made a contract that he first must marry and bear a son. Enter Mikan Sakura, a woman desperately needing money and what Natsume exactly hates to love. FSI
1. Un :: Hyuuga

**Basically the plot of this story ended up being written on a span of one typical night. Don't know what actually stimulated the coming of the new story but here I am again. Hahaha. **

**I do hope that you will enjoy this like you've enjoyed **_**Red Lining**_** and my other **_**Gakuen Alice **_**stories. :D**

**Read on!**

* * *

**FULL SUMMARY:**

Before Natsume Hyuuga could become the certified holder of the Hyuuga Industries he'd flourished and propagated in many ways never known to mankind, his grandfather decided to compose a contract that Natsume must first marry and bear him a great-grandchild. Enter Mikan Sakura, a woman who desperately needs money and what Natsume exactly hates to love.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This is going to be my first and last reminder since I have realized that there's no sense typing this again and again throughout every chapter of the story. Because this is, after all, one story just divided into many, many chapters. Haha.

So, here it goes.

_**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**_

I just make fanfictions based on the manga. XD

Thank you. Bow.

* * *

'_**Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can.**_

_**- **_You Can, David Archuleta_** -**_

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 1**

"This is bullshit."

Seated comfortably on his favorite rocking chair, Takishiro Hyuuga cringed at the words that slipped out from his grandsons' mouth.

"How could you possibly make that fucking decision?" The younger man snarled as he paced around the spacious living room of his grandfather's home while his target of loathe and disgust continued to sit calmly and silently on his favorite rocking chair, occasionally rocking it back and forth. "Hell. I did everything to prosper _Hyuuga Industries_ and now... now you're telling me that it won't be rightfully mine if I don't bear you a great-grand son this damn year?"

"I never said that you have to bear me a great-grand son this year. I merely said that you have to marry this year and when you do marry, that's when I'll be counting nine months for my—"

"What makes you think I'll fucking follow your orders, old man? What you're asking on this damn contract isn't as feasible as you think. I'm not going to marry and that's final!"

The old man sighed wistfully.

So much for having a relaxing day that Sunday... not when his grandson starts becoming more obstinate than usual.

"Natsume, I am your grandfather and I'm still the one who has the final decision on a couple of things in your life. As you can see..." Takishiro slowly said as he stood up from his favorite rocking chair and turned to the vast scenery of his window. "I'm not getting any younger by the second. And my last wish is to see my grandson settle down and find the woman who would become the light of his world and a of course, I want to see my future grandson, hold its tiny body in my wrinkling hands and—"

"Shut up, old man. I'm not stupid enough to believe your 'I'm not getting any younger by the second' catchphrase. You walk, you drink, you party and you flirt with countless stupid women. Don't you dare tell me you'll die _soon_."

Takishiro laughed vigorously as his grandson, Natsume, continued to stare angrily at him. "You caught me there."

Natsume fisted his hands. "Look now, I have better things to do. So we should stop this nonsense now. I command you to make that fucking contract null."

Takishiro stopped laughing and stared seriously at his grandson. "No can do."

Natsume gritted his teeth. "You..."

"Natsume, I am still your grandfather. I know what's best for you and that is for you to settle down with a family. You've done a fantastic job increasing everything for _Hyuuga Industries _and I am thankful for having a grandson like you. You've had so many sleepless nights, you never rest, and you've become such a workaholic. You need something to take your mind off of work. A loving wife, kids... a family."

Natsume continued to glare at his grandfather as he silently listened to whatever he was going to say next.

"Natsume, please don't generalize all women. There not all stupid and hypocritical. If you just try to truly get to know them not just to use them for lust and pleasure escapades..." Takishiro trailed off. He breathed deep and prayed to the gods above for guidance for what he was going to say next. "Natsume, please don't compare them all to your mother—"

That's when Takishiro saw that flash in his grandsons' ruby eyes. "Don't you dare call that bitch my mother." With that, Natsume stalked out of the room, slamming the wooden door violently that it recoiled and opened again while leaving his grandfather shocked.

Takishiro sighed as he slowly sat on his favorite rocking chair again. He and his talkative mouth... Takishiro shook his head in defeat.

Truth was Natsume really hated his mother.

After everything was exposed to him when he was a child, he slowly came to loathe her and viciously pushed away any thoughts, memories and connections he had with her. When asked who his mother was, he would just impassively say that he had none. When his mother would suddenly be a topic of a conversation, he would either say something nasty or stalk out of the room.

Well, in his last conversation with his grandfather, he did both.

Another truth was that this little Natsume, who had grown up and made to be one of the most powerful business tycoons' in Japan, the only heir of _Hyuuga Industries, _and the only grandchild of the well-known business tycoon of his time, Takishiro Hyuuga, is actually a bastard.

An illegitimate son.

Six months after Natsume was born, that's when everything took place.

On that day, Natsume's mother's secret affair to another well-known businessman has been exposed. His father, top tycoon Shinichi Hyuuga, quickly banished his slut of a wife away from his home and away from all Hyuuga connections. Shinichi Hyuuga never actually wanted to keep Natsume as his child but Takishiro pleaded to let Natsume still be a Hyuuga even though it means that he will become the father figure of this lonely child. Because since then, Shinichi never held Natsume in his arms again.

Takishiro stared silently at the vast scenery in front of him. The tall grass rustled from the wind as a couple of birds flew up to the skies.

Before that six month, Takishiro knew that he loved the boy dearly that when the great catastrophe arrived, he knew that though the boy was his illegitimate grandson, he will do everything for the boy and that he would take care of him.

Takishiro spoiled and taught Natsume just about everything he knew in life. He took him to different places and made him learn what he wanted to learn. Through the years, life was good for them. Though Natsume never knew who his mother was and he barely saw his father... he felt happy just to be with his grandfather.

But all great things really do come to an end.

It ended on that stormy November night when Natsume just turned seven...

Remembering that night when Natsume's mother tried to take him away from him was such a nightmare that even for more than seventeen years, Takishiro still shook violently with rage.

November twenty-seven was the night, the night of Natsume turning seven.

The usual, the Hyuuga mansion was loud and blistering with noise due to the happiness of a certain kid who just happened to be turning seven. The maids and the butlers were so enraptured by the boy that everyone gathered that night to watch him open his gifts and laugh from the outrageous tactics he had up on his sleeves just so to entertain each one of the people around him.

Seven-year old Natsume was the epitome of cheerfulness.

He had the brightest smile and his ruby eyes always seemed to glimmer in response to anyone. Everyone knew that he was also going to be a handsome boy women would run around naked for. He was also a smart kid. He loved each member of the Hyuuga mansion like they were his own family and he loved his grandfather so much.

Life was never boring when little Natsume was in the room.

But things do change when you least expect it to be.

A loud thunder suddenly clapped down followed by hard rain. Everyone didn't mind but suddenly there was a loud banging on the front door of the Hyuuga mansion. There was something alarming with the repetitive knocking that two butlers oversaw the task as Natsume, his grandfather and the others continued on celebrating.

Takishiro watched his grandson make funny faces and comments as he ripped out another gift he had received from his friends. He smiled because he couldn't contain the joy he was feeling as he observed his little Natsume.

_"Please! Let me in! My son is in there! Please!"_

All of a sudden, the cheerfulness seemed to vanish as Natsume evidently heard the shriek of the woman.

Takishiro suddenly knew who it was. He immediately stood and ordered the maids to quickly bring Natsume up to his room but it was too late. Natsume scampered away towards the front door.

And that's when Natsume saw what he longed for in his life.

"Mother?"

The woman stopped her shrieking as she heard Natsume. She quickly looked at him and held out her hands though the butler saw to it that she couldn't pass them. "Yes, my dear Natsume. I'm here to take you home. Come to mama now."

"Ma...mama!" He started running towards the mother he had never seen before when suddenly a booming voice stopped him at his tracks.

It was his father.

"Don't let that bitch step into this house! Get the boy away from her!"

Natsume looked up and for the first time in seven years, he finally saw his father up-close. He saw that just like his mother, who was being pushed out the front door, his father had the same light auburn hair and the same amber-colored eyes. His father was tall and built while his mother was petite. He never did get to observe them more because everything just went into more chaos as he suddenly saw his father falling helplessly down on the floor with one big thud, his mother getting carried off towards the downpour, and him getting pulled by the hand by his grandfather, away from the chaos.

That night never became a blur on Takishiro's mind because on that night, he had lost two important people in his life.

His son, Shinichi, died from the sudden increase in pulse rate and eventual heart attack and finally his seven-year old Natsume. When Takishiro finally told him the truth about him being an illegitimate son, everything about Natsume changed.

That infectious smile, that impeccable talent to make people laugh and just plain cheerful seemed to vanish away. His ruby eyes, the one that always glimmer with warmth looked cold and dull.

The Hyuuga Mansion also became a silent and cold home, no celebrations or the same loud, happy noise came into the house.

Natsume even started hating things. He hated the color auburn, especially on hair. He never wanted to smell the scent of tangerines again. And he most hatefully wanted to change the color of his eyes.

Takishiro believed that those things became something Natsume hated because it reminded him of his mother, the father who ahd always pushed him away because he wasn't his real child, and the father he had never met.

And everything seemed to strongly remind him that he was merely a bastard.

Thinking of all that, the old man sighed again for his grandson never deserved to carry so much burden at such a tender age. And so, he knew that what he was doing is the right thing for his grandson. He had left him alone for so long and now he needed to show Natsume what should be done.

Takishiro closed his eyes and leaned his body against his favorite rocking chair.

Yes, someday... his grandson would finally meet a woman who would get him back to that kid who smiled and laughed in the company of others.

He would meet a woman who would make him settle down.

He would meet a woman who would free him from the pain and sufferings he had carried on for so many years.

He would meet a woman who couldn't care less about his money or bad behavior and attitude.

His grandson would someday meet a woman who he can become one with.

His grandson would definitely find a woman who will make him fall in love with her each and everyday of his life.

Takishiro had a smile on his face as he slowly drifted to sleep, "Yes. Natsume will find her soon."

* * *

**FAQ**

* * *

**Who are Takishiro and Shoda Hyuuga?**

Okay, so you may have been aware that I have added two original characters here to be the grandfather and the deceased father of Natsume. I just made their names up when I was typing this so yeah, that's it. Takishiro would still be appearing in the coming chapters.

**How old is Natsume in this story?**

About 24, yeah. :D

**So, you're telling me that... Natsume, in this story, is actually a bastard?**

Uh... actually he is. According to the story, his mother (Mrs. Hyuuga) actually had a secret affair with an unnamed businessman. So yeah, because of the affair, Natsume's mother gave birth to him. And Shoda Hyuuga (Mr. Hyuuga) actually thought that Natsume was his legitimate son but then he kind of guessed that he wasn't because of the jet black hair and ruby eyes. So he shunned Mrs. Hyuuga away and never touched Natsume again. You get me? Haha.

**When will Natsume meet Mikan? How will they be together?**

Please wait for the later chapters. :D

* * *

**End of Chapter One!**

**Please do review, I'll very much appreciate it. And if you have any questions, just ask. It will be posted on FAQ. **

* * *

**1.22.12 edited!**

Changed Natsume's father's name to Shinichi instead of Shoda.  
Grammar check-up on chapter.

~Charisse


	2. Deux :: Sakura

_**Storybook endings Fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside  
We wanna believe they still do**_

- Ever Ever After, Carrie Underwood -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 2**

Mikan Sakura always believed in fairytale endings. Those stories that make your heart stop beating whenever the protagonist man and protagonist woman is challenged to another obstacle, the ones that you already know by heart because you've heard it countless of times when your mother used to read it to you to make you fall asleep during the night, and the ones that you always know would end happily but you just can't seem to stop reading until it ends its last lines.

Mikan always believed she would get her fairytale ending soon enough. Her fairytale ending wherein she would finally meet her prince in his white horse, whom will sweep her off her feet, propose to her romantically, marry her in a church and have a happy ever after with her.

Mikan believed just that.

But who knew, fate just doesn't want to cooperate with her.

Yes, many obstacles did come to her life. But obstacles that seemed far much tragic than those difficulties she'd read in her most favorite stories. Nothing could compare to her problems.

For when she was just at the tender age of seven, she had lost the most important people in her life, her parents.

Mikan grew up just like a normal kid before that tragic event happened. Her parents loved her dearly and almost spoiled her with what she wants but then disciplined her when it was needed. She grew up with love, patience and kindness. Though, their family was just in the working class, her father had built a nice furnished home for his family. And though, she hasn't gotten everything she wanted, she already had two loving parents whom she loves so much. She couldn't ask for more.

It was a typical night for the Sakura's. Mikan was just tucked into bed and her mother had just finished reading her, her most favorite fairytale when all of a sudden a loud shot of a gun was heard from downstairs. This was followed by breaking mirrors and glasses and soon enough after that, the house became almost deadly silent.

Mikan jumped out of her bed and into her mother's arms for she was scared. Her mother was clearly taken aback by the unexpectedness of the things occurring and when she finally got her composure back, she kneeled down and looked at Mikan with worried eyes.

"Stay here. Lock the door and don't you dare follow me."

Mikan nodded but she was still shaken.

Her mother quickly stood up and was about to leave when Mikan pulled on her hands. There were tears forming inside Mikan's eyes. "Mama, are you coming back?"

Mikan's mother slowly looked down on her child. She knew her child was scared so she made sure that she saw that she wasn't afraid and that she was brave. She smiled at her child though she really never knew what the outcome would be when she went down the stairs.

"Of course, darling. I'm coming back for you. But until I haven't... be brave for me." Her mother hugged her one last time and then she slowly pulled out from Mikan's grasp, locked the door behind her, and ran down the stairs.

Mikan was left all alone. Mikan wanted to go down, to see what had happened but she couldn't break her mother's rules. Mikan wanted to cry. She was scared, all right. She needed her parents.

She sat on her bed and waited worriedly for her mother when she suddenly heard another shot of a gun and her mother's shout.

Mikan didn't even think twice. She turned the knob, ran downstairs and saw the shock of her life.

Her parents lay on the wooded floor of the living room, their bodies covered with gushing crimson blood.

She screamed.

That's when one of the robbers noticed her. "Damn. There's another one." The guy said as he focused the gun on Mikan.

Mikan couldn't move. She just stared at the man who had a white mask covering his eyes. Mikan saw to it that she knew exactly what the guy's physical attributes that she nearly forgotten that she was about to be shot by the gun. Mikan could hear as the shot was released from the gun but all she could do was stand, close her eyes and just wait for the shot to hit her but it never did.

She just felt the freezing yet comfortable embrace of her mother and her last whispers to her, "Mikan, love. Listen to me... when they leave... go up to mama and papa's room and look at the bedside drawer. There is a box there... It will help you. And call grandfather... We love you, you always remember that."

"What are telling your child, bitch? Get away from her so that you family could all be together in the afterlife!" The man laughed sarcastically as he pointed the gun again.

"Please spare my daughter. Get everything you want. Just spare her..." Mikan's mother said as she gave the couple ounce of energy left in her.

"Oh... this is stupid. Just get the hell away." The man pushed her mom to the floor and held the gun straight at Mikan. Mikan wanted to scream again but no voice came out of her mouth. "Oh, I sympathize you little child. I believe you will look pretty when you grow up but too bad you ain't." Then the man clicked on his gun.

Mikan just looked at the man with the mask and waited for the incoming gunshot but not a shot was heard because there are no bullets left.

"Persona, just fucking leave the kid. She's too young to understand what just happened. We need to leave or the police may catch us. Hurry up." The other man called out as he finally stole all the things he could steal from the first floor of the house.

Mikan just continued staring at the man who killed her parents.

"Persona..." Mikan whispered as she continued to stare eye to eye with the man.

The man seemed to have been scared by the horrific whisper of the child because he soon ran out of the house and into the truck together with his other robber-mates.

The house became silent.

Mikan scrambled down in front of her mother's now dead body and wailed. "Mama! Please don't leave me! I need you!"

Mikan suddenly felt her mother's struggling hands as it patter her arms. "Mikan, love. You have been brave. Papa and I are sure proud of you. Now, do what I just said."

"But I don't wanna leave you! I'm gonna save you, mama."

Her mother smiled. "Be brave, love. I love you." Then her mother finally closed her eyes and the arm that just patted Mikan on the arms fell limply on the wooden floor.

Mikan never wanted to stare at her parent's body anymore as she ran up the stairs and followed exactly what her mother just said before while etching the name of the man who had killed her parents...

Persona.

When Mikan finally saw the box that her mother was telling her about, she found that the box was made of the finest wood she had ever seen. It shines though the place was in pitch darkness and it had a silver keyhole shaped like a heart. That's when it finally hit Mikan that the pendant of the necklace her mother always keeps on telling her to wear is the key to the box. She immediately put the pendant on the keyhole and opened it. There she saw that the box was full of all their memories of their family.

Mikan sniffed back the tears for she didn't want to cry anymore. She didn't quite understand why her mother said it will help her because it never made her brave; it made her just want to cry again. She finally brought a photo that caught her attention up in her chest when she finally saw the writings printed on it.

She immediately read it for her mother always taught her how to read when she was just a babe.

"_We're always going to watch over you. Have courage and love with you always."_

_Papa and Mama_

She wanted to cry but somehow the words that were written made her stronger. She finally called her grandfather but she didn't know what to say since she'd never even met her grandfather.

"Sakura Residences. It's the middle of the night. So I believe that those in the right mind would not be calling unless it's important." The irritated voice gruffly said. "May I know who this on the other line?"

Mikan didn't want to speak at first but who knew that on the other end of the line the man, whom Mikan believes to be as her grandfather, was a perfectly patient man. "Grandfather?"

The voice that sounded so irritated suddenly replied with stammering voice. "Mikan? Is this my granddaughter? Is everything alright?"

"Papa and mama is dead."

Everything went a blur for seven-year old Mikan after that. Her grandfather soon came for her and the police quickly stationed themselves in the house, looking for evidences. His grandfather saw to everything that was needed. The police soon asked her about the robbers. Mikan told everything she had seen but the police never did find them. But even when her parent's death was over more than sixteen years ago, she remembered everything. From the face to the chronological events that happened that night her parents were killed.

Everything, she remembered for it had changed her life tragically.

Though her grandfather rescued her and took her home to live with him, it was never the same again.

She almost always had the same nightmare of the night that had plagued her mind so rapidly ever since.

But though that happened all the time, her grandfather was always there to soothe her into dreamless sleeps. He was there to comfort her, to tell her jokes just when she needed it and soon enough Mikan finally learned how to trust and love again.

She loved her grandfather dearly and she would do anything and everything for him.

All was well for them. Mikan believed that the inevitable has already ended but when she finally turned twenty-three and just after she and her grandfather had their celebration together, her grandfather stopped short and suddenly fainted.

Mikan rushed him to the hospital and soon it was found that her grandfather's heart was going to give up soon. Her only choice was to have her grandfather die or she just has to earn three hundred thousand dollars within five months.

Mikan chose the latter. She knew it was an impossible task but she could never give up when her grandfather's life is at stake. And she promised herself that she wouldn't ever let any of her love ones be dead if she still can do something about it.

So now, she works five jobs a day, pushing herself to the breaking point. She had entered every kind of job known to man. From gas woman to newspaper girl, from waitress to cashier, and from clerk to dishwasher... she'd tried them all just for her grandfather.

"Mikan, if you continue working on like this you'll be the one sick and in this hospital bed. Please do stop." Mikan's grandfather said as Mikan slowly walked inside the hospital room that midnight and sluggishly lay down on the couch.

"Why are you still awake, grandfather? You should be resting."

"I am resting. I have been on this bed forever. I don't need this heart transplant. I am capable of walking again. Don't push yourself hard anymore."

"Grandpa... you know I could never do that. I know you still need the heart transplant and you need not worry about me because I know I can save that money within five months time. Just trust me grandpa. I won't let you die."

Mikan's grandpa sighed. Truth was, when her granddaughter has set her mind on something, she will do anything she could just so it will work out. "You're stubborn like your mother. I'll support you with what you do but please, if you're not feeling well anymore, you could at least tell grandpa about that. Okay?"

Mikan nodded to her grandfather before saying goodnight. Truth was, she was scared and worried that she wouldn't save up enough money since three hundred thousand dollars was just too much for five months.

"Oh God, please help me. Please let my prince in a white horse save me now." Mikan whispered her prayers as she felt herself fall into another deep slumber.

Although a lot of events had disrupted her sweet life, she never stopped believing. For she knew that her fairytale ending would always find its way back to her. Mikan just knew it and believing made her stronger inside.

Yes, Mikan Sakura will always believe in fairytale endings.

* * *

**FAQ**

**

* * *

**

**So in this story Natsume is not really a Hyuuga by blood right? And his mom had an affair with another man when she was married to Mr. Hyuuga right? I just wanted to clarify that. :D**

Yeahp! :D You got that right. :))

**It's really ironic how his parents have auburn hair... is Mikan their kid perhaps?**

I'm definitely assuring you that Mikan is absolutely not Natsume's legitimate or illegitimate parents' kid. It just so happens that I described Natsume's parents to be that way. Picture it this way, auburn hair and amber eyes are normal traits for people in this story. Many people share these traits even though they are not related to each other.

**Uhm... I'm confused... you said Natsume is an illegitimate child?? But how come the words used to describe his "illegitimate" father (i.e. amber eyes, auburn hair) and Natsume are the same?? I mean both Natsume and his illegitimate father have the same hair and eyes... so meaning Natsume is not an illegitimate son... or his real father looks like Shoda (could it be a relative?)... Or the ** of a mother got mixed up the two...got confused...**

So, you see from the last chapter, I didn't actually describe Natsume's feature. But I did write there that his eyes are ruby. Since, I thought that readers will understand that nothing in the main characters features changed, I didn't much delve on describing them. But I'm still sorry for confusing you guys.

**Wow. This story is twisted. So you mean Mikan's parents were killed in a robbery? And that Persona (in the manga/anime) is the one responsible for their death?**

That's right. I actually read Persona's biodata and found out that he has the alice of death... so yeah, I used him as the bad guy. XD

**Is Natsume's real father going to be an important part to the plot?**

Hmmmm, not really. I guess not. Haha.

**When will Mikan and Natsume meet anyway? I'm dyiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng already. :|**

Next chapter, I guess. :D

* * *

**I really had a hard time plotting this chapter out so I really hope you all like the result. :D**

**Lot's of love,**

**khostar**


	3. Trois :: They meet

_**I'm gonna find you somehow, someway, somewhere, someday.  
**_

**- **First Day of the Rest of our Lives, MxPx -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 3**

He stood at the edge of the ballroom, leaning his body against the wall as he stared blankly through the crowd. He saw a couple of women trying to get his attention but he just ignored them looking uninterested, ignorant, and very much rude. The women embarrassingly left him, seeing that they were never going to get his attention. But who knew that after those women left, another couple of love-sick women will try their hand on getting his attention.

They all failed, of course.

Others observed him silently from the crowd. He looked mysterious, fierce and dominant. A lot of people fear him for his attitude and the stare that his ruby eyes could make. People said he was ruthless and that his eyes, when they stare at you, could bore into your flesh and mind. It was an exaggeration, of course. But still, all about him looked intimidating to people, in general.

But he didn't care. He was never bothered to show every bit of his bad demeanor to others.

And what was ironic about that is that though he had those go-to-hell, rude, and very harmful qualities to show the world, everyone seems to worship every step he was walking on.

Women, for example.

They boast that they wouldn't ever want a man like him for he was rude, scary and downright mean. But when they finally see him personally, they quickly change their mind.

He was, according to them, the _god._

He had the looks, the body and the money.

Everything a woman could ask for.

Soon, those women who claimed of never going to fall for him just ate their words for soon they were throwing themselves at him though he didn't give a damn about any of them.

But there were a lot of women who did share his bed. And those women never denied sharing his bed. They even pride themselves quoting to their gossip mates that it was _"the best night of their lives." _

He, on the other hand, just kept his cool; never denying nor accepting the rumors. He never let's anyone know about his personal life, only business.

But he was a lady killer and he did break a lot of hearts. Women always kept crying because of him.

But, he knew better.

Those women who threw themselves at him didn't have genuine affections for him and the reason that they did cry because of him is for the fact that they were going to lose the two things that they wanted and needed from him.

Sex and money.

That was about it.

They never wanted the Natsume Hyuuga. He, himself, concluded.

Of course, the woman he bedded always wanted money. He would give them what they call "the best sex they ever had" and the money which was always enough to last them half a year of luxurious life.

Women, indeed, kept coming back for him because of that.

But he never took them back.

It was all one night stands.

Nothing more.

And so... Natsume Hyuuga became one of the most sought after bachelor of women and rumors. Gossip makers chase after him for all the delicious hearsay because since he became the topic of the gossip and printed tabloids, magazines, and everything to print, money seemed to flow like water! This made the owners of newsprints blissful, of course.

Not only women and rumors worship and chase after him. Though, he was known to be a ladies man and was almost always rumored with another stupid, long-legged socialite, he was also envied because he was known to be one of the most successful tycoons in all of Japan.

Men come to him in search of understanding how a 24-year old bachelor, could flourish a business in just a couple of years. Everyone knew he was the heir of _Hyuuga Industries_ but no one ever thought that he was going to make the business richer than what it was already. And no one surely knew that he was going to be one of the_ best tycoons_ in Japan_._

He was like a robot, experts say. He was a genius when it comes to business, money and women.

Many envied him and many wished they had Natsume Hyuuga's life for they believed he had the most perfect and wonderful life everyone could ask for.

Natsume quickly glanced down at his wrist watch. He leaned his head against the white brick wall and sighed.

Why was the time dragging by so slowly?

He never did like parties. Especially nonsense celebration like the gathering he was at, right now. It was the 23rd birthday of _Shoda Group's_ president's daughter. And since _Hyuuga Industries _have been partners with them for a long time, he was invited. He could have decline but Mr. Taki, the president of _Shoda Group_, was one of his grandfather's closest friends and Mr. Taki, himself, invited Natsume personally.

Natsume watched as Sumire Shoda, followed by her countless admirers, walked from one table to another. She was a beautiful woman, indeed, and no one could take it from her. But Natsume never did like her. They had been acquainted several years ago just when Natsume started taking over _Hyuuga Industries_. It was clear from the first moment he had met that Sumire Shoda that she was a selfish, conceited, stuck-up bitch. She was a spoiled brat, too, being the only child and daughter of Mr. Taki Shoda.

And because she was after all a spoiled brat, when she wanted something, she always gets it.

That was the problem, though.

For almost two years of knowing each other, Natsume knew Sumire always had her eyes set on him. He didn't mind because he was used to women chasing after him and she was nothing to him. He did have a one-night stand with her on the first month of being acquainted but Sumire still came running after him even though she knows Natsume's standards about women and one-night stands.

Sumire chased after him for all these years and it became apparent to every woman who also had their eyes set on him that they would never ever have him. Sumire practically bullied everyone who was interested in him. She became the _bitch in hell_ to everybody.

"Damn." When was this night going to end anyway?

He was leaning mindlessly against the wall when suddenly a pair of arms snaked around his neck and he felt his body being pulled down. He let his stance go rigid, putting body distance between the woman who was now hugging him.

"Oh, Natsume. I knew you'd come."

Natsume wanted to cringe as he felt the silence of the guest as they watched him and the celebrant, Sumire Shoda.

"Let go of me." Natsume rudely said as he began to push her away from him.

Sumire let go but she immediately glued herself to his right arm. "That's not the way to treat a woman who just turned twenty-three... And it's been awhile since I saw you. I missed you already. Now, smile at the camera."

Suddenly a flash came from the side.

"You were at my office yesterday. And I only came because your father asked me to. I'm leaving right after this."

Sumire pouted but she had an evil gleam on her face. "You can't. Didn't you know that I personally asked father to invite you because I want you to be here with me? And you're to be my last dance."

"Your father should be your last dance."

"Forget about him. I want you..." She nagged.

Natsume didn't want to cause a commotion so he whispered to Sumire, just enough for her to hear only. "You know how fucking selfish that sounded?"

Sumire just smiled. She knew she was being selfish but she was a bitch, after all. It was a fact because she has accepted it. She was a spoiled rich bitch and when she wants something, she's going to get it any way she could.

"I want you to be my last and that's final." And with that, she pulled him hard, away from the white brick wall.

The next instance was chaos. Sumire collided into a waitress who had been holding a plate of goblets with rich red liquor. The collision was so strong that the waitress couldn't balance the drinks anymore that it splattered directly into Sumire's hair sprayed hair, down to her chocolate brown low cut evening gown.

Sumire's shriek enveloped the ballroom. Natsume wanted to smirk for Sumire looked like a wet mascot who just gotten out of mischief. Her mascara ran down her face making her look like she cried black tears.

Sumire was full of anguish now as everyone ran up to her and tried aiding her. No one knew what she was about to do next. She immediately turned to the waitress, who Natsume observed, looked to be pale and feverish. With a cry of anguish she slapped the waitress right in the cheek.

The waitress crashed down on the floor.

Everyone assisted the celebrant, ignoring the fact that Sumire did something blatantly worst than what she had gotten. No one approached the waitress who lay limply on the carpeted floor.

Natsume looked at the waitress for a long moment and without any thoughts, he slowly approached her, knelt down, and rolled the woman so she was now facing him. Natsume observed the woman's features.

Natsume felt the woman's forehead and realized that the woman was burning from fever. He saw how pale her lips looked now and he saw how red the mark of Sumire's slap was across her delicate looking face. He also noted the fact that the woman's hair was the color auburn.

Memories suddenly flashed through him. He hated the color, especially on hair. It was exactly the same color as Natsume remembered in his childhood but somehow he didn't know why the color seemed vibrant to him right now. He set the thoughts aside and focused on helping the woman.

He saw to it if the woman was still breathing. He leaned down and felt the soft breath of the woman. It tickled his ears.

He didn't know what made him do it, but he was suddenly standing and carrying the fainted woman out of the ballroom. It took him a minute to realize that the woman didn't weigh much at all. He stalked out of the room and the last words he heard was the irritating shriek of Sumire calling out his name.

.

Natsume quickly called the hotel valet to fetch him his silver _Aston Martin Vanquish_ while he adjusted the woman in his arms. He didn't know what the fuck he was thinking when he carried the woman out of the ballroom. He reasoned to himself that it was only the way to get out of the party without him having to formulate an explanation with Sumire's unsound arguments.

Or he must have gone crazy.

"I can't breathe." The woman suddenly whispered her voice was soft against his ears.

"The hell..."

The valet soon slowed down Natsume's car and Natsume opened the passenger door and quickly slid the sleeping woman inside. He expertly pulled down the zipper of the short and very tight, black tube uniform and covered the woman with his tux.

He heard the woman sigh with pleasure as she finally had a comfortable breathing status. He looked at her for a second before pulling out of the car. He paid the hotel valet and he directly went towards the drivers' seat.

He sped off towards his penthouse.

.

Natsume slowly pulled the woman up on his arms again, deliberately covering the woman's body and face from the onlookers. He knew this may cause a huge news fire.

Every one knew he had never let any women he beds and women strangers, in through his penthouse. Occasionally, he would bring in some of his close friends whom the staff already recognizes but this was the first time ever that they saw Natsume Hyuuga carrying a woman in his arms and covering her face and body so that no one would see her.

He immediately walked, his strides powerful and fast, towards the entrance of the Wyatt Tower and into his private elevator.

Once he was inside the confines of the elevator. He slowly adjusted the woman in his arms and thought about the shocked looks of the people working inside the tower. He observed that once he walked inside with the woman in his arms, the receptionist forgot to greet him welcome, others went still, and a bucket of water just crashed down the floor.

This night was one hell of a fucking first for him.

Natsume slowly went out of the elevator and straight into his bedroom. He delicately put the woman at the center of his bed. He quickly left the bedroom and straight to the medicine cabinet inside his bathroom. He got a glass of water from the kitchen and made his way back to the bedroom.

"Fuck."

Natsume found the woman on her stomach. His tux jacket, the one that was supposed to cover her, was under her and the black tube dress lay at her sides, splaying her smooth back to him. Since the dress was really short and the woman had her silky white thighs spread out, Natsume saw the strawberry-printed design on her panty.

Natsume groaned and raked his hair with his free hand.

The situation he had gotten in to was definitely infuriating him, now. He was irritated because he just realized that he had brought home a child (assumption is due to the strawberry-printed panty the woman had on) and he was, no doubt, aroused by what he was seeing.

And of all things he needed right now, being aroused is not on his priority list. He didn't even know the woman personally but he was already having wild thoughts about her.

He gritted his teeth.

And this was particularly a first for him because he had never felt like this especially when it comes to auburn haired girls.

He quickly pushed the thoughts away and quickly focused on what he needed to do. He pulled out a loose white t-shirt from his drawer and went straight to the sleeping woman. He placed the glass of water and medicine on the bedside table and quickly rolled the woman on her back.

"I want some fluff puffs... I'll send you to hell..." The woman murmured in her sleep.

Natsume looked at her crazily.

The woman was a child trapped in a woman's body and she was also definitely stupid.

He pulled the woman into a sitting position and slipped the loose white shirt on her head and arms. And since the black uniform was a tube, Natsume didn't have a difficult time pulling the tight dress down from her waist. What was difficult in the task was the aim of not touching any of her skin.

It took every ounce of willpower for Natsume to not touch her.

He was only a man, after all.

Once his hand was under the loose shirt, he was careful not to touch her. But it was an impossible task. He's fingers suddenly brushed against the sides of her stomach and he felt the shock.

What's worst was the woman also felt it.

She shivered from his touch.

"Damn it."

With what was left of his loosing focus, he pulled the bodice of the black dress from her shapely legs, tossed it aside, quickly got the medicine and made the woman quickly drink it with water.

He did all of that in less than a minute.

He wanted to get away from the woman.

She was a temptation and he did not like any of it.

It was hell.

He lay her down on the bed again, stalked out of the room, slamming his bedroom door behind. He quickly got a drink from his bar shelf, drank himself senseless and when he had enough, he fell down on the couch and dreamt about the temptress in his bedroom.

.

Natsume woke up from the loud scream coming from his bedroom. He was lying on his stomach; his face was buried against the pillow when he heard the scream.

He groaned as he slowly lifted his head and opened an eye. He looked at the wall clock and saw that it was just six o'clock in the morning and the woman he brought home last night was already making a racket.

He looked straight at the closed bedroom door then crashed his head onto the pillow again.

Just then, the bedroom door slammed open and the woman, Natsume was speaking of, entered. When she finally found him sprawled on the couch, she pointed an accusing finger on him and shrieked with shock and disgust, "You!"

Natsume gritted his teeth. That's why he always left women he beds early in the morning so that he would never need to hear them complain.

But this very situation he was in was different, after all. He had let a stranger in on his "very private" penthouse. It irritated him because she was the first stranger to have ever come here.

The penthouse was supposed to be his abode away from all the terrorizing creatures made on earth.

It was his.

The few people who had been in his penthouse were a few friends and his _adorable_ grandfather.

Thinking of his grandfather made his irritation multiply. It made him think of the fact that his grandfather had decided his future life for him. It has already been two months since his grandfather told him the VERY _exciting _news that he was suppose to marry this year to rightfully get _Hyuuga Industries _and he was still very angry about it.

Now going back to the present situation, no one dared enter except for those mentioned above.

But here the stranger was, with one of his loose shirts (for the sake of not suffocating in her tight tube dress) accusing him like he was the one who did something wrong to her.

The woman was stupid, he concluded over and over on his head.

He ignored her as he quickly snuggled on the warm pillow.

Natsume heard the woman move quietly against the carpeted floor of his living room. It was as if she was planning on doing something to him. Natsume didn't know what the woman had on her mind when she stopped near him but suddenly he knew for she had jumped on his back and pounded hard on it.

"Hey!"

"You moron! What did you do to me? Why did you bring me here? Damn you! What's this place? Where's my money? I swore I never stole anything but damn you if you don't give back my money—"

Natsume struggled against the woman for a while but when he got his focus, he quickly moved with lightning speed and within seconds, he had grabbed her wrist and he was suddenly on top of her.

The woman squirmed violently under him but Natsume's grip was too strong for her.

Irritated ruby eyes met the angry hazel eyes.

Natsume couldn't help staring at the woman's eyes. It was the first time he'd seen it (since she fainted and gone to sleep last night and never bothered opening her eyes) and it was quite mesmerizing to look at.

"Let me go or else I'm going to shout as loud as I can!" The woman taunted as she continued glaring and moving violently under him.

"Stop moving! No one's going to hear you."

"Damn! What did I do now? I swear I just complained about that short, two sizes smaller uniform. I never did anything wrong. I was doing my job perfectly—"

"You were sick."

"I know. But I had to work! I was doing an okay job until I—"

"Stop moving! You were slapped!"

"—I was slapped and I—"

"Stop moving already and you fucking crashed on the floor! Now don't move!"

"—I... what the hell! Where did you get that information? Why do you know all this?"

"I was there!"

The woman stopped her movements and stared at Natsume for a moment as if she was piecing him together. "The last time I checked... my boss was a short, bald perverted guy and the celebrant was a beautiful, dark-haired woman... Who are you?"

Natsume didn't know if he should be delighted that a single woman didn't know who he was but then, it was ticking him off as well.

"A devil in disguise." He said sarcastically.

But the woman wasn't up to sarcasm right now. She started moving again, trying to bolt out of Natsume's grasp.

"Hell! Damn it! Stop moving!" Natsume commanded when the woman accidentally hit his lower region. He tightened his hold on her and wrapped his strong muscular legs around her smooth, shapely legs.

But seeing from the looks of it, the woman didn't care if she did hit anything or not.

"I won't stop moving! Oh you just wait! When I get out of your grasp I'm going to do what my grandfather told me to do when I'm in a situation like this. Uhuh, I'm going to do that but I never thought I needed to do it in my entire lif—"

"Woman, you talk too much! What did your grandfather tell you? Stop moving already!"

"My grandfather told me that when I meet a perverted man like you I should prick their eyes and kick their balls! Damn! Let go of me! I won't stop talking and I won't stop moving unless you let go of me!"

Natsume looked incredulously at her. Damn, the woman was also getting on his nerves. "If you don't stop bolting this instant, I'm going to kiss you and show you how much your movements making me aroused!"

The woman beneath him froze.

Well, that did stop her.

"You're..." Then she blushed. "You wouldn't."

"I would." Natsume gruffly said as he looked at her now flaming cheeks.

The woman's once blushing face abruptly changed into a glare. "You pervert! Even though, I can feel you have... uhm... something down there, I most definitely wouldn't let you do anything to me!"

Natsume quirked his head to the side. "Stop calling me a pervert because I'm not. Oh and can you _please_ enlighten me on how you would stop me from doing something to you when you're trapped tightly inside my grip? If you look closely at the situation here, I can do anything I want to you. You're beneath me and your pressed on my—"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear this! I don't even know who the hell you are!" The woman shouted at the top of her lungs and her face heated up from embarrassment.

Natsume smirked. "And I, too, don't know who the hell you are."

"You're turning my words against me."

"You're not scared of me, are you?"

"I'm not." The woman stated.

Natsume looked at her.

The woman has some guts.

Every woman he met in the past was almost always intimidated by him. They didn't have to tell him because he could feel it, somehow. But here beneath him was a woman who genuinely was not at all scared or intimidated.

That shocked him a little.

"Why the hell do you think I should be? Grandpa made me learn to protect myself from the likes of you." The woman huffed.

"The likes of me? And what category am I in?"

"I don't know yet!"

"You're odd."

The woman face suddenly turned into a glare again. "I'm not odd. I'm normal. Unlike you who, I think, has the habit of abducting simple and _normal_ women like me—"

The woman was really annoying. "You fainted yesterday night, damn it! And don't get your hopes up, little girl. I don't abduct _girls_, especially not those who wear strawberry-printed panties."

The woman was smoking hot from embarrassment and angriness. "How did you... Oh you pervert! Damn you! Let go of me already!"

"If I said I won't, I won't!"

The woman glared at him and he did that just as well. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes when finally the woman sighed in defeat.

"Fine! Just tell me what happened last night!"

Natsume shifted above the woman and grumbled irritatingly, "Don't order me! You fainted."

"I was not ordering you! Because of what?"

"Yes, you were. Sumire."

"I was not. Miss Shoda? The celebrant? How come?"

"You really don't remember anything, do you? How sick were you yesterday anyway?"

"That's none of your business." The woman stated.

"Yes, it is." Natsume said as he shifted his position again, he let go of her wrist when he felt her relax under him. The constant bolting of the woman made her self so worked up that Natsume finally realized that she was powerless to fight him for another round. He placed his arms on her side and used it to support himself so that he wouldn't crush her.

"And how did my business become your business?" The woman inquired.

"That's none of your business."

The woman was angry again, Natsume could feel. "I'm trying to make conversation here, can you see? You keep repeating what I just said to you."

"No, I was not." He drawled out.

"Yes, you were." The woman sighed. Without realizing what she was doing, she quickly moved both her arms and snaked them around Natsume's neck, her fingers suddenly playing with the hair on his nape.

"What are you—" Natsume quickly stopped for the woman looked as if she didn't know what exactly she was doing.

Suddenly he had a gleam on his eyes.

_Two can play the game_, he thought.

And with that, he nuzzled the woman's neck and whispered softly on her ears, "What's your name?"

"Wh—" The woman suddenly felt hot by the sensation Natsume was giving her, but she didn't stop him. "I... My grandfather... said that I should never tell my name to strangers."

Natsume smirked against her neck. He moved so that he's mouth was slightly grazing her ears. "But I'm no stranger." He inhaled the scent of the woman beneath him and tried to identify the scent.

It was addicting. Her scent was familiar and he was sure that he never liked the smell but somehow it was very alluring to him right now.

"We..." the woman gulped. "... aren't?"

Natsume pulled his head away from the woman's neck and looked at her hazel eyes. "Yes, we aren't. What's your name?"

The woman seemed to be out of breath when she finally spoke. "Mikan... Mikan Sakura."

Natsume quickly dipped his head against the woman's shoulders. He couldn't help but nibble on the woman's ears.

The woman made a loud gasp as she felt Natsume's lips and tongue against his ears. "Uhhhhh... aaahhhh... Mister..."

Natsume quickly stopped and brought his head up and stared at the woman beneath him again. He noted that the woman's hazel eyes were now misty from the sensations he was giving her, he believed. He had a smug on his face. "Natsume."

"Mr. Natsume... I... we—"

"Call me Natsume."

"Natsume—"

"Mikan."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

With that, Natsume finally captured the woman's soft lips leaving her with no thoughts but to also kiss him back.

* * *

**FAQ**

* * *

**Is Hotaru going to be her best friend in this story?**

Hmm... I wouldn't like to answer this since I like the idea of suspense. Haha. Let's just see from the later chapters, alright? :D

**When did Natsume's grandfather make the contract about him marrying and all that?**

Since in this chapter it said that Natsume hasn't been talking to his grandfather for about two months and Sumire's birthday is on May 31... uhm... late march, I guess.

**Mikan doesn't know Natsume even though almost everyone in Japan knows who he is, why is that?**

Since Mikan is the type to not read and watch news and that she's too busy earning $300,000 for her grandfather, she has no idea who the hell he is. And Natsume didn't give his surname, after all. This will all be clear in the future chapters. You just wait. :)

* * *

**And so... they meet.**

**I just watched **_**5 Centimeters per Second**_** by Makoto Shinkai. It was... heart-wrenching. It made me want to cry so much! Gaaaaah! Watch it too. I recommend it.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I cannot go one without one note from you! So please do take some time. :D**


	4. Quatre :: First

**_The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story.  
It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender;  
because this kiss already has within it that surrender._**

- Emil Ludwig -

**

* * *

**

**You Can  
Chapter 4**

The kiss was intense, full of passion and lust.

Natsume coaxed open Mikan's mouth and swiftly entered it with his tongue, exploring it until he was satisfied.

Mikan, on the other hand, could only moan against his lips, shocked from the foreign invasion she was feeling.

Honestly speaking, for the twenty-three years that she had been living her life on earth, this was the first time she ever felt this kind of bliss since her only closest intimate encounter with the opposite sex was when she was in kindergarten.

A very fat and dirty boy planted a very sloppy wet and sopping kiss on her lips when she was busy staring wondrously at the sky. She, of course, was taken aback and after recovering from the ultimate shock of her entire kindergarten days, she cried for revenge but the very fat and dirty boy was nowhere to be found. Young Mikan quickly dashed home, weeping so load because her first kiss was not what she had expected (wet and yucky) and was, in fact, stolen by a very dirty and fat boy.

Since then, Mikan avoided staring wondrously at the sky and tried her very best to avoid very fat and dirty boys.

Natsume roughly pressed himself closer to Mikan's body and deepened the kiss.

Mikan tried to speak but her voice just turned into moans once she felt Natsume's tongue brushing against hers again.

Her kiss encounter when she was in kindergarten was nothing compared to this.

The kiss from her past was that kind of kiss that would get you disgusted. The past kiss she encountered was slimy-yucky-saliva-on-the-lips kind of kiss. It was also quick, too; Just the type of kiss with the guy pecking you like a bird. And what's worst was that the kiss she encountered from the past taste like dirt. Just thinking of it made her want to puke.

But this kiss she was feeling right now... was so different from what she came across before. This kiss was rough, intense, and breath-taking and it's definitely not the type of kiss like the guy was pecking you like a bird. This kiss makes use of the tongue as one of its tools... Mikan never thought kissing makes use of tongues and she never realized it to be this pleasurable and electrifying.

It also didn't taste like dirt. The man's mouth tasted like mint that all Mikan could do was respond to the sweetness the man was giving to her.

Natsume came to realize that the woman he was making out with was the epitome of temptation.

The kiss was supposed to be short, something just enough to strip the woman out of her thoughts. But somehow, Natsume himself couldn't pull away. He wanted her so much that he wanted to take her then and there.

When that realization finally dawned on him, he quickly broke the kiss before all of his restraints were completely lost to him.

Mikan's eyes quickly fluttered open and she stared at the man's ruby orbs. She found that the color of the man's eyes changed into a dark, misty red color. It was captivating.

Natsume stared down at the woman beneath him. The woman's face was definitely flushed and her hazel eyes were misty with passion. Natsume couldn't help but smirk seeing that he affected her.

Mikan stared back at the man, panting like she had just run for a mile. "We... we should stop."

Natsume took a deep breathe before he closed the gap between him and the woman, their nose bumped and their lips centimeters away. "Stop what?"

Mikan ignored his question. "I don't even know you personally—"

"And yet you already trust me." Natsume cut her off and caressed the sides of her thighs slowly.

"Trust? I don't... ahh..." Mikan's heart raced as soon as the man suddenly caressed her thighs. She couldn't believe how powerful the man has on her. She couldn't even think straight now.

"Yes, you do. You already trust me." Natsume smugly stated.

The man's hands continued to caress her thighs as she tried to focus on the conversation at hand. "I... uhm... I don't trust you, you pervert. You're ego so humongous it's killing me—"

"Want me to give you the reasons?"

Mikan stared at the man's ruby eyes. She definitely was losing focus now. "What?"

Natsume smirked. He pulled his hand away from Mikan's thighs and placed it on her neck, just at the top of her pulse. Then he lightly massaged her neck as he continued to talk. "What I said was I'll give you the reasons why you trust me."

Mikan was about to protest when suddenly Natsume's lips crashed on hers again. It swiftly swept inside her mouth and before she could respond to the kiss, Natsume pulled away.

"What was that—"

"Number one—you're responding positively from my touch and kiss."

"I don't—hmm..."

Natsume quickly massaged the tensed muscles on Mikan's neck before she could even make a coherent sentence. The man's touch was soothing. "You let me kiss you. Twice..."

Then he kiss her softly again. "Thrice."

"Number three—if you don't trust me, we never would have been in this position."

Natsume observed Mikan's expression. "You were the one who keeps gripping me in your arms—"

"But I'm not 'gripping' you at all. Look who's talking."

Mikan quickly realized that she was the one who was holding him in place. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and her arms were around his neck, her fingers mindlessly playing with the hair on his nape. Mikan blushed and quickly undid her legs and arms from him but Natsume intercepted her actions. He quickly wounded her legs around his waist and ordered her to put her arms around his neck again.

"You can't order me around."

"But you're going to follow me, anyway."

Mikan glared at him. "You're stubborn. I should—"

"I'm not finished with my reasons."

"I don't want to hear your nonsense—"

"You're going to hear it anyway. Number four—You trust me because you're not scared of me."

"Mister," Mikan stared at him, dumbfounded. "You have one twisted mind. It doesn't mean that I'm not scared—"

Natsume wouldn't hear it. "You're comfortable with me." The man sneered his words like he hated what he had just said and it all the more irritated Mikan.

"True but—"

"Number five—you trust me because I said so. Final."

Mikan groaned. She was getting tired of the man's stubbornness. "Mister I don't want to play games with you anymore. I don't trust you and I won't—"

Natsume didn't let her finish once again as he kissed her roughly on the mouth again. The woman was just as stubborn as he was and since he knew that kissing her would make her shut up and unfocused again, he did it. He thought that that was all his reasons but somehow, though he's still denying it, kissing the woman was intoxicating and refreshing.

Natsume pulled out as soon as he felt like the kiss was getting out of hand again.

"Why did you stop?" Mikan asked before even thinking of it. She blushed madly.

"You want me to continue?"

"Yes—I mean no! No, of course, not. No."

Natsume's smirk only grew bigger.

He definitely now knew three facts about her.

One was that she's daft, she trusted him and the other was she's also innocent, very naïve.

She looked even more interesting to him, now. Natsume lowered his head so that his forehead rested against hers. Mikan quickly shut her eyes tightly as she felt Natsume's breath on her cheeks.

"You kiss like a virgin."

Mikan's eyes flew open. Before she could formulate a retort to what he said, Natsume quickly pushed himself off her.

Mikan could only stare after him as she continued to feel the tingling sensation of their kiss on her lips.

Mikan never understood it but she didn't know why she felt that she was safe with him from the very beginning.

She should have been scared and she should have tried to find her way out of this place but here she still was, clad on what she guessed was one of the man's shirts. And it finally occurred to her that the man, who was currently dialing a number on his wireless phone, did take care of her last night... and she didn't even shown her gratitude to him yet.

Where were her manners anyway? She decided that she'll thank him when he finally gets off the phone.

Natsume took fifteen minutes on the phone that Mikan became quite bored and without her knowing, she finally fell asleep on the warm, soft couch. Natsume, after ending the call, turned towards Mikan. He saw her curled up on his couch, all tucked, her knees against her chest.

Natsume stared at her silently. He wanted to wake her up since he needed to tell her some things but he quickly decided that it could wait since the woman looks like she really did need her sleep. Natsume slowly went to her, touched her forehead to see if she still had fever and when he was sure that the woman's healthy, he carried her gently towards his bedroom.

Mikan suddenly awoken when she smelled freshly baked bread and the sweet aroma of food. It lulled her, slowly leaving the soft bed and half-dragging herself to the smell of the food. She was still half-asleep and wasn't looking at her surroundings that she didn't realize that the blanket was on her way. The next thing she knew, she slipped down on the wooden floor with a big thud and her face smacked straight into the floor.

"Wow. You never cease to amaze me. I now currently have four facts about you: You're daft, you trust me, you're innocent, and you're very clumsy. Can you please get off the floor and stop drooling on the blanket."

Mikan's half-sleepiness faded from the blunt sarcasm of the man who was currently in front of her and staring down at her. She pushed herself up on the floor and gave her the meanest glare she could make. "I am not innocent! And you—"

"You're not? So why do you kiss like a virgin?"

Mikan glared at him. She couldn't retort anything about that since she was still a virgin after all. "That was not the point! I was going to say that I also know four facts about you and—"

"That is?

"You're rude! Obnoxious! Very stubborn! And you're... you're..."

"Handsome?" Natsume smirked.

Mikan glared at him. She wanted so badly to retort at what the man had just said but somehow her mouth couldn't speak the words. The man was good-looking after all and she's joking herself if she told him that he was ugly. And her grandfather told her not to lie since lying is bad.

Her stomach suddenly grumbled loudly.

"Can't reply because you're hungry?"

Mikan bowed her head low. She was very hungry but if she wasn't, she probably would have smacked the man in front of her right now and give him hell.

Natsume stared at the woman who kept her silence. Natsume was amused with her, since he knows that the woman was really on the verge of killing him. "The food's on the dining table."

Mikan's head lurched up to meet his ruby eyes. She eyed the man suspiciously, "You act nasty then you suddenly become normal..."

Natsume just stared at her.

Then suddenly the woman's face turned into a smile. A very beautiful smile.

"Thank you."

Natsume was somehow taken aback but he quickly covered it with his usual blank face. "After you eat, you can take a shower. The bathroom's around the corner. There's an outfit for you inside." Then he started to walk away.

Mikan stopped him when suddenly she called out, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Later."

"Why don't you eat now?"

"I need to do something."

"What are you going to do?"

"Why do you have so many questions?"

"Oh."

Natsume then strode off and vanished from her sight.

Since Mikan didn't know where the dining room was, she followed the aroma of the food while appreciating the beautiful, spacious place of the man who just took care of her. The place was big and when Mikan looks at it, it somehow made her feel very comfortable.

Just like the man who was currently living here.

Truth was, though the man was nasty, mean, rude, and was the embodiment of all the negative traits in the world, Mikan felt that she could trust him though she would never tell that to him straight out.

Yes, the man was difficult and he really does say mean things but Mikan knew he was still a gentle man. He saved her last night; let her rest on his bed, gotten food and clothes for her. She owed him big time.

Mikan quickly opened the covers of the food. She had never seen such magnificent cuisine in her life and what caught her attention really was that her most favorite fluff puffs was there waiting to be eaten.

Was it a coincidence that her favorite fluff puffs was there or did the man really ordered it for her? She finally pushed the thoughts away and started munching on the delicious food in front of her.

.

Natsume flexed the strained muscles on his neck as he slumped down on his living room couch.

He didn't realize that taking care of a child-woman was that hard up until now. At the first place, he didn't understand why he recklessly decided to take her to his home.

His phone suddenly vibrated and he unhurriedly answered it.

"Yes?"

"_Mr. Hyuuga, this is your grandfather's secretary. I've been calling you for the past hour. Your grandfather would like to speak to you."_

"Tell him that I don't fucking want to speak to him."

"_But Mr. Hyuuga he specifically told me to—"_

"I don't give a damn what he specifically told you to do." Then Natsume ended the call and threw his phone from across the room. The phone crashed to the wall and cracked brokenly on the carpeted floor.

"You moron! Why did you throw your phone like that? Now it's broken!" Mikan screamed as she quickly picked up the broken pieces of the phone.

Natsume stared at her. "It's just a phone."

She placed the broken phone on the nearby table and glared at Natsume. "You idiot! Do you know how much a phone like this cost right now? How could you waste something like this?"

"Why do you fucking push yourself into other people's business?"

"Well I'm sorry!" Mikan said sarcastically. "I didn't mean to push myself on you're fucking business!"

Natsume stared at her. The woman was really trying to fire him up and he really wasn't in the mood to tolerate her behavior.

"Come here." Natsume barked at Mikan.

Mikan stared at him incredulously. "Why would I? You're not the boss of me!"

That did it.

He quickly stood up on the couch and swept Mikan off her feet as she started shrieking in surprise. He quickly dumped her down on the soft cushion of his bed. Mikan jerked her head to face Natsume.

She kept her glare as she snarled. "Damn you! Why did you take me here? You pervert! If you think that forcing me to... to... I-can't-say-the-word will cool off my anger towards you, you're wrong!" Mikan scrambled away from the bed and tried to run away but Natsume jerked her arms and pulled her towards him.

With one swift movement Mikan was suddenly on his lap, her creamy legs straddling his.

Mikan's eyes soon met with his.

Mikan blinked twice as she waited for Natsume to move but he didn't. He just looked at her, his ruby eyes boring into hers.

Mikan's anger was suddenly forgotten as she felt herself shiver from the man's stare. "Don't look at me like that it's..."

Natsume still didn't react or speak. He was just staring, expression guarded but his hold tightened around Mikan.

Mikan winced. "You're hurting me."

Natsume loosened his grip. "Call my name."

"What?"

"Call my name."

Mikan didn't know why but she suddenly found herself following what the man just told her to do. "Na-Natsume. Seriously—hmph!"

That's when he kissed her once more.

This time it was demanding, hot.

Mikan eyes widened, she tried pushing Natsume away from her but soon she felt herself quickly surrendering. She shifted comfortably on his lap and responded with the same ardor as Natsume was giving her.

The next thing she knew the loose shirt she had was discarded and she was unbuttoning Natsume's shirt like a pro.

Mikan was flat on her back when Natsume quickly covered her nakedness with his. Mikan shuddered from the contact and Natsume groaned with pure male satisfaction from the touch. They kissed more and more while Natsume ran his hands on her sides, thighs and breast.

Mikan gasped from the raw pleasure. She instinctively moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their kisses were hot and definitely full of lust.

Natsume finally pulled away from her lips and nipped on the sensitive spot on her neck. He hooked his thumbs on her panty and was about to expertly ripped it from her legs when he heard Mikan shout his name from the pleasure.

That's what stopped him.

"Fuck." He muttered against her neck. He unhooked his thumbs on her panty and quickly pried her legs and arms away from his body.

God dammit.

What was he thinking? Why was he lusting on a woman he just met last night? And he was already fucking taking advantage of her innocence.

He raked his fingers on his hair and stared at the woman who was just as completely out of breathe as he was.

The woman was stunningly beautiful. Her cheeks were rosy from the heat, her lips swollen and her hair was completely disarrayed. He managed to glance down and found the little hickeys right on her neck and another one on the top of her right breast.

He had to get away from her. She was taking control of him already. He finally pulled away from her, stood, grabbed and threw the discarded blanket on top of her.

"Please take a shower now. I'll send you home right after."

Before he could get out of the bedroom Mikan stopped him with her words.

"Why did you stop?" Mikan whispered.

It took Natsume a couple of seconds to reply. When he did answer, his voice was low and cool. "I don't take virgins."

.

It took Mikan fifteen minutes to finish taking a shower and putting herself together after what just happened on the man's bedroom.

When Mikan got out of the bathroom, she found Natsume busy typing on his laptop. When Mikan finally closed the bathroom door that's when Natsume glanced up at her.

Natsume couldn't believe how much the dress, he had ordered, fitted her perfectly. It clung to her every curve and made her looked even sexier.

Natsume looked up at her face and tried to catch her eyes but Mikan lowered her gaze on the floor.

After the unpleasant session on the bedroom, Mikan acted indifferent towards him and wouldn't even look at him straight in the eye.

"Hmm... you're done." Natsume stated as he closed his laptop.

"Thank you for this dress. I'll pay you back as soon as I can." Natsume couldn't help but be irritated by her formal response.

"You don't have to pay. Look at me."

Mikan ignored his request. "I'll pay, just give me the receipt."

"I threw the receipt away. Dammit, look at me already."

Mikan stared down, ignoring him. "Then, I'll just send this dress back to you."

Natsume stretched his hands and tipped Mikan's chin.

Mikan stared blankly at Natsume. "Thank you for your assistance. I really don't have anything to repay you right now but I really need to go."

"I'll drive you."

"No need."

"Don't fight me, Mikan. When I say I'm taking you, I will. Whether I have to force you, I'll do it."

That's when Mikan finally glared up at him. "Why are you so forceful?"

"Why are you fucking so formal to me?" Natsume replied back.

Mikan ignored his question and pulled away from his touch. "Then, please take me to Tokyo Hospital now."

.

The ride to Tokyo Hospital was silent and very awkward. None of them tried to speak to each other as one concentrated on driving while the other tried very best to act busy while looking out of the car window.

When the car finally stopped near Tokyo Hospital, Mikan, excited to leave Natsume's presence, swiftly unbuckled her seatbelt. "Thanks for doing so much for me. Bye."

Natsume pulled her back to the car before she could get away. "Don't thank the car door. Thank me."

Mikan slowly turned towards Natsume with a glare so fierce that Natsume was taken back a bit. "Fine! Thank you so much, you moron! I'm never going to let you touch me nor even let you... kiss me again! And I don't want to fucking ever see you again!" She tried to pull away from Natsume but he gripped her tightly in place.

Natsume's face turned into a glare as fierce as hers, his ruby eyes boring into hers. "You won't? Go ahead. But I know you'll be thinking of my kisses and touches for the rest of your life. You know why? Because I know everything we did at my place was a first for you. And don't ever say those words to me. You're definitely going to see me again."

Then he let her go.

Mikan was taken aback for a moment by his forceful words. She felt embarrassed with what Natsume told her but it was all true. She wanted to retort back to him but she found herself speechless.

With one last angry look, Mikan soon stepped out of Natsume's silver car and angrily stomped her way towards Tokyo Hospital that Sunday morning.

* * *

**FAQ**

**

* * *

**

**Is Mikan fine now? In the previous chapter she had a fever.**

Yeahp, Natsume was one fine doctor! Hahaha!

**Why is this rated M? Just cuz it has the f word it's M? Or is there...stuff later on?**

There will be stuffs later on. HAHAHA!

**How will they actually get the contract moving on?**

I honestly actually don't know because I keep changing my mind about the little details of the story. We'll see. :D

**How's Sumire after Natsume left the celebration?**

Well, Sumire didn't appear on this chapter but I'll try to squeeze her in on the next chapter. :)

**Why did Mikan ask Natsume to drive her off to the hospital?**

This will be discussed in the later chapters. :D

**How old are you?**

Secret. XD

* * *

**That was... I don't know. Please do send your reactions in a form of review. :D Cheers!**

**This update really took so long. Sorry for the wait guys. Hope you like it! XD**


	5. Cinq :: Frustrations

_**He who angers you conquers you. **_

- Elizabeth Kenny -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 5**

Mikan quietly entered Tokyo Hospital's room 409 in hopes that her grandfather was still sleeping and wouldn't be awake for another hour or so. She didn't want to explain to him where she had gotten her outfit since it looked different from her usual style and why she looked so red from irritation. She was thankful that she knew that her grandfather won't be suspicious on why she just got back early that morning because it was usual for Mikan who was busy doing all crazy jobs 24/7.

She wanted to forget everything since all that had happened from last night up to that morning was something that wasn't really nice to have for a memory.

A couple of minutes had already passed since she left the infuriating, exasperating presence of the raven-haired man, who she barely knew. But she was finding out that the man was already getting on her nerves even without his presence.

Everything the man said on the car was disturbing her much to her surprise. She scratched her head in frustration and wanted to bang her head on the wall. The man purposely wanted to embarrass her. He knew that he was affecting her so badly that he continued provoking her until she couldn't go on anymore.

Thinking of the incident back on his bedroom and the heated conversation on his car was enough for her to want to break a brick using her hot head.

Mikan dashed inside the bathroom and locked the door behind. She flick open the sink water and scooped a handful of water to her face. Then she stared up at the mirror with a very angry face.

"Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean he had to really slap it across my face!" Mikan grunted by herself, her face becoming even more red by the second. "He's such a moron! I don't want to ever see his face again! He's so ugly and he's rude and he's not handsome at all! I'm going to forget everything about him starting now."

Mikan closed her eyes and started to meditate.

_I know you'll be thinking of my kisses and touches for the rest of your life. You know why? Because I know everything we did at my place was a first for you..._

Mikan instantly opened her eyes.

The horror.

She was starting to think of what the man just said.

Mikan started gasping for air. She had to take control of herself.

She won't lose to that man!

.

Natsume heatedly slammed the door of his car, venting the huge irritation he was feeling for a certain auburn-haired woman he's just dispatched. It had been more than thirty minutes but he was finding it difficult to forget the fiery exchange he and the woman had earlier.

He had never been close to wringing a woman's neck out and it was a miracle that that he managed to control his temper before it was let loose.

He grumpily sauntered towards the entrance of the Wyatt Tower. He speedily wanted to take a very cold shower at his penthouse so that his boiling temper would cool down when suddenly a pair of slim hands grabbed his left arm, pulling him towards the other.

"What the hell—"

"Where have you been, Natsume? I was waiting for you for more than twenty minutes already! The receptionist didn't want to tell me anything about your whereabouts. Where have you been?"

Natsume jerked himself off the woman. He let out a sigh before he spoke. He was really on the verge of shouting but he kept his cool. "I don't need to tell you anything, Sumire. I don't have any time for this."

But Sumire was persistent. "Yes, you will have time for this. I've already called on the news writers from _Tokyo Times_ and they will be here soon."

"The hell! Sumire, if you wanted to get so much fucking attention, don't damn pull me in!" Then he turned towards the security guards of the tower. "Don't let any of those god damn scandalmongers in." Then Natsume started towards the elevator but Sumire pulled him to a stop.

"That's it! I came here to tell you how you could leave my 23rd celebration and disgraced me in front of all my guests! And you didn't even call me or apologized to me! Were you so busy screwing a stupid lowlife like that bitch? How could you! This isn't—"

Natsume turned towards Sumire so fast and pulled her towards one of the empty rooms on the first floor. He slammed the door shut and glared down at Sumire. "Have you no mind? We're in front of public's eye and you shout like you own the fucking place. If your objective on going here is to blame someone for what you did, then I suggest you leave."

"How could you say that..." Sumire shrieked with disbelief. "Then where is that bitch? I'm surprised that you let her come in your penthouse—"

"Don't call her a bitch, Sumire. This has nothing to do with that woman and you don't know anything. Just go home."

"Oh yes, I do know a lot of things! This has everything to do with that bitch—I'm going to call her what I want to, when I want to!—It's the first time I saw you order the guards to stop intruding news writers from coming here! You're protecting the damn bitch! What's she done to you—"

Natsume suddenly punched the wall, much to Sumire's surprise. Then Natsume slowly stared at Sumire with his intense, glaring ruby eyes. "In my presence, you won't ever use the word bitch to call that woman from last night. If you don't quite see it clearly, you are the one who's supposed to be called a bitch. I pity you."

Sumire glared back at him. "I'm going to ruin you for all you've done to me, you bastard! I'm going to tell daddy—"

_Bastard..._

Natsume froze but he quickly kept his blank face on. His memories from the day he turned six came crashing down to him. He was exactly what Sumire had called him. A bastard, an illegitimate son, and hearing it makes him hate everything about him and his life more.

"I don't give a damn what you do, Sumire. I pity Mr. Taki Shoda for having a bitch for a daughter. But let me warn you before you do anything. If you don't recall , I have the upper hand here. _Shoda Group _is a miniscule compared to the powerful empire I own. _Shoda Group _doesn't match _Hyuuga Industries _in any percentage, remember that. If your father wasn't a friend of grandfather I can easily destroy everything your family has without any consent. Do you hear me?"

Sumire could only stare at how much Natsume could suddenly become so frightening. "I don't care! I'm going to ruin you and that woman! I know her name and I'm going to reveal everything about her!"

Natsume suddenly gripped Sumire so hard on the wrist that it was a surprise that her bones didn't crack. "If you say anything, I wouldn't be forgiving anymore. I can control _Shoda Group _as much as I can control anybody. Just one word, Sumire... everything you own from that necklace of yours to your status, I'll rob you out of it."

Sumire shivered from Natsume's threat.

Natsume let her wrist go and turned his back on her. "And you don't have the right to call me a bastard." Natsume then walked out of the room, leaving a very shaky Sumire behind.

.

Natsume couldn't believe how much things could get worst in a day.

He slowly walked inside his penthouse, feeling so drained out. He still needed to read one stack of papers and sign them but he didn't know why he felt like he couldn't even lift a finger now.

"Damn." He never felt so useless before and somehow his body felt like it was burning, his bones were aching and his head, throbbing with pain. He immediately went inside the bathroom, discarded his clothes, and took his most awaited cold shower.

.

Mikan quickly held her head up when she felt her grandfather move on the hospital bed. It had been two months since his grandfather was diagnosed with a heart disease and his only way to survive was to get a heart transplant within five months. Mikan still had three months to go but Mikan was striving to get the three hundred thousand dollars as soon as she can. And it was a waste that she couldn't contact her boss from last night's celebration, her pay was supposed to be large compare to most jobs she had.

Her grandfather blinked twice before opening his eyes and looking at Mikan. "Oh there you are, Mikan."

Mikan sighed with relief. Since her work had been different, her grandfather didn't notice anything different with Mikan not going home last night. She didn't want her grandfather to worry and know about her whereabouts last night so she was very thankful for today.

"How are you, grandpa? Are you feeling better?"

Her grandfather laughed. "Of course, my granddaughter is already here with me."

Mikan giggled. "Grandpa, stop it. You always tease me."

"But it's true. And since my childhood friend happen to visit me, too. I'm really quite happy."

"Eh? Your childhood friend?"

"Yes, Mikan. We have always been in touch with each other but due to his hectic life, he couldn't visit me in the countryside. And since we're here in Tokyo, we've reunited. He always comes to visit and accompanies me most of the time when you're working."

Mikan smiled. "I'm very happy for you, grandpa. I'm sorry if I work a lot and couldn't accompany you that much. Don't worry! I'll earn the money as soon as possible!" Mikan said her words with so much conviction that his grandfather laughed heartily.

"You always make grandfather laugh. My friend, Takishiro, would surely come to love you when he finally meets you."

Mikan giggled. "I'm hoping he will because grandpa's friend is also someone I will love!"

.

Natsume unsteadily got out of the tub and pulled the towel around his waist. He slowly pulled open the bathroom door as he closed his eyes and tried to push the pain away from is throbbing head when he heard the noise coming from the TV.

Nobody was allowed in his penthouse without his consent!

He dashed out of the bathroom and into the living room and found his grandfather sitting leisurely at his couch.

"What the fuck are you doing here!"

Takishiro Hyuuga turned to his grandson with an I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about look and stared back at the show in the TV screen.

"The hell! Get out of here!"

Takishiro sighed and turned off the TV but he didn't move on his place. "That's not the way to greet your grandfather, as I recall."

"If you're here to remind me of being respectful and all that shit, you better just leave. I'm in no mood for your constant annoying presence."

"You're stubborn as ever, grandson, but I will not leave in defeat. Since I can see that you really are in a more-than-the-usual bad mood of yours, I'll go straight to the point."

Natsume ignored his grandfather and went straight to his room to put some clothes on. His grandfather followed him.

"I'm here to show you the legal papers for our deal."

That's when Natsume's head jerked up towards his grandfather. "Bullshit!"

Takishiro just smiled from Natsume's angry reaction and continued, changing the topic. "Oh and I heard from Taki about her daughter's disaster of a celebration. He was very disappointed, indeed. And you actually left with a woman? Tsk. Tsk. People will be talking about that for a very long time. Who was she, Natsume? And where did you bring her?"

Natsume ignored his grandfather's questions and turned back to the last conversation. "Don't you dare change my fucking life for me! Have you not remembered anything I said last two months ago? Or do I need to fucking repeat everything to you all over again?"

"Oh, no. No, of course not. I remember everything from two months ago. But I felt that as your grandfather, I need to guide you for your future. Since I am, after all, getting old, I can't take care of a bachelor like you. I still want to fulfill my dreams of going all over the world but before that I want to see you married and with a child first."

"Damn you! I won't listen to any of this!"

"Oh, but you will. Since, I know that _Hyuuga Industries _is something very important to you; you won't let this deal get in our way. Natsume, you only have a year and since you already wasted two months of that year I've bestowed upon you, I decided to organize everything for you." Takishiro Hyuuga sat on the edge of Natsume's bed before continuing. "I'm going to be stricter now, Natsume. You need to show me your fiancée within three months. If not, I may decide within my own hands who you will marry. But, I'm still a good grandfather so I don't want to force some woman on you but I'm going to if you really don't follow your grandfather's orders."

Natsume gripped the clothing he held on his hands. Everything his grandfather was killing him.

Takishiro crossed his legs and stared at his grandson's back. "But if you feel so stubborn about marrying and you are already getting bored handling _Hyuuga Industries_, I could always give it to your cousin, Tsubasa. He is after all known to be a good businessman too. Well if that happens, then our deal will turn null. It's your choice, Natsume."

Give the _Hyuuga Industries_ to his bullshit of a cousin? No way.

"Fine. Give it to that crap! I don't give a damn anymore! I'm not going to marry and that's final. Leave!" Natsume snarled as he finally walked out on his own bedroom and walked straight towards his office.

Takishiro sighed. His grandson was one stubborn kid.

He called out to his grandson again. "I'll leave the papers on the table if you want to read them! You don't have to decide now! You still have less than ten months to decide before I totally disinherit you! Oh, and I am going to announce the deal in about a month so you better think of it before it all ends up public! You know how rumors are so bad nowadays! I'm going!"

Natsume gripped the arm of his office chair. If he wasn't just feeling this sick, he promised he would have killed his grandfather for doing this to his life. He slowly sat on the chair and closed his eyes.

Takishiro pulled open the front door leading to the elevator and looked back one last time at the empty corridor of his grandson's home. "You may hate me for now, Natsume. But I can't just leave you thinking that every woman on earth is stupid and hypocritical."

* * *

**FAQ**

* * *

**Wonder how they will make the contract possible. I'm also wondering what Mikan was doing at the hospital. Maybe her mom or dad is in there?**

T_T Her parents already died. Please read Chapter 2. :|

**Hey hello I'm a little confused, so is Natsume and Mikan gonna meet again? I mean if Natsume's grandfather will be the one who decides who will Natsume marry?**

I didn't quite understand the question but I'll try to answer with the best of my abilities. :D

From the ending of chapter 4, Natsume and Mikan just went separate ways but before they did, Natsume said that he would meet Mikan someday again. It was an empty boast from Natsume's part, of course. But he sure as hell wanted to infuriate Mikan that's why he said those last words (_"You're definitely going to see me again."_) to her.

And as for the second question, let me clarify this... Natsume's grandfather isn't the one who's going to decide who Natsume marries. He gave that job to Natsume. What he just did was instruct Natsume on looking for a wife. It's up to Natsume who'll be the woman but Natsume's just so stubborn to look for one.

Hope that clarified a lot of things. :)

**Wait, wait. Tsubasa meaning Tsubasa Andou? Natsume's cousin in this story is Tsubasa Andou?**

Yeahp. Tsubasa will be coming in the later chapters.

**So let me get this straight... Mikan's grandfather said that he has a friend name Takishiro. Is it Natsume's grandfather? :O**

You got that right. Mikan and Natsume's grandfather is actually childhood friends but Mikan and Natsume doesn't know this. :)

**Those *FAQ*, are those your personal-made questions or someone asked you?**

Some are from my imagination but most of it are from the readers. :) Some of the ones I make are questions that I think may be asked... so there. :))

**Is English your main language?**

Nope. Filipino's my main language! Proud to be Pinay! XD

**When's your birthday then XD?**

April 25. HAHAHA. Not gonna tell you what year though. XD

* * *

**That was quick. :))**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Please wait for the next chapter! XD  
**


	6. Six :: Present

**_To the world you may be just one person,  
but to one person you may be the world_**

- Brandi Snyder -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 6**

_**"NATSUME HYUUGA: TO MY FUTURE WIFE... I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU.**_

_** The heir to the Hyuuga Industries has done it again! Dodging from the latest controversy about his latest fling with another woman, we doubt if he will be able to break free of this really tight and really complex situation! The known businessman of his time, Takishiro Hyuuga, grandfather of Natsume Hyuuga has announced Natsume's betrothal to a still unidentified woman!**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga, grandson of one of the most recognized businessman of his time and the heir to the huge empire namely Hyuuga Industries, is trapped into an immensely strong contract with his grandfather. **_

_**On the event of the Society, which was tremendously successful because of Mr. Takishiro Hyuuga himself, he announced at the end of the gathering the supposedly deal he had with his grandson, Natsume Hyuuga. **_

"_**Since, I, Takishiro Hyuuga believe that my grandson is old and mature enough to acquire Hyuuga Industries, I have decided to give it to him after he has done my last will... that he will marry off to some respectable woman that would make him love and be loved."**_

"_**And soon, this will happen because my beloved grandson is betrothed to a woman he has come to love. He will eventually marry her and love her and cherish her for the rest of his life before I pass Hyuuga Industries to him..."**_

"_**The name and the face of Natsume's fiancée have not been announced since we don't want any unwanted rumors and paparazzi into their personal lives. Until then, I believe that Natsume and his fiancée will let you all know when they are ready to let the public know about them. And if anyone may ask, this marriage is not connected to any business-sort-of-thing. I am sincerely not questioning any of my grandson's managing and business skills because I know and you all know that my grandson is the best when it comes to business, if I may boast..."**_

"_**But since, I am only the family he has left and I am getting old, I want what's best for him and that is to have his own family..." Mr. Takishiro Hyuuga said with so much emotion that a few were already in tears.**_

"_**As I was saying, I will give Hyuuga Industries to him when he has settled down everything with his fiancée. Till then, I will wait."**_

_**A very well said speech from a very renowned businessman! But while Mr. Takishiro Hyuuga was delivering his speech on this surprising 'talk' he had publicly shared, Natsume Hyuuga stood at the back of his grandfather without any outward reaction to his grandfather's announcement on his betrothal. He looked cool and composed, as always, and most of the women, single or attached, never left his appealing figure.**_

_**Soon after Mr. Takishiro was done with his speech, he invited his grandson to share his thoughts to the public. Natsume nodded accordingly, stepped up to the platform, and surprisingly smiled, something that is rarely seen sporting on his face. **_

_**Finally Natsume Hyuuga spoke, "Since my grandfather had publicly shared his thoughts about this private and very personal matter of the Hyuuga family and I didn't even get to stop him from saying all this... I'll just share something to my fiancée who's somewhere out there, tonight. To my future wife: I will never love you."**_

**.  
**

Two months and two weeks went into a vortex of blur for Mikan.

After the incident with the man named Natsume, nothing peculiar followed her life, though her thoughts sometimes slipped to that day when she met the most terrible man on earth. Whenever she suddenly gets to think of **that day**, she could feel her blood boil out of the blue, getting irritated with all the words the man had said to her.

She should have forgotten everything since it was more that two months but she found that it kept hunting her.

_You kiss like a virgin..._

_I don't take virgins..._

_I know you'll be thinking of my kisses and touches for the rest of your life. You know why? Because I know everything we did at my place was a first for you..._

Every word he said wanted her to kill him slowly, every time. It was maddening to be humiliated by a man who she didn't even know. And she completely had forgotten to ask for his surname and everything just had gone so much more complicated.

Why, you ask?

According to Mikan's grandfather's "book of ways" (things that his grandfather had taught her since he was the one who practically raised her since she was about seven)

_When meeting a person for the first time:_

_Step 1: You have to be polite__  
Step 2: Bow your head as a sign of respect  
Step 3: Introduce yourself_

What happened between Mikan and the man named Natsume was the complete opposite:

Step 1: Mikan had attacked him  
Step 2: She had gotten both of them on a very "awkward position"  
Step 3: Mikan totally had forgotten to introduce herself

And what's even worst than the fact that she did everything reversed, was that she had added another step which was not supposed to be done when you are meeting a person for the first time.

Step 4: Mikan kissed him. Well, he kissed Mikan... what the heck, they both kissed each other!

AND STRANGERS JUST DO NOT KISS LIKE THAT!

But anyway, so much for that but you see the picture?

And since she had forgotten to ask what his surname was, she couldn't deliver the dress that the man had lent her. She did know where his home was but she never really had the time since she's already so overworked.

But if you remove the man she met, her life was plain and simple.

Mikan continued her five-jobs-in-one-day routine, waking her ass off early in the morning and going back to the hospital at around midnight or even later. Working on five jobs had been difficult but she never thought of it that way since she was working for her grandfather's operation. She'd strive for the money this last four months and more than two weeks but somehow, fate really didn't want her to come off with the sum of money she badly needed.

She could count the days the doctors had given her for the operation. They say that if the operation will not be within the five months they had given, Mikan's grandfather have 10% chances of having a successful operation compared to the 70% success rate he has when the operation is done within the said months.

She only had two weeks left and she knew that a miracle could only be the solution. But she knew miracles don't happen any more in this modern day. She was desperate.

She kept it to herself, though.

All her troubled worries and thoughts about money.

She never wanted to stress her grandfather since he was lying in the hospital getting frailer and frailer.

Mikan sighed.

She just had to make the impossible possible.

She was on the bench right in front of her last job. She was scanning the classified ads to see if there was a job that could possibly have a bigger pay than her other five jobs. Since her savings only add up to almost half of the needed money which was three hundred thousand dollars, her aim was to really get a high pay.

She'll do whatever it takes.

**TWILIGHT  
Bar and Luxury Restaurant**

** WANTED!**

** 20 – 25 year old women**

** Even without any experience!**

** PAY: 7500 dollars/night **

** PLUS BONUS on costumers!**

** APPLY NOW!**

** 56****th**** Sashimi Street, East of Tokyo**

This was it! The miracle she had been waiting for!

After computing for a few minutes, Mikan realized that in two weeks she would get the money needed for the operation. She couldn't explain the happiness she was feeling right now.

Everything was falling into place.

"God, thank you! You've given my miracle!"

.

Natsume Hyuuga stacked all his finished paper work and got ready to leave the office straight to a Bar and Luxury Restaurant called _Twilight_ where his current fling was waiting for him.

It had indeed been over more than two months of hell after his grandfather announced his false and fictitious fiancée and after that, almost all the press wanted to get their hands on the woman who was going to be 'his future wife.' And to top that, what made the public more crazy about him and his fictional fiancée was the fact that he had said that he wouldn't ever love his future wife. He, of course, didn't care of all the public's reaction but it did become a really big issue that everyone was still talking about it for over two months now.

What he needed now was to release all his pent-up anger about life in general. He wanted a woman, though he knew no woman could satisfy his hunger because they're a bunch of stupid, money-and-sex-makes-the-world-go-round, shallow bitches.

He started his car and drove off on the almost empty highway since it was almost midnight. Fifteen minutes later he was greeted by the personal manager of the said establishment and led him straight to the private room of the bar.

Many people watched him as he moved towards the confines of the VIP room. He knew that this will be another talk of the town since the public knows that he already has a fiancée who he never goes out with in public. The other people tried peering through the stained glass of the VIP room for the woman who might be his fiancée but their attempts were a failure.

He stopped at the door of the VIP room and looked back at the manager.

"I don't want anyone bothering me when I enter this room."

The manager shakily nodded as Natsume looked at him with those cold, ruby eyes.

Then he finally turned his back on the very nervous manager, went straight to the room, loosening his tie in the process.

**.**

Mikan uncomfortably adjusted her skimpy, black uniform. She was told that she was going to be the hostess of the costumer who reserved the first room on the left as the initiation for a newbie. When she was told about this, almost all her co-workers giggled and wished her good luck because the man was said to be seriously drop-dead gorgeous.

Mikan gulped. She didn't even know what a hostess was supposed to do. She kept on asking for guidance on the women who already worked at the place for so many years but they all shook their head, giggled and said that she will learn everything on her first costumer.

So Mikan just knows the fact that her work pay is going to be very high since almost all the costumers of the women she was working with was said to be generous. Mikan sighed and took a deep breathe. Though, she didn't know anything about being a hostess, she'll do anything she could just to make her costumer satisfied and for her to get her nice pay.

"Mikan! You're up!"

Mikan gulped again. This was it.

She breathed out and finally went straight towards the VIP room section.

.

She knocked three times, just like what the manager said, on the heavy oak door of the room 101. She waited for a couple of seconds until she realized that her knock wasn't heard by the costumer inside.

She knocked harder this time when all of a sudden she heard a loud crash of stainless and glass, followed by a frustrated scream from a woman together with a grunt from a man.

Mikan's heart rose.

Were her costumers serial killers? Or were they both fighting and ended up trying to kill each other?

Without any more thoughts, Mikan quickly pulled open the door. "Is everything alright—shit!"

There Mikan saw on the bar table a blonde woman who was sprawled totally naked on her back, covered by a raven haired man who was completely clothed, his back in front of her.

Mikan was frozen to the spot just like the couple who was abruptly stopped from their sexual interlude because of her.

Natsume froze but quickly recovered as he entangled himself from the blonde woman. His mood was going to explode any minute now that he was already enjoying himself. If it was the reporters again, he would kill them for sure now.

He turned around and mustered all the anger in his body. "The hell—"

Then he saw _her_.

The woman from two months ago.

The woman named Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**FAQ**

* * *

**Tsubasa, eh? Would there be a romantic involvement between the two, I mean Mikan and Tsubasa? Or just a brotherly affection?**

Let's see in the future chapters. But my mind's currently saying... maybe a little bit of both? ;))

**As much as I love this fic and the storyline... would it, like, infuriate you if I told you to update soon? I won't if you don't like reviewers like those... even if I do want you to update soon. I was just asking... to be on the safe side.**

Hahaha! No, of course not. :) It won't infuriate me when readers tell me to update. :D But what really inspires me to write comes from the reviews so review, review, review! :))

* * *

**Sorry to keep you waiting! I didn't have much time to write since school was keeping me busy and my majors are killing me already. haha. But I'll really try my best to update the next chapter soon. :)**

* * *

**Today was a rainy day. A very rainy day.**

**To all those people who could understand Filipino:**

**GRABE TONG ULAN NA TO! INSTANT DAGAT UNG STREET NG BAHAY KO. PWEDE NA MAG-SWIMMING! :))**

**Translation:**

**What a storm this is! The street of my house is an instant sea. Could already go swimming! :))**


	7. Sept :: Marry Me

_**...See there's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me.**_

- Gretchen Kemp -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 7**

Mikan was the first one to react. She loudly gasped, not caring whether anyone had heard her, and then pointed an accusing finger at Natsume.

Natsume couldn't believe what he was seeing. The woman really had the nerve to point at him like he was some kind of a serial killer. But then he was feeling so smug about the fact that he had won the bet he had declared by himself about seeing her again that he didn't give a damn whether the woman was pointing an accusing finger on what-the-hell-he-had-done-now.

He looked straight at Mikan's eyes. Her eyes were the same color of hazel as he remembered and her flowing auburn hair from before was tightly formed into a bun. He suddenly had an urge to pull those pins and let out her glorious hair. Then his eye roamed into the dress Mikan was wearing and that's when he finally realized that she was working in another 'odd' (according to him) job. Was she supposed to be his hostess for the night? Or was she someone's hostess?

Natsume suddenly felt an urge to protect her from anyone seeing her with that miniscule dress. He couldn't imagine anybody else flirting and talking to her and he didn't even want that to happen in reality.

It was as if time froze itself as Mikan stared back at Natsume's enchanting ruby eyes. It never ceased to amaze Mikan of its rich color even though she was supposed to be shocked and confused by the fact that her first costumer was actually the infuriating man she had met two months ago. The man looked ruggedly handsome as his hair was disheveled, maybe from the blonde woman who had constantly raking her fingers into his soft raven hair.

She couldn't believe that she still remembered the texture of the man's hair even though it was ages ago. Mikan tried to stop herself from touching it as she tried to find something else to think about.

So he was a ladies man, after all. She finally understood why this man was noted to be drop-dead gorgeous by her co-workers. He was, truthfully, handsome and it looked like he was really chased after gorgeous women like the blonde woman hiding her naked body behind him.

Was he really that famous? She doesn't even know who the hell he was!

They both stayed silent for a little while longer until Mikan finally realized that she was at work and when she works, she has to do it formally. She wasn't in any place to fight right now and he was still her first costumer.

"Oh," Mikan tried to bow politely at Natsume. "I apologize for coming into the room. I didn't mean—"

"Mikan Sakura."

Mikan froze. The man remembered her. She calmed herself and tried to smile while avoiding another eye contact from him.

"Yes!" Mikan tried to say energetically. "I am your hostess for tonight and that's right my name is Mikan Sakura! Nice to meet you both! I'll be leaving now since I see that I have been a nuisance—"

Then all of a sudden the blonde woman wrapped her arms around Natsume. "You finally noticed that you were a nuisance. Natsume, baby, please get her out of here already... I so badly need you inside me."

Mikan cringed. The woman didn't have to be so vulgar in front of her. Mikan tried to cover up with a fake smile. The blonde was still a guest of her costumer so she need not be offended by her comment and just go with the flow. Mikan continued on, "Then I'm going. Please just call on the operator if you need to order your drinks or something."

Mikan quickly turned towards the slightly ajar door when a warm hand quickly wrapped itself on her right wrist. Mikan tried to pull away without looking but the man's hold was so tight that she felt her blood pulsing hard. Mikan finally gave up and turned towards the man. She gave him a look that said that he was to let go of her or else she will do something extraordinary.

The man smirked, like he understood what her eyes and actions were trying to say. Then all of a sudden, the man used his other free arm and disentangled the blonde's arms from around him and finally said in a very formal voice, "You can go now."

Mikan was at loss, how could she leave when he was holding on to her wrist that tightly?

"Yeah, get the hell away from here. I and Natsume have a long night to go." The blonde purred as she seductively rubbed her breast on Natsume's back.

"I was not talking about Mikan, I was talking about you."

The blonde was taken aback. "What the hell does that mean?"

"What it means."

"You... you're exchanging me for that lowly—"

"Careful with your words, Rika." Natsume stated. "Since, it'll take you more than a minute to dress up; we're going to leave first."

The blonde gasp while Mikan tried to understand what the hell was happening. Before it occurred to her, Mikan was suddenly being pulled out of the VIP room and into the office of the manager.

The manager looked like he was going to have a heart attack when the door opened and Natsume came in.

"This woman is not going to work here any longer."

Mikan, hearing that the man was deciding whether she leaves or stays on the job, wanted to kill him. "Manager, this was a mistake. I don't—"

Mikan suddenly winced from the pain the man was putting on her wrist. "She will not continue taking this job."

Mikan wanted to scream. "Damn it! Manager, I don't even know this man! You couldn't listen to him. He was supposed to be my—"

"Fiancée. I am her fiancée."

The manager mouth dropped low. "Fiancée?"

Mikan froze. "Fiancée? Manager, you wouldn't believe—"

Natsume quickly pulled Mikan's chin, with his fingers, so that she was forced to face him. Then he brushed his thumb over and over Mikan's lower lip. "Love, why do you keep on rejecting me? We've been engaged for more than a month and you've already met grandfather and my friends? I wanted to make love to you the first time I saw you but you refused me. And now you're also refusing me in public? For Christ sake, stop it already."

Mikan blushed at what he said even though she knew that that never really happened. It was as if her jaws were locked and all she could do was make an expression of pure bewilderment. Was the man on drugs right now and how come the manager looked intimidated and scared of him?

The manager completely fell for Natsume's fake acts and he just nodded obediently.

Natsume smiled like a movie star at the manager. "Well, that's settled then. We'll be leaving manager. I suppose you can keep a promise will you? I still don't want anybody knowing who my future wife is going to be and this was just an exception since Mikan is being overly stubborn tonight."

The manager nodded. "Oh, yes. Mr. Hyuuga, I'll keep this silent. May you have a very fruitful marriage! Please, there's an exit at the back so that both of you won't be seen leaving."

Mikan was dumbfounded.

_Mr. Hyuuga..._

Where had she heard this surname before?

Natsume formed a small smile on his face, "That's very nice of you, Mr. Ling. We'll be off then."

"Oh yes, yes. Please have a safe trip home, Mr. Hyuuga and... umm.. soon-to-be Mrs. Hyuuga."

Natsume didn't waste any more time, he quickly left the manager's room, dragging a still paralyzed Mikan on his tail. They were about to slip past the last door and out to the back exit of the bar when Mikan finally went rigid, enough for Natsume to stop for a moment to look at her.

"What kind of bullshit are you talking about now?" Mikan screamed through the blaring music of the bar. "You know that nothing of that sort happened between us and why do you have to tell the manager that I'm not going to work here anymore? I am going to work here—"

"You are not." Natsume simply stated as he tried dragging Mikan out the door.

"You moron! You don't own me, damn it. Stop screwing my life! I need this job!"

Natsume stared down at her with a cold look on his face. "I've never seen a woman so desperately needing money enough to downgrade her fucking self to anyone just to have it. How much do you need anyway? Thousands? Million? Trillions?"

"I don't need to tell you anything! Just let me go! I need to earn that money!" Mikan screamed as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

Natsume only tightened his hold and pulled her towards his chest. "You are not going back there because I said so."

Mikan was near her breaking point. With her free arm, she tried beating the crap out of his hard chest as she punched it continually. "Let go of me! Someone help me! Someone—"

Natsume grabbed her other hand so that her hands were locked between them. He quickly pulled her into a kiss as he heard a couple of footsteps coming towards them. And of course, the person who peered in to see if something bad was happening left quickly as they discovered that it was just a couple making out in the shadows.

Mikan tried to push Natsume away but he was too fast, holding both of Mikan's wrists with one hand and the other pushing Mikan's head towards him. He was kissing her again! Mikan was getting all panicky again. She had to do something and the only thing she could think of right now is what she is capable of doing while they were kissing. She bit his tongue hard as it entered her mouth.

"Ouch!"

Natsume pulled away from the kiss. He couldn't believe that the hell of a woman ws capable of doing something like that.

Mikan continued jerking. "Now, let go of me already!"

Natsume recovered fast as he glared down at her, menacingly. "Either I carry you towards my car or you follow me just like a good girl that I know you are capable of being."

Mikan didn't listen to what she had heard. She continued jerking, trying to get away from him.

"Fine. The first one then." Without another word, Natsume quickly carried Mikan like a sack of rice and took his time walking to his car.

"Hey! Damn it! Put me down! I swear to God, I'm going to bite whatever it is I can bite right now!"

"Hmm... want to try my butt? I didn't know you wanted me that much."

Mikan wanted to kill the man. "You're a big, fat jerk!"

"Hmm. Say what you want to say but I doubt it if you can call me fat. I'll show _everything_ to you later."

Mikan blushed. "I wasn't talking about that! Just put me down already!"

"I'll do that in about a minute. We're close to my car."

"Are you just plain stupid or are you ignoring the fact that I won't come with you anywhere!"

Natsume ignored her. He pressed the automatic keys of his car and proceeded to open and place Mikan inside the passenger seat. He took a minute to look at her as he blocked the door so that she couldn't go out.

"You can't come back as a hostess here. I doubt it if that manager of yours could keep his mouth shut. He believes that you're my fiancée. So I suggest you don't act like a child anymore and just surrender because you'll be going with me whether you like it or not."

Mikan just stared at Natsume; she glared intensely but kept her mouth shut. She didn't move anymore because she knew he was too strong for her and she was already tired from her past jerking.

When Natsume locked the passenger door and move across to the driver's seat, Mikan sighed.

Why was it that her only chance to earn the money she needed within that two weeks was suddenly crumbling down because of a single man who thinks he owns the world?

Mikan knew she was losing all the hope she had. It was all the man's fault. Why did he have to be her first costumer and why the hell did he suddenly decide that she was not to be a hostess?

What did she supposedly done to have all this bad luck?

Natsume fastened his seatbelt and suddenly felt grateful that the woman had shut her mouth. He started the car and quickly drove off without any idea where his car would take them.

The truth was he was regretting everything he had done inside the bar. He was just supposed to let out all of his frustration on the blonde woman he had met a couple of days ago but when he saw her again, he didn't know what had gotten into him. And what's worst was he let his mind wander and he ended up leaving with this woman named Mikan and saying all those bullshit things to the manager.

He didn't even know how the hell he had managed to say all those lies and completely made the manager believe every word he said. He just felt that everything he said at that time was so right.

But now he was regretting everything. Why did he suddenly become so protective of a woman he had finally seen again after two long months? Honestly, the woman always snaked into his mind every other day but what the hell made him want her all by himself? They did share a few kisses, like tonight, and it intoxicated Natsume like it was his favorite brand of alcohol. Was he so stressed that's why his mind was not working in sync with his body?

Natsume breathed heavily as he glanced towards the woman who was quietly seated on the passenger seat of his car. "What's your address? I'm taking you home."

Mikan slowly looked up at him, her hazel eyes angrily staring up at him. "Who do you think you are? Some kind of devil who thinks he could manipulate someone else's life? Stop the car!"

Natsume slowed down the car to the side while Mikan unfastened her seatbelt. She bolted out of the car just as it was slowing down and slamming the door behind her. The rush of the icy wind against her legs made her want to shake vigorously.

"How far do you think you could walk on this weather? Get back here." Natsume shouted as he pressed the window car down while he slowly drove his car following Mikan's pace.

Mikan stopped at her tracks as she glared at Natsume from outside the car. "You managed to make me leave the job where I knew I could get the money I needed! You've done it magnificently! So could you just fucking leave me already?" Mikan shouted as she started walking down the road again.

Natsume parked the car on the empty street, jumped out of the car and jogged down the road towards Mikan. He pulled Mikan's wrist and turned her towards him. That's when he saw her tears.

"What..."

"Laugh! Go ahead and laugh at me already!" Mikan screamed as she wiped her tears with the back of her hands. "That's what you wanted to see right? You wanted me humiliated because when we last saw each other, I went against every word you said! You've done it already! Just leave me already..." Mikan said as she suddenly felt herself falling.

Natsume caught her just in time. He held her cold, shivering body against his body.

Mikan pounded weakly at his chest. "Let go of me..."

"You're already too tired. Let me get you home."

Out of tiredness, Mikan blurted what she didn't want just anyone to know. "I don't have one. I had to sell it."

_Sell it?_

Natsume was quite astounded by what Mikan had said but he just nodded and gently pulled her limp and cold body against his warm one.

The woman was snoring gently, indicating that she was fast asleep. Natsume walked towards the car and placed her gently on the cushion of the passenger's seat. He pulled his tux jacket from around him and covered Mikan with it. When he was already at the driver's seat, he took one last glance towards Mikan and finally dialed someone's phone number on his cell.

"Hotaru, I want you to research on everything there is to know about a woman named Mikan Sakura."

.

"_...both of her parents died of murder when she was seven. She currently only have her grandfather as a family but things aren't looking that great. Her grandfather has a heart failure right now and is in need of a transplant. Tokyo hospital told me that the operation would not undergo if the patient couldn't pay $300,000 before the said deadline. SO as for this Mikan's case, she only has less than two weeks to gather that much of money. Seeing from her bank account, she only saved half of the money by working five jobs a day, now only four since she stopped working as a hostess abruptly. She also sold a lot of things which includes her grandfather's countryside home. My mob told me that her grandfather doesn't know of this and she's planning on buying it back without her grandfather knowing. Hmmm... That's about it. You currently owe me $100,000 and I expect it at my back account tomorrow morning."_

Natsume was too preoccupied with analyzing everything he had gathered about the woman who was currently dead to the world on the five star hotel suite he had booked for the both of them.

"_Natsume? Are you still there?"_

It took a moment when Natsume finally replied. "Yeah. Thanks for the information. I'll deposit the money tomorrow morning."

"_Sure. But who's this woman? It's unlike you to ask me to get information for you."_

Natsume didn't answer.

"_What do you plan on doing? Is she going to be..."_

Natsume already had thought of it. He was planning on making this Mikan Sakura his real fiancée. "Yes."

"_I see. I better tell Ruka when he wakes up later then. And you better tell me the whole story when we have our get together. And you also bring her."_

"Is this what really happens to a woman when they get pregnant the second time? You constantly criticize those women around me but why aren't you now?"

"I have everything there is to know about her... and I'm starting to like her. It's as simple as that."

"Hmmm..."

"_But I warn you Natsume, if you're just going to use her and really stick to what you said on the Society, I won't let you marry her."_

"Being protective of a woman you haven't met... pregnancy's got to be the cause."

"_Shut up, Natsume. I haven't met her but you did. Twice. She was the woman who was rumored to have stayed on your penthouse two months ago, right? And right now I believe that you are also the reason why she abruptly stopped working on Twilight as a hostess. I know you're with her tonight, Natsume."_

"Fuck. How much do you know? Are you and your fucking spies spying on me?"

"_Imai Laboratories and Agency for Welfare (ILAW) is not a business to spy on you. Grandfather Takishiro asked me to check up on you."_

That's when everything clicked.

"Were you involved with grandfather saying those fictitious things at the _Society?_"

"_Hmmm... you can say that. He asked me about the rumor about a woman spending a night on your penthouse. He asked me her name and he told me he believes that the woman was going to be your wife... At first I thought it couldn't be since I felt that the woman was just another one of your sex toys but then, you wouldn't bring her to your penthouse if she was one. Then you asked me for her information and I suddenly understood. I like her already Natsume. Don't do anything rash with her because even though I've known you since we were in diapers and I consider you as a brother, I will kill you."_

"I'm going to kill that old man. And you... I'm starting to hate how much information you could easily pull out from everyone."

"_I know. You can call me the queen of blackmails so I suggest you just be a good boy."_

"Uhuh. Why don't you marry her for me then?"

"_Very funny. I'm already married if you have forgotten. Speaking of that, Ruka and Sei wants to meet Mikan as soon as possible. Oh and Haru, too."_

"Haru? You've already named him?"

"_I did. Oh and Natsume? When are you planning to tell Mikan?"_

"Tonight."

.

Natsume flipped shut his phone and slowly glanced at the sleeping form of the woman he was planning on marrying.

It never occurred to him at first but suddenly he knew she was the perfect candidate for a wife. Since he already managed to make a person believe that she was his fiancée, why not make it for real?

Mikan steered a little as she burrowed her head on the softest pillow she had ever laid her head on. She didn't know if she was dreaming but if she were, she didn't want to wake anymore.

Suddenly she heard tinkling of glasses and she finally realized that she was with the sucker of a man and she had fallen asleep. She quickly snapped open her eyes and sat so erected that her back suddenly felt like it was being stabbed.

"Owwww..." Mikan moaned as she rubbed her back.

"So you're finally awake."

Mikan glanced at the man who was pouring champagne on two tall glasses on the bar situated near the bed. Mikan didn't know why but she gulped and felt herself shiver from the look the man was giving her.

"Umm... where are we?"

"At a hotel. You were exhausted and you didn't give me your address."

Mikan heaved a sigh of relief. It looked like she hadn't said anything about her selling her home. "Ah, yes. Then, I guess I should leave now." Mikan said as she slipped down the king sized bed and retrieved her shoes from under it.

A few seconds later she stood and hurriedly slipped her shoes. She walked past Natsume without glancing at him and went to unbolt the door.

"Wait."

The chilling voice of the man made Mikan frozen to the spot. She held onto to the doorknob of the hotel's double door as she heard Natsume slowly walking towards her.

Within a few seconds, Mikan could feel Natsume's presence so close to her body that it felt like she was getting gobbled up and she just couldn't breathe.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Mikan's back stiffened as she felt the cool breathe of Natsume on her ears. She awkwardly turned to him so that she was now facing him.

He was so close that his proximity only made Mikan more breathless.

Natsume was holding two champagne glasses on his left while he trapped Mikan between his body and the cold wooden double doors.

Mikan gulped.

"I—home?"

"You sold it."

Mikan's heart rose suddenly.

He knew.

Mikan quickly tried to cover up her shock and hoped that the man in front of her was stupid enough to believe what she was going to say.

"Uhh... What the hell are you talking about? Of course I have—"

"You sold it off so that you can pay for your grandfather's operation in about two weeks. Your grandfather doesn't know of this and you don't plan on telling him anything because you've set your mind that you _can _easily buy the house again—"

Mikan's eyes widened.

"—your bank account has exactly $158,345.50 and you still need $141,654.50 for the operation in two week's time—"

How did the man know the exact figures of her money in the bank? Oh my god, how much did she say to this shitty man?

"Hey! Stop! Stop!" Mikan screamed as she pushed Natsume away from her. "How the hell do you know all of this?"

Natsume stepped back from Mikan, giving her enough space to breathe. He stared at Mikan silently.

Mikan stared at Natsume like what he was doing to her. Mikan suddenly felt self-conscious because there's just something about the man's ruby eyes that makes her lighthearted and—

"Marry me."

Mikan's train of thoughts disappeared. Her mouth dropped open. "What?"

* * *

**FAQ**

* * *

**Who was the woman...? Anonymous? O_O**

The blonde? Yeah, someone who I just made up to be one of Natsume's "ladies."

**I was so happy when you updated! Yay! I thought a hostess there would have to... you know. Anyway, I was so shocked when she walked in on them. Did she know it was Natsume, because he knew it was her. Will Hotaru and Ruka ever appear in this story? Are they a couple? OMG! I got to know what happens next! I can't wait! Good luck with schoolwork; it just keeps coming doesn't it? Try to update soon and sorry if it's annoying. :)**

While typing this chapter, I researched on the topic of hostess and I found out that their work is to entertain their costumers with delightful conversation and stuffs like getting drinks and accompanying their costumers through the night. It isn't like what prostitutes do, from what I understand. But because we know that Natsume's reputation here in this fanfic is that he's a womanizer, being Natsume's hostess means having to have sex with him. But anyway, Mikan's an exception here since she didn't have the chance to be a hostess because Natsume doesn't want her to be one.

Yes, Hotaru and Ruka will be here. As you can see, Hotaru made her appearance in this chapter. And Ruka and Hotaru are already married with a daughter and a son in Hotaru's womb. Weee!

And yes, school work just keeps coming in.

**If Natsume's grandfather really is Mikan's grandfather's friend, why doesn't he pay for his operation? I mean for a wealthy businessman he sure do have loads of money, why can't he help a best friend in distress?**

I like you. You think critically. Haha.

As seen in this chapter, Hotaru and Natsume's grandfather had been spying at Natsume, after all. And since Takishiro (Natsume's grandfather) knows that Mikan Sakura is his best friend's granddaughter and that his grandson has already met her, he plans on making them marry each other. Takishiro does know of his friends operation and he is willing to help his friend (but Mikan's grandfather stopped his advances to pay because he believes her granddaughter can do it) and so his main goal for now was to make Natsume fall for the matchmaking trap which Natsume does fall for and he finally asked Mikan to marry him. Whew. Did you get that? :D

* * *

**CURRENT NEWS. ABOUT ME, ONDOY (tropical storm in the Philippines), and the Philippines.**

**Pilipino ka? Taga san ka?**

Yeahp. Pasay.

**Nabahaan ka nang bagyong ondoy?**

Oo eh. First floor ng bahay ko baha kaso wala namang damage gaya sa Marikina, Pasig, etc.

**Hey, naapektohan b ng baha yung story mo? ang ikli! MORE!**

Hahaha. Natawa naman ako dito. Siguro nga naapektohan. :))

**Aw... ate tinamaan po ba kau ng bagyo?**

Di naman ganun kasobra. Nagbaha lang. kayo?

**The storm is really crazy... How was it there in your place?**

Couldn't agree more. My place's still intact. It did flood but there weren't any damages. :) How about yours?

* * *

**There's another storm coming up in the Philippines. And I heard that it was going to rain harder since it isn't just a tropical storm like Ondoy but a typhoon. Let's all pray that the storm won't cause any more damages.**

**And volunteer guys! Help those who were victimized! **


	8. Huit :: Proposal

_**Within you I lose myself. Without you I find myself wanting to become lost again.**_

**- **Unknown -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 8**

"I said marry me."

Mikan gaped at the sight of Natsume as he repeated the same words he had said before. A few moments of awkward silence had passed before Mikan decided to release all her pent-up reaction to that single sentence.

"Are you insane? You want me to marry _you_?" Mikan choked the words out; she didn't know what else to react as she felt herself wanting to throw up right in front of the man.

"As a matter of fact... no, I'm not going insane and yes, I said that I want you to marry _me_."

Mikan wanted to slaughter the man's body and chop it off into bite-sized pieces. He said the words _marry me_ so easily as if it was an order rather than a proposal meant for two people in love.

"Marry you? Fat chance that's going to happen!"

"It _is_ going to happen." The man arrogantly said as he leaned over the west-side marbled walling of the hotel suite.

Mikan wanted to scream at the man for defying her and for the way he had self-confidently told her that she would marry him. She has her own mind and yet she felt like the man was already doing some voodoo magic on her. "You're so full of yourself! I won't marry a man with the likes of you."

"Yes, you will." Natsume stated as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"No, I won't!" Mikan rebelled against him.

Natsume smirked. The little girl really had some nerve to defy him of what he already stated would happen. And yet, he found himself amused by the way her face had turned so red from the irritation he had deeply caused. Maybe, with another comment, she will already be exploding. "Trust me, you will."

Natsume's smirk grew bigger. The look on Mikan's face was telling him that he had really pushed the button. Within a moment, Mikan suddenly exploded. "Damn you! I don't trust you!"

"You already do, Mikan."

Mikan's irritation turned in fury. Her skin crawled from head to toe and all she wanted was to push the man off the balcony and into the vortex of cars passing on the street that night. And why the hell did the way he said her name feel so familiar? That even added more to her fury.

Natsume, who was oblivious to the fact that his opponent was already in the stage of slaughtering him, continued with his remarks. "Do you want me to refresh you with the very reasons I've told you two months ago or... would you rather have me demonstrate it again?"

Mikan, remembering the events of two months ago like it had just happened, blushed and gulped as her heart started to slam inside so hard from inside. The man was really on her nerves now. He was continuously provoking her and now he was embarrassing her. This has got to stop. With that she charged forward and jumped up on him, biting his ears in the process.

"Ouch! Goddammit! Let go!" Natsume roared as the woman kept her teeth on his now-throbbing ears.

Mikan bit it some more before letting go. What she had forgotten was the fact that she was still currently attached to him, with him in complete pain, and falling forward on the floor with her definitely coming with him.

She screamed and within seconds they fell on the floor—thank God it was carpeted—with Mikan locked between the floor and Natsume's aching body.

Mikan suddenly felt her bones chill with fright. The man was silent and definitely not moving. Had she killed him?

"Hey? Are you..."

Suddenly the man's hold tightened on her and his head arose.

Mikan gulped.

His ruby eyes looked like it's ready to kill.

Mikan gulped again.

"You..." The man gasped out. "...That... Fucking... Hurt."

"I—you were provoking me! I needed self defense! I—"

Natsume quickly cut her off. "If I was a vampire, I would have sucked on your blood by now and leave you rotting on this very floor."

Mikan's fear quickly vanished from his comment. "You moron! I should have tore your ears off, already! Move away! I want to stand up!"

Natsume didn't budge. "We getting into this situation were your own doing. So leave me alone."

Mikan started to panic. "You pervert!"

Natsume didn't budge and so they fell into a deep silence as Mikan stopped forcing his taut body to move away and she falling into a comfortable nap and Natsume acting like he was also asleep.

Fifteen minutes passed away when Natsume finally raised his head and looked at Mikan's face. He found that even in her sleep she had that look of worry, like she was holding all the problems of the world.

She did love her grandfather that much, huh?

Natsume's face turned grimly. The woman had her parents with her until she was seven; she felt the love of having two parents with her while he never felt any of that love. He lightly tapped her cheeks with her index fingers. "Oi, wake up."

Mikan stirred a little and her hazel eyes fluttered open. That's when their eyes met and Natsume suddenly felt that jolt of electricity he had never felt before.

Mikan looked liked she wanted to continue her nap. Natsume had other things on his mind.

"Now, I've just proven my point."

Mikan blinked. "What point?"

"You trust me so much that even though you're in one hell of a situation, you've managed to sleep when I surely wanted to murder you for biting my ear."

Mikan stared up at him innocently. "Then can you let go of me now?"

"Not yet. You haven't even answered my proposal."

"You're proposal?" Mikan asked as she suddenly remembered. "Fine, give me one good reason why I should marry you."

Natsume smirked.

One good reason?

Oh, he was good in doing that kind of stuff.

Instead of moving away from her, he adjusted himself and shaped his body with hers. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt himself turned on by the softness of the body under him. The woman must have felt the chemistry too because she suddenly gasped. "One good reason is that you need me and..." Natsume seductively added, "I want you."

Mikan's body turned into one warm jelly.

"I-I don't need you!" Mikan exclaimed then she started to push his body away. "Please move away!"

But Natsume didn't budge.

"You need me to support your grandfather financially..." Natsume breathed out against Mikan's most vulnerable spot under her ears that all she could do was moan aloud. Natsume liked the reaction; it was so innocent and so new to him compared to the moans he had heard from those women who he has casual sex with. "...and I want a child from you."

Mikan shivered against his body.

"I would pay for everything you want and need, I just want you to marry me and bear me a son."

Mikan closed her eyes. The man was making her so warm inside and she couldn't believe how comfortable it was having him so close.

But she knew there was something wrong with his proposal. From the times she had seen her, he looked to be a playboy with a businessman aura inside him. Generalizing, all of the businessmen she had seen on this modern era were womanizer and all they want is sex and more sex. They weren't up to pure marriage. Their worlds are made up of only women, sex and money.

Mikan couldn't help blurt out what she had in mind and when she was finished, she completely regretted saying it. "You're not asking for marriage, you're trying to close a business deal with me."

Natsume stayed silent for a moment. The woman, he now believes, was intelligent. He looked down at her and honestly nodded in agreement. "I am a businessman after all. That's what my job is."

"Then why don't you ask someone to marry you, instead of having to use me?"

"Weren't you listening awhile ago? You need me, Mikan. You're the perfect candidate." Natsume sighed. He wanted to take back what he had just complimented about her. She was completely dense. "I might as well tell everything, then."

Natsume pushed himself up, pulling her with him towards the balcony over-looking the nightlife of Tokyo. He never did let go of her hands.

"My foolish of a grandfather made a contract stating that before I get my rightful place as the president and CEO of the family business, I have to marry first and my wife should bare an heir for my empire."

Mikan studied him as he continued.

"He gave me a few months to look for a suitable wife and I really didn't take the contract seriously until he made matters worst. A month ago, he decided to tell _everyone_ that I already have a fiancée, which I really didn't have."

"What do you mean by everyone?"

"You really don't know who I am?" Natsume irritatingly asked her.

Mikan stared up at him and slowly shook her head.

"You'll understand soon enough." Natsume sighed. Having her as a wife, he decided, was going to be a challenge.

"So you want me to lie to everyone and play the fake fiancée?"

"Not just the fake fiancée but also the _real_ wife. And yes, I need you to convince everybody that you are in love with me and I am happily going to be married to you."

"So you want me to act like I am in love with you in front of _everybody_?"

"I really don't care what tactics you do to convince them. I just need a heir and since you need me financially, I could use you too."

Mikan's face formed into a glare. "Do you know how rude you sounded just now?"

Natsume cocked his head to the side and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I really don't care if I sounded so rude to you. I'll even take that as a compliment."

Mikan sighed. If he was going to be his husband, he sure needs to change that rude attitude. "Are you really that full of yourself?"

Natsume smirked. "Yes."

Mikan sighed again. The man really was one-hell-of-a-man. "I'm still not convinced. I don't even know anything about you..."

"You'll get to know me as soon as you say yes and we start living in the same roof. I can give you everything you ever wanted; I'm a very generous husband and lover. Tell me what you want and it will be yours."

Mikan looked up at him, "I want love."

Natsume's eyes darkened. "Except that. Only fools would believe that they could get everything they ever wanted if they have faith in love."

Mikan shivered. "You're too cold."

Natsume looked down on her and smirked. "But let me promise you something: I'm definitely _scorching hot_ in bed."

Mikan's eyes widened as a blush crept towards her face. She quickly looked away and changed the subject immediately.

"Is this deal going to be a lifetime deal?"

Natsume thought for a moment before answering. He almost had forgotten that women were easy to read. When they get what they want, they quickly want out. "We could end this 'so-called' relationship about a year after the first birth of our child. You could pursue other things you like and because you are still the mother of my child, I will continue to support you financially. We'll end in a quiet divorce."

Mikan contemplated. "Can I still see my child?"

_Do you really want to see our child when you finally get everything you want?_

"Yes, you may. I don't care what else you do but I definitely don't like anybody knowing that this is just plain-acting. If anyone finds out, our deal's off and if you don't pay me the price you've used with my money, I'll sue you."

Mikan glared at him for being so harsh. "But what do I tell people when they ask me how we..."

"You fell in love with me? Easy, tell them it was love at first sight."

"I was not talking about me only..." Mikan sighed. "It's hard to lie even though you make it sound so easy."

"Then shut your mouth and I'll do everything."

The man was really rude. "You're really not that easy to be around. Fine, when will I get the money?"

Natsume's eyes clouded for a moment. "I'll be calling Tokyo hospital to finalize the heart transplant operation as soon as you say yes to the deal."

Mikan sighed. Was saying yes the right decision? If she said yes, all of her problems will go down the drain and if she said no, she knew that she will be laying her grandfather's life on the line.

What was she suppose to do?

Natsume watched every expression that formed on Mikan's face.

_Don't do anything rash with her because even though I've known you since we were in diapers and I consider you as a brother, I will kill you._

Oh, hell. He had forgotten the talk he had with Hotaru. Damn... he'll reason with the wrath of Hotaru later on. Right now, he just wants this marriage contract to be over with.

"Yes, fine. I agree."

Natsume didn't know why he felt relieve but he couldn't stop a small smile to form on his face.

"Let's seal the deal, then."

"With a shake of hands?" Mikan inquired

Natsume smirked. _We'll do a whole lot more than that._

"No," he pulled Mikan towards him and when his mouth was centimeters away from her, he whispered. "Kiss me yes."

Before Mikan could react, Natsume's mouth closed in on her mouth and she could only melt from the way his tongue slowly mated with hers, coaxing her to kiss him back.

Mikan quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. Natsume sought for her butt, holding both of its cheeks high up to his throbbing groin. Mikan's legs quickly wrapped around his hips, supported buy Natsume's hold on her bottom.

Mikan didn't know what she was doing, it was pure instinct and yet she just couldn't get enough of the warmth Natsume was giving her.

Natsume, on the other hand, wanted to stop everything that his body was doing. His mouth was sucking on her lower lip. His arms were supporting her weight. His hands were molded to her bottom, guiding the junction of her legs to his aching manhood. And his groin slowly grinding with hers.

Natsume groaned. He never felt this much lust from a woman before. He hated everything about her but he's slowly finding himself attracted to every little thing she'd doing.

Her hand on his hair, her lips beckoning him to repeat everything all over again, her moans turning him on, and the her legs were tightly wrapped around him.

Honestly, it was too much for him to handle.

It was just suppose to be one innocent kiss but he couldn't help himself.

He was lusting over her and he wanted her now.

He pulled away. "We should..."

Mikan suddenly remembered the way he had pulled away just when they were in a situation like this, "Of course. You don't take virgins right? Please put me down."

"Now, you're beginning to act like..." that's when he realized why her mood turned sour when they met two months ago. "You were mad at me two months ago because you thought I rejected you?"

Mikan blushed. "Just put me down."

Natsume held her against him. "I am not letting you down unless you answer me."

Mikan was red with embarrassment when she finally did answer him. "Yes, I was! Are you happy now? You rejected me and you... I just don't know what this feeling I feel every time you touch me like this."

"It's lust, baby. You want me the way I want you, too."

Mikan blushed. "You don't need to be so vulgar!"

Natsume smirked. He placed her down and suddenly grabbed a small box from his pocket. He opened it and to Mikan's amazement it was an engagement ring.

"You... you were ready?" She whispered as she looked at the dazzling eternity ring Natsume held between his fingers.

"I am." Natsume said. He pulled Mikan's left hand and slowly put on the simple yet elegant ring. "As I was saying, you're definitely wrong about me rejecting you two months ago. You didn't even know what was on my mind at that time."

He slipped it on her fingers and it fitted perfectly. Mikan could only look at the ring in awe.

"I wanted to make love to you but you were sick and I still have the decency to not have sex with a person I think wasn't a prostitute."

Mikan stood there still unable to talk as Natsume brought her chin up so that she was forced to look at him. "I'd really like to have a wife who hasn't been touched by anybody else but me."

After a while, Mikan finally talked. "What makes you think you're the only person who has touched me?"

Natsume smirked. "It's all in the way you move, Mikan."

Mikan blushed with embarrassment.

"And because by now I should have known who it was and I would've killed him already."

Mikan was appalled by what he said. "You wouldn't do that."

"Yes, I would." Natsume vowed. "You're mine now."

* * *

**FAQ**

* * *

**Does Natsume really love Mikan or he's just using her?**

They're both using each other, as you can read. Haha

**Do they have Alice in this story?**

Nope. This is an Alternative Universe (AU) story.

**How long will this story be?**

I'm not yet sure but I am going to take my time doing this story. .

**Will you also write on how Ruka and Hotaru end up together, too?**

That... I'm not sure. Maybe, I'll just incorporate it within the story. :)

* * *

**It really took me awhile to update and I really apologize for the delay. And no, I was not affected by Ondoy or any of the storms that followed. My schoolwork was just... hell and I couldn't update. I'll try to update as soon as I can again. :D  
**

**But... I just want to say a big Thanks to all thso people who reviewed! I can't believe one chapter reached 50! That's just wow! I hope you still send in reviews. :D It really makes my day. :)  
**

**Take care and belated Halloween! XD**


	9. Neuf :: Teasing

_**They say love hides behind every corner,  
I must be walking in circles.**_

**- **Unknown -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 9**

"You should get some sleep."

Mikan looked up and saw a pair of beautiful ruby eyes staring down at took a couple of moments before she could pull away from the man's stare ever since she realized that his eyes almost always have an effect on her. The color was so mesmerizing and so beautiful for her that she just couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Yeah, um, I'll do that in a couple of minutes." Mikan whispered as she stared at the light coming from the door of the Emergency Room of Tokyo Hospital again.

Mikan and her fake/real soon-to-be husband, Natsume Hyuuga, quickly drove off towards Tokyo Hospital that night right after they had finished talking about the last details of the rather unusual deal they've made with each other. A deal which was something people would find rather unbelievable, immoral or stupid but something both parties who are involved would greatly have a clear advantage on.

Making a deal about marrying for one's own benefit wasn't something Mikan would've thought she would ever agree on. Since she's an avid fan of fairytales and happily ever after's... she couldn't quite make sense of why she quickly agreed with the kind of situation she had gotten herself into.

It was true that this deal would help stabilize her family's financial incapability's but other than that, she didn't know why.

But true to his words, the man Mikan was going to marry completely kept his promise. It was clearly understood that he would help her grandfather go on with his heart transplant operation but she never would have thought that he would be the one to initiate going quickly to the hospital to fix the processing of her grandfather's operation. And because of that, in just an hour's time, her grandfather was quickly sent in, inside the emergency room ready for the heart transplant.

Maybe she did made the right choice. This deal was going to change her life in a positive way. She can already see her future with this man. She'll fall for him and have his child and they wouldn't even have to go on to a divorce.

A happily ever after.

Mikan couldn't suppress a smile forming on her face.

"Hey. Thank you for doing the processing for my grandfather's operati0n."

Natsume Hyuuga leaned against the wall beside Mikan and nodded his head. "Hmm."

Mikan blushed. The air between them suddenly became awkward, she didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the fact that they just met again last night, after two whole months without seeing each other. They we're practically strangers! And then they suddenly were now engaged!

Mikan took a quick peek at the eternity ring, Natsume had given her. It dazzled against the dim light, the hospital hall was giving. It really was beautiful. Mikan slowly peeked at Natsume who looked solemnly at the opposite wall.

This was one of the only times she was able to look at his features without him staring at her. His skin was soft against the light and suddenly she remembered how it felt to touch it with her fingers. His nose was not that straight nor was it that crooked. And his mouth... it was slightly upturned and it made him look even more boyish. Oh, how she suddenly remembered the way it felt to have his mouth against her.

Natsume looked over at her and saw her smiling dreamily. What was the daft woman thinking about now? Then he suddenly wanted to tease her.

"If you're having lustful delusions about me, why don't we head out to the hotel and make those delusions of yours, real?"

Mikan woke up of her trance. She gulped. "I wasn't thinking of..."

Natsume smirked and decided not to go on with his teasing...not just yet.

He decided he'll tease her when she gets more than enough rest to recover from her lost sleep. "It's a couple of minutes already. Take your rest now. Your grandfather's operation will be done after twelve hours. Don't waste it all by just by staring at me." Then he winked at her.

Mikan blushed but forced a glare up to his face. Just when she thought he was being caring, he just needed to tease her in the end.

"Don't glare at me like that. Haven't you forgotten you needed to act like you're in love with me."

"We're not around people. I can show you a piece of my mind."

"You call that half glare of yours a piece of your mind? Hmm. Fat chance it scaring me. You look like a clown with no make-up."

That was it.

Mikan clenched her teeth. She stood up so that her 5'5'' height tried to go up against Natsume's 6'2'' stature.

It backfired, of course.

"You do-"

"Darling," Natsume unexpectedly pulled her and gathered her up into his arms.

A couple of nurses suddenly appeared out of nowhere and looked towards them. The nurses giggled.

Natsume had his back turned away from the nurses and Mikan had closed her eyes so that she didn't have to see the looks that were making this simple hug a lot awkward for her.

"What a cute couple!" A nurse whispered loudly to her group. "But don't you think the man looks familiar?"

"Let me look!" another nurse whispered. "Ohhh... his back looks like the back of the hotty Natsume Hyuuga!"

"HOMAYGAD. It is! Wait—wait! How come you know how his back looks like?"

"I saw it on the tabloids and I can smell him! Don't you smell him?"

"Oh, shut up Reina! How could a Natsume Hyuuga come here with that sort of woman? Let's go! Let's..."

Mikan went rigid against Natsume. What did the nurse mean when she said the thing about Natsume Hyuuga and the sort of woman she was? Mikan suddenly wanted to march towards the nurse and speak her mind!

Well, she was about to until she felt Natsume's grip tightened around hers. "Calm down, Mikan."

"But—" Mikan almost screamed when she heard the woman again.

"If I was to compare myself to that woman, if ever the man was Natsume-my-love, I think I'll be much more perfect for him that that woman! Hohoho!"

That was it!

Mikan cringed, tried to push away from Natsume, and almost screamed out her anger but Natsume quickly grabbed her ass and pinched on it and it only made Mikan want to tear the hair of the nurse. She tried pushing again but failed as she finally saw the group of nurses turning on the next corridor.

When the nurses were out of sight Mikan quickly hissed under her breathe, "Why didn't you let me go? They were already—damn! And the hell with grabbing my butt like that! Could you let go of me now?"

Natsume smirked against her ears and continued hugging her in his arms. "First of all, if I did let you go, I wouldn't know what you'll do to them. I'm thinking you're the type who causes trouble and the last thing I want right now is to cause havoc on a hospital on midnight. Second, do you want them to see me? Everything will be much complicated when they see me and we don't want that. Really. Especially on midnight. Third, I'm thinking this position's quite alluring and it actually is... _turning me on_."

Mikan blushed. "You pervert! What's with you and your name already? Is it a mystery I have to crack? And can you please let go of me already or I swear..."

"Swear what?" Natsume asked. He decided not to answer her question before. He'd rather tease her than talk about serious stuffs. He'll be serious later when he's done doing his recent favorite habit. Teasing her. "I don't think something's wrong with me having my arms around you. It's what husband and wife does most of the time and haven't you heard what the nurses said? We're a cute couple."

Mikan wanted to shave the man's hair with her teeth. She cried out in frustration when all of a sudden Natsume released her. She ended up staring at him blankly, her retort forgotten.

He ended up having a smirk on his face.

Mikan didn't know how else to react. She wanted to murder the man but then his smirk somehow turned into a soft caring face—where his eyes smoldered—and she just knew it was a smile.

The man was confusing her. He was like an expression toy! Expressing different emotions after every minute!

Natsume slowly pulled Mikan by the hand. "Come. You need to take a rest."

Mikan followed him silently, her fingers entwined with his.

"Would you like to go to the hotel again or would you rather stay here in the hospital?"

"I'd rather stay here."

Natsume nodded and they both headed towards room 409 in silence.

Natsume opened the lights of room 409 and quickly went inside. It was a small room with the hospital bed, a couch and a bathroom.

Was he going to sleep here too? Mikan thought then suddenly laughed at the idea that a man with the looks and attitude like Natsume would sleep here with her. That would be impossible; Mikan decided that he'd rather stay at the hotel suite than stay in here.

That's what Mikan thought and she almost let out an explicit gasp when Natsume suddenly turned to her and said the following words:

"Since there's only the bed and the couch, why don't you take the bed and I'll try to sleep... in that tiny couch."

Mikan stared at Natsume and the couch. The man wasn't kidding about the size of the couch. The couch looked a little to small for him but she was too shocked to realize that. She was even more shocked by the fact that he was willing to give up the bed for her.

She smiled. Maybe, she would give the man a chance again. Other than his teasing habits, he's wonderful.

"Why don't you stay in the bed and—"

"Okay. That's settled then. You stay there in the couch and I stay in the bed." And with the speed of lightning Natsume was on the bed, covered with the thick blanket and sleeping soundly.

Mikan's jaw fell open. Natsume didn't even let her finish what she was saying and just bunked on the bed.

God, it was all in his evil plan!

First he'd be good then he'll strike he's evil ways! Oh God, she was now taking everything back about saying he's wonderful.

Mikan glared at his sleeping form. Since she's too tired to fight him, she'll let him win this round. On the other hand, she'll try to get some sleep on that small couch without a blanket and without extra covering from the cold.

Oh, how she resents the man for this!

Natsume peeked from the blanket and saw Mikan trying to be comfortable in the couch. He smirked and tried to get some sleep as well.

Another hour later, Natsume slowly opened his eyes, waking up from a small dose of sleep. He peeked out at Mikan and saw that she was struggling and was rubbing her arms for heat. Since she was still in her last night's uniform with his coat and nothing was shielding her legs from the cold, it was apparent to him that Mikan couldn't sleep.

"Mikan?"

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and glared at Natsume's sight. "W-what d-do you w-want?

Natsume sat up on the bed. He didn't waste any time and extended both of his arms towards her. "Come."

"I-I'm n-not c-cold."

"Your teeth are chattering and I highly doubt that you can sleep when you're freezing. Come here. I'll warm you up."

The invitation was something she wouldn't take if she had another option but it was too inviting and she didn't have the power to protest anymore. With that, she slowly stood from the couch and ran towards the circle of his arms.

"Y-you j-jerk."

"Shhhh..." Natsume whispered as he rubbed her back while he shifted so that Mikan was now under him, and the heat of the bed.

"I-If y-you t-think I will t-thank y-you after t-this..."

"Shhh..." Natsume whispered again as he locked her legs between his. He felt her foot curl up around his.

"...I-I w-won't."

Natsume leaned up against his elbows and looked at her half-sleepy form. He continued rubbing her arms with his other hand. "I know you won't."

Mikan started to relax and the cold was soon leaving her. She moved against Natsume as she adjusted herself while her arms snaked around his waist. "I'm letting you off this time, Natsume and you better..."

"Shut up, Mikan." And with that he kissed her on the lips.

Mikan didn't fight him off but kissed him back just as fierce as he was kissing her. Natsume crushed his mouth over hers and silenced her with that. He left her feeling more than warm and when he ended the kiss, he saw a smile on Mikan's sleeping face.

Had his kiss sent her into blissful sleep? Natsume wanted to think that as he slowly kissed Mikan on the forehead and settled himself against her.

.

Takishiro Hyuuga leisurely paced through each of the marbled archway of the garden pathway leading to Tokyo Hospital's main operation building. It was one of the most secluded routes towards the edifice where most patients who were going to be or whom had finished having their operation (by some of the best medical surgeons of Tokyo) stay until they are well and ready to leave the hospital.

It was a rather a beautiful morning, Takishiro decided. He heard the trees rustling as the wind blew them ever so slowly, he saw a mother bird flying pass him carrying a couple of worms in her beak to give to her babies, and he inhaled what smell like freshly baked French breads. Yes, it was a very wonderful morning that he wasn't surprise to see a couple of patients in their wheelchairs talking and laughing with a cup of coffee in their hands.

He couldn't help but smile.

He seeing everyone happy makes his heart swell.

It was really a beautiful day and everything he had wished for was really taking its toll now.

He sighed in contentment.

Last night, his grandson finally decided what he wanted him to decide.

How did he know? Well, he had Hotaru telling him everything she knew.

Hotaru, one of his trusted sidekicks, quickly called him about Natsume's decision. It was rather a conniving plan he and Hotaru had agreed upon that whenever there is something to know about Natsume, Hotaru will quickly let him know.

Takishiro already knew that his childhood friends' granddaughter was the perfect candidate for his grandson and it was just the matter of executing his plan well without letting his grandson know that he was behind all the spying.

He had been guilty for a whole lot of months since he really wanted to help his dear old friend. But Hisashi keeps on insisting that he wouldn't take the money for the operation. He's friend was one stubborn mad and so what he could only do was to sit and accompany his frail friend on the hospital every now and then.

But luck was on his side. He found himself reading a file about a woman whom his grandson brought to his penthouse. He quickly used his connection to see who that woman was.

It was Mikan Sakura.

The granddaughter of his beloved friend.

That's when everything had fallen into place and he'd given the job to Natsume to find her again. And it really was destined for them to meet since why did God let them meet in the first place if they weren't meant, right?

Takishiro slowly slid open the door of room 409 and found the lights and curtains closed. According to the helpdesk of the Hospital wing, his friend was still in the Emergency room and would be released later in the afternoon. But he badly wanted to see the young woman that would become his grandson's wife and he knew that this was the place where he has 70% chance of seeing her.

As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, what he saw made his heart want to burst with happiness.

On the bed were two figures. The bigger one was lying on his back and the other one was half sprawled on top of the man. They were sharing a blanket and the man was protectively hugging the woman to him while the woman had her face buried against his neck.

It was his grandson and his future wife.

He never knew how fast his grandson's moves could be. He stare in awe as he remembered those younger days he had.

Natsume adjusted himself comfortably as Mikan snuggled for his warmth even more.

Takishiro couldn't repress the happy feeling as the couple really looked good together. He took out his camera phone and quickly took a picture, forgetting the fact that the flash and the sound was still on.

Natsume quickly stirred awake. He couldn't believe that photographers could take a picture on such an early morning on a goddamn hospital room!

That's when he looked at his left and saw his grandfather, frozen to the spot with the camera phone on his hands.

Takishiro, with his knowing grin, whispered excitedly at the sleepy-annoyed Natsume. "I'll be outside in the garden. When both of you are ready, come see me." Then he quickly ran out the room.

Natsume quickly wanted to chase after him but he suddenly felt a figure heavily sprawled on top of him.

It was Mikan.

He suddenly remembered the events last night and how he couldn't stop himself from wanting to kiss the woman again. Mikan snuggled against him again as he found himself tucking the loose strands of her hair behind her ears.

Was this really what if felt to have a fiancé? That he felt that it was something he was going to love or was it the fact that everything the woman does seems so special and different from the women he had met in his life?

Was he supposed to believe that he'd made the right choice and he'll have a wife who will love him forever?

Natsume manage to push his thoughts away and quickly covered his face with his usual façade. He just can't believe in things like that. It would just never work.

"Oi." Natsume pinched the side of Mikan's face. "You're heavy."

Mikan just grunted and quickly snuggled her face onto his neck.

"Wake up!"

The sleeping woman just mumbled incoherent words against his neck. The only words he'd manage to understand were Natsume, balls and murder. Was the woman dreaming of murdering him with balls?

"Hey! Wake up!"

Mikan was surprised by the deep voice that grumbled under her that she violently pushed herself up into a sitting position. Mikan stared with eyes wide open down at Natsume. A couple of seconds came and Natsume thought that Mikan would quit straddling his stomach and leave the bed already when suddenly, instead of doing that, she fell down on him with a one big thud.

Natsume grunted from the impact he felt. "Damn it. Mikan—"

"You're warm." Mikan smiled groggily and snuggled onto his chest. "You're very warm and you make me feel safe."

Natsume went blank for a moment. Was she acting like this because of lack of sleep?

"Hey." Natsume exasperatedly grunted. "As much as I like your position now and how much you're stroking my ego, it would be best to continue this later and get it over with meeting my grandfather."

Mikan froze and her eyes flew open. "Grandfather? Your grandfather!"

"Yes."

Mikan's face suddenly was stricken with horror. "He's here? Why is he here? Oh God, this can't be. I'm not ready to meet him. Natsume, he's going to see right through me! He'll know we're faking it! He'll know I'm faking it and he'll—hmmmph!"

Natsume swiftly covered her mouth with his hands to stop her from speaking. When her attention was directed to him again and not to her worries, he smirked and spoke. "He's not going to see that we're faking it, okay? You just stay silent like a good puppy and I'll do the talking."

"Moron." Mikan spat at him as he pushed her off of him. "Fine! You do the talking! I don't care if he asks me things I don't know and I'll just tell him the truth."

"You wouldn't do that." Natsume taunted.

Mikan glared at him. "Oh yes, I will."

Natsume glared back at her. Damn, it was still early in the morning and the woman was getting on his nerves already. "Do you know how much I want to wring your neck out right now?"

Mikan smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes."

Natsume fisted his hands. He wanted to retort but he realized that he was out of words. Just a few minutes ago, the woman was damn too sweet and now she just turned sour!

Damn it.

That's why he hated women.

Women and their mood swings.

"Fine." Then he pushed Mikan and stalked out of the room.

Mikan wore a smug across her face. For the first time, she knew that she'd won against her own little game.

**Round 1**: Natsume = **0**, Mikan = **1**

.

"Hey! Damn it! Wait!" Mikan hissed as she tried to keep up with Natsume's pace. But, hell, the man was stubborn and instead he walked faster than ever, annoying Mikan who was already casting him fire daggers with her eyes. If only they could hurt him.

Mikan gave up. She walked behind him and muttered curse words towards him until he finally decided to turn around and look at her.

Mikan bumped on his chin and almost fell on her ass. Thankfully, Natsume caught her on both her elbows.

They were finally on the place of their destination. The hospital's garden.

Mikan looked up at Natsume. She suddenly felt self-conscious because of the look Natsume was giving her. "W-what? Is some—"

"We're going to meet my grandfather."

Mikan stared at him stupidly. "I already know that since you woke me up in a not so very good mood! Now can we just get it on and can you already let me go?"

Natsume ignored her and tightened his hold on her elbows. "We're going to meet my grandfather so I suggest you rub that fucking expression on your face and start acting like a..." Natsume paused and imagined what behaviors his perfect wife would have. "... a silent, submissive fiancée. A fiancée who says nothing until she's told to do so."

"You don't want a fiancée! You want a dog!"

Natsume ignored her comment and pulled her against him as he slipped his hands and held her hands against his. "Don't make a fool of yourself, Mikan. I don't have room for average actresses." Then he pulled her with him as he walked towards the benches in the garden.

**Round 2**: Natsume = **1**, Mikan = **K.O.**

Mikan couldn't believe that Natsume had actually won on her own little game. Dammit!

How she wished she could shout this very words to him right now:

NATSUME HYUUGA, you're one BULL****!

Oh, she suddenly felt her heart thumping due to nervousness.

Fine.

She'll do the shouting after this.

Maybe later.

* * *

**FAQ

* * *

**

**Does Mikan's grandfather know about Natsume's grandfather's match making plan?  
**

Secret. Haha. You'll find out sooner or later.

**Natsume's face turned grimly. The woman had her parents with her until she was seven; she felt the love of having two parents with her while he never felt any of that love." Oh my gawd! Don't tell me he really is that heartless to not feel any sense of pity for her!  
**

He is.

**How did Mikan's grandfather and Natsume's grandfather met? Commoners and rich businessman don't meet often, do they?  
**

That... will be in the future chapters. Everything will be explained soon enough. You just wait. :)

**The numbers you use in every chapter... may I ask what language it is? My guess is French.**

Your guess is right. :D

**What is Mikan's educational status (high school? college? university?)?**

This is very random. Haha! I haven't even thought of that until now. Since hmmm... she's a 22 going on 23... Let me just say that she's been studying in a college but then she stopped. She stopped because... just because. Hahaha. Nah... please wait for the next chapters. :D

* * *

**I know, I know. It took me so much time to do this chapter. I actually had a hard time starting the chapter up until a couple of days ago when I finally had this idea. I'm really sorry for the delay. :( **

**This will be my early Christmas gift for all of you guys. Thanks for all the reviews and for having the time to read my stories. You guys rock!**

**I'll try to update the next chapter before the year ends but I couldn't do it without your help. :D just press that button down there and make my day. Haha at least give me some inspiration to finish the next chapter before 2009 ends. **

**Advance happy holidays. God bless. :)**

**khostar  
**

**P.S. Oh and just keep those questions coming in! It doesn't bother me in any way and I'll try to answer those you want to clarify. Thanks! :D**


	10. Dix :: First Crack

_**I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me;  
Love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person.  
Love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of.  
Love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you.**_

- Unknown -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 10**

"Maybe this is too early." Mikan muttered while she was being roughly dragged by Natsume towards the clutter of benches on the hospital garden.

Natsume stayed silent as if he hadn't heard anything. He had heard her but he was definitely not in the mood to hear her outburst. It was already a shock to see his grandfather taking a picture of them—and completely forgetting to chase after him and ask him what the hell he was doing on this damn hospital because of his sleepy headed wife. Damn. It was too early in the morning and he already had to take care of this ridiculous situation!

"Hey!" Mikan hissed since she knew that if she shouted, everyone would be looking up at them (not that _no one_ was already looking at them peculiarly). "Are you even listening to me?"

Natsume suddenly stopped walking causing Mikan to bump against his shoulders and having her curse under her breath. The man swiftly turned around and looked down at her.

The man was looked like he wanted to kill her using his own hands. It was unusual but after spending a lot of time with him, she felt accustomed to seeing him look like that and she was absolutely sure that the man wouldn't even lay a finger on her. Maybe she did trust him so much already but she didn't care, she just suddenly wanted herself to drown on those glazing ruby orbs of the man who could rob her out of her senses anytime...

"Fine. What the hell do you want to say?"

...and could actually infuriate her the next moment.

Mikan quickly frowned up at him. "It's quite early in the morning and you're already getting on with your rudeness."

"Well you just have to live with it, baby." Natsume countered sarcastically.

"Who said I would—"

Natsume quickly scanned the crowd and saw a couple of nurses and patients already looking at them fighting. What a nosy crowd, he thought.

"—you know what's wrong with—"

He saw the crowd going nearer and Natsume suddenly knew that he was already busted. Busted, meaning those watchers already knew he was and they were seeing a front of him having a lousy conversation with his so-called fiancée.

As much as he wanted publicity right now, he surely didn't want their first media hype to be a negative one. So he did what he could only think of. Though Mikan was still finishing her speech on how she would change the world through this person called Natsume, Natsume unexpectedly pulled her and crushed her tightly against his chest.

The couple of patients and their nurses stopped at their tracks and let out a god awful gasp.

Mikan stiffened. "Hey—"

"Baby," He exaggeratedly said that those who were watching them let out another unintentional, god awful gasp. "I'll let you complain as much as you want later and I'll buy every little thing you want..."

The audience gasped again and Mikan was just too flabbergasted to react.

"Then we'll go home..." That's when Natsume suddenly flicked his orbs to the watchers and traced his thumb on Mikan's lower back. The watchers saw the gesture and couldn't help but get turned on with his predatory look and sexual charms. "...and I'll make you _mine_."

The watchers couldn't help but sigh. They suddenly wished it was them who were in the woman's position when suddenly their dreamy states were broken when they realized that the rumors and the sudden betrothal of the most sought-after bachelor of Japan were true. That's when all of them tried to see Natsume's fiancée but Natsume's tall stature made it impossible to see.

All right, Natsume congratulated his self. That looked very well like he was apologizing to his fiancée. Good vibes, he thought and suddenly felt refreshed. With that, he quickly turned Mikan around and pushed her towards the cover of the trees. He knew that within minutes people will already follow them and that was not exactly a good idea. He hadn't brought his phone with him quickly cursed under his breath.

Mikan heart pulsed erratically. What was that awhile ago? She asked herself as she felt her face flame up to the highest temperature ever. Natsume never ceases to amaze her, she realized. Just when he was being a complete rude person, he turne on his charm button and all she could do is melt literally on him. Her train of thoughts was soon shattered when she heard Natsume quickly bellowed a god-damn-to-hell-phrase.

"A-are you okay?" Mikan whispered enough to make him hear.

Natsume still pushed her to make her walk quickly but he replied. "Just keep moving."

"But are you?"

"What?"

"Okay, I mean?"

"Damn, you talk too much."

"I'm just trying to have a conversation here, you moron."

"Well don't."

"Hmmph." Mikan said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

There he goes again. Getting her riled up, then charming her, then getting her riled up again.

That's when she suddenly formed an idea that may get him riled up too. Mikan couldn't help but grin when she muttered silently, "That's why you need to _buy_ a woman to marry you because you can't even make small conversations."

"What did you just say?" Natsume gripped her shoulders and jerked her around.

The grin Mikan had on her face was soon replaced with a glare. "I just said that you need—"

That's when they suddenly heard footsteps across the lawn. Natsume and Mikan quickly looked up and saw a rather old but hippy man.

"Oh! You're finally here!"

Mikan stared at the old man who was at least sixty years of age swiftly coming over to hug her. He had white hair with a little of brown and he had a smile so big that Mikan suddenly felt nervous again. She unintentionally grabbed Natsume's shirt and somehow it was as if Natsume got the message and swiftly pulled Mikan behind his strong back. "Not so fast, old man."

Takishiro feigned sadness as his shoulders slumped back and he started to whine like a child. "Oh... C'mon Natsume you already have her as a fiancée. How come I couldn't even get a hug from—"

Mikan's gripped tightened on Natsume's back.

"Of course you're scaring the hell out of her, you old dirty man."

"How could you say that to your grandfather, Natsume? I only have good intentions for Mi—"

"Wait. Wait. First of all why the hell are you here?"

"Me? Oh just passing by."

"Don't give me that bullshit, old man. How the fucking hell did you know we were here? Were you fucking stalking me again?"

Takishiro thought for a moment on how he would tell his grandson how much he knows and how much of it were lies and truths but God, he had waited for this reunion already and he just couldn't let the time pass. He unexpectedly laughed and pulled his much taller grandson and gave him a full hug. "Oh, Natsume! You just made your grandfather so... so happy. I think this just gave me another longer life! I can't believe—"

Natsume pulled away from his grandfather. Natsume knew his grandfather was a touchy kind of grandfather but his hug felt so new to him that he was taken aback and he had to let go. Maybe because he hadn't let his grandfather hug him for more than seventeen years now and somehow, today left him off guard. Natsume quickly pushed the thoughts away. "You're straying from the damn topic. You can't just—"

Takishiro ignored his grandson and stared straight at Mikan. "Oh... Mikan. You don't have to be scared of me."

Mikan gulped. The grandfather was kind of making her nervous. Why did he know her name when they haven't even met before?

"How the hell do you know her name?" Natsume quickly uttered to her grandfather giving Mikan enough time to calm her nerves.

"Oh, I know Mikan very well." Takishiro smiled like a father. "You see, Mikan is my best friend's granddaughter."

Mikan let out a gasp while Natsume stood frozen.

"You-you're Mr. Takishiro Hyuuga?"

"You know his grandfather!"

Mikan and Natsume, respectively, asked at the same time that they quickly exchanged glares that made Takishiro laugh out loud. He decided he wanted to answer Mikan's question and ignore his grandson's. "No need to be formal with me, Mikan. Since you're going to be my own granddaughter soon why don't you call me... grandfather Takishiro instead?"

Mikan gulped but covered it with a smile. As much as she suddenly felt so comfortable with Natsume's grandfather because he was his grandfather Hisashi's friend, she couldn't help but feel that being labeled as Natsume's fiancée and soon-to-be-wife was just a total mistake. Double that.

She thought that she could get away with lying since she was sure that a certain man named Natsume Hyuuga wouldn't have any connection with her life. But now she realized that that's why the surname Hyuuga was so familiar with her is because it is owned by her grandfather's childhood friend and the man that she was going to supposedly marry.

Mikan quickly pushed the thought away. Since her grandfather Hisashi greatly loved his childhood friend, Mikan wanted to give him her thanks. "Thank you for visiting my grandfather when I was... not there. I greatly appreciate it." Mikan said as she bowed towards Takishiro.

Takishiro smiled and pat Mikan's head like a father. "You're welcome, child. It's a pleasure to have your grandfather as a friend."

Mikan smiled. "I know. He had been my best friend since I was a kid and grandfather Hisashi always told me stories about you."

"Oh that Hisashi... Really? What did he tell you about then?"

"He said that you were, in fact, a great company! And he said that you were always visiting our home when I was a kid. I'm really sorry if I don't remember those times that well..."

"Oh it's all right, Mikan." Takishiro smiled and quickly hugged Mikan in the circle of his arms. "I just can't believe that you're all grown up now and it was such a coincidence that you're going to marry my beloved grandson."

That's when Takishiro felt Mikan freeze. "Is anything wrong, child?" He let go of Mikan and looked at her.

Mikan quickly smiled. "No, of course not. I'm just glad that I'm meeting my grandfather's friend and..." Mikan suddenly felt Natsume's grip on her waist. "...and my fiancée's grandfather too."

Takishiro clapped his hands together, oblivious to the tension between Mikan and his grandson. "This calls for a celebration! Why don't you young adults gather all tonight? What do you think Natsume? Your friends should probably know who your beautiful fiancée is?"

Natsume sighed and shook his head. His grandfather was going crazy again.

Mikan took a peek at Natsume. It was as if he was opposed to the idea since he was shaking his head. She didn't know why but she suddenly found her hand clasping Natsume's. As soon as Mikan touched his big, rough hands, Natsume looked up at her.

"Uhmm... Grandfather Takishiro. You see... I'll want to stay at my grandfather's side until he wakes up after the surgery and Natsume really put on an all-nighter yesterday just so he could process... I mean, help me process my grandfather's operation. I think he needs the rest and if you don't mind it... can—"

"Mikan," Natsume sternly said as he gripped her fingers tightly. "You don't need to ask my grandfather for my well-being. And we need to talk about some things too. Grandfather, we'll be leaving soon."

"But my grandfather—" Mikan quickly said.

Takishiro smiled. "Oh, Mikan! Don't you worry, I'll accompany your grandfather until you come back. And I'll also give your grandfather a brief overview of what's between you two, lovebirds. That is, when he wakes up and feels rested. You go with your fiancée." Takishiro countered as he smiled fondly at Mikan.

Natsume could hear the mutters and he knew that they were already being chased and looked for.

"We need to go." He nudged Mikan.

"But your—"

That's when he suddenly carried her and tucked her head against his chest. "Cover your face and never look up."

"What the hell—"

"It's for your protection, Mikan. Listen to your fiancée. I'll take care of Hisashi and you go ahead." Takishiro said as he realized what Natsume was getting riled up about.

"But I don't—" Suddenly Natsume was pacing quickly. Of course, Mikan didn't know where but abruptly she felt Natsume's urgency to get away from the hospital garden and so Mikan just closed her mouth. Later she would ask for an explanation.

Mikan could hear mutters everywhere.

"Hey is that Natsume Hyuuga?"

"It's him!"

"Who's he carrying?"

"Oh my! The engagement is true!"

"Is that his fiancée?"

"Is that another of his bimbos?"

"That's her!"

"She's—"

The noise soon faded as Natsume quickly shoved Mikan inside the passenger seat of his car, followed by him moving swiftly in on the driver's seat and starting the engine quickly.

"What was that?" Mikan quickly asked.

"There were a couple of people watching us." Natsume calmly said.

"A couple? Are you kidding me! I could hear so much more than that!"

Natsume ignored her and continued driving.

"Why were everybody talking about you? About you having a fiancée? Is it me? They were screaming that something was true. What was it? What's something true about you? Why did getting away from the hospital so important? Are you actually getting followed by paparazzi... like in Hollywood? Are you that famous?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Natsume slowly looked at Mikan. "Woman, could you stay silent for a moment?"

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Mikan shouted.

"What's there to tell? I said yes! I am Natsume Hyuuga! Just that!" Natsume shouted back.

"I don't get your yes! Then why the hell do people know exactly who you are and I don't?"

Natsume stepped on the brakes as the stoplight turned red. "Because you're fucking too stupid to know!"

Mikan froze. "Stupid huh?" She muttered to herself and fought the tears on her eyes.

Natsume knew he had hurt her. Though he didn't want to apologize, he knew that he didn't want a fight exactly at the moment. "Mikan—"

"Well, I'm so fucking sorry for..."

That's when a billboard suddenly caught her attention.

It was in pure black with a big white font saying:

HYUUGA INDUSTRIES

Suddenly it dawned on her.

_Hyuuga Industries._

Hyuuga...

Hyuuga...

Hyuuga...

Hyuuga Natsume...

Hyuuga Natsume.

Hyuuga Natsume!

She quickly stared at Natsume with the truest form of shock ebbing her beautiful face. "Do you own Hyuuga Industries?"

There was silence for a moment when Natsume finally replied.

"Yes."

Mikan gulped.

Congratulations Mikan Sakura.

You just got yourself a billionaire.

.

They were parked on a secluded part of Tokyo, their breaths, the only thing that could be heard. No one wanted to start a conversation, each one having their own little world.

Natsume shifted and looked towards Mikan who had her head away from him. He only knew Mikan Sakura for a couple of days now and having her silent was actually a bore.

That's when he decided to start a conversation.

"Mikan."

He saw the way her shoulders stiffened as she heard him call her name.

He called again. Still no answer but he knew she was stiff as a board.

"Look, if it's about me calling you stupid... damn it. I didn't mean to—"

"That isn't it."

"Then what is it?"

"You lied to me."

"The hell. I didn't lie to you—"

"Yes you did."

"Really, now? Tell me what did I lie about?"

"You're Natsume Hyuuga."

"I told you my real name, didn't I? How was I lying? For God's sake! Look at me!" He growled as he pulled on her shoulders.

Mikan was suddenly staring up at his red orbs with a glare coming from her hazel ones. "Yes you did! Didn't you ever think of telling me what your occupation was? That you own Hyuuga Industries! That you're the famous Natsume Hyuuga!"

Natsume grunted. "You haven't even asked me!"

"How the hell was I to know what I should ask you?"

"Is it so important for you to know that I own _Hyuuga Industries_?"

"Is it so unimportant for you that you have forgotten to tell me that you do own _Hyuuga Industries_?" Mikan finally screamed out as balled her fist until she knew her knuckles were already white.

Natsume stared at her as if he was taken aback by her words. The car was soon enveloped by silence, a very awkward silence, which made Mikan's beat pulse fitfully than before.

Maybe her words were just too harsh for him, she thought, but as she looked up and saw Natsume's continuing glare at her, she decided that her words were really that harsh.

She gulped. This time Mikan was taken aback by the fiery glow of his eyes that turned her glare into a weak grim. "It isn't my problem that you don't know that I'm that Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan gulped again. She somehow wanted to retort but his eyes were telling her not to even say a word.

"I'm not a patient man, Mikan." Natsume started as he slowly descended towards Mikan's face.

Mikan tried to push herself away from Natsume as soon as she felt him descending towards her.

"I don't care about your rants and I don't even specifically care if you don't know anything about me at all."

Mikan suddenly felt the wall of the car, signaling that she had nowhere to back away now and had to face the fact that Natsume was so near her that she could already feel his soft breath on her semi-opened lips.

Natsume paused as his mouth was centimeters away from her. He knew that this distance was very uncomfortable for Mikan. He continued to plaster his poker face as he braced his hands on Mikan's sides for support. He saw Mikan shiver and knew that she was already intimidated. "But let me reiterate the deal again; you're here to be my wife. You're here to bare me a son. I don't need a cranky woman. I need a professional. You've accepted the deal so you live with it."

Mikan quickly closed her eyes. She wanted to slap the man but she knew she couldn't. And she wouldn't. She could feel herself getting hot with him so near and all thoughts of her getting mad at him, suddenly was straying her.

That's when Natsume pulled away and stared at her closed eyes and crunched up face. Mikan's face was red and her breathing was shallow. To another, her redness and shallow breathing might be understood as her being scared of Natsume's attitude but for Natsume... he knew very well that he doesn't scare the woman and that her condition was a very different circumstance.

Natsume couldn't help but smirk. They practically knew each other for more than two days only but he was confident that he knew everything about her; the background of her life and most especially her body language.

"You're hot for me, aren't you?" He quickly teased.

Mikan's eyes flew open and her blush deepened. The heavy misunderstanding was soon forgotten. "I-I was—"

Mikan's retort was soon cut short as she heard the ringing of Natsume's phone. Mikan's mouth stayed shut as soon as Natsume flipped open his phone.

"Natsume Hyuuga speaking."

"_Sir Hyuuga, we've finally manage to talk and negotiate with the owner of the lakeside country home you have told us."_

"Good. Have you bought it already?"

"_We haven't since there's a problem about the man who owns it. He doesn't want to sell it unless he gets the amount he wants."_

"Well how much does he want?"

"_He wants 15,000,000 yen but according to the statistics, the house was sold to them at the price of 4,579,998 yen. If the house was to be bought, profits won't—"_

"Double their amount."

"_What—I mean, Sir Hyuuga that's—"_

"You heard me. Make it 30,000,000 yen. Give them the check and buy it already. After you do, call me back again."

"_Ye-yes. Sir Hyuuga."_

Natsume flipped the phone shut and quickly saw Mikan staring up at him. "What?"

Mikan blushed and looked away. She was awed by the way Natsume could quickly give away that much money. "Nothing. Uhm... are you needed at your work? Maybe we should go back to the hospital—"

"Not yet." Natsume quickly stopped her from speaking.

Mikan looked up at him. "What?"

"I don't need to come to work since I definitely still want to stay with my fiancée."

Mikan's heart thumped. There he goes again. Toying with her and making her feel special. Mikan laughed embarrassingly. "That's not needed—"

That's when Natsume suddenly covered Mikan's lips with his point finger. "Mikan, I'll be telling you honestly that you're life will be much different from the life you had before. You're going to be the cause of all rumors and it will be very uncomfortable for you. Do you get me?"

Mikan slowly absorbed everything Natsume had said to her and slowly she nodded. She was already in the situation and she was not one to back down from any challenges. "I understand."

Natsume suddenly found his lips forming into a smile. He wanted it to stop but having Mikan go along with what he said made him feel so reassured that maybe he did the correct decision of having her as his fiancée even if his grandfather—

His grandfather.

He suddenly remembered. It was as if his grandfather was involved in his plot without directly having his consent. Natsume was suspicious and he knew that he somehow needed to know the truth when he finally meets his grandfather again. But for now, he stared down at Mikan. He had let his smile escape and he wanted Mikan to feel that he was happy with her behavior.

Mikan smiled back.

"Mikan, I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let them do anything to you, you understand?"

That's when Mikan suddenly reached up and stroked his cheeks. "I understand."

Natsume froze but it looked like Mikan hadn't realized the increase in his heat and blood rate. But nevertheless, Natsume's eyes had widened enough as he felt Mikan continue the way her fingers were tracing and caressing his cheeks.

"I understand because I trust you."

That's when Natsume suddenly felt the jolt and he knew he had to get away from her. This was no use, of course, since they were in a car but nevertheless, he abruptly pulled away from her touch and started the engine. He had to get away from her.

They were awfully getting too close with each other, Natsume thought. He better made sure to not let his guard down again in front of Mikan.

Mikan suddenly felt the tension as she saw Natsume pull away and so she quickly snatched her hands back. What the hell was she doing anyway? She mentally kicked herself for reaching out and touching his face. Instead she covered her blush and looked outside the car window.

"I'll order you up a set of clothes and we'll clean ourselves up on the hotel and eat lunch. I'll drop you off at the front of the hospital when your grandfather is about to be sent out of the operation room. When you get there, try to act nonchalantly. Act the way you did before you met me and when you came and took care of your grandfather. I'll just work on some things and I'll quickly head back and see your grandfather, too."

Mikan listened to everything Natsume had dictated. Mikan sighed. Though he was already bossing her around she just quickly nodded at his instructions.

By the time Natsume polished her with a beautiful dress, he had stared at her with satisfaction in his eyes and he led her towards the most beautiful fancy restaurant she had ever seen.

"Wow. So gorgeous."

Natsume chuckled. "Not as gorgeous as you are."

Mikan blushed. They were led into a private room with so many beautiful ornaments that Mikan couldn't even sit still.

Natsume looked at her amusingly. "If you want that kind of ornaments, I'll buy you some from Europe."

Mikan quickly shook her head. "No, I don't need these kinds of things. It's just great to look at."

"You're too easy to be pleased."

Mikan smiled. "I value small things in life. It gives me hope and happiness. What pleases you, Natsume?"

Natsume thought for a moment and giving her one serious look, he continued. "Having the leg's of women open in front of me."

That comment quickly made Mikan choke on her drink.

Natsume quickly smirked.

"You're joking right?"

"What makes you think I'm joking?" Natsume asked as he stared intently at her.

"You... you pervert."

"There's a lot of things you still don't know about me, Mikan."

"Then why don't you tell it to me now?"

"I don't like sharing my thoughts with anyone. She must be someone special and someone who will give me my _needs._"

Mikan gulped. Needs? What was he talking about...? Mikan thought. "N-needs?"

"Yes. _Needs."_

Mikan didn't know if it was some kind of puzzle she had to figure out but she nodded at him. "Fine, since I'm going to be your wife... I think I'll have to help you get your needs, then?"

Natsume wanted to laugh but Mikan looked so serious. The woman really didn't understand what he meant by her _needs_ and it just made the conversation much more amusing. "Of course, you're the top candidate actually."

Mikan thought for a second. This was definitely a challenge, she guessed as she nodded to herself over and over again. "Fine, I'll give you your needs and you tell me all your secrets."

That's when Natsume couldn't contain his laughter anymore. This was the first time he remembered himself actually laughing this way and it shocked him so much but he just couldn't stop.

"Hey! What's so funny? Stop laughing, Natsume! You might fall down on your seat!"

Natsume continued laughing anyway.

Their talk ended with Natsume finishing off his food while laughing constantly. They made their way to his car while Mikan could hear Natsume sniggering at her back.

Mikan decided that when Natsume could finally contain his laughter over what she said, she'll ask him again. But right now she let him continue laughing as the car sped of towards Tokyo Hospital.

Once they were in front, Mikan quickly opened the passenger door and was about to go out when she suddenly paused and turned towards Natsume.

Natsume just stared at her, waiting for whatever she was to say.

Her response caught him off guard. "I'm serious about having all your secrets known to me Natsume. Even though you're laughing now I just have to say that I'm going to win this battle. Got that?"

Natsume just stared at her with his ruby orbs.

Since Natsume wasn't saying anything Mikan sighed and decided to finish the conversation. "...Take care of yourself, okay?"

Then she was off, shutting the door quickly and swiftly going inside the hospital.

It took a moment for Natsume to gather his senses. When he did, he slowly made a nod to himself and drove away from the hospital front.

* * *

**FAQ

* * *

**

**When can you put in a lemon, a very sweet lemon?**

Hahahaha! :) you're too cute. XD

um let's see. I'm still not sure but I do hope it's soon!

**Is there going to be a love story between Tsubasa-Mikan-Natsume or somewhere along the lines?**

Maybe... maybe not.

**Please take note that if you don't know who Hisashi is, he's Mikan's grandfather. I named him because I don't know his name. I kept on researching and I can't find it. Too bad. If anyone knows, could you please tell me but I won't change the name of his grandfather here anymore. Thanks in advance!**

* * *

**Guys I'm sorry if my answers are not quite direct. Since I'm still in the process of writing the fic, I don't know what the future may hold for the characters. If you want direct answers, I can do that if you just need clarification on the chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Have you seen the way Natsume talked to her? I want a Natsume too! He was just too cute in this chapter. And that was longer than I expected. OH YEAH! I thought of having grandpa Takishiro call Mikan as Mikan-chan but then, it just seemed off... right? And I know, I know... I said I'll try to update before the year ends but I got sick (never saw that coming). I thought I was already immune to sickness but unfortunately I caught it. Sorry for the delay. :| wish you'd understand.**

**BUT HERE'S A BELATED NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU! GOD BLESS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Much love,**

**khostar**

**P.S. Classes starting on Monday! T_T I don't want the vacation to end. :((**


	11. Onze :: Attachment

_**To find someone who will love you for no reason,****  
and to shower that person with reasons,  
that is the ultimate happiness.**_

- Robert Brault -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 11**

It was almost midnight when Natsume finally went to the hospital to check up on Mikan and her grandfather. He rubbed his aching neck and slowly made his way through the silent corridor of the hospital. Truth be told, he wanted to sleep already. To rest his already throbbing head and body but he knew he still had a lot of things to take care of. Much of these things he needed to arrange included his _fake _fiancé, Mikan Sakura.

Natsume raked his fingers on his already disheveled hair. Damn, maybe by now he was already on the path of craziness. You know why? Because after reflecting on the past decisions he had made when it involved a certain Mikan Sakura, he knew that everything... every single thing he did with her, was a mistake.

A complete mistake that he didn't know would end up so tangled up together like this.

It was already hard to cover up that he and that Mikan Sakura woman were lying about this certain arrangement of marrying one another and then coincidentally his fucking grandfather were friends with the woman's own grandfather. Maybe he should've just ordered a professional actress to be his wife for a couple of years rather than have that Mikan Sakura as his wife.

_But you wouldn't want that, Natsume. You were already lusting over Mikan since the time you saw her on Sumire Shoda's party. Her kiss affected you so badly and when you saw her after two months you quickly grabbed the opportunity and pulled her into this situation. You wanted her, Natsume. And you still want her though you cover it up with that same cold face. You want her so much you—_

STOP! Natsume screamed at his own mind. Damn it, even his thoughts were suddenly out of control when it comes to that woman.

He quickly muttered a couple of curse words at his self and slowly slid open room 409. Once he opened the door, his eyes quickly caught Mikan's auburn hair. Her body was covered by the thick blanket they shared last night and the only thing he could see other than the figure of her body, curling up on the small couch, was the color of her hair.

He stared at it for a moment. He hated the color because it reminded him of someone he loathed for forever but in a span of a couple of days, his opinion of the color was changing.

He groaned. He really needed his sleep to get his mind organized again. He stepped inside and quietly slid the door shut.

He looked at the small room and looked over Mikan's grandfather. So this was her grandfather, Natsume thought. He smiled for a couple of seconds at Mikan's sleeping grandfather then swiftly made his way to Mikan's curled body.

Natsume knelt down so that his head was as the same level as Mikan's blanket-covered face. He lifted the blanket off her face as slowly as he could so that she won't wake up. Mikan wrinkled her nose when she felt the cold air slap softly on her face. "Don't wake me up yet, grandpa."

Natsume couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Though the woman was asleep, she never ceased to amuse him. He lightly traced her cheeks with his fingers and the next thing he knew, his fingers were touching her slightly opened lips. That's when the realization stroke him that he wanted to kiss her.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Natsume sighed. He shouldn't have looked at her face. He managed to pull his throbbing hand away from her face and settled with giving her a kiss on the forehead. That will do for now, Natsume thought, trying to assure himself as he felt his member become rigid and tight enough to actually make him wince with pain.

He needed to have her, he decided. But he knew it was too early. He knew she was still a virgin and since, in his opinion, Mikan wasn't the same as the women who flung themselves to him, he needed to take his time coaxing her.

Natsume sighed again. He never knew he'll have to do this, seducing a woman to his bed in this fucking modern century but who cares, he had never felt this kind of want and need for a woman and so he will endure it even if it kills him.

Natsume quickly stood up from his kneeling position, away from Mikan. He turned around and that's when he saw Mikan's grandfather smiling up at him.

Natsume couldn't help but be shocked for a moment as he battled with what he was suppose to say.

Mikan's grandfather didn't let him think it over when he quickly spoke with a very warm and welcoming voice.

"So you're Natsume Hyuuga?"

Natsume quickly covered his shock and nodded at Mikan's grandfather. "I am. But please do rest. You've been through an operation—"

The grandfather waved his hand to stop Natsume from speaking. "It's been almost nine hours, child. Of course, I'm alright already."

Natsume stared at him with surprise as he saw Mikan's grandfather shuffling on the bed like he hadn't had a heart transplant nine hours ago. "You're strong." Natsume couldn't help but state.

Hisashi couldn't help but laugh. He did have a hard time moving from time to time but after the heart transplant, he felt like he was given another life. "Of course I have to be this strong. I had to be strong for that stubborn child."

Natsume knew he was talking about Mikan who was still sleeping and oblivious to the fact that she was going to be the topic of their conversation.

"Then, I might as well get straight to the point then, Natsume Hyuuga?"

Natsume just stood silently and waited for Mikan's grandfather to start what he had to say. "Takishiro already gave me the brief overview when he was here awhile ago. So you're that pigheaded kid he was telling me all these years?"

Natsume cringed as he heard Mikan's grandfather call him a pighead but he just nodded anyway.

Hisashi couldn't help but laugh a little. "Hmmm... seems like you're going to have a hard time controlling my Mikan, then."

Hisashi's works quickly interested Natsume as he quickly asked about it. "What do you mean by that, sir?"

"As you may have realized by now, Mikan is stubborn as a bull."

Natsume suddenly found a smile lurking on his face. "I've realized that."

"And you just confessed to me that you're also stubborn and I think that from Takishiro's stories about you, you're quite a devil yourself. Yes, you're going to have a hard time controlling that little kid over there."

"I can see that she doesn't give up that easily when she speaks her mind. And what you just said seems very challenging. I like challenges but to tell you the truth... I don't think I will have any problems with her." Natsume quickly countered as he found himself smirking.

That's when Hisashi laughed so loud that it almost woke Mikan up. "I see you've been good to her... So, when did you meet my granddaughter?"

Natsume didn't understand where Mikan's grandfather got his conclusion of him being good to his granddaughter but he didn't delve that much into it. "It's been about two months, sir."

"Two months and you quickly asked for her hand without asking for my consent first?"

"I couldn't pass the opportunity, sir."

"Was it love at first sight?"

_It was lust at first sight, sir._

"Yes, it was love at first sight, sir."

"So you love her with all your life?"

_I think the better answer is 'I'm going to be lusting myself at her all my life, sir'_

"I do, sir."

"Don't give me that bullshit."

Natsume almost choked with surprise. Wow, Mikan's grandfather talks like this?

Hisashi grinned embarassingly. "Forgive me, son. I didn't mean to surprise you. It's just that... I myself wasn't that _in love _with my wife when we were in that stage. I thought I was but I wasn't. I just realized it after my wife gave birth with Mikan's father."

Natsume shook his head, "It's alright sir."

"Then tell me exactly what you have come to love about her?"

"Her auburn hair." Natsume quickly blurted out without thinking. Natsume wanted to mentally kick himself. He's actions were suppose to be organized, analytical. But he couldn't do it now. Maybe he's mind's too tired to think.

"Wow, very blunt. Yes, Mikan had her mother's hair you see. It shines so nice even in the dark. Is that what you—"

Natsume shook his head. "I didn't mean to say it out loud, sir. That's not what I just like about her."

"Then what is it, son?"

"Everything."

"You like everything about her?"

"Yes."

"Even the way she gets so stubborn?"

Natsume stared at Mikan's grandfather and nodded. He didn't want anyone to know what he thinks of Mikan but he knew he had to tell her grandfather exactly what's on his mind before he would stop bantering him with questions like these. "Sir, if you need to know exactly everything I like about your granddaughter... we'll definitely have a long talk tonight. I like her for who she is. Though we've only met a couple of months ago, I've never seen a woman as... as innocent and trusting as I found Mikan. Truth be told, she's the only woman who could make me smile with just thinking about her face. When she's mad, all I could think of is kissing her and making all the pain away. I can't believe I'm going to say this to you sir but I think I'm serious with your granddaughter."

Hisashi looked at Natsume for a moment before he heaved a sigh of relief. "Natsume, Mikan's spirited but she also is a very fragile woman... she's—she's gone through a lot."

"Sir, I know she's fragile and I promise you and I already promised her that I'm going to protect her. I know that her parents died of murder when she was seven and since then, she already carried a lot of hardships."

"Very well said, young man. I can't believe she trusts you that much to actually tell her what her past is."

_Oh, about that. I researched on her._

"Sir, she hasn't really given me all the details but I think she'll come around."

Hisashi smiled. "Very well, then. You make her happy okay?"

That's when Natsume knew that the interrogation was over. "I will, sir."

"Good. You can call me grandpa or old man, I heard Takishiro telling me you call him that."

_Shoot._

"I can't, sir. You see _old man_ is kind of an endearment for him. I'll call you grandfather Hisashi if that's alright with you."

"Very clever." Hisashi muttered but smiled at Natsume. "Of course. That's good. Well, why don't you take a rest too? You look like you've been a busy man."

Natsume nodded. "I will, grandfather Hisashi. Why don't you rest and I'll stay awake if you need something. Mikan looks like she needs the sleep more than I do. I'll sleep in the morning."

"Really a businessman, are we? Suit yourself. Why don't you cuddle up with Mikan? That kid likes getting cuddled and it looks like she's already attached to you. Kept hearing her call your name when you weren't here."

Natsume slowly looked at Mikan.

"C'mon you go. You have the approval of grandfather Hisashi." Hisashi winked. "Go cuddle, cuddle."

What a very nice term, Natsume thought sarcastically. _Cuddle_ is not something he does. "It's alright, grandfather Hisashi. We'll just come back early later."

"We? You and Mikan, you mean."

"Yes, grandfather Hisashi. May I borrow her for the night?" Change of plans, Natsume decided.

"Hmmm..." Hisashi thought for awhile and he suddenly thought aloud. "So my granddaughter has a thing for lover boys, I see... Okay, since I and Takishiro already want grandchildren of our own, knock her off well, okay?" Hisashi said with a gleam in his eyes.

Natsume didn't know if he was suppose to be happy about the fact that Mikan's grandfather thinks that he was already having sex with his granddaughter or the idea that they already wanted them to have children when they haven't even gotten married yet! But Natsume let Mikan's grandfather think want he wanted to think. He nodded and slowly pulled the blanket off of Mikan. Mikan quickly shivered and curled up on the couch.

Natsume decided if he was suppose to wake her up or just carry her but then he thought the latter was better since he suddenly had the urge to have her close to him.

God, he never thought he was going to be this attached to this woman. Maybe, it had something to do with him not having a lot of sexual activities in the mean time. Natsume sighed and quickly pulled Mikan and gathered her up in his arms.

It was as if Mikan was already accustomed to his smell and she quickly knew, even though it was only subconsciously that the person who was carrying her was Natsume. She quickly wounded her arms around his neck and tried to get as close as possible to the heat his body was emitting. "Natsume..."

Natsume cocked his head towards Mikan to see if he had waken her up but then he saw her just sleep talking. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought that she was dreaming about him. He suddenly couldn't help but imagine how it would feel to hear her screaming out his name after a mind-blowing orgasm.

Natsume's smirk doubled but he quickly covered it with his professional face as he quickly looked back on Mikan's grandfather.

"Grandfather Hisashi, we'll be leaving then."

"Very well. Take care of yourselves and I'll have my good night's sleep without that granddaughter of mine snoring." He joked and quickly laughed.

Natsume smiled. He knew Mikan's grandfather was only jesting since he'd seen her sleep. Yes she didn't snore but she babbles a lot of things. "Of course, I'll take care of this little twirp."

Then he quickly left the room with him carrying Mikan.

Before he set out towards the empty parking lot of the hospital, he went to the attendants table to make sure that Mikan's grandfather was going to have all the attention he needs for his recovery. With a sleeping Mikan against his chest, he quickly captured the attention of the already half-sleeping nurse on the counter.

The nurse's eyes widened with shock as Natsume appeared in front of her. "Mr. Natsume Hyuuga!"

Natsume gave a curt nod.

The nurse didn't know if it was just a dream that Natsume Hyuuga was staring down at her so she just stared and stared and stared.

Natsume coughed to instantly get the woman out of her trance.

The nurse jumped and swiftly said, "I-is everything alright? Is the woman—"

"The woman I'm carrying isn't what I'm here for."

"Oh... then, um..." The woman blabbered but couldn't say the words. Who's the woman Natsume Hyuuga's carrying? She thought/

Natsume quickly became exasperated. The woman was distracted and he knew she wouldn't be able to listen to his instruction in this kind of situation of wanting to know who the woman he was carrying was. He knew he shouldn't say anything but since he was lacking sleep and his irritation has already gone to its breaking point, he stared at the nurse and in a very serious tone he said, "If you fucking want to know who's this I'm carrying, fine I'll tell it so that you can go on and spread it to the rest of the world: this is my fiancé. My future wife. We're both tired and I fucking want her already. So can you stay focused for a moment while I give you my instructions?"

The nurse blushed as she heard the sexual innuendo Natsume just said without embarrassment. She quickly nodded.

"Good. Please check up on Mr. Hisashi Sakura on room 409 every once in awhile. We'll be leaving and I want everything perfect as possible while we're not here."

"Yes... Of c-course Mr. Hyuuga."

"Good." With that Natsume quickly stalked off with Mikan, oblivious to the nurse's stare and to what Natsume had said.

Natsume warily place Mikan on his car, careful not to wake her. He walked towards the side of his door and started the engine. He settled back on his seat and turned his head towards Mikan.

Tomorrow was going to be hell for her, Natsume decided. He slowly reached for her hair and twirled it around his finger. He frowned down at the sleeping Mikan. He knew the news will be wild with stories about them as soon as the sun rose up tomorrow morning. "What do I do with you now?"

As if hearing what he said, Mikan quickly crunched her face and frowned at Natsume with her eyes still closed. Without warning Mikan hands found its way to his cold hands and pulled it towards her face.

"What the hell..." Natsume muttered taken aback by Mikan's sudden pull on his hands and having it pressed against her soft cheeks and covered with her small hands. Was she awake?

"Mikan?"

But the woman continued to press his hands on her cheeks. With a sigh, a smile began to form on her face.

Natsume couldn't help but wander how his little fiancé could even be innocently happy even when she's sleeping. He suddenly wondered what will break that innocent world she has around her. What will break her spirit? He didn't linger on the thought and let his face formed a small smile. He caressed Mikan's cheeks only to make Mikan shiver with his touch even more.

Mikan's hands quickly fell away from his hands and settled limply on her lap. A giggle came out of her mouth as Natsume's hand still caressed her slowly warming cheeks.

Natsume leaned down on her face, so close that Natsume could see the air Mikan was breathing. He couldn't help himself then and slowly descended on Mikan's slightly opened mouth and entered it with his tongue with one swift motion. The hand that was caressing Mikan's cheeks grazed towards her chin to tilt her face for better access on her mouth while the other found its way on Mikan's lap where her hands lay. Natsume slowly leaned in more on her side and deepened the kiss, coaxing her to response even through her sleep.

At first Mikan was unresponsive but her tongue slowly moved and rubbed against Natsume's tongue. Natsume started sucking on her tongue while Mikan moved, inching towards him as her only free hand slid up and around Natsume's neck. Her sleep state urge her to go on with her instincts as she tightly held on Natsume's hands and her other hand quickly played at the hair on his nape.

Natsume didn't want the kiss to end but he knew there was a limit to his breathing capacity and he suddenly left Mikan's mouth only to cover it with his mouth again after one large gulp of air. He suddenly decided he wanted to take her then and there. Natsume groaned as he tried to control himself from doing what he wanted to do to her. He knew he had Mikan's grandfather's consent but he something was stopping him.

But Mikan won't let him stop. He tried to pull away from the kiss but Natsume soon realized that Mikan wouldn't let him. Her arms were wounded tightly around his neck and her tongue was continuing to do her magic against his. With a final groan and with all the power he could muster, he pulled from the kiss and bit hard on Mikan's neck.

That only caused Mikan to moan, which was music to Natsume's ears. Natsume felt himself harden so much that it was hurting him again and he knew this had to stop before his control snaps. But Mikan was moaning so loud from every hard suck he was doing and it just urged him to pleasure her, double time.

With one last suck he stopped and rested his lips against the part he's bitten. He knew it would bruise since he knew that he bit too hard because she was making him wild and crazy. He ran his tongue on the mark to ease the sting while his hand found its way on the side of her clothed breast towards the hem of the dress he had brought for her that afternoon.

Mikan felt herself gasp for air so hard that her body shook and her forehead start to perspire. She felt hot though she knew the temperature was quite at the freezing point outside. Her sleepy state was soon moving to a pleasure state that she had never experienced before. There's just something about how she felt Natsume hovering over her on the car seat and the way his velvet tongue was easing a pain in her neck. She instinctively tried pulling Natsume closer as the car could possible can. Mikan groaned when she knew that his proximity wasn't what she wanted. She needed him closer to her.

Closer...

Closer.

"Natsume." Her voice roughly groaned with irritation.

Natsume was busy planting kisses on her neck that all he could do was to growl a "what" at Mikan.

"Near...."

Natsume ignored her and decided to suck on her neck again. Natsume knew that new waves of pleasure were coursing through her and—

"Nearer..." Mikan groaned.

When Natsume didn't react to her again she quickly tugged hard at his head which sent him pulling away from her an inch away.

"What do you want?" He growled with a very irritated expression clearly etching on his face.

Mikan ignored his negative reaction because right now she just wanted his lips against her neck again and have every little part of him as close as possible to her.

"I want you closer..."

Natsume was taken aback by her words since it was the first time she said something sexually straightforward. Natsume never let a second pass by as he adjusted the seat so that it fell straight towards the back and in one swift motion he had himself settled on the back of the car and had pulled Mikan with him. Mikan quickly straddled his thigh only to have Natsume roughly adjusting her legs so that it was wrapped around his waist tightly and her inside was comfortably seating on his hardened manhood.

Mikan gasped by the pleasure of having Natsume so close to her. He quickly started to place kisses on her neck again and Mikan could only grab hold of Natsume for support. "Want kisses on the lips..."

Natsume stopped his torture for a moment and held Mikan's chin so that she had to look at him face to face. "Look at me, Mikan."

Mikan, in her half-sleepy face slowly tried to focus her stare at Natsume.

Natsume's face soon formed into a smirk.

Mikan was breathing heavily and her unfocused orbs were heavy lidded with pleasure. He saw how swollen her lips were and the marks he'd given her was slowly turning purple.

When bedding a woman, he would usually go straight to pulling down the woman's panties and having his way with her without acknowledging if the woman was in pleasure or not. He would just quench his thirst. He was selfish and he didn't care at all. After he's finished with the woman, he would take a shower and leave the woman behind. There were no kinds of petting, kissing or any kind of foreplay when it came to those women.

But Natsume found that it was different with Mikan.

They had been in this stage of kissing and petting since the day they met that night two months ago and somehow he liked it very much. Having Mikan looked that way down at him, trying to focus her eyes on him while her uneven breaths envelope their surroundings.

"Natsume..." Mikan breathed out.

Natsume snapped out of what he was thinking off and settled his hands on Mikan's thigh, sliding his fingers under her dress.

"Do you want me, Mikan?"

Mikan instinctively nodded as she felt the pleasure of Natsume's fingers sliding upwards on her thighs. "Yes..."

"Then... tell me. Tell me you want me."

"I... Natsume, I want you..."

Natsume didn't waste his time and as soon as he heard her admission, he pulled Mikan's panties to the side and slowly inserted a finger inside her wet core.

Mikan arched against him with her head thrown backwards. "N-Natsume!"

She was so wet, Natsume thought as he slowly withdrew his middle finger and inserted it again. Mikan shook with pleasure. She'd never felt this kind of pleasure before and she held onto Natsume's neck for her dear life, oblivious to the fact that the pressure she was putting on to his neck was very painful.

But Natsume didn't care. He was too focused on giving Mikan pleasure that he never realize that he was suppose to feel pain. He inserted another finger and rhythmically pumped it on her core.

Mikan screamed. Natsume quickly pulled her to a kiss to muffle her scream. His tongue mimicked what his fingers were doing as he rubbed her tongue with his. He pulled away to catch his breath and proceed to graze his mouth on her ears.

"Damn it... You're so wet for me, Mikan."

Hearing Natsume's words only made Mikan even crazier. She instinctively tried to meet Natsume's every pump by moving her body and her movement became jerkier.

"Mikan..." he breathed out as his other hand grabbed her butt. "Come for me."

Mikan didn't understood what he said but suddenly she felt herself tighten everywhere. The sensation was somewhere on her lower abdomen and it kept building up and—

"Natsume... Ahhh... I can't..." then she screamed.

Natsume felt her tighten around his fingers and with one last pump of his finger he knew she was in the state of her climax. He suddenly felt her juice running down on his hands.

It took a few seconds until the waves of pleasure had gone down and then, without warning, she passed out against Natsume.

Natsume felt Mikan slumping down on his shoulders as he tried to even his breathing and come to the realization of his little interlude with his innocent fiancé.

He slipped his fingers out of her. And with the light of the moon, he found her juices glistening on his hands. He slowly licked the essence out of his hands, liking the taste of her. He looked down on Mikan's sleeping form and he smirked again. He couldn't help but be proud of himself for making Mikan pass out after a mind blowing orgasm. And he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the way she screamed his name. God, he never thought that a scream of a girl could also take him to paradise.

Natsume stared at the sleeping Mikan and kissed her one last time in the forehead.

Maybe tomorrow morning, he'll have sex with her. Natsume decided as he moved Mikan's body away from him. Though he liked the fact that she was straddling him, he knew he needed to drive and have his rest too. And if having sex with her was the plan, then he knew that somehow he should have the energy and that the place should at least be in his large comfortable king-sized bed.

Natsume grinned. He suddenly was anticipating the next morning to come soon. Maybe after his lust was quenched, he'll know how to fight getting attach to his little innocent fiancé. They'll go on with the deal until she bears him a son and everything will be according to plan.

He'll be the same unattached man who wouldn't need to care for anyone in his life.

Yes, that's the plan alright.

* * *

**FAQ

* * *

**

**Is persona going to show up again?**

I shouldn't say this because I'm going to spoil you but since it's obvious already... yes, he will be in the later chapters. :)

**Do you also have RukaXHotaru pairing? I love that pairing as well.**

I don't actually write for RukaxHotaru pairing because I'm too in love with NatsumexMikan pairing. T__T But I do incorporate them in my stories. You'll be reading them soon enough. :)

**Why did Persona kill Mikan's parent was it only a robbery or was there something more behind it!?!**

Maybe... maybe not. XD

* * *

**O.O **

**Did I just write what I wrote in there!?**

**There you have it for this chapter! So what do you think? Was it that explicit? Do I make it longer? Shorter? Is it hot? Haha.**

**You know, Natsume such an asshole in this story but you know what? I like him! haha!  
**

**Btw, this is an M story so everyone... you've been warned. Hahaha. The last part was kind off a snippet for what's going to be in store for the future chapters. So if you don't read or don't like M stuffs skip those or might as well not read this story. :( **

**But I do hope you read, you know. You guys are what motivates me to write!**

**Please read and review!**

**Take care,**

**khostar **


	12. Douze :: Sunday Morning

_**Could you whisper in my ear  
the things you wanna feel?**_

- Slide, Goo Goo Dolls -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 12**

It was not long before the sun was rising when Natsume's sleep was interrupted by his phone vibrating against his bedside table. He groaned as he adjusted himself on the bed to seek for his phone while a pair of warm arms suddenly snaked and wrapped themselves around his torso.

"Not yet... Pudding man wouldn't come until later."

Natsume rubbed his eyes and tried turning his shoulders to look at the woman who was mumbling in her sleep. Natsume quickly recalled everything that happened for the past week. The woman on his bed was going to be his fiance. Mikan, the woman who had her head burrowed between his pillow and his back, was going to be his fiance. He couldn't help but feel a sudden urge to turn around and start making love with her but then his phone continued on with its persistent vibrating and he knew he had to answer the call.

He looked at the call receiver and saw that it was Hotaru. What could she possibly want at this hour?

"This better be good." Natsume muttered.

"_No it isn't! Look at the email i sent you. NOW."_

"I'm still in bed."

"_Oh no... Don't even tell me that you're having sex now after you just had been caught having sex with her in your car last night?"_

That comment made Natsume sit up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"_Do I fucking need to repeat myself! Newspapers are everywhere! You, your fiancé and your car is all over the front page of a tabloid! Damn it, I think I broke my water but it's too early for me to break my water at this pregnant stage!"_

"Fuck! I didn't have sex with her last night. Contact the Yuu—"

"_Then why the hell do you have a picture with both of you lip-locking and then another one with all your windows steamed up! __I already fucking did that! I already told Yuu to stop all printing presses! What I'm getting problematic is the fact that I still don't know who hired that photographer to stalk both of you! I think it was Sumire but... Damn that bitch! I haven't even met Mikan yet and she's trying to ruin her! I want to see Mikan before that!"_

Natsume sighed. He didn't know if the real problem was the news that was supposedly going to leak out if Hotaru hasn't stopped it or the fact that Hotaru was being all pushy and nagging because of being pregnant. "Sumire... Where is she now?"

"_My mob tells me that she's on a ski-trip with her lady bitches but I think it's just a ploy so that nobody will think that she was the one who hired the photographer."_

"Damn that bitch! I'll be there in less than thirty minutes. We'll straighten things out before the morning ends."

With that he ended the call and readied to face the reality that Mikan might be in danger because of a certain woman who was back in action, Sumire.

.

Hot and out of breath was what Mikan felt as she slowly woke up from her sleep. She swallowed hard and continued with her uneven breaths all the while as she continued to lie down on what she remembered was Natsume's bed. She stayed still until the pulse of her heart finally calmed down and the only thing she had to think about was why she was burning hot.

Mikan blushed. She knew exactly why she was in what state she was in. That is, hot, out of breath and let's just say... completely bothered.

You may ask why?

That's definitely because of the fact that she had a rather... very sensual and erotic dream.

Not with a blank-face person that usually comes up in dreams but with someone she'd just met two months ago and finally was her fiancé.

Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan's heart quickly drummed again. What's with her and her thoughts? She shook her head quickly thinking that this would make her dirty thoughts leave. But, it all the more just made her remember the way her dream played like it exactly happened in reality. How she felt his strong arms wrapping itself around her waist, how his soft lips caressed her lips, her neck and all her sensitive spots, and how his fingers—

"Oh God!" Mikan gasped as she tried to block her train of thoughts. This has got to stop! Mikan quickly made a dash to the bathroom, splashed water on her face and stared at her still-red face.

"Mikan." She said to her reflection on the mirror. "You are not going to think about th-those things. You are not going to think of his—"

"His? Who's he?"

Mikan froze, her eyes slowly left her eyes in the reflection of the mirror and moved slowly to the right. There Natsume was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, looking smug than ever before. Mikan didn't know exactly what to do and so she quickly whirled around to face him, quickly knocking over the bottles on the sink.

Mikan face became even redder. She quickly picked up the bottles as best as she could but found her hands shaking that even her fingers were starting to be immobile.

Natsume smirked as he stared at Mikan who was starting to feel very clumsy and very red. "Leave the bottles alone. They might break with your clumsiness."

Natsume knew that with his comment he knew Mikan would quickly react and start fighting him and eventually would turn to their fight into a teasing contest but Mikan found that she just shakily stood and clasped her hands in her front and looked down.

What was wrong with her?

"Is something wrong, Mikan?"

Natsume quickly observed the way Mikan's back stiffened even more and how her eyes were really trying to avoid his. "Uhm... n-nothing. Of course no. There's nothing wrong with me. H-how c-could you say that. I'm perfectly fine. Nothing wrong here. Fine. Thank you. I'll leave the bathroom then."

And that's when Mikan tried to walk past him on the door but Natsume quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.

"No can do. You still haven't told me what's up." Natsume knew he was not going to let this avoiding of the eyes pass.

Mikan remained silent but she knew that every part of her body was boiling hot. She couldn't stop thinking of how his fingers are clasping her arm. How strong and delicate his fingers are. How it felt to have it ran up her thigh and—

Mikan gasped. She didn't know her dream was this influential to her. She really had to get away from him. "I-I need to get... away." She murmured to herself.

But Natsume seemed to have heard her. "Not yet, babe. You still need to tell me something." And that's when he carried her like a sack of rice and proceeded to dump her on the bed within a second.

"Wha-what—"

Then Natsume covered her with his own body. Natsume burrowed his head on the side of Mikan's neck and sighed aloud.

Mikan tried to push Natsume away but when she heard his sigh which was as if he was very tired, all she could do was to stop her pushing and let Natsume relax against her.

"Are you okay?" Mikan whispered.

"Hmmm..." Natsume said which Mikan didn't know whether she would accept as a yes or a no.

"What?" Mikan decided to repeat.

"I went to Hotaru. Have I told you about her? She's a childhood friend of mine and is pregnant with my best friends' kid. I really can't understand women especially when they're pregnant. She kept nagging about wanting to see you."

Mikan nodded but she felt that something wasn't right still. "If it was a friend you visited then why do you look so tired?"

Natsume snorted against Mikan's neck. "I'm not at all tired..."

"Of course you are." Mikan whispered against his ears. "You're a light sleeper and I could—"

"How did you know I was a light sleeper?"

"That's not the point. What was so urgent about that matter that you had to get up early at a Sunday morning?"

"Hmmm... Now I think I know what the problem is. You're jealous?"

Mikan froze. "Wh-what? I'm not! How the hell did—"

"I had to "fix" a big problem that was about to be published all over the news. The discussion lasted for almost two hours. And it took a full hour driving to and from here so that I'll get back here before you were awake but I guess I was too late."

Mikan rubbed Natsume's shoulders in hopes of making him feel better. She decided she'll not bombard him with her questions for now. "I had just woken up when you got back here so no worries."

They stayed that way for more than ten minutes that Mikan thought Natsume had fallen asleep already. She tried to inch away from below his body but Natsume's arms just gripped her tightly as he rolled onto his back making Mikan half-sprawled on top of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsume asked while his eyes were closed and his grip tightened. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Mikan didn't know what to say to that so she stammered until Natsume's ruby eyes flashed open and locked with her hazel ones.

"We weren't done with the earlier issue: Why are you avoiding my eyes and why the hell were you as stiff as a block awhile ago?"

Mikan quickly blushed. She couldn't exactly say what was had she dreamt of because that would totally—

"You dreamt of having sex with me, have you?"

Mikan froze. How the hell did he know?

Natsume smirked. "I knew it." He said as he slowly closed his eyes again.

"But... how... I—I... how?"

"Your face looked like it just reached orgasm awhile ago. So I concluded that it might have something to do with having sex with me."

Mikan didn't know how to react to what Natsume was saying. This was just too embarrassing for her! She quickly pushed her arms on his chest to lever her up away from his body when Mikan finally saw the bruises on his neck.

She let out a loud gasp. "Who did those to you?"

Natsume opened an eye to see what Mikan was talking about. As he followed her gaze and found that she was staring on his neck, he smirked. "You were so wild last night that you couldn't help holding onto my neck. Don't worry it would heal soon enough."

Mikan gasped again. "Wild? Me? How?"

"Don't remember anything already? It was just a couple of hours ago."

Mikan blushed. She was kind of thinking the same thing already but she didn't want to acknowledge the fact that maybe her dream was really real.

"Does it hurt?" Mikan whispered as she softly traced his strong neck.

"No." Natsume stated as he continued to watch Mikan's face.

Mikan slowly found her eyes meeting up with his. She couldn't help but realize how striking his ruby eyes were. Her fingers slowly trailed up to his jaw then to the side of his mouth.

Natsume didn't waste anytime as he captured her index finger in his mouth and started sucking slowly on it.

Mikan could only gasp since she couldn't make herself move away from him. It was as if his eyes were seducing her, making her want him the same as what he had told her before.

_"It's lust, baby. You want me the way I want you, too_."

"Liked it?" Natsume suddenly asked and Mikan became conscious of the fact that her fingers were wet with his saliva.

"I—ahh..."

Natsume smirked. He couldn't help but wonder when she will realize that she only had a very thin white shirt covering her body and how much Natsume could see the shape of her breast through it. But he decided she won't notice anything wrong with it.

She's just too trusting.

"Mikan do you want me to tell you something true?"

Mikan innocently looked down on him. "What is it?"

He paused for a moment as he stared intently at hers. "What you dreamt of was true. We made out Mikan. We didn't have sex but you made me want you. Want you to the point that I was fantasizing how tight you are going to be when I go deep inside you. I was planning on having sex with you this morning. But hell, that news made me fucking limp."

Mikan didn't know how to absorb this kind of information. She gulped and wanted to scream these exact words to him:

NATSUME HYUUGA! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE THAT BLUNT!

But somehow she couldn't.

She kind of had the impression that Natsume wasn't the kind to just say everything to her out loud but she guessed that she still didn't know anything about him. Or was it because he was really tired and this was the way he coped up to be awake?

Mikan stayed frozen as her eyes stayed locked with Natsume. His stare was doing incredible things to her that she almost had forgotten who she was and how the hell was she in there in the first place. His eyes were the most unique and she couldn't help but get affected by his burning stare. Mikan awkwardly glanced away from him. The stare was too much for her.

"Uh... I..." She decided to change the topic instead as if she hadn't heard any of what he said. "I apologize for the bruises. I—"

Natsume suddenly groaned. "Damn it. Haven't you heard any of what I had just said?" With that, Natsume rolled himself so that Mikan was lying on her back again. His crimson eyes all fired up as he stared intently at Mikan.

Mikan suddenly panicked. She whimpered because of how Natsume's attitude could suddenly change like that.

He was angry, Mikan decided. He was very angry at her.

Then before she could make another move, Natsume suddenly fainted and fell heavily on top of Mikan.

Mikan gasped and that's when she realized how hot Natsume's skin was.

He was ill.

.

It was past midnight when Natsume finally squint an eye after he had fainted for more than twelve hours ago. He tried to push himself up with the palm of his hand but his arms just shook and he fell against the cushion of his bed. His head ached madly and it was like his surrounding was spinning and spinning around him.

"Shhh... don't move yet."

Natsume froze. He didn't know if he was crazily hearing something but the voice definitely sounded like that of an angel. He never had seen one but somehow, the voice made him flashback to the time when he believed that there were still angels, lurking somewhere... protecting and watching over him.

And that's where he found Mikan. She looked liked she hadn't slept for almost a day with her eyes getting darker and her auburn hair disheveled.

"You're still awake?" Natsume suddenly found himself whispering in a monotonous voice.

Mikan forced herself to form a smile. "I was watching over you. You're ill and you kept on shivering and I just couldn't put my eyes off you..."

Natsume was stunned by what she said. She was watching over him.

"But... no more talking. Go back to sleep so that you'll get your energy back." Mikan stated as she suddenly stood up and stretched. "Is your fridge full? I think I'll be able to cook some por—"

Mikan stiffened as she felt Natsume's warm fingers intertwine with hers. "You don't have too... stay with me instead."

Mikan spun around and looked down on Natsume but all she saw was his eyes already closed. His fingers firmly around hers were the only indication that he was still awake and waiting for her to stay on his side.

"B-but..."

"You're skin is cold... and it feels nice against mine."

"But you haven't eaten anything at all—"

Natsume continued to grip her fingers. "I don't want food... And if you think I'll do anything tonight and I know that you're probably scared for your virginity... don't worry. I won't do anything to you. I keep my promise."

Mikan blushed. "I was not thinking of that!"

"Then why don't you stay with me?"

"I'm just concerned about your health! You haven't eaten one bit and you're temperature just cooled down but..."

"If you continue spoiling me like this... I might not want to let go of you after a year."

Mikan stiffened. The words made knots around her stomach that she couldn't even identify. Natsume took her reaction negatively, interpreting it like she didn't want to stay with him any much longer than a year.

His eyes clouded for a moment. "I was merely joking. You wouldn't want that, after all. I perfectly can take care of myself—"

Mikan stopped his words and awkwardly lay down on his bed beside him. She quickly snuggled against his chest. "I'm willing to do anything. Just take care of yourself okay?"

Natsume was taken aback by her words. He could smell the tangerine scent on her hair. He quickly wrapped his arms around her body as if not wanting to let go.

"Fine. I'll let you take care of me for now."

Mikan tried to look up at him but her head just bumped into his chin. "What did you say?"

"I hate repeating myself. Go figure."

"Do you know how much I want to kill you?" Mikan taunted against his chest.

Natsume's chest rumbled with laughter while his fingers ran absentmindedly on Mikan's locks. "Of course. I knew you always wanted me that much ever since the day you met me."

"The nerve..."

"What can't retort anymore?"

Mikan decided to ignore what he had said. "Just go to sleep."

"I'm not ready to go to sleep."

"Well I am."

"But I'm your patient. You can't just sleep. Not before me."

"Are you trying to really get on my nerves or you just wanted to act childish?"

"Both. I guess."

"That's it! Either you go to sleep or I—"

"What was your first impression of me?"

Mikan was suddenly caught of guard. "Huh? You're really a hard person to deal with—"

"I already know that. Now come on... what's your first impression of me?"

His breathe was so hot against her head that she couldn't help but feel nervous like she was going to be killed if she didn't say anything. "I... uhmmm... I—"

"Fine if you don't want to say anything about me... I'll tell my impression about you instead."

Mikan heard the slur against Natsume's voice and knew that he was getting drowsy by the minute. So Mikan just let him continue with his mumblings.

"I think you're an aggressive woman."

That made Mikan stiffen. "I am not—"

"A very gently yet aggressive woman. Scratch that, I think you're still a child stuck in a woman's body. A very, very innocent and stupid child."

Mikan was aggravated. "You-!" Mikan tried to push away from Natsume but he held on tightly.

"But now... I can't even tell you what I think about you."

That stopped Mikan. "And why is that?" she whispered out of curiosity.

"Simply because it's too full of rated R words."

Mikan blushed a deep red.

"But that isn't what it's all about..." Natsume murmured as he finally let himself drown into oblivion.

"Then what is it about?" Mikan asked.

No reply.

Mikan bumped his head on his chin this time. "Hey, what is it about?"

Still there was no reply.

"Natsume?" She whispered but she knew he was already asleep.

Mikan smiled and pulled the covers up and around them. She couldn't help but feel warm inside and she just couldn't resist telling him what he was asking for.

"You want to know my first impression? It's still the same until now..." Mikan suddenly felt Natsume's arms tighten around her waist. She paused for a moment to make sure that Natsume was already asleep and wouldn't be able to hear what she was going to say.

"I think you're wonderful."

* * *

**FAQ

* * *

**

**I'm just curious, how long do you think it'll be before Natsume falls for her? And will they get a divorce after his son turned one?**

Can't tell. I'm going to spoil the story if I tell. :

**Hey! How you doing? I hope you're ok 'cause you haven't been updating your story.**

I'm doing better. Thanks for asking. I'll try to update soon enough. Kay? :D

**Is Natsume going to love Mikan or is he just going to dump her after the deal?**

Not going to tell you. :))

* * *

**Hi guys. It's been a long while since I've updated. I'm sorry for letting you all wait for this chapter but here it is. You might think that this chapter is kind of useless since it just showed one or two scenes but hey! I'm trying to get to the good part. hihi. So there... I'll make it short and hope you all be happy reading this story. :D see you all on the next update!  
**

**Take care,**

**khostar**


	13. Treize :: Actions

_**So put your best dress on  
and wrap yourself in the arms of someone  
who wants to give you all the love you want.**_

- Tonight, Westlife -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 13**

"**Good morning everyone! You're tuning into Gossip Morning with me your DJ Nao and my partner DJ Akira! So let's start with the biggest scoop you've all wanted to hear! Drum roll please... Sad to say to those who are still hoping for a life with the very young and hot bachelor of Hyuuga Corporations, the 24-year old Natsume Hyuuga is already engaged to a... err... let see... an unknown woman named Mikan Sakura!"**

"**Nao! How could you call Natsume Hyuuga's future wife as 'an unknown woman'? Do you want us to get killed if ever Hyuuga's listening to our radio show?"**

"**Oh don't be silly, Akira! We're in the 5am-6am slot! There's no way that he'd be awake this early but if he is and how I wish he is... Natsume, I would just want to tell you something: Take me now! Forget about your fiancé and elope with me!"**

"**Nao! Are you crazy? This is a radio show! Not a way for you to confess your undying love to Hyuuga! And besides! He is ENGAGED! People who are listening to our radio segment, I apologize for my partner Nao."**

"**Oh, come on... Akira. I just couldn't help it! He's just so yummy... Anyway call us up, people! Tell me any experiences you had with the hotty Natsume Hyuuga who isn't a bachelor anymore! Dial 231-24676-14343 now!"**

"**I can't believe how hopeless my partner is... but a show must go on! Let's get down to business! So who's this Mikan Sakura and how did she became acquainted to Hyuuga? Our reporters interviewed a couple of nurses from Tokyo Hospital and here's what they've seen: This Mikan Sakura has a grandfather staying over at Tokyo Hospital for a heart transplant!"**

"**GASP!"**

"**But there's more to it! Mr. Takishiro Hyuuga, grandfather of Natsume Hyuuga, is actually a friend of this Mikan Sakura's grandfather!"**

"**HOMAYGAD! So are you saying that they were betrothed to each other ever since they were kids?"**

"**Sad to say, but that... we still don't know. Hmmm... but I think their marriage to each other has something to do with their grandfathers' friendship. There's really something fishy going on with their marriage."**

"**Hmmm... we can say that but it's kind of weird that everything turned out so fast like this? Can't you remember the statement Natsume Hyuuga said on **_**The Society**_**? He said 'to my future wife: I will never love you'! Harsh words coming from him at that time but how come I hear rumors about his relationship with this Mikan Sakura? That they are both really getting along? And now they're really ENGAGED? Oh my poor, hotty Natsume. You should have picked me!"**

"**Quit being emotional, Nao! Hmm... we are never sure of what is really happening to Natsume's life but his life sure is interesting! Have you heard the rumor that they were actually seen having sex on Natsume Hyuuga's own car? That news was juicy but I guess it wasn't true since no picture were seen about them doing it."**

"**NO WAY! THAT IS SO HOT! SEX IN THE CAR!"**

"**Nao! Don't be too happy about it! It was just a rumor after all!"**

"**Yeah, but thinking of it makes me want to eat him alive! Yummy... But seriously, Akira... I really would have never thought the hot Natsume Hyuuga would finally marry... It's just so strange since we heard of his sexual conquests... but... I guess we never really know Natsume Hyuuga. He just exudes that sexy... mysterious aura. Am I right?"**

"**Yes. Yes. But still don't know if all this conquests are true. You know how women exaggerate about them having sex with Natsume Hyuuga. It so absurd but a lot of women does this... ehem... even men, I hear a lot."**

"**Even men? Woah! Natsume's just so powerful... and yummy! But hell if Natsume Hyuuga is listening to our segment now, please do tell us if everything of what we are saying is a lie or a truth..."**

**

* * *

**

The next week was one heck of a ride.

Mikan Sakura strongly believed that before Natsume Hyuuga ever came into her life, she had never felt this stressed before—even when she was working five jobs a day! She never really understood what it meant to exchange her simple life with being Natsume's fiancé. But now, she understands it better... and how she wished she could get her life back.

After a week of preparations for the upcoming wedding plus sizing dresses and bumming on Natsume's penthouse on days she wasn't needed for those kinds of things, Mikan finally had enough.

But what was she to do! She had a deal with Natsume in exchange for her grandfather's health and lots of money and the only thing she had to give back was one year of being with him and a child. It was totally an easy task and she knew she should be totally happy living this kind of luxurious life but deep inside she was depressed and a total mess.

"Now, Mam! Please stretch your arms forward and stand straight. Straighter!"

She never knew that standing while a renowned seamstress measures your entire nook and cranny could be so demanding... wait, scratch that—totally straining and traumatic!

And what's worst was the fact that Natsume just left her all alone after driving her on the seamstress office!

Mikan sighed. It has been two weeks since their let's-pretend-to-be-in-love-and-marry-to-pay-for-operation-and-bear-me-a-child deal. It was a game for both of them but Mikan never knew that behind those game tactics, everything was really serious!

Behind closed doors, they never really had anything else to say to one another except when Natsume was on his teasing mode and he wanted to kiss her. It was all a physical thing.

When they were outside, they hold hands and everyone else thinks that they really are in love. Pages of pages about them in the news and magazines and Mikan just couldn't understand how her life turned 360 degrees in just a matter of days!

Once they were at a really popular restaurant and she couldn't even eat properly because she knew everyone was looking at her. What was worst was the so-called Natsume Hyuuga just leisurely ate while having a phone attached on his ears.

It's like Mikan wasn't even there. He was too focused on his wonderful empire.

Mikan knew she was acting like a deranged woman wanting for his attention but she couldn't help it. She was his fiancé after all and it just downright mean for him to leave her in one corner then go on with his life as if she was just a piece of stock that is not needed anymore.

Mikan sighed. "It's not fair."

"And what isn't fair, Mam?" The fat seamstress asked totally defensive. "I am trying to make you the most beautiful dress in the whole wide universe and you think it isn't fair! What if I stop this now? I don't want—"

Mikan froze to the spot. She didn't know what's wrong with her but she couldn't retort and she could feel tears welling on her eyes.

"Go on stop."

Mikan's tears stopped from falling as she heard a man's voice.

"Huh? Who's there?" The seamstress screamed as she whirled around to see who was at the door.

Mikan didn't know why but somehow she was hoping that the voice was Natsume's but when she turned herself around, she saw a tall man with dark eyes smiling at her.

"Oh... oh. Mr. Andou!"

Mikan looked at the seamstress and back to the striking and handsome man on the door.

"Good afternoon to you, Madame Leandra. I see... you seem to be harassing my cousin's fiancé here?"

"Oh no no no noooo... not at all, Mr. Andou."

"It's okay for you to tell me honestly, Madame Leandra. I specifically came here to get her so you'll have a lot of time in your hands now."

"B-but—"

Mikan stared at the man who slowly came forward with ease and confidence. "Mikan, let's go?"

Mikan could only nod as she was led by this unknown man out of the room.

.

"Thank you for saving me." Mikan cheerfully said as she and the man slowly left the building. She quickly stretched her arms everywhere and felt the sun against her skin.

Tsubasa smiled. "You're welcome. I could see that you weren't having a good time there."

"As a matter of fact, yes. I wasn't ready to go on another round with her." Mikan put on her poker face with matching crackle of knuckles.

Tsubasa looked at her and smiled delightfully. "Well, it's a pleasure. Anything for a beautiful woman like you."

Mikan face flushed as she heard the compliment. "Thank you."

"So you are Mikan Sakura right?"

Mikan looked up at the man and nodded. "And you are?"

"Tsubasa Andou. Grandfather Takishiro specifically told me to fetch you because he wanted to see you."

"So you really are Natsume's cousin?"

Tsubasa laughed. "Yes. Can you not believe that?"

Mikan laughed and shook her head. "I do believe it but you two are just so different."

Tsubasa smiled and led her towards his car. "And how am I different from him?" He asked as he opened the passenger's seat for her.

"Well, you look so cheerful while Natsume always looked so serious. And he has this magnificent..." Mikan stopped herself and felt herself blush.

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow. He took a turn on the driver's seat before talking to her again.

"Well, I thank you for that compliment. But what were you about to say? He has this magnificent? What?"

Mikan blushed even more. "Uh... let's not talk about it please."

Mikan mentally kicked herself. She was about to say how he has this magnificent ruby eyes and that's just so embarrassing!

Tsubasa smiled. "Of course. Well... that twerp's really serious and he often doesn't smile but a lot of women get attracted to him." He started the car and drove towards the destination.

"Really? Hmmm... He does have that kind of air in him..." Mikan silently reflected on. She suddenly remembered the second time she had ever met him. It was on the twilight bar and he was about to have sex with that blond woman. Mikan suddenly felt a pang on her stomach.

"Hey. Are you okay? You seem to be contemplating on that statement too much."

Mikan smiled. "No, not at all. I just remembered something."

"If you're sure then... so, why don't you tell me how you met my _wonderful _cousin?"

Mikan coughed.

Oh hell.

What was she suppose to say now? Was she to tell him that they met on a birthday party when she was so sick and the celebrant threw a drink on her?

A minute or two passed before Mikan spoke. She took a deep breathe and gave a silent prayer before talking. "Uhmm... Well, you see... We met on—"

All of a sudden her phone rang. Mikan couldn't help but feel relieved. "I... can I take this call?"

Tsubasa smiled. "Sure."

Mikan quickly answered the phone and thanked God she didn't have to answer Tsubasa's question.

"Hell—"

"_Where the hell are you!"_

Mikan was caught off guard by Natsume's chilling voice on the other end of the line that she mumbled too many words. "I...I'm... car... grandfather... going there to—"

"_And who's with you?"_

"Your cousin, Tsubasa."

"_Damn to hell! I left you for one moment then you suddenly go with someone you don't even know!"_ Natsume quickly ended the call.

Mikan was totally shocked with how Natsume suddenly reacted on the call that she couldn't even say another word.

"Something the matter?

Mikan sighed, she suddenly got this heavy feeling on her chest. "I don't know actually..."

"Was Natsume the one who called you?"

Mikan nodded.

Tsubasa smiled and suddenly laughed out loud.

Mikan looked at him quizzically. "Are you okay, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa continued laughing. "Yeah, yeah. The situation's just so funny! I just can't believe it!"

Mikan looked confusingly at him. "I don't understand."

Tsubasa slowly stopped his laughing and looked at Mikan. "I apologize Mikan... but you see... my cousin and I are really not in terms due to things not worth mentioning. Well, you see... grandfather didn't really tell me to come fetch you but I really wanted to see who this woman, my cousin is marrying."

Mikan paused for a moment before responding to the information. "So what you're to say... you kidnap me for ransom?"

Tsubasa stopped for a moment before realizing the joke that was Mikan intended to say. He laughed. "You're bad for a joker, Mikan. Not quite but you can say that. Thank you for taking this information lightly."

Mikan laughed but she wasn't completely that happy since Natsume's chilling voice was upsetting her. "You're welcome since you save me from the traumatic measuring of my body..."

"You're smiling but you're really upset? What did Natsume tell you?"

"Well... he was kind of unhappy on the other line. And I don't really like him being unhappy."

"You can say that but isn't he always unhappy? I don't remember seeing him smile and laugh like he used to."

"Natsume?"

"Yes... it's been a very long time since I've seen Natsume have a genuine smile on his face. When he was a kid, he was a very animated one. Trying to joke around all the maids in their home and thus, everybody loves him."

Mikan tried to imagine a little Natsume from back before. "I wished I've met him when he was a kid."

Tsubasa smiled. "Natsume really made a good choice about marrying you."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just envious of my cousin's choice of fiancé." Tsubasa said with a smirk on his face.

Mikan blushed.

"But today, please don't think of your problems okay? Just make me your guardian angel for today. I'll bring you to happy places, is that alright with you? Then we'll fix Natsume's awful behavior later."

Mikan forced a laugh. Tsubasa really had that genuine aura in him that Mikan couldn't help liking. So she nodded her head and smiled up at him, "So where we off to?"

.

"Why the hell did you let Mikan get away from you?" Natsume screamed onto the phone. "You were supposed to escort her until she gets home but how the hell did that fucking Andou get in there?"

"_I-I'm sorry, sir. I never seen her or Mr. Andou get out of the building."_

"Damn it... Don't let this happen again next time." Natsume said before ending the call.

He quickly massaged the bridge of his nose and tried to come up with a good explanation on how Andou knew where his fiancé was and how will he react to this kind of situation.

Of all the damned people in the world, why does it have to be Andou?

"DAMN IT!" Natsume abrasively sat on his office chair. He couldn't believe how mad he was for being irritated on such a superficial thing like this. He wasn't supposed to care where Mikan would go and who she meets up! This marriage proposal was for business only! But why the hell was he feeling so much more hatred for Andou than ever before? Why does he feel like he want to track Mikan to where and what she is doing twenty four by seven?

"God, I hate this feeling."

.

Mikan had a smile on her face when she opened the door of Natsume's penthouse. Since she was officially Natsume's fiancée on papers, she was offered or rather ordered, by no one but Natsume himself, to live at his humongous penthouse.

In Mikan's opinion, it shouldn't be called a penthouse... but rather a mansion. Master bedroom with a huge bathroom inside, three bedrooms with bathrooms, a living room, entertainment room, kitchen and dining... practically everything could be seen on his penthouse.

But anyway, so much for that.

If there was one thing that was good about this day, it was how she spent his day with Tsubasa. She had a great time compared to this week when she was all by herself doing nothing but to stand and wait silently. She only met Tsubasa today but she felt herself very much comfortable by his presence and everything was so much fun with him. Mikan couldn't even stop laughing because of how Tsubasa joked around about things.

Tsubasa took her to the amusement park and at dinner, he took her to a fast food joint. Well, they did first had to buy a pair of shades and hat in order to be disguised even for a moment so that no one would try to stalk them or something. And God, it was so much fun. It was like she'd never even been to the park and God, how she missed eating those yummy burgers and fries... thinking about it makes her only want more.

Tsubasa was supposed to see Natsume to clear things up about today but Mikan quickly insisted not to. She said that she'll explain everything to Natsume when she sees her tonight and everything would be okay again.

After a few more talking, Tsubasa finally nodded his head and said his goodbye. He said he totally had fun today and he'd like to do it again sometime. Mikan could only nod and as he got into the car, she waved at him goodbye.

Mikan hummed a tune as she closed the door and quickly made her way to the bedroom.

"You're late."

Mikan gasped and dropped the doors keys on the floor. "Natsume!"

This was the first time Natsume's been home this early. She stared at him flopped down on the couch looking rugged as ever. His eyes were a dark ruby and it was set strongly on her.

"You're utterly shocked." Natsume nonchalantly said. "Why? Expecting to see Andou here?"

"No... Of course not. I—"

"Now that I remember it, you spent your day with _him_, after all."

Mikan suddenly couldn't breathe properly. Natsume's tone and casualness somewhat gives off a terrorizing aura for her. Mikan knew the next thing that may probably happen is that Natsume would shout at her and get angry like the way he had been on the phone but all she heard was a calm voice asking how her day was.

"So did you have fun? What did you do today?"

Mikan stared at him with shock. Maybe, she was thinking too much that she thought Natsume was angry but right now he wasn't. "Aren't you mad? I'm going to explain what—"

Natsume suddenly stood up. "You don't need to explain anything to me. And no, why would I be?"

Mikan blushed with embarrassment. "Well, you sounded mad on the phone—"

Natsume cut her off with his sarcastic laugh. "I don't have time to be angry about you going out with other men. I'm not that superficial, Mikan."

Mikan couldn't even respond to his words.

Natsume went closer to Mikan. He lightly pulled on her hair and twisted it on his index finger. Then he coldly said, "The next time you go with someone else, call me. I gave you a phone for you to use so that I know where you are. This marriage deal may be business and all Mikan, but be sure to do a job well done on the other end of our bargain. It isn't good for public eyes to see you with someone else other than me. You got that?"

Mikan felt a shiver ran down her spine. Her mind couldn't even respond to the information Natsume quickly told her. And she couldn't believe how much Natsume's character could turn from a sweet man to a cold, heartless one that only wants results from a business contract. It felt like a minute has passed before Mikan could actually nod her head in response with what he just said.

"Good." With that Natsume snaked his hands on her neck and swiftly pulled her in a kiss before she could even process it in her head.

Mikan's eyes widened. Honestly, this kissing affair was all new to her but when she felt Natsume's hands tighten on her neck, urging her to respond to his kiss... she surrendered everything and succumbed to the feeling Natsume was making her feel.

Natsume coaxed her lips to open and in no time, he's tongue entered and mated with hers. By this time, Natsume had used his other arm to snake around Mikan's waist to pull her tightly against his taut body. Natsume didn't know what he was feeling but his instincts were zeroing on him and he just wanted her soft, soft body against his.

Natsume slowly pulled from the kiss and slid his wet tongue and lips on her cheeks down towards her neck and then to her ears. He breathed heavily and started nibbling on it.

Mikan hadn't even gotten over his mind-blowing kiss and he was already giving different sensations all over her body.

Mikan couldn't help trying to understand Natsume's words and his actions. His words, that I-don't-care attitude, seems to be conflicting with his actions... the way he touches her right now—his hold was possessive, Mikan could feel.

She couldn't help but feel a light flutter on her chest... that somehow she knew Natsume cared, after all. She slipped her arms around his shoulders and felt his body moving against hers.

Natsume, upon feeling her tighten her arms around him, couldn't help but carry all her weight and make her most private part know how hard he was for her. His calloused hands slid down her waist onto her thigh and he quickly hoist her up exactly where his loins would meet that sweet part between her legs.

Mikan's reaction was a mix of a moan and gasp as she felt Natsume's growing member just on her most private part. She was wearing shorts that were made of a thin material that made it easy for her to feel something that was moving against it.

And she knew it was _that _thing.

Mikan quickly burrowed her head onto his shoulders. Though they were clothed, limiting the contact, it still equally felt intense for her.

"Ahhhh... Oh, God." Mikan moaned against his shoulders.

Natsume moved his lips onto her neck and started sucking on it, loving the way she was responding and how her womanly scent could arouse him even more.

"Love..." He sucked slowly on her neck.

Mikan could only mumble a moan.

"...I'll make this year..." He groaned as he moved his head just on her collarbone where he knew she would go undoubtedly crazier.

Mikan's toes curled. His hot breathe on her collarbone was driving her to the brink of madness.

"...worth it."

Mikan's heart felt like it stopped. She was half insane because of his lips but she still had the power to listen to what he was saying and there was just something about how he said those words that it felt like a promise to her, only for her.

Yes, she was a little bit scared of him because of how he can get demanding and cold... but at the same time she doesn't know why he could make her feel so much more special, like she was only the woman in the world and that he'll love her.

Natsume slowly slid Mikan's body down until her feet were touching the floor. But he held onto her like she did. Natsume closed his eyes and relaxed his tight muscles like a man content with just a woman embracing him back.

Suddenly he felt Mikan's arms tighten around his again. He opened his eyes.

"I'll make this year worth it too. I promise."

Natsume stiffened because he didn't know how to react to those kinds of words he only first heard tonight. But he relaxed again and a smirk suddenly painted on his face.

There goes his fiancé again.

_Will you be able to keep this promise?_ He wanted to ask her.

But he silently nodded his head against her neck and burrowed into her warmth again.

* * *

**FAQ**

**

* * *

**

**Will Misaki be featured in this fic on the following chapters as Tsubasa's gf/fiancé or anything?**

Maybe, maybe not. ;) No, just joking. I don't really have any idea if she would be in here. Hehe. I won't promise you anything, though but we'll see. :)

**So Sumire is the eeeevil villain here eh? And Hotaru and Mikan are not bffs?**

Yessir. She's the villain. Whaha. Yup, they don't even know each other yet. Maybe I'll meet them up on the next chapter. :))

**Tsubasa is sort-off arriving in the chapters ahead right?**

HE HAS ARRIVED! DUN! DUN! DUN! (That's supposed to be some kind of music instruments playing.)

**Is You-chan going to be in this ficlet? I'm a little curious if so, what part would he play.**

I don't have any idea, actually but I do want him to be in this fic but I'm not sure, though.

* * *

Tsubasa has arrived! HAHAHA!

I apologize to those people who ask about what would happen on the next chapter because I really couldn't answer those. #1 I write the chapters when I'm inspired so I haven't really haven't planned anything on the future chapter's plot. And #2 if I answer everything, that would spoil the next chapters right? ;) So let me keep the secrets and you wait! :))

But thanks for all the comments and the award winning support you've all given me. I know how much you've all been waited for this... I know because a lot have been sending me supportive messages and some... rude ones. Hehe but thanks to all of it! Keep it up!

Love you guys!

Stay strong!

khostar


	14. Quatorze :: Exception

**_The best way to find your perfect match is to meet love halfway._**

- Unknown -

* * *

**You Can**  
**Chapter 14**

Mikan stared right outside the vast window of her bedroom at Natsume's so-called penthouse just as the drizzle turned into a downpour. In a few days, September would be coming in and as the weather forecast said, more typhoons would hit Tokyo and cover the blue skies into gray.

It has been three weeks since Natsume had officially proposed marriage—no scratch that, proposed a deal with Mikan that he wants to marry her to give her financial security in exchange of a one year marriage and a son to rear.

Going back to Mikan's childhood days when she only had to dream countless dreams about what she wanted, the only thing she had ever hoped and wished for was to meet her one and only prince charming... like the ones her mother used to read to her.

But now... that wish would only be something she'd be dreaming of in a distance. In a situation like this, she probably wouldn't ever meet that prince charming.

But if she did have one thing she'd like to repeat all over again so that she'll be able to correct the past mistakes, she won't say no to ever meeting Natsume but she would go way back when she was seven years old and she'll do something in order to save and see her parents alive today.

"_We're always going to watch over you. Have courage and love with you always."_

The words her mama and papa had written on that old picture she had always treasured with her, slipped through her mind.

Sixteen years had past since the death of her parents but the nightmare of what happened that night wouldn't just leave her. Truth be told, whether she likes it or not... most of the nights she spent were stopping the nightmares from coming in on her dreams. Now that she didn't have five days a job to occupy her time and she wasn't so tired whenever she goes to sleep, the nightmare seems to be getting her more and more.

Truthfully, whenever Natsume was around for the night, she never had to think about the possible nightmares that she may go through. It was as if just the comfortable presence of the man she clearly does not know well but whom she undoubtedly trusts, has that way with stopping everything she worries about. But it seemed that after getting his goal... that is to seal a deal with her. Now that he'd attained that goal, he had gone back to working and sometimes wouldn't even come home.

Mikan finally realized why he was identified as one of the best tycoons in Japan. He was so workaholic, trying to find ways to expand his business and it's like he could juggle everything in his hands. He was so mature, intellectually.

But it's alright, Mikan guessed. Their relationship wasn't really to the point that they had to be with each other every single day of the week. Newspaper always had stories about them but since Mikan usually stays at home, columnists wanting to fish for juicy stories about them couldn't ever make one that is true and honest. So in short, all of the stories that were written on the papers were either made to destroy them as a "couple" to the society or either to make the fan girls of Natsume turn into mush.

Mikan laid her head on the pillow and sighed. She stared up at the ceiling and in a few minutes, she tried to take a nap. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the sleepy feeling she was having. She knew she was close to having that sweet slumber when the accident sixteen years ago suddenly flashed through her mind like a movie.

Her mother pleading the robber to spare her...

The man pointing the gun to her...

Persona...

Mikan lurched from the bed, panting.

The mental image of the man who had shot her mother and stared at her with such cruel happiness running through him—haunting her, flashed through her mind.

Even now, the sound of the name was clearly etched on her and she'd never forgotten it.

Persona.

Repeating the name makes her suddenly tremble and she felt her eyes sting and in no time, tears were already coming down on her face.

For the first time, she wished Natsume was there to comfort her.

.

Natsume stopped what he was doing for the moment when he heard a faint sound of Mikan calling his name. He looked up at his wide and spacious office and directly through the door but he knew Mikan couldn't be there. It was clearly known to everyone who works at the _Hyuuga Industries_ that no one would be able to enter his office since his door had a security code which can only be cracked by his voice or the identification card of his secretary that his own secretary surrenders to his office after a day. And because he knew that Mikan haven't really visited his office and his secretary would probably inform him through the intercom, he knew she couldn't be there at his office. But why the hell was he sure that he had heard her voice?

Natsume leaned on his office chair.

Maybe it was because he was sleep deprived and he hadn't had his breakfast or even lunch yet. But whatever the reason it may be, it suddenly made him want to call her up and hear her sweet voice.

But before he could do it, he stopped himself and thought it out first. It would be reckless for him to call her without any reason at all and he understood that what he was going to do would make no sense at all.

As far as he was concerned, he had a lot of things to take care of and his sweet, innocent fiancé was at the bottom of the things-to-do list he'd done. He tried to concentrate on working again, trying to push away the mental image he had captured of Mikan.

"_Mr. Hyuuuga, Mrs. Hotaru Nogi is on the line. She wants to speak with you."_

Natsume finished signing the file he was reading before he responded to the intercom. "Put her in the line."

Natsume didn't really know what Hotaru wants now but it better be good.

"Natsume spea—"

"_Damn you Natsume!"_

_What a good way of greeting,_ Natsume thought.

"What do you want, Hotaru?" His tone exasperated.

"_What do you mean what do I want? Of course, you know what I want! I want to see Mikan Sakura! I want to see your fiancé! You've had her all to yourself for the past two weeks and I told you before you even told her to marry you that I WANT TO SEE HER SOON!"_

"Hn. You'll see her soon."

"_Damn it, Hyuuga! Do you want to break my water? It's already fucking boring staying at home doing nothing and I even haven't seen her!"_

Natsume sighed. "You pregnant woman... if your craving for something, have Ruka take care of it. I'm busy reading files and trying to fix the wedding at the same time. I don't have time."

"_Don't you dare have that tone with me! You're busy! Ha! You make me laugh! You've been sleeping around with women for almost ten years while balancing that empire of yours and now that you can't do that... you're busy!"_

"If your plan is to annoy me because you're bored to death there, at your home, without doing any of your shocking experiments, I won't let you. If you have anything else to say, throw it because I'm going to end this phone call."

"_Fine! I'll go get Mikan myself. I would want to apologize now if I do tell her all of your secrets. Now... who was the last you had sex with? And was that your 50__th__ or 200__th__? Hmmm... That be too risky, isn't it?"_

Natsume suddenly pounded his sturdy desk. Hotaru was really getting on his nerves now. If it was any other woman, Natsume would probably let Hotaru tell her all of the conquests he had made before but something was stopping him when the topic was on Mikan. "Damn. I'll bring her this weekend."

"_This weekend? Are you trying to kill me in anticipation? I want her here by tonight! I'll prepare a great dinner and I'll invite all of the gang so they'll be able to meet her too. Aren't I a selfless one?"_

Natsume didn't respond since he really was feeling irate by the second.

But unfortunately, Hotaru didn't sense it since she kept on speaking without hestitation. _"Oh and I meant it Natsume. I want her TONIGHT."_

Then he heard the phone clicked off.

If she wasn't one of his childhood friends, wasn't his best friend's wife and wasn't pregnant, he'd probably thrown her to the nearest dumpster.

But suddenly now as he thought of it, he had a reason to call Mikan. He didn't want to accept it but after thinking of this, he suddenly felt better.

He quickly punched her number (which he had already memorized since he was the one who gave the phone to her) and waited for her to answer.

.

Hotaru stared silently at the wall after she had ended the call with Natsume.

She couldn't believe it.

She just couldn't.

Natsume surrendered to her request just by one illogical explanation? He didn't want Mikan to know his past. Was this supposed to be something good? Was Mikan truly this woman who would change her friend's character?

She'd really love to meet Mikan and be her close friend.

Hotaru smiled to herself.

.

Natsume already called her twice but she wasn't answering. It suddenly had him off his seat that she was with that damn Andou again. He quickly called her again and at the fifth ring she finally answered.

Natsume heard a sniff of the nose before Mikan answered him.

"_Hello?"_

"Where the hell are you?" His tone was harsh than what he would've wanted.

"_Uhm... I'm at your penthouse."_

Natsume noticed himself heaving a sigh of relief. This time he was sure he was breathing comfortably rather than what he was doing awhile ago. "Our penthouse. I've told you, since you're going to be my wife, everything's accessible for you. It's part yours."

Mikan grew silent and Natsume suddenly realize that what he said was a mistake. She was going to be his wife for only a year. Of course, she can't half own the penthouse. Natsume suddenly felt a little bit angry at himself.

"_But... it isn't. I've still got a lot of things to repay you for and I can't—"_

Natsume quickly cut her off. "Yeah... hell, almost forgot that."

_You wouldn't be my wife after a year._

Natsume quickly changed the topic. "...But that's not why I called you."

"_Then why did you call? Do you need help on your work?"_

Natsume massaged the tense muscles on his neck as he slowly sat on the couch he had put on against the west wall of his office. He was actually already worked up from his work and all he wanted was to seat beside Mikan, tell her a story as he felt an urge to make this year worth it than anything else, but he couldn't stop working. Though his mind clearly had enough, his body wouldn't budge and he just wanted to finish every little work he has left. But Mikan's last question made him feel a lot better. She was willing to help him even though she had no idea what his work was.

"_Hey... are you still there?"_

Natsume closed his eyes and let Mikan's voice fill his mind. He pushed the thought of her leaving him in a year and focused on the getting at ease just hearing her soft... soft voice—

"_Hey... Natsume?"_

In spite of himself, he smiled. "Hotaru—she keeps nagging me about seeing you."

"_Oh..."_

If Natsume was on his normal condition, he would have just said that she was to prepare for tonight's celebration but his mind was being all too sweet that he wants to coax her into deciding whether she wanted to meet his friends or not. But he decided he was not good at doing that and ended up asking her straight to the point. "You want to go tonight?"

It was silent on the other line.

"Mikan?"

"_I... I... I would love that."_

Natsume looked up at the ceiling of his office. "Your voice seemed to be quieter than before. Why is that?"

"_Well... I don't know but it's the first time... you... asked if I wanted to go to some place or not."_

Natsume suddenly found another smile forming on his face. "Are you happy about that, then?"

"_...Very."_ Then Natsume heard a giggle coming out from her mouth.

Natsume breathe deeper. "Then, I'll be coming home in a while to get you."

Natsume looked at the clock and it said 3:05 pm. He usually had flexible working hours since he was the CEO of _Hyuuga Industries_ but he stays almost until midnight just to work.

"_Wai-wait... you're coming home this early?"_

He tuned in to her and heard the tone in her voice. It was as if she didn't want him home yet. "Don't you want me this home early?"

"_That's not it. It's just that you always go home late and..."_ then she sniffed.

"And?"

"_I can't say... it."_

"Damn it, Mikan." Natsume temper suddenly flared. If his suspicions were right, the Andou guy must really be there with her. "Is anyone there with you? Is Andou there with you?"

"_Huh? What are you talking about? I don't know what—"_

"Just answer the fucking question!"

"_No! He's not here!"_ Mikan's voice said in a shaken voice.

"Then what the hell are you hiding from me?"

"_I'm not hiding anything. It's just that..."_

"What?" Natsume irritatingly asked.

"_I can't say it. Just don't go home yet. I'll fix myself first and you come—"_

"Are you masturbating that's why you didn't answer the phone quickly?"

"_Masturbating?"_

"Haven't heard of that word yet?"

"_I don't really know... what's that? Being a master of bathing?"_

Natsume's irritation disappeared with her comment. His damn innocent fiancé was very funny. He started laughing out loud.

"_Hey! What's so funny? Or is it master of baiting fish? That's probably it right? Since you're laughing at what I just said_."

Natsume laughed even more.

"_Natsume? Natsume! Stop laughing already!"_

"I... can't... hahahaha! Goddammit, I never laughed this much! HAHAHAHAHA!"

He heard a sigh from the other end of the line._ "If you're only laughing, I have better things to do."_

Natsume quickly stopped, his face turning seriously grim. "You have better things to do? And what is that?"

"_Oh... let see... clean the penthouse—"_

"I already have hired cleaners' way back when I didn't have you as my fiancé."

There was silence. _"I... I could cook!"_

"Have you ever? Hmmm... It would probably taste like dirt."

"_NATSUME!"_

"I don't know why you're hiding something like this from me but you know I'll soon find out."

"_You wouldn't."_

"Want to try me? I already know so much more about you than you'd ever know yourself."

"_Really now? Fine, tell me."_

"You're in a challenging mood, huh? Well let see oh... I have something. You don't know what masturbating means." Natsume teased as he stood up. He decided he'll be talking to her while he heads off home. This talk would be so much fun.

"_I still wouldn't know because you're not telling me!"_

"You really want to know?" Natsume gravely said as he walked out of his office room. He mouthed to his secretary that he'll be leaving and his secretary could go to. He concentrated on the phone again.

"_Yes. Of course! I want to learn something new."_

Natsume snickered. "Well then, I shall teach it to you when I get back home."

"_Teach me?"_

"Yes... in a very detailed manner." He said as he went down to the parking lot and into his car.

"_Detailed? Do I need a paper and pen then?"_

"No, writing materials are not needed. Just hands, fingers."

"_Oh... But do I need to do some preparations first? What do fish likes for bait—"_

"Mikan... it's not fishing we're talking about here."

"_Oh, it's not?"_

"Yes..." He trailed off as he changed his phone into the wireless one as he started the car.

"_Why is it not? I thought it was..."_

He sped off towards his home. "Well, it isn't. It's more profound."

"_Profound?"_

"Yes."

"_Then we're going to read something?"_

"Hmmm... probably not."

"_Hmmm... I don't get..."_

"But I could help you out if you want."

"_How?"_

"Other than instructing you... I'll probably urge you on with... my words."

"_So you're going to be profound, is that it?"_

Natsume smirked. "You could say that. I'll take you deeper. Wetter... Something you'll truly enjoy."

"_Enjoy? Wetter?"_

"Uhuh..." Natsume still couldn't believe his fiancé still had no clue about what they were talking about. "I'll enjoy watching you, too."

"_You'll watch me?"_

Natsume parked his car on his reserved parking lot. "Yes, and you'll be so wet while I look into your eyes." He felt himself getting aroused by just imagining how she would rub her sexy curvy body like that.

"_Is this exercising we're talking about?"_

"Not really." Natsume turned his wireless into his phone again and locked the door to his car. He head straight to where the elevators were and pushed the buttons. One ride left and he'll see her now. "But... I heard it is a form of exercise."

"_Wow. Interesting."_

"Very." He suddenly remembered how wet she was when he inserted his fingers on her—

"_Natsume? Then what do I do? Do I change into working clothes?"_

Natsume entered the elevator and pushed his floor. "No. It's actually best that you don't have any clothes on..."

Natsume was on his floor and he inserted his key on the door. He opened it, slipped his shoes off and looked for Mikan. He saw the light in one of the bedrooms where she was staying and quickly walked towards it.

"_No clothes?"_

He saw her on the bed, her back facing him.

"Yes... with no clothes." That's when he suddenly ended the call and waited for Mikan to realize that he was there already.

Mikan froze. She quickly turned around and saw Natsume smirking down at her. But the expression on his face slowly was wiped off into a serious one.

"Why the hell is your eyes swollen?"

Mikan closed her eyes. That's why she didn't want him to be here. He'd asked questions. "None of your business."

Natsume stalked her. He pulled on her arm. "It is my business. Why did you cry?" He asked her, searching her eyes.

In return, Mikan suddenly felt more tears welling up on her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore and she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders for comfort.

Natsume stiffened for a minute before he comfortably slipped on her bed and gathered her up on his arms. "Shhh... who did this to you? Tell me. I'll do something about it."

Mikan sobbed. "It... nothing could be done with it... They... Please don't leave."

Natsume slid his hands up and down on her back in a soothing motion. This was the first time he'd ever held a woman crying in his arms and he didn't really know what to do especially because it was Mikan he was talking about. "I'm not leaving, baby. What happened?"

"I... had a nightmare."

Natsume felt Mikan adjust herself as she half laid on top of Natsume. She had her head on his chest. "Nightmare? What sort?"

"It's been the same every time I dreamt of it and although it bugs me, it never made me cry since I turned thirteen."

"You've been having this dream for that long?" Natsume pondered as he let Mikan get comforted by his touch.

"Ye... yeah." Mikan silently said, afraid of Natsume's reaction. But what he did just amazed her more.

He tightened his hold on her and whispered words that made her want to be in love with him. She never knew Natsume had this kind of side in him. "What's your nightmare about? Hmmm... Why don't I get chocolate ice cream? Isn't that your favorite? Would you still like to meet my friends, tonight? If you don't want to, I could cancel—"

Mikan didn't even realize that Natsume knew her favorite flavor of ice cream. Maybe, he really new a lot of things about her than she knows of... but how did he know?

She lifted her head and put a finger on his mouth. "Don't. I really want to meet your friends." Mikan smiled up at him and in that moment, their eyes met and there's this sharp electric feeling she suddenly felt jolting down her spine. She suddenly felt conscious of their position and she tried to sit up but Natsume wouldn't let her.

"Where do you think you're going? You haven't even started on your nightmare story."

"B-but..." Mikan blushed. "I don't want to tell you..."

Natsume tightened his hold even more. "And why not?"

Mikan suddenly thought of an idea, "Because you haven't even told me one of your secrets."

Natsume sighed exasperatingly. "That's not applicable now because your nightmare is my priority now. It's affecting you and I want to know the reason behind those tears." Natsume wiped a tear on her face, just below her eyes.

Mikan was shocked to the spot. She blinked a couple more than the regular blinks a person would do before she responded. "You don't have to know the story... it's not bothering me anymore." Mikan assured Natsume then her swollen eyes suddenly had a gleam on it. "But it would be better if I know one of your secrets!"

Natsume stared at her. The woman could be so sad at a moment then bubbly at the next. He groaned. "Fine..."

Mikan face seemed to glow more, awaiting Natsume's next reply.

"I like this bed."

Mikan's face turned into shock. "What? You like this bed? Are you serious? That isn't even a secret!"

"Yes it is." Natsume calmly said as he closed his eyes. "And since I've already told you one of my secrets..." He opened his eyes and stared at her intently. "...It's your turn."

Mikan gulped. "You cheater! I don't like your answer so I'm not going to answer you!" Then Mikan pushed his hands off her waist and tried to run for her life but Natsume was fast and he pulled her against his chest. "Oof!"

She slammed against him with so much force but Natsume just laughed it off. They were in a sitting position with Natsume having both his arms locked around her front and his legs starting to move and locking around her waist.

"H-hey!"

"Hmmm... this is really a good position." Natsume whispered directly at her ears which made her shiver and restlessly move against him.

"Let me go!"

"Are you sure about that?" Natsume whispered again. Then he added seductively, "I might just be in a good mood to really tell you one of my secrets..."

Mikan became red as a tomato. She stopped moving. "F-fine. I w-won't move so tell me now."

Natsume snickered. "Aren't you a bit pushy?" He pulled one of his arms away from her so she wasn't imprisoned anymore with his arms but he did that so that he would be able to push Mikan's long mane on one side and be able to expose the skin on her neck.

Mikan felt his hot breath on the exposed skin on the back of her neck. 'H-hey! What are you doing—"

"You're nervous, aren't you?" He breathed out on her skin.

Mikan's neck tingled. "N-no! Why would I be?"

Natsume smirked. "Liar." Then he kissed her skin, the part where her shoulder and neck just meets.

Mikan stiffened. Then she quickly blushed again and she couldn't think of anything coherent to say anymore.

"I once hated the smell of tangerines. Especially on women..."

Mikan stiffened even more. Why would he hate the scent? She loves tangerines; she smells like it and her name even came from it. Mikan suddenly hated the fact that he hated her scent and tried to push away from him. He didn't want the way she smelled after all.

Natsume caught her just in time and tightened his hold on her. "...But I think I'm changing my mind..."

Mikan shivered. His head buried itself on the crook of her neck.

"...I like it especially since you smell like it and your name translates to tangerines. It will probably be my favorite soon."

Mikan's head was lost. She was lost in his words.

Natsume spoke again; he rested his chin on her shoulder. "There. I've said a secret. What do you think?" That's when he felt her shoulder shaking against him. "What the—"

There Mikan was crying again... but despite the tears, she was smiling. "That... what you said... it really means a lot."

She suddenly pushed her way out of Natsume so that she was face to face with him. She rubbed the tears away and looked straight into his ruby eyes. "I think I'm beginning to like you."

.

Natsume couldn't stop himself from remembering Mikan's statement while they were in the bedroom.

"_I think I'm beginning to like you."_

Other than the fact that it felt like it was a confession, what the hell does that mean?

Was it that she didn't like him at all, all this two weeks?

Damn it, but his ego was deflating. He knew every species of women liked him; they praise him like a Greek god but his own fiancé just liked him now? And she isn't even close to worshipping his body.

This was all so new to him. It somehow made him more relax but at the same time it wasn't, because this was Mikan he was talking about; Of course, he wanted her to like him way, way more than what he was actually feeling for her... He'd like to make it straight to the point; yes he does like her very much. In fact he's lusting over her for this past two weeks and he's definitely attracted to her body and let's just say, everything about her.

But how could his own fiancé be not attracted to him at all?

He watched her from across the hall where Hotaru and the rest of his friends' wife we're surrounding his Mikan.

She looked beautiful, alright. Choosing to wear a simple dress she owned—because she wouldn't let him buy her one for the occasion. Observing her, she was laughing like she had known his friends' way back and he can't help but see how her expressions glowed against the light of the room.

He was happy but he was also completely disappointed about Mikan's kind-of confession and had a sour looking expression on his face... and he knew that it wasn't really a good expression to put on, since his reputation for putting on a calm and serious face was about to end if anyone sees him looking at his wife like this.

He couldn't help but watch her every movements from where he was sitting. He held his wine glass to the tip of his lips, drank from it while never leaving her graceful form. Truth be told, he was actually feeling that possessiveness in him. He actually itched to have Mikan beside him right now but Hotaru quickly pulled her away from him once they got through the house. It was unacceptable for Natsume to be jealous of this tiny case but if he was to be honest with himself, he wanted her all to himself tonight.

They had arrived an hour ago after two hours of talking in bed and a full hour of getting ready. Thirty minutes of driving and there they were on his best friend's home.

He opened the passenger door for her just like a true gentleman and intertwined his fingers with hers just like a true lover would have done and he led her to the cobblestone floor leading to the entrance of the house.

Natsume could feel Mikan cold against his hand. "Are you nervous?" He whispered at her ears.

Mikan honestly nodded as they walked up the Nogi mansion.

Natsume smiled down at her and squeezed her hands. "You don't need to be." He reassured her.

"But what if they don't like me? What if they saw through me? That we're actually not really in love with each other and—"

Natsume smirked, stopped walking and pulled her to him so that she was facing him. He held on to her chin and made her look at him. She was looking so worried and so utterly cute that Natsume couldn't stop himself from giving her a soft and sensual kiss on the lips.

Mikan stiffened but before she could respond to the kiss, Natsume lips left hers.

"You'll be fine, okay? I'll watch over you so you don't have to worry."

And it was true.

He was staring at her every movement and truthfully, his eyes never left her for more than five seconds. He hadn't even been listening to his friends who we're busy laughing and talking about things that they've missed on Natsume's life. And it was clearly seen from the way the women we're busy socializing with each other that they already considered Mikan as part of their group.

"Natsume, aren't you even listening?" Ruka asked.

"Of course, he isn't." Koko interjected. "Look at the way his lusty eyes are going over his fiancé's figure."

Ruka and Yuu quickly laughed at Koko's very blunt words.

Natsume blinked before he looked at his best friend and the two other childhood friends he had. "I'm listening."

"So, tell us, Natsume. How did you meet Mikan?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, how'd you meet that vixen?" Koko added.

"Yes. I don't even know what's going on with you but it looks like Hotaru knows everything and she wouldn't even tell me." Ruka said as he looked at his wife with a pout.

"Ruka, it's because you're not making your lovely wife happy." Koko said with a smug smile on his face.

"I am making her happy." Ruka irritatingly said.

"No, no. You've mistaken Ruka. I mean you're not making her that _happy._"

Ruka finally caught on. "Oh..." then he blushed.

Yuu laughed and Natsume gave a small smirk before he looked at Mikan's figure again.

"It's not that I don't want to make her that _happy..._ but she's pregnant with Haru..."

"You already named your child?" Yuu asked shockingly.

"It wasn't my idea, Yuu. Hotaru suddenly proclaimed one night that our baby on her tummy would be named Haru. And I don't really object since it's a beautiful name."

"Well," Yuu said. "According to my studies on babies, that would be a good sign that the mother is having a good bond with her unborn child."

Ruka smiled embarrassingly. "Yes. And I'll be a father in about five months."

Yuu and Koko patted him on the back, "Congratulations, pal."

"Thanks." Ruka said. "But why are we talking about me, anyway? This reunion's for Natsume and her lady."

The three friends laughed.

"Hey, Natsume. Don't be a party pooper tonight." Koko said. "You're the only one in the group who doesn't have a lovely child to carry in his arms. Tell us, have you made love to your fiancé? How was she? Was she good in bed? Oh, tell us the juicy details."

Natsume slowly looked up at his friends who were intently looking at him. He opened his mouth and you could see from his friends that they were anticipating the answer. He suddenly smirked. "That would be a secret."

"Oh damn it!" Koko screamed.

Ruka looked like he failed an operation.

And Yuu looked liked he's publishing company just failed to produce one million copies of a book.

Natsume smirked at his friends. It was fun doing this to his friends but if he was to tell on about his pleasure escapades with Mikan, it would all end up in a very quick story.

He hadn't make love to her yet... but his two fingers did.

And that is the understatement of the year.

Plus, it made him more frustrated.

If it was another woman he would start having sex with her if it need be. But since Mikan was an exception, he'll wait until the wedding was over before he did something more sexual to her. He decided it was only right since Mikan had never been touched.

He looked back at his friends.

They were silent for a moment before Ruka broke the silence. "But on serious thought, you've been staring up at her at the start of the occasion... you're really in love, aren't you?"

Natsume didn't need to ponder on the thought because his mouth spoke so quickly. "Yes."

"Ooooohhh..." Koko whistled. "Our Natsume's a man now."

"Shut up, Koko." Yuu said as he punched his friend's arm lightly. "You've got to be kidding about who's being the kid now."

They all laughed but Natsume was still seriously thinking of how fast his mouth could've said that.

Ruka looked at his best friend then to the woman his best friend would be marrying soon. He couldn't help but smile.

.

"-So when did you first meet-"

"-How's he in bed-"

"-Auntie Mikan! Play with hair-"

"-Sei, baby, don't pull on Mikan's hair!-"

Mikan stared happily at the growing chaos in front of her. Tonight was indeed one delightful night. This was the first time she'd met Natsume's friends but she felt right then and there that she was at home, that she was in the right time at the right place.

Hotaru, with her daughter Sei, Anna and Nonoko completely welcomed her with open arms and she couldn't help admire them because they not only had the looks and the money but also beautiful personalities. Mikan stared, mesmerized by them as they continually told stories about them, their kids and their life, making Mikan feel like a part of them after an hour of chat.

But now, all eyes were on her and they continually pass questions at her that she was impossibly getting worried to answer.

"Uhmmm..." Mikan started.

"So, how did you meet Natsume?" Anna asked giggling while Nonoko nodded with delight.

"I'm dying to know your love story." Nonoko added.

_Here it comes,_ Mikan thought. As she gripped the front of her dress in a tight bundle and tried to meet Natsume's eyes from across the hall but he was too caught up in the conversation he was having with his friends.

What was she suppose to do now?

"Mikan, come on tell us." Nonoko urged on. "Then we'll ask you about how Natsume's great in bed."

Anna and Nonoko laughed but Hotaru quickly made a stop to it. "Anna, Nonoko... you really want to corrupt Sei's mind with your words, aren't you?"

The two women laughed. "We're sorry, Hotaru but we can't help wanting to hear the gossips other women pass on about Natsume."

Mikan blushed with embarrassment. So Natsume really was popular with the women...

"And quit bantering Mikan and why not ask Natsume about their love story, he'll tell."

Mikan met Hotaru's eyes and she saw the twinkle on it, making Mikan feel that she knows about her true relationship with Natsume. She might need to ask later about that...

"Natsume?" Anna asked. "Oh no, though I'm married three years with Koko, I'm still half scared of Natsume."

Mikan looked at Anna and saw Nonoko nodding too.

_They're scared of Natsume? Why would they be?_

"Yeah... Don't you feel that feeling, Mikan?" Nonoko asked as she took a quick glimpse on Natsume.

Mikan quickly shook her head in response. "N-no. He makes me feel safe and I trust him... he's really a gentle lover."

"Gentle lover?" Nonoko and Anna gasped.

"You mean he's really _that good _in bed?" Nonoko practically screamed.

Mikan blushed, "N-no... that's not what I meant..." But the two women were practically gossiping with each other that they haven't heard her last words.

Hotaru put a comforting hand on Mikan. Mikan looked at her and she smiled. "Don't worry about them. They're harmless."

"Thanks." Mikan smiled warmly at Hotaru.

Hotaru smiled and quickly whispered to Mikan, _"And don't worry... you're secret's safe with me. I know that you met Natsume in a particularly awkward situation but we'll just have to cover that up with something else."_

Mikan stared up at her with hopeful eyes. Mikan couldn't help but feel much comfortable with Hotaru compared to Anna and Nonoko. "That would be nice. Thank you."

"It's nothing. I like you very much, Mikan. And I'd really like to be close friends with you... Maybe even best friends."

Mikan's heart swelled instantly. She blushed in embarrassment but she held her smile. "T-that... I would want that."

"Good." Hotaru said with a smile on her face. "I'd want to be your best friends too."

Mikan couldn't help but giggle. She'd just found a friend and it makes her happy to know that.

"So why don't you help me out in the kitchen so we'll be able to eat already? I could hear Koko screaming for food here..." Hotaru giggled.

"I'd love to help." Mikan said as she and pregnant Hotaru stood up and walked towards the next room.

Mikan looked at the men with a smile on her face and in seconds, her eyes met Natsume's. She couldn't help but stare at his beautiful eyes until she made it through the next room.

.

The dinner was lovely. All of them were seated at the dining table with good food on the plate and laughter surrounding them. Natsume was in front of her eating in silence, staring at her with those eyes and looking more handsome than ever while his hair was ruffled from Sei's constant ruffling from awhile ago.

Mikan's eyes dropped low and were set on her food. She avoided looking at Natsume now because his gaze was so intense and it was making her knees weak.

Hotaru who was beside Mikan, kept looking at Natsume who was eating while openly staring at her in silence and Mikan who was totally shy on looking back at him. She found it very cute because she'd been feeling the intense chemistry between her friends for almost two hours and it still hadn't fuse.

"So Natsume..." Ruka slowly interjected. "When's the wedding?"

Natsume answered without leaving Mikan's form. "Middle of September."

The made Mikan choke in her food. She didn't know that the wedding would be in about three weeks!

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Hotaru said as she patted Mikan's back.

Mikan smiled. "Y-yes. Just had too much food on my mouth. Haha..."

Hotaru quickly glared at Natsume. For being a specialist about almost anything, Hotaru definitely knew that that choke was because she was shocked of the date of the wedding... meaning Mikan didn't know of the wedding details.

Natsume was doing all the wedding details when it was suppose to be Mikan's.

This has got to stop.

Sensing Hotaru's feelings even though she really didn't know what it was, Ruka quickly held on her hands and pulled her towards the terrace. "Easy now, Butter... Tell me what's wrong?"

"Natsume, of course! I wouldn't be like this if you're jerk of a best friend is doing a good job pleasing his woman!"Hotaru hissed.

Ruka stared down at his wife. "I'm really confused now. I just asked him when the wedding was and he's already not pleasing his woman?"

Hotaru sighed and she quickly hugged her husband tight. "It's not it... Because I just remembered our wedding and I was doing the wedding arrangements because I wanted to..."

"And...?"

"And I think as a woman, Mikan would love doing the job and would be better than Natsume. Natsume's being selfish and he's not letting Mikan do the work."

Ruka sighed. "You're thinking too much, Butter. It's not good for the baby, okay? Let Natsume and Mikan fix this."

"I hope so. I just want to make this perfect for Mikan."

"You already like her that much?"

Hotaru smiled. "Yes. I'm very fond of her. I think Haru likes her so much that's why I'm feeling a little less stressed."

Ruka laughed and rubbed Hotaru's tummy. "Since you love her that much and yes... I can see that she has a beautiful personality... I love her just the way you love her."

Hotaru kissed Ruka on the lips before heading towards the house again.

.

The dinner had ended soon as Yuu, Nonoko, Koko and Anna had to say their goodbyes since they also had children to take care of. They made it quite clear at the end of the night that they were really pleased about Natsume picking Mikan as her wife and it only made Mikan's heart swell even more.

Now that Natsume and Mikan were alone since Ruka and Hotaru had to put Sei to sleep, Mikan tried to tell him exactly what she wanted to happen.

"You want to tell me something?" Natsume asked as he traced his hands on Mikan's stiff back.

Mikan gulped. "I... tonight was beautiful. Thank you for taking me here."

"Hn." Natsume felt Mikan being a little awkward and quickly stood up, pulled her with him towards the veranda for a cold, fresh air.

Mikan upon seeing the starry night and the view of the city stared at awe, her awkwardness seemed to be forgotten. "This is beautiful..."

Natsume smiled at his fiancé. He couldn't help being amazed at how small things like this could make his fiancé so wonderfully alive and happy.

He quickly was on her back and he slipped his hands on her waist and rested his head on her shoulders.

Mikan quickly became warm around him.

"So... you really don't want to tell me anything?"

Mikan leaned against his chest and fold her arms on top of his. "Hmmm... there is actually."

"What is it, then?" Natsume asked as he's nose was filled with her scent.

"Well... I was hoping... that is...if you don't mind."

"I won't mind, if you tell me."

It's now or never, she thought as she prayed for courage. "I-I'd really like to help with the wedding details."

"Hmmm..." he said as he started giving light kisses her neck.

"Uhmm... I knew that there will be a wedding because you started making me have to go to the s-seamstress..." Mikan breath hitched as he softly sucked on her neck.

After a couple of hours of having Mikan so near and yet so far since he couldn't hold her against his arms or even hold her hands, his control snapped and he couldn't stop himself from kissing every inch of her exposed skin.

"N-natsume..." A soft moan suddenly let loose on Mikan's mouth. "Ahhh... are you listening?"

Natsume licked the part he had softly sucked on her neck before answering. "You may do what you want."

Mikan was amazed. "I could do anything?"

"Yes. Anything. And since you want this, the weddings all up to you."

"Can it be a wedding at a small chapel near my home when I was a kid?"

"Whatever you would like, love." Natsume whispered as a smile formed on his face.

"No cameras for television?"

"Up to you."

"How many guests?"

"I wouldn't mind having none if you would want that."

Mikan smiled. She turned on her body so that she was facing Natsume. "You're really trying to please me, aren't you?"

"Found out so soon?" Natsume smirked. "I saw you choke on your food awhile ago and I totally saw how you began acting awkward like you want something to tell me."

"Natsume..." Mikan breathed in as she laid her head on his chest. "You're wonderful..."

"I know."

"You do?" She looked up at him confused.

"You said those two weeks ago."

Mikan suddenly blushed. He'd heard her and now she's feeling embarrassed.

"Mikan?"

"Yes?"

"Want to know another secret?"

Mikan smiled at his chest and couldn't believe how much Natsume was disclosing his self to her. "What is it?"

"I get turned on with the color of your hair and I don't even know why..."

_And he starts being a pervert. _

Mikan giggled. "Is that one fetish of yours?"

Natsume smirked and rested his chin on the top of her hear while twirling the ends of her auburn hair. "Not really... I usually go for blondes before I met you."

"Right." Mikan said nonchalantly. "The blonde on the bar... right."

Natsume couldn't help but tighten his hold on Mikan's waist. "Jealous?"

"Not, really. No."

Natsume almost laughed. "Wrong answer."

"No, it isn't." Mikan whispered while her forehead creased. Yes, she was feeling something quite heavy on her chest but she didn't know if it was jealousy.

Natsume let go of the matter and just enjoyed her presence. "So would you tell me a secret now?"

Mikan was about to look up at Natsume when the top of her head bumped against his chin. "I thought you know everything about me already?"

"I think I'm missing quite a few." Natsume whispered against her.

Mikan giggled. "I'm not going to tell you anything because you just have to find out for yourself..."

Unbeknownst to them were two pairs of eyes smiling up at their figures against the moonlit sky.

"Natsume really had found his perfect match don't you think so, Ruka?"

Ruka smiled to his wife. "Yes. He found his perfect match."

And that's when they hoped and believed that finally a woman could change their childhood friend for good.

* * *

**FAQ

* * *

**

**How come Ruka was calling Hotaru, Butter?**

If you translate Hotaru in English, it would more or less be translated into FIREfly (whoops made a mistake because i thought Butterfly's the translation of Hotaru's name in english). So in short, there's really no connection anymore. :)) So let's just say that I decided to make Ruka call her like that as a pet name. .

P.S. A big thanks to **AkiraxArika **for pointing out the mistake. Sorry about that. :|

**Will Misaki be Tsubasa's fiancé or girlfriend here?**

That would be a secret. :)

**Did Natsume hear what Mikan told him? You know, when she told him that he's a wonderful person...**

Yes. :)

**Is Tsubasa going to be the bad guy here?**

I promise you, he won't. But if you ask Natsume, he would probably be a _bad _guy. :)

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WAS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Cheers for me! This was the first time I've made this so long compared to the others and it's all thanks to YOU! Thank you for all the support and reviews you've all given me. It was heart-fattening. :"**

**See you on the next chapter!**

**Love lots,  
khostar**

**P.S. It would really make my day if you did answer the new poll I posted on my profile... so if you do have the time... please do so. :)  
**


	15. Quinze :: Tainted

_**We're never so vulnerable than when we trust someone  
- but paradoxically, if we cannot trust,  
neither can we find love or joy.**_

- Walter Anderson -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 15**

Mikan never would have imagined how wonderful it is to have friends.

Never in this world had she thought of meeting these kinds of women who were filthy rich but so humble and different from the females she had met before. It's as if she found her place on earth. She'd never been this comfortable when meeting new people but after she had met Natsume—and the way he turned her world upside down—she had thrown away all doubts and she felt much more like _herself_.

Over this past three weeks, she had never been so delighted. Other than Natsume giving her the full responsibility over their wedding, she had found Hotaru always by her side, helping her as best as she could. She knew it would be impossible to make all the arrangements for her and Natsume's wedding within three weeks but she had did it all because of Hotaru's magnificent abilities.

"_Okay, let's get started."_

_Mikan looked up and saw Hotaru staring down at her with a soft smile._

_Mikan looked confused. "Uhm... what are we going to... start?"_

"_The wedding preparations, silly."_

_Mikan almost choked. "You... you're going to help me?"_

"_Of course! Haven't I told you that I really, really like you and I want to be your best friend? I've never been so happy with Natsume's rash decisions but you... I like his decision about marrying you."_

_Mikan blushed._

"_Now let's get started. I'll ask you simple questions then we can begin organizing the wedding."_

_Mikan gulped. "Okay."_

"_You don't have to be nervous, Mikan." Hotaru said as she squeezed Mikan's shoulder._

"_It's... it's just that I've never met someone like you." Mikan blushed with embarrassment. "I would really like to be your best friend too."_

With just five questions and five simple answers from Mikan, Hotaru already pictured the perfect wedding for them.

A little private wedding in a small chapel on Mikan's hometown. Friends and family would be the only people there. Red roses everywhere. No cameras and videos allowed. And a small reception under the starry skies.

It was perfect and simple and Mikan had loved every single bit of it.

It was as if her dream had come true... if only everything was genuine.

Her marriage with Natsume, after all, would just be faux. As much as she wanted to take back what she had confessed to Natsume about her liking him already, she couldn't take it back. Because it was really true. She liked him and it wasn't supposed to be that way because she was not supposed to have any feelings towards him as best as she could.

Mikan sighed. Yes, it was really getting to her now. She shouldn't have confessed and yet... she kind of liked the feeling that she had let someone know what she really was feeling for them. It was a happy kind of feeling.

And the fact that their relationship seems to be going great right now adds up to the happiness Mikan was already feeling.

Everyday of being with him was fun though they were not always together since she always woke up in the morning with him already leaving for office and when the night comes, she was dead tired to even look for him if he was there already,

But when they, occasionally, do see each other in the hallway when Mikan just got out of her bedroom and him, just getting out of his bedroom to go straight to work, he would always give her that boyish grin (which makes him more masculine for Mikan), goes right up to her, pulls her in his arms and kiss the hell out of her... (Meaning he'll slip his tongue inside her and suck at her tongue until she goes gaga for more.)

But usually when Natsume feels like she's turning into Jell-O, he'd pull away and say some unnerving things that would only make her get aggravated at him.

**Take this as an example:**

(Mikan already whimpering for more kisses)

Natsume says: _You're breath stinks._

Mikan's pleasure state seemed to evaporate into thin air and she'd turn into a monster ready to pounce him.

Natsume smirks, pulls her into a tight hug and when she stops squirming (because she can't breathe anymore), he'll hold onto her shoulders or waist to steady her, makes eye contact with her, smiles (that boyish grin), kiss her on the lips, then on the nose and says...

"Good morning, Love."

Then, she forgets everything and starts to go Jell-O again.

**End of example**

Each day seems to be normal and almost domestic—as if they really belonged together.

It seemed really good for their relationship now but Mikan seemed to get this feeling that when she becomes really close to Natsume (closer than what she already is now), she'd really have a hard time leaving him. And leaving him would be constant because after all, this was just a deal.

A deal that Mikan realized would either take her breathing soul down or on high.

Mikan sighed.

"What's the matter, Mikan?"

Mikan's head bobbed up and stared at Hotaru's worried eyes. "Oh... oh nothing." She laughed sheepishly.

"Hmmm... okay. Well if anything's bothering you just tell me and I'll hunt it down."

Mikan giggled. "Hotaru stop worrying about small things, worry about you and baby Haru okay? I wouldn't want Haru to be a worrisome kid."

"Oh he wouldn't be." Hotaru assured as she rubbed her five month pregnant tummy. "He just likes you so much. I don't really understand it but I get the feeling that you're the one Haru's craving for."

"Craving, eh?" Mikan stared jokingly at Hotaru. "I'm a food now?"

Nonoko and Anna laughed.

"No. I don't really know about this scientifically but it should be hormones but I know that my unborn son likes you so much."

Mikan blushed with embarrassment and then laughed. "I already love him for that."

They all laughed.

"So Mikan are you excited for your wedding?" Anna asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

Mikan nodded and felt warm on the inside. Honestly, she believes that she'll really have a great year ahead if this kind of relationship between her and Natsume continues. "Very much. I can't believe that it will be in a matter of three days."

"And what's wonderful about the wedding is that the public doesn't even know what's happening. They'll just be shocked about you marrying Natsume!" Nonoko boasted.

Mikan giggled. "Yes. And I'll be able to visit home too."

The women nodded.

"So where's the honeymoon?" Anna asked.

"I asked Natsume where he wanted it to be but he said it would be fine if we stayed at the house I used to live in before my grandfather and I went here in Tokyo."

"Ohhh..." Nonoko said as a twinkle flashed on her eyes. "So you mean you'll both have sex on your bedroom?"

"Nonoko! Don't be so blunt!" Hotaru said as Mikan face turned into a deep shade of red.

Thinking about having sex, Mikan's heart hammered at full speed. She's really not quite used to it since she was after all a virgin and the dream she had with Natsume (that turned out to be real) wasn't something she really remembered since she was half asleep.

"So he still really hasn't touched you yet?" Anna urged on.

Mikan blushed even more. How could she answer this when in fact Natsume really had touched her... more than a couple of times already?

"OH MY GOSH! HE DID?"

"Anna! Don't push Mikan so hard! She'll tell when she's ready." Hotaru stated.

"Oh my God! This is one juicy story! Come on, Mikan where? Where?"

And in the midst of their conversations, footsteps from a very heavy stiletto shoes seemed to be coming closer to their table and since Mikan was the one facing the whole shop, she was the one who first saw who it was.

It was Sumire Shoda.

"Well, what do we have here? _A thorn among the roses_." Sumire said with animosity.

Nonoko, Anna and Hotaru looked up at Sumire and instantly glared at her.

"What do you want, Shoda?" Hotaru spat with equal animosity.

"Hi there, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna." She said with a false smile but continued staring at Mikan. "Who's that maid you have there?"

Mikan gasped silently.

Nonoko was quick to retaliate. "Don't you think you're the maid here? You seemed to be out of place looking like that."

Anna nodded as she looked at Sumire's prostitute-looking-duster clothes. "You seemed to be falling out of fashion, Shoda?"

Sumire continued to smile, that fake smile. "Thank you for complimenting my dress but I'd like to know the name of that maid. I might as well hire her." She paused. "Oh. I do actually remember her. She was passing drinks in my own birthday—"

That's when Hotaru lurched from her chair and gave Sumire a death glare. There were already a couple of costumers looking at them now. "If you don't have anything good to say. Just get the hell away from here."

"Hotaru..." Mikan stood up and rubbed Hotaru's back to calm her down.

Sumire only laughed, "Oh... this is going to be good exposure for the soon-to-be-wife of _Natsume..._" she added Natsume's name in a very seductive voice. She then glared irritatingly at Mikan. "You should thank me because of this publicity. Oh well the public's suppose to know about you being a low-life commoner with no money who's job could only be that for a maid."

Mikan froze to the spot.

"I SAID LEAVE." Hotaru repeated again.

"My, my... Hotaru don't overdo it. The child in your tummy may look ugly like a cuttlefish. Fine, I'll take my leave then." Sumire said to Hotaru as she focused on Mikan again. "Don't you think that this will be the end of everything, Mikan Sakura."

Then she quickly left followed by her guards.

When she was gone Mikan's leg quivered and in no time she fell on the chair in a slump.

.

It was about five when she had finally been drove to the building of Natsume's penthouse.

Her mind kept on repeating everything that had happened on the coffee shop. Though Hotaru reassured her that no news would come out with something like that about her, she couldn't help but think and worry.

She limply went up to her floor and decided to go to bed earlier. She felt heavy and confused.

She was getting out of her jeans when suddenly her phone vibrated and there she saw a message from an unknown sender.

She read it.

_Hey there, Mikan Sakura. Haven't even finished telling you everything awhile ago since your roses were protecting you... ironic isn't it since you're the thorn? Hahaha..._

Mikan tried to stop reading the message but her eyes were glued to everything that was noted next.

_You should realize by now that you're really not fit for Natsume. Look at yourself in the mirror and you'll understand... your skin's imperfect, dirty and you don't look like a woman who was raised from the status that we have been raised into. You will be a disgrace to Natsume and to everyone who looks up to him. You really are so full of yourself thinking that Natsume looks good with a woman like you. Better think twice before marrying him... because you know... you wouldn't want to be the cause of him having a bad reputation. You wouldn't want that right? Xoxo, S. S._

Mikan felt a shiver run up her spine. Why does she have to realize this now?

.

"_The bitch made her move today, Natsume. And it seems that she had Mikan affected by her words."_

Natsume sat straight on his office chair as he continued to listen to Hotaru's story on the phone. "Go on."

"_You have to check up on Mikan. I'm getting really worried. She became really silent after that..."_

"What exactly did Sumire say to her?"

"_She called her a maid. Thorn among the roses. And she threatens to expose Mikan's profile to the mass. Of course, with the help of Yuu and ILAW, I wouldn't worry about it. God, I hope she's fine... the wedding's in a couple of days."_

Natsume couldn't help getting aggravated with Sumire again. Haven't he threatened her already about this? "That fucked up bitch... I'll go home now and see Mikan. But I don't think you have to worry... she trusts me. I know she trusts me."

.

When Natsume arrived at home, he went straight to Mikan's room only to find her already asleep. Without hesitation, he quickly sat on the bed, grabbed Mikan's shoulder and pulled her towards him.

Mikan quickly stirred awake only to find Natsume hovering above her, his eyes piercing right through her.

They stared for a minute before Mikan finally regained enough power to speak. "Uh... hi."

Natsume only stared at her more.

"Natsume... are you alright?"

"You met Sumire awhile ago."

Mikan heart leaped at an alarming pace. Quickly, all of Sumire's message flooded her brains. "Y-yes."

"And?"

"And... it's nothing. Nothing to worry about." Mikan quietly said.

"Then how come I feel that you're not alright?"

Mikan froze and she quickly tried to smile. "Of course not, I'm just tired. We just finished the wedding preparations and I think it made me worn-out."

Natsume wanted to force her to tell him but he knew that his asking won't go anywhere. With that he kissed Mikan's forehead, "Okay, fine. Go rest now."

.

One more day before the wedding and Natsume still found Mikan's behavior different from before. She seemed to stare into space and he couldn't break in. They were both getting ready to leave for Mikan's hometown when Natsume finally took a hold of her hand and spun her around to face him.

"Mikan?"

"I don't think we should have a wedding." Mikan blurted out before she could stop herself.

Natsume's forehead quickly creased.

Mikan mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't have said that.

"What did you just say?" Natsume asked in a very serious tone.

"I... ah..." Mikan blushed with embarrassment. "Nothing."

Natsume grabbed her arm tightly to get her to speak. "Repeat it again."

Mikan flinched at how Natsume's hold was hurting her. "Nat... Natsume. It hurts."

Natsume quickly wrapped his arms around her and buried his head on her neck. "I don't know what Sumire told you... but damn it... Don't believe her."

Mikan felt something in Natsume's voice that made her want to comfort him. Her mind kept saying that this was not right. That even though it was a deal, she still did have to think of his reputation. But she wanted him to stay by her side. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. "I d-don't believe her. I trust you, Natsume."

Natsume's hold tightened and he couldn't help but be proud of what she had said to him. "I'll make this year worth it." He promised.

A tear suddenly slid down on Mikan's face. She wanted to feel that everything's okay but it isn't. She just nodded her head.

_You're promising me more than I could receive. But still... I can't let you have a bad reputation because of me..._

.

As the day went on, Mikan forced herself to be the same again. She laughed and smiled and asked Natsume questions on the way to her hometown and she felt that Natsume finally believed that she was okay.

When they finally came to Mikan's home, it was already midnight and the wedding was only a couple of hours more. "Why don't you have your rest now?" Natsume said as he softly smiled at his fiancé.

"But... I haven't even changed the covers on the guest room... where will you sleep?"

"There's the couch. I'll stay there for tonight. Later is the big day I don't want you to sleep on the altar." Natsume tried to joke as he stepped towards Mikan.

Mikan could only stare at him as he came forward to her. He tipped her chin and they stared at each other. "How about giving me the kiss of your last day of being single?"

Mikan forced a weak smile. "O-of course."

She awkwardly tiptoed and pushed her lips to his and gave him a kiss. In mere seconds she left his lips and awkwardly ran towards the stairs. "Goodnight, then."

Natsume could only stare at her figure. As much as he wanted to grab her and teach her how to kiss the right way, he knew he would have all the time of the day tomorrow. He just wished that nothing bad would happen on the wedding.

.

It rained very hard that morning.

Natsume left the house early that morning to finish all the necessary papers for the wedding and he was actually _forced to leave_ because it wasn't good to see the bride before the wedding starts.

Mikan cringed as she felt her phone vibrate. She knew the message was from Sumire and all the hairs on her arms stood up.

She didn't want to read it but she found her hands opening it quickly.

_Today's the big wedding day, am I right? But you're a good girl aren't you? You wouldn't go to the wedding right? Because you know Natsume's reputation would be crushed. You know that don't you? Careful what you do, Mikan... Xoxo, S. S._

Mikan's heart drummed faster and all she wanted to do was to run away from it all. She was about to lock herself on the bathroom when there was finally a knock on her door. "Miss Mikan? Have you taken your bath?"

"Uh... y-yes!"

"Do you need some help with your wedding dress?"

Mikan looked at herself and only had her undergarments on. "Oh... no. No!"

"Well, umm... could we come in? It's past nine-thirty, we already need to fix you up for your big wedding day at ten!"

Mikan froze. She couldn't let them enter the room. She can't marry Natsume. "Uhmm... Ahhh... Just wait a moment! Give me five minutes." She then quickly grabbed a jacket and pulled on her jogging pants.

"Ms. Mikan? Can we now—"

"No! Not yet! Please don't come in yet!"

She opened the window and felt the strong wind slap her on the face. She had to leave home. She couldn't marry Natsume. Even when the hard droplets of rain slapped her, she quickly maneuvered herself out the window ledge. The rain came down on top of her and she heard the jacket rip somewhere. She froze but she continued to step down. When she was finally stepping on the grass, she quickly dashed out through the heavy rain and made a run towards her father and mother's grave.

Silence filled Mikan's room as more than the five minutes ended.

"Miss Mikan? Time's up! We will enter now!"

The hairdresser and stylist pushed open Mikan's room and found the room empty. "Miss Mikan?"

They looked everywhere, even at the bathroom but no sight of Mikan was there. Suddenly they felt the crisp and strong wind coming from the open window.

Miss Mikan had left.

.

Nine forty-five on the clock. Natsume stared at it for quite sometime as he sat back on the chair. Less than twenty minutes he'll finally have her as his bride. Natsume smiled but he forced not to. But hell, he couldn't keep it away from his face.

Mikan Hyuuga...

Natsume grinned. Suddenly he imagined himself having a big family with her.

A lightning struck down hard and it cast a shadow inside the room where Natsume was in. He stood up and looked outside. It was very dark. And he suddenly felt like something wrong would happen.

Suddenly there was an urgent knock on his door.

"Come in."

It was Ruka with a phone on his hand. "Natsume... Mikan has runaway."

Natsume froze. He looked at the clock. Nine fifty-five.

"The hell? Where did she go?" Natsume practically screamed when he grabbed the phone from Ruka.

"I... Sir... w-we don't know...!"

Natsume snapped shut the phone and stared coldly at his best friend.

"Natsume? What are we going to do?"

Natsume felt his heart tie into little knots. He couldn't breathe as the thoughts of Mikan suddenly commenting that they shouldn't marry flashed back on his mind.

"_I don't think we should have a wedding."_

He wanted to scream. To scream away the damn feeling he was feeling. It was too much and he couldn't understand why it was hurting him.

"Let someone find her. I'll wait for her at the altar." With that Natsume confidently went out of the room and into the church, followed by his best man.

.

Mikan ran as fast as she could until she stumbled down on her parent's graves.

She was covered with dirt and she had forgotten that she wasn't wearing any shoes. She couldn't help but suddenly feel the tears coming down from her eyes. "Help me, mother. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't..."

.

Ten thirty-five am.

The bride-to-be hasn't been seen.

Natsume stood frozen at the side of the altar staring at the entrance, waiting for her.

The guest which consisted of Ruka and Hotaru with Sei, Koko and Anna with their children, and Yuu and Nonoko with theirs too, and Grandfather Takishiro. Grandfather Hisashi couldn't make it to the wedding because he was still recovering from his operation.

The church was silent as the rain continued to pour down while Natsume stood there, emotionless.

"Why is Mikan still not here?" Takishiro whispered to Hotaru who was beside him.

Hotaru glanced at her friend. "I don't know grandfather. I don't know."

.

Eleven fifteen came and still there was no sign of Mikan.

Ruka looked at his wife from the audience. Hotaru looked worryingly at his husband as she shook her head. The people she had ordered to look for Mikan hadn't found her yet.

"She'll come." Hotaru mouthed.

.

Mikan continued to cry and cry since the tears in her eyes wouldn't stop from falling. She wanted to have this wedding but circumstances were stopping her. She wanted to marry Natsume. Even if it was only for a year. Even if everything was only a deal. She wanted this life. She wanted to be a part of Natsume. But she couldn't be...

She couldn't be.

She cried her eyes out as the rain came crashing down on her. She knew her deal with Natsume wasn't going to work. She just knew it. Everything she had been dreaming of was a complete and stupid dream.

She—

Suddenly she felt a hand grasp her forearm. "What the hell are you doing here? Natsume's waiting for you!"

Mikan's eyes stared at the onyx color of none other than Tsubasa Andou. "Tsu-Tsubasa...! What are you doing here?"

Tsubasa smirked. "Well, you see... You gave me an invitation to your wedding right?"

"B-but—" She was quickly pulled up against his chest, all wet and dirty. "Wait! Tsubasa you'll get—!"

Tsubasa quickly pulled her and dashed out through the rain on his silver car. "Don't worry 'bout me! You'll get sick if you continue to stay under this fucked up rain!"

Once they were inside the car and Mikan was forced to get off her wet jacket and be replaced with Tsubasa's suit jacket, Tsubasa started. "What were you thinking Mikan?"

Mikan looked away from him. "I... I... Tsubasa, I can't have this wedding."

"Why the hell not? Did you and Natsume fought over something?" Tsuabasa reached for Mikan's chin and made her look at him from across the seat.

Mikan stared at Tsubasa's comforting eyes. "No. He's been good with me... Oh God. He... I can't... I can't face him."

"Tell me exactly what's bothering you, Mikan."

"I... I'll cause him too much trouble if I marry him. Marrying me would not be an advantage for Natsume and his reputation. I'm only a commoner. I didn't grew up the way he did. I'm not good enough for him. I—"

"Stop there! You're degrading yourself. Who the hell told you this?"

"I... I can't..."

"Tell me, Mikan."

"Sumire Shoda."

"She blackmailed you? Oh, Mikan. Don't believe that dirty woman. Believe me, you're good enough for my cousin and he won't even have a single problem when he marries you."

"But... she... said..."

"Hmmm what else?"

"She said she'll... I'll look bad as Natsume's wife. I'm nothing but a low-life. I don't belong in your world. I didn't even dream of having this... I—" Mikan looked away and stared at the window. "I can't be someone I'm not, Tsubasa. I'll only disappoint Natsume."

"Mikan look at me."

Mikan slowly stared up at Tsubasa. "Have you disappointed Natsume before?"

"Well... no. I don't think so because—"

"Has he ever said that you're a low-life?"

"N-no."

"Was he the one who proposed to you?"

"Y-yes but it was—"

"Are you sure about this? Do you want to let go of my cousin?"

"I... I..."

"Mikan... had Natsume ever promised something to you?"

"Ye-yes."

"May I know what it was?"

"He'll make it all worth it. He said that..."

Tsubasa smiled softly. "Then trust him."

.

Eleven forty-eight.

"Mama... I'm hungry." Sei said to her mother.

"Shhh... baby. You'll soon have your lunch, okay?"

"_That Mikan really doesn't know what she's doing."_

"We cannot find her Hisashi. Do you have any idea where she is?" Takishiro asked.

"_She's really a confusing girl. Have I not taught her well? I'm still recovering from my operation and she goes on being a stupid girl."_

"But... you know where she is?"

"_Of course! Whenever I scold her she always goes to that place! Oh she's still that child I know!"_

Natsume heard his old man talking on the phone with Grandfather Hisashi and with his quick strides, he had stopped made it in front of his grandfather and held his hands for the phone.

"This is Natsume. Let me find her, grandfather. Do you know where she is?"

_"Of course! She's always at the cemetery at times like this. Talking with her mother and crying—"_

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

Everyone's heads turned towards the entrance where they found a very dirty Mikan with a suit to cover her body, and a ripped and stained jogging pants underneath. Her foot was dirty and aching but she held her ground.

Natsume stiffened as he saw the shadow behind Mikan. _Tsubasa Andou._

Natsume quickly scowled. "What the—"

Mikan ran as her grazed foot could do as she went up to Natsume. "I'm sorry. I... please marry me. Please. Still marry me."

Natsume stared down at Mikan's dirty face. He was hurt. Even more as he found Tsubasa accompanying his supposed-to-be-already-wife. He was angry and all he wanted was to scream and hurt her like the way he was hurting. Natsume grabbed the grubby fingers that were holding the front of his tux. He grasped it icily; squeezing it until he felt Mikan flinched from the pain. "We shall continue the wedding."

.

"Do you... Natsume Hyuuga, accept this woman as your wife?"

Natsume stared blankly down at Mikan's face. "I do." And emotionlessly inserted the wedding band on Mikan's ring finger.

Mikan shivered, the atmosphere of the wedding was ice cold. She was quickly ushered into the dressing room and was made to take a quick bath and change into her wedding gown.

"Do you... Mikan Sakura, accept this man as your husband?"

It felt like time stopped as she uttered the words. "I do." Then she quickly slipped the ring on Natsume's ring finger. This was not the way she imagined her vows to be. She expected Natsume to smile lovingly down at her but a smile never appeared on his face. She knew she had hurt him. She wanted to apologize. She had hurt him deeply and she wanted to take away the pain if only she could do it.

"I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga Natsume. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone on the chapel stood up and clapped their hands even though the chapel was still enveloped in a very cold and unforgiving aura.

Natsume quickly bent down towards Mikan's face and she could feel the anger emanating on Natsume's body. Mikan's eyes shut close because she didn't want to see that glare he had plastered on.

Natsume tipped her chin. "Look at me." He ordered coldly.

Mikan's eyes tightly closed even more.

Natsume gripped her chin stronger. Mikan flinched. "Look at me."

Mikan quickly opened her eyes. Scared of the way Natsume was acting. She gasped.

It would look to everyone that they were having a moment but in Mikan's eyes Natsume was glaring down at her, angry. He whispered slowly...

"_Don't let me look like a fool again."_

Then he kissed her. All the anger he had, put on that rough, passionate kiss.

Mikan tried to push him away but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him signaling that she was not to fight back. He entered her mouth and conquered her so fast that Mikan had to grip Natsume's arms to balance herself. She never encountered Natsume to be this rough and she felt so scared.

Natsume pulled away abruptly and gripped Mikan's elbow and quickly ushered her towards the exit as everyone applaud and congratulated them.

Natsume's face was blank as an ice.

The rain had finally stopped and Natsume quickly pushed Mikan inside the car and he quickly got off into the driver's seat.

He flipped open his phone and dialed a number. "Ruka... we would not be in lunch and the reception later. Please excuse us from everyone." And quickly flipped it close.

Mikan just stared down and looked at her shaken hands.

Natsume started the car and drove so fast that it frightened Mikan even more. In less than ten minutes they were already at home and Natsume slammed the door so hard that the car shook. He harshly pulled Mikan out of the car as the rain poured down hard on their heads.

"Nat-Natsume! Please you're hurting me!" Mikan said as she almost tripped on her already dirtied wedding gown.

Natsume didn't listen. He kept on walking at a very alarming pace until they were inside the house. He opened it, pushed Mikan inside and slammed the door after he got inside.

He quickly snapped open his cuffs, pulled on his tie, and pulled out his suit.

"Natsume... please! Can we talk about this? I'm sorry I—"

"Shut up!" Natsume shouted. "Take off your headdress."

"But I—" Mikan asked as she slowly backed away from Natsume.

"I told you to shut up! Take it off. Now."

Mikan followed his orders awkwardly and let her hair cascade down slowly. "I need to explain. I—"

Natsume suddenly was in front of her and he slammed her on the nearest wall but not enough force to hurt her. "Shut the fuck up!"

Mikan flinched because of the feeling of terror .

"You almost left me at the altar... you were with that Andou..." Natsume glared down at her. "Do you know how much you've destroyed my ego?" With that, he pulled her up the stairs and into her room and pushed her on her bed.

"Take off your dress."

"Natsume! You can't mean to..."

"Oh yes. I mean to."

"But! We can't! I don't want this! I'm not going to undress!"

Natsume removed his shirt and threw it off at the floor. He was quickly on top of Mikan. "Then let me do it for you."

Mikan screamed. "Natsume! Stop! Please! Oh God! Not like this!" She thrashed around as she felt his weight on her hips, pushing her down. He roughly kissed her on the neck and quickly snaked her arms around in shirt of the zipper.

Mikan continued to thrash around as best as she could. With his weight on top of her, it was no good. And quickly she knew her dress was coming off. Mikan tried to push him away but he was strong. "Natsume! Please!"

Natsume chose not to listen to her as he continued what he was doing. He bit and suck on her neck, marking her. When he finally unzipped the dress, he pulled it down quickly on her body with ease. He felt her hands pushing him. With his left hand, he roughly snatched her hands and locked it up above her head. Using his right hand, he expertly snapped open her bra and hastily sucked on her right breast.

Mikan gasped as she quickly arched against his tongue.

Natsume have waited so long for this. He was mad at her and he knew he was being rough but all instincts were setting on him and he couldn't stop. He was mad at her but he couldn't stop the sexual tension he had been feeling so much for her. He sucked on her breast and pulled Mikan's panties down.

Mikan continued to scream with fear but she couldn't move. Tears were streaming down her face. "Natsume! Please! Stop it now..."

Natsume practically ripped her panties away. He quickly unzipped his pants and pushed it down, together with his boxers. His erection quickly sprang free. He was in no control now. Just pure animal instincts. All he wanted was to be inside her liquid heat. Natsume couldn't hear anything. All voices was droned out by the drumming of his heart and without hesitation, he pried open Mikan's legs and slammed inside her, forgetting that she was a virgin.

Mikan cried out. "NATSUME! STOP! DON'T!"

Natsume quickly pumped over and over again. He groaned and let himself slam repeatedly on Mikan's body.

Mikan couldn't breathe. It hurt so much and she couldn't stop Natsume. He was too strong to stop.

Natsume pumped in and out of her until he could feel the waves of eruption building up. It's been a long time since he had sex and right now he really needs his release. In no time, he grunted and spilled his seeds inside Mikan.

Natsume pulled out of her and lay down beside her with all the strength he could muster. He was still angry but hell he was satisfied just enough.

The room was silent with only Mikan's cry softly being heard.

Natsume breathe a couple more times before he stood up from the bed. He didn't bother looking at Mikan and didn't bother getting his clothes.

He left the room.

Mikan stared at the ceiling in shock. Her body was in pain all over and all she wanted was to curl up on her bed but the pain stopped her from moving. All she could do was cry and let the tears spill down.

.

Just outside the room, Natsume's thoughts finally cleared.

He forced Mikan to have sex with him.

He looked down and saw his manhood half covered in Mikan's dried blood. Damn it, he had forgotten about Mikan being a virgin.

He was too caught up with his anger that he had lost his focus.

He punched the nearest wall. Why does Mikan have to make him feel so vulnerable?

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

**FAQ

* * *

**

**Do u like making Natsume jealous of Tsubasa?**

Yes. :]

**About persona, will there be anything that would be written anytime soon about this character or would he just be a nightmare for Mikan?**

Something would be written about him. In the later chapters, though.

**Will you-chan appear?**

I'm still not sure but probably not. :[ Waaah. I still don't know. I want to be I don't know...

**Do u plan to continue writing the story about every month Mikan is pregnant (when/if she does get pregnant) and the rest of the one year marriage?**

Yes. :]

**What are they gonna name the boy? :]**

Uhmmm... that question is too early to answer. :))

* * *

**(Not really part of the story... so yeah.)  
Are you in college na? What's your course? Creative writing or something?**

Yes. I'm in college na. : Nope, not creative writing, though. _Parang malayo ung course ko sa _Creative Writing. Haha.

* * *

**It took me a long time to produce this chapter. So how d'you like it? Honestly, I had a hard time writing this chapter so I hope I still did well. Please read and review!**


	16. Seize :: Love

**_Isn't everything we do in life a way to be loved a little more?_**

- Celine, Before Sunrise -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 16**

Mikan didn't know if the pain she was feeling was due to the soreness of her body, the slight headache or the feeling of guilt slowly inching deeper into her as she woke up that night.

She didn't know exactly what time it was but she guessed it was way past midnight. She slowly tried to bring herself to sit up but all she could do was to stare up at the darkened ceiling.

Memories of their supposed wedding day came creeping up on her. It was horrible... it was everything she hadn't dreamt of. And the worst part was... it was all her fault.

She shouldn't have listened to Sumire... She should have just trusted Natsume in the first place—in the first place, she shouldn't have agreed with Natsume's contract after all.

Everything was a grave mistake.

She pulled the sheets up to her neck, covering all of her skin.

She suddenly felt scared of Natsume. She never knew the power he had and she probably only found out half of it that afternoon. She never had seen Natsume that angry. It was terrifying and she only wanted everything to be alright. What's worst was she found herself realizing that she cannot do anything about it.

She finally pushed herself to a sitting position with all of her body parts throbbing from the pain. She groaned and her body screamed for her to lie down again but she needed to see Natsume.

She needed to apologize.

Everything was her fault and though she had completely angered Natsume and he had done something that had hurt her, it was probably all suppose to happen.

She stood up limply and slowly wrapped the blanket around her naked body. Though the pain in her lower body made it uncomfortable to walk, she did anyway. All she wanted was to make everything okay with Natsume.

.

Natsume sat back against his leathered office chair and stared outside Tokyo's midnight sky.

Today was supposed to be a new beginning but everything that happened the day before was something he never wanted to happen again.

Everything was a mistake.

A grave mistake.

He shouldn't have waited for Mikan to come. He should have tuned in to Mikan's behavior to understand what was happening to her. He should have secured the privacy of his wedding with Mikan more so that no one could have made Mikan think twice over her decision of marrying him. He shouldn't have lost focus and forced her to have sex with him; he should have just punched the hell out of that Andou for bringing Mikan to the Church before he could find her. Hell that Andou probably has something to do with why Mikan thought twice about marrying him.

He finally let out a sigh of frustration and raked his fingers on his raven hair.

He still couldn't forgive Mikan for what he has done to him but not as much as he hates himself for hurting her that way...

Never in his entire life had he forced himself towards any woman and he couldn't believe how his anger had made him lost so much focus and restraint. He only wanted perfection from himself and what he had done that afternoon towards Mikan was not even close to perfection.

This was the first time he didn't know what he needs to do. Women were supposed to be easy to control but why the hell has this particular woman, whom was now his wife was making his life a living hell.

After that very grave afternoon event, he found himself riding in his car alone, going off to Tokyo without hesitation. He had left Mikan alone and he never even had the decency to post a note to let her know that he had gone back to Tokyo. He couldn't even dial her cell phone number on his phone's keypad.

He was such a bastard. Like his biological father. Like his mother. Like everyone who had left him without thinking twice.

He decided to close his eyes and numb himself from the pain. Maybe the one up there in the heavens was punishing him for all of what his done. Maybe that's why no one really wanted to care for him. Was there really supposed to be love and happiness in this world?

Maybe, no one really had wanted him from the start.

.

Mikan made her way down the stairs slowly and as best as her aching body could.

Her heart quickly hammered and she gripped the blankets around her body tighter. She was scared of what Natsume would look like and what he would do to her when she sees her.

Memories of Natsume hovering above her quickly flashed on her mind and she almost fell on the floor. That experience had her on the verge of trauma but she didn't want to get scared of Natsume. Natsume would never do anything to her that would hurt her and she had finally concluded that the only reason Natsume had done that yesterday afternoon was that he was too angered about her actions.

Natsume trusted her and she gave back that trust by leaving him waiting for her at the altar.

She tried to run as fast as she could from every room the ground floor had to see if Natsume was there.

She even went out of the entrance to see if he was there but she saw the parking lot empty and she just realized Natsume had left her.

.

Natsume had woken up, annoyed from the ringing of his phone. He ignored it at first, not caring who the hell the caller was but the sound became too aggravating and he finally flipped it open and answered it.

"What the hell do you want?" He practically screamed with his still raspy voice as he tried to get back to a comfortable position in his leather chair.

"_Well... Good morning to you too, cousin."_

Natsume quickly knew it was Tsubasa Andou. "If you want to make this one of my hell mornings, you already win. I don't want to talk to you."

"_Hmmm... totally un-you to respond like this cousin, but as much as I don't want to talk to you too... I need to tell you something."_

Natsume gripped his phone and wanted to throw it out the window but something about Andou's voice made him pause and listen. "You really don't know how much I want to kill you right now... go on."

"_Haha. You've already wanted to kill me since way past when you knew that mother was—"_

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear this!"

"_You've really woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Is Mikan with you?"_

Natsume's anger suddenly flared up. "Mikan is my wife. She has no business with you at all so you don't have to know where she is."

"_Oh, really now?"_ Tsubasa challenged. _"She called me up late last night at about two in the morning, going crazy and telling me that me you're gone and she didn't know what to do."_

Natsume stood up with that information, his eyes wide in shock. _Mikan didn't call him but instead she called Andou_. "_STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!_"

Natsume heard a snicker from the other end of the line. _"My little cousin... never saw you acting like this before when we were talking about a woman huh. You left her alone? Haven't you? Didn't you know she was crying out in the rain when I found her? Don't you know that she—"_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"—_she wanted to marry you but she was too scared for your—"_

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"—_fucking sake?"_

Natsume wanted to continue screaming for everything to stop but he suddenly couldn't find his voice.

Tsubasa heaved a sigh of relief as he heard silence from the other line. _"Now you're listening. This is what I only know and because I'm such a good-hearted cousin, I'm going to spill it all for you. Sumire Shoda has something to do with why Mikan was acting like that. I don't know if they met or how Sumire had communicated with Mikan but she did and she had done a very good job of damaging Mikan's confidence in herself. If you don't do anything about this, I will gladly take the job of hunting down what Sumire had done to her."_

Silence on Natsume's line.

Tsubasa smirked. _"Well, that's it then. Just a note, cousin. Mikan's worried and in fact, scared. Take care of her or else... I would."_

Natsume heard the other line click end.

He slumped down on his chair again, shock by what he had heard.

Mikan wanted to marry him, after all. She wanted to be with him... she wanted him.

Suddenly he couldn't help the feeling of euphoria coming over him but it was only short until it fused as he remembered what he had done and how unforgiving it was for his part.

He hated himself for what he had done but he needs something to work on now that some part of the problem was clear to him now.

He needed to throw down Sumire Shoda fast.

.

Mikan curled up on her bed after she had taken a bath and cleaned her body entirely. It was hard dealing with moving her body and so she never did relax even though bathing always made her relaxed.

She didn't know what to do now. She had left her phone somewhere and she was too tired to find it and call Natsume. She didn't even want to call Natsume because she was scared and guilty by what she had done.

She had called Tsubasa in the middle of the night and she suddenly realized that it was foolish of her to do that. But Tsubasa reassured her that it was alright for him to be woken up by her. And so, she had spilled everything to Tsubasa who understands her situation and who had really helped her gain some confidence to face Natsume on the church.

It just turned out to be a really bad ending and now she had to make up for what she had done.

The doorbell suddenly chimed signaling that there was someone outside. Natsume's face suddenly appeared on Mikan's mind and with that, she pushed all the pain aside and gathered all her strength just to get to the front door.

She opened the door to expect ruby eyes and black hair waiting for her but rather the driver who usually accompanies her to some places when Natsume couldn't.

"Good Morning Mrs. Hyuuga... Mr. Hyuuga specifically told me to come fetch you. Please pack up all your belongings and I'll be waiting for it."

"B-but... where are we going?"

"Mrs. Hyuuga, Mr. Hyuuga specifically told me to fetch you and bring you back home to Tokyo."

Mikan's heart hammered. What's going to happen?

"Oh... okay. I'll finish packing as soon as I can." Mikan trailed off as she slowly turned towards the house again. "Uhm... wait." Mikan said as she turned around at the driver. "Do you know where Natsume is now?"

"Mrs. Hyuuga I have no idea where Mr. Hyuuga is today. He just specifically told me to fetch you—"

"Yes. I know that already. Thank you."

.

Mikan slowly opened Natsume penthouse once again to find that no sign of Natsume was there. Although his smell, something she had always loved and remembered lingered around, Natsume wasn't there to be found. It was already night time when she got home and she quickly pulled her baggage along with her towards her old room. She sat down slowly with her still aching body and stared dumbfounded at the wall.

"What do I do now?" She fell back on the bed and closed her. Tears wanted to spill down her eyes. She was scared of what's going to happen. She was scared of seeing Natsume. She was scared that Natsume will hate her the most.

.

It was one in the morning when Natsume finally got home. He was disoriented because of all the things he had done that day and sleep was getting to him already. He stripped of his suit and shirt and let in the cool air of his penthouse cool his stressed body.

He was walking with half closed eyes and when he finally realized that the lights on the corridor to the rooms were on, he knew that his wife was finally home.

He slowly made his way towards the room but quickly stopped at his tracks. He didn't want to see her. He couldn't even stand to look at her for what he had done. He leaned against the wall and relaxed himself.

He wanted to comfort her, to tell her everything was all right but one thing was getting in his way... his pride.

He was the one at fault but he couldn't apologize. He just couldn't do it. He decided to go to his room and try to sleep the guilt away.

.

Mikan opened her eyes and realized that it was already morning. A door closed from the outside and Mikan suddenly knew Natsume was home.

Without any thoughts anymore... she scrambled to stand up and ran at her open door to see Natsume tying his tie in front of the mirror.

Mikan froze.

Natsume moved his head and turned towards her direction.

Their eyes met for a second before Natsume quickly looked back at the mirror.

He didn't say anything.

Mikan suddenly became nervous. Here she was, wanting to see him and all he does is look at her for no more than a couple of seconds. Mikan fought back her fright and gave all the courage she had just to speak.

"Na-Natsume!" Mikan stammered.

Natsume tilted his head to the side and stared at her with a blank expression. "Yes?"

"I... I..."

"Hmmm?"

"I... I'm s-sorry!"

Natsume took his time fixing his tie and when he finally looked at her, he had a soft smile.

He took a step towards her. Because of the memory of Natsume forcing her to have sex with him flashed on her mind, she instinctively took a step backward and had moved a protective arm on her chest.

Natsume saw the action and his soft smile quickly left his face and a crease appeared on his forehead.

Mikan gasped when she realized her actions and before she could speak, Natsume raised his hand to stop her. "You're afraid of me, I can see that... because of what I have done."

Mikan looked at the pained expression on Natsume's eyes and her heart just wanted to break.

"You have nothing to apologize for Mikan." Natsume continued without trying to move towards her again, leaving more than twelve feet of distance between them. "I know why you didn't want to marry me that day. Sumire Shoda blackmailed you. I've heard from Andou..." Mikan noticed how white his knuckles were as if he was stopping himself from doing something.

Mikan worriedly looked at Natsume as an awkward silence enveloped them. She wanted to be close to him again. She wanted to feel his warmth but she couldn't. She knew she had hurt Natsume deeply and she wanted to make it up to him but she really didn't know what to do.

"I'll take my leave now." Natsume suddenly stated as he turned and left.

Mikan was frozen to the spot until Natsume's form finally was out the door. She was shocked from the core because her body reacted opposite to the way her mind wanted to, Natsume looked so pained like a little lost boy and there was something about their first conversation, after the disaster of the wedding, that Mikan saw as a warning sign that nothing would ever be the same again.

.

"_It's the first time you called me, Natsume. How's Mikan? What happened? I haven't been able to contact her phone since then."_

Natsume massaged his nose bridge as he half-listened to Hotaru speak on the other line. "Yeah... I need to call you about something very important."

"Aren't you listening? How's Mikan, first? I need to know—"

"Hotaru... please. Just listen to what I need to say."

As if feeling the change of atmosphere and the tone of Natsume's voice, Hotaru quickly answered professionally. This was the first she heard her childhood friend become too gravely serious about something. _"Okay then. Continue."_

"Please hack everything you can from Mikan. Her phone... Hack it. Even the people she had already known or had been with. Anything."

"_Natsume... ILAW is not an organization for spying... Hmmm... What we could do is hack any device that includes her phone but we wouldn't be able to hack anything more than that..."_

"Okay. Just do anything you can do."

"_What's the problem anyway? Why do you need to hack it?"_

"Sumire had communicated with Mikan and I don't know how, when and where. I need to know all of it. I need evidence."

"_Mikan confessed to you that Sumire had talked to her?"_

"She didn't. Andou was the one who gave me that information."

"_Tsubasa? They know each other?"_

"Yes." _And I hate it._

Hotaru sighed. _"Natsume, please don't be like this even though Tsubasa's mo—"_

"Hotaru, I don't want to hear anything about that now..."

"_Okay, fine... may I know now if everything's alright with you and Mikan?"_

"It's fine."

Hotaru didn't need to believe if what Natsume was saying was true or not because she knew everything was far from fine. From the way Natsume's voice suddenly broke meant a lot. She would probably gain more information if she calls Mikan about this.

"_Hmmm... Is Mikan at your penthouse now?"_

"Yes... Could you take her out? Make her busy?"

Hotaru suddenly realized how grave the situation was. First of all, it was just the second day of their marriage. Second of all, Natsume never was the type to ask her to make Mikan busy. If everything was working well, she probably knew that Natsume would have Mikan all to his self. And lastly, there was really something different with his voice... as if he was confused, unsure of himself... totally not like her confident childhood friend. _"Sure..."_

.

Natsume quickly realized that everything on his entire life was a mistake.

It was a mistake that he was born. It was a mistake that he decided to be stubborn and be selfish because he wanted _Hyuuga Corporations_ to himself. It was a mistake that he let this woman named Mikan Sakura enter his life and make it a complete mess. He shouldn't have listened to his instincts to marry this kind of woman. He shouldn't have been angry with her. He shouldn't have agreed with his grandfather. He shouldn't have met Mikan on Sumire's party and took her home with him. He shouldn't have kissed her because that's where it all started.

Natsume ran his hands on his hair and made it messier than ever. He was so frustrated with what's happening that he knew that if this continues, he'll go crazy.

_Let her go, Natsume._

Natsume gripped his desk and pushed it with all his force. The desk flipped with everything on the table falling and breaking. It was a mistake to marry her... he should've let her go. She would be happier if he wasn't married to her.

But he just couldn't let her go.

.

Mikan idly lay down on the living room couch and stared at the cartoons on the plasma TV. Her mind was too preoccupied with Natsume's expression and actions that she almost fell off the couch.

She didn't like the way Natsume's eyes were full of loneliness when he looked at her. It was so different from the Natsume she met before. As much as Mikan likes seeing Natsume with different expressions, she never wanted that kind of expression to play on his eyes.

And she promised she'd make it worth it, too... This one year of marriage but she couldn't even do anything with his pained expression. She just wanted to take it away from his eyes, from his face. She just wanted to see him laugh again.

Suddenly the phone on the coffee table rang. She didn't answer it... she knew it wouldn't be Natsume anyway. She let the voice mail answer the call and she heard Hotaru's voice on the other end.

"_Mikan, this is Hotaru. Where are you? I couldn't contact your phone. Have you left it somewhere? Let's go out. Call me when you're ready to talk. Okay? I'll be waiting."_

Mikan stared at the color red blinking on the phone. She didn't want to talk with anyone right now. She only wanted to be left alone. She only wanted Natsume to talk to her like before again. She only wanted him.

.

Natsume continued to ignore Mikan for the next two weeks. He goes home late and leaves for work so early that there was no time for them to actually converse about anything.

It was as if Natsume really didn't want to talk to her and if he did have something to tell her. It was either in a form of a note or a form of a gift. First, he had given her a note to inform her that grandfather Takishiro wanted to see her. After two days, he told her in another form of a note that he will be leaving for a business trip and now, he had given her a credit card to use for whatever she needed.

Mikan didn't even know if she had to be guilty that Natsume was avoiding her of if she had to be mad. She chose the latter and what she did to get back at Natsume was she really made use of the credit card and brought everything she wanted and hated and trashed the penthouse with every little big thing she brought.

And as Mikan looked at it now, the place was a mess.

And she was a mess and her heart was a mess.

Mikan flopped down on the couch and she just wanted to cry. She hated this feeling and she didn't even understand what she was feeling. The phone suddenly rang and like the usual, Mikan didn't answer it and let the voicemail answer it.

"_MIKAN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AND I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN IGNORING EVERYONE BUT PLEASE DON'T DO THIS. I need to see you, I can feel Haru kicking me because he wants to see you! Don't push us away... we want to help you. Contact—"_

Mikan suddenly answered the phone with a sob.

"Hotaru..." She whimpered as tears finally trickled down her cheeks. The last time she cried it was on their wedding day and now... she was crying again because she didn't understand what to do anymore.

"_Mikan!" _Hotaru gasped._ "What's wrong? I'll call Anna and Nonoko and we'll come pick you up. Finally you answered! I've been calling you since two weeks ago—"_

"Hotaru, I don't know what to do anymore. Natsume... I haven't seen him. He's avoiding me and I don't know what to do. I brought a lot of things and now I'm all confused and I hate the feeling of helplessness and I need Natsume. I need him..."

Hotaru could hear all the emotions in what Mikan had said. _"Shhh.. It's alright, Mikan. Everything will be alright—"_

"It wouldn't be! Natsume's mad at me and I can't do anything about it!"

"_Mikan... have you fallen for Natsume?"_

Mikan suddenly froze. She hadn't thought about that yet but suddenly everything was clear and she understood why she was feeling like this...

She was in love with Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

**FAQ**

**

* * *

**

**Will Natsume know about Mikan's past? What will he do about it?**

Yes, he would. :) What will he do about it? That would still be a secret. :D

**Is Narumi going to be in this story?**

I still don't know... probably not. :(

**Roughly, how many chapters will this fanfic have?**

I'd like to keep it on until it reaches 20+ chapters but then, I still don't know what the future holds so I can't say the definite number. Sorry. :|

* * *

**(Not really part of the story... so yeah.)  
You're already in college, right? What school?**

You guess :)

* * *

**I'm the author of this story and yet, I still don't know anything that will happen in the next chapters. HAHAHAHA. Cheers. I hope this makes up for the fright I gave you last chapter. A lot of readers were really disgusted about what I just wrote but it's okay. It's only a matter of opinion, isn't it? But then thank you for you continuing support. It's your reviews that keep me going. Thanks a lot! :D**

**khostar**


	17. Dix Sept :: Forgiveness

_**It's so easy, to think about love, to talk about love, to wish for love, but it's not always easy, to recognize love, even when we hold it... in our hands.**_

- Jaka -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 17**

Natsume never thought he'd feel as exhausted as what he was feeling right now. Other than pushing his body to work for almost sixteen straight hours for fourteen consecutive days, his mind was uncontrollably weary and all he wanted was to lay in his bed with his waiting wife and hold her as if there's no tomorrow.

He sluggishly stopped at his tracks and leaned against the wall adjacent to the entrance of his penthouse. He cursed as he felt the sudden anger building up on his entire body with the thought of his wife. His make-believe wife. The things he'd imagined that won't ever, ever become possible.

He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to control his raging heart.

But damn, he was frustrated.

Extremely frustrated because he didn't like anything that was happening to his life.

That Mikan Sakura only made his problems worst. Worst than he'd actually imagined it to be.

And now, he was trying to fix everything while trying to avoid making any contact with Mikan, anytime and anywhere.

He slipped in the keys to the door and slowly pushed it opened. He quickly dropped his bag and threw his keys on the table nearby.

He continued massaging his temples to try and relieve him off the pain when he suddenly turned the corner and found his living room stuffed with boxes of every size and shape. His control quickly snapped and his anger quickly flared. He didn't even think about what he was doing as he stalked towards Mikan's bedroom and without even a warning, he pushed the door so hard that it recoiled and continued bouncing back and forth against the wall.

But the figure inside the room didn't even flinch as she continued to comb her wet tresses in front of the dresser.

When Natsume entered the room, his first instinct was to grab her and make sense of the boxes in the living room and to relieve his self from the anger he'd been feeling for the past weeks. But when he saw her sitting there in front of the dresser and brushing her soft, wet locks... he saw one of his childhood dreams coming to life; seeing his wife brushing her hair as she waits for him to get home from work.

The picture painted in front of him made his heart queasy with an odd feeling accompanying it.

And the things he was about to do, seemed forgotten as he stood there and stared at the lovely lady of his childhood dreams.

But the magic was over soon as Mikan stood up and stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Her voice quivered as Natsume saw her mouth tremble. But the words coming from her mouth sounded like an accusation to Natsume and his lightheaded mood quickly turned sour. "Get those boxes out of my living room this instance."

Mikan stared at Natsume. She hoped he couldn't see how terrified she was. All she ever wanted was to let him hold her and let her cry in his arms and make everything better. She reminded herself of her phone conversation with Hotaru and swore she would take everything about Natsume head-strong.

"_You are aren't you? You're in love with my childhood friend?"_

_Mikan's heart quickly paced as she thought of it. She didn't know anything about falling in love but she found herself nodding and saying those words, "Yes."_

_And Hotaru squealed on the phone and her concerned voice quickly became light. "I'm so happy! Damn it! This is such good news! I just couldn't believe how very stupid Natsume could be. I really don't know what has gotten in him. I mean, about your wedding... it didn't start off well but you're already married. And thank God you are both married. But now he turns all sissy on you. And..."_

_Mikan realized Hotaru didn't really know what happened after the wedding but Mikan decided to shut up about the topic. She focused more on the feeling of being in love with Natsume Hyuuga. It was making her vulnerable. Vulnerable than she was ever before... Mikan quickly cut her off, "I want him back, Hotaru."_

_Hotaru quickly stopped her babbles and Mikan could hear the smile in her voice, "Thank God one of you is sane. Why don't we make a plan..."_

And now... Mikan was trying her best to execute their so-called plan. She will show Natsume just how much he needs her like the way she was needing him.

She ignored his overbearing statement and straightened her back and stared straight into Natsume's eyes. She was going to get Natsume back just the way they were before and she's going to make this year worth it just like what she had promised him. "I was waiting for you."

Natsume's ruby eyes darkened suspiciously. Waiting for him? What the hell.

He stared at Mikan and observed how her silky robe clung to her curves and how much it shows off her body. And soon, his mind was flooded with the feeling of her curves under his touch and how she was screaming for him to stop...

Natsume pushed the thoughts aside. Damn, he'd hurt her and there was no way he'd hurt her like that again. Even if it kills him because he can't touch her. "I'm going to sleep. I'm too tired to oversee you stuffing those boxes. I want them out by tomorrow night." Then he turned and started to leave.

"Wait!" Mikan called out.

Natsume slowly turned to face her again. He leaned his forearm on the door frame and growled, his face looking very irritated. "What?"

Mikan cringed but she took a step towards Natsume anyway.

Natsume looked all the more suspicious but he held his ground and waited for Mikan to make another move.

She stopped as soon as she was only inches from Natsume.

He suddenly was uncomfortable with how close she was and opted to slowly move backward but her fingers quickly grabbed the ends of his coat.

His face glared down at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

Mikan just stared straight at Natsume's chest. In truth, she was scared of looking at him but she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want this night to end sourly. She needed to have Natsume back tonight.

It was as if the clock stood still and Natsume couldn't even move another inch away from her. He could smell her tangerine scent everywhere. He realized he wanted to bury his head on the crook of her neck and smell all of her. He realized he wanted to have her soft body cuddled against him as he sleeps the night away. He realized he wanted to kiss her, kiss her the way he could before they were married. And he realized how badly he wanted to ease the pain he had given her for the past few weeks.

But he stopped himself and tried to pry Mikan's hands away from his coat.

"Don't!" She practically screamed as she all the more tightened her hold on his coat and forced him to stay put.

Natsume heard the desperate plead in her voice and he stopped himself from moving her hand away from him. In actuality, he had _missed _this. He had missed holding her, getting to touch her whenever possible. He loved getting close to her, feeling her soft body against his hard one. In all honesty, he wanted her.

And he did just that.

His hands slowly ran up on both Mikan's arms as he felt her shiver. His hands moved until it was settled on both of her shoulders. His right hand slowly made its way up, tracing her collarbone and jaw until it reached her chin. He slipped it between his thumb and pointer finger and directed her head to look up at him.

Their eyes met an instant and neither one could stop looking away from one another.

Mikan could feel his hot breath on her cheeks and that only made her shudder more with pleasure.

His head slowly wandered in front of her face and she thought when will he ever kiss her. Her eyes suddenly fluttered close as his face ghosted over her jaw, neck and ears.

"_What do you want me to do, Mikan? Kiss you? Have sex with you?" _He whispered. "_Is this what you want?"_

_I want you to love me._ Mikan didn't even reply as her breath hitched when his lips finally closed on the spot just below the lobe of her ears. He suckled on it and the sound of his mouth against her ears suddenly turned her on.

She moaned his name.

Natsume continued to suck her sweetly until he knew how tormented she was from pleasure. The hands that had grabbed the end of his coat only grabbed harder as he felt himself being pulled down more into her and her soft, soft body. All his senses were suddenly awakened and he felt himself grow harder with each of his suckles and her accompanied moans.

She pulled on his coat much stronger until she felt his finger slowly wounding onto the small of her back and the other one on her nape, holding her close.

She arched herself and moaned louder against Natsume.

Natsume felt Mikan rub her body wantonly against him as he sent kisses down her jaw and into her neck and towards her chin.

Mikan sighed in pleasure until she suddenly felt his mouth leave her. Her hazy eyes flew open and she found herself staring at a pair of lust-glazed ruby eyes.

"What do you want Mikan? Tell me." He sounded so desperate. So tired of playing this hide and seek games with her. He wasn't going anywhere tonight. Mikan realized that as he began rubbing his growing erection on her navel. "If you want to stop this, tell me now. Because if I kiss you, I promise you I won't stop. I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I will hurt you... I won't stop until I get what I want..."

Mikan slowly put a finger on his mouth to stop him from going on. She suddenly wanted to smile because she finally sensed something different about him. About their situation.

"I don't care if you hurt me... I won't stop. I don't care if it hurts." _Just as long as you're here with me, nothing will matter._ Without wasting any more time, she open-mouthedly kissed his lips suckled on it. _Make love to me, Natsume..._

The little ounce of control Natsume had saved quickly snapped and his animal instinct quickly settled in. Without warning he roughly turned them so she was pushed on the wall and he grabbed her soft thighs and made her wrap it around his waist as he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Mikan could only describe it as a hungry, arousing and a lust-filled kiss. He covered up much of her territory before he pulled away to catch enough breath and started kissing her again.

A moan was stuck on the back of Mikan's throat as Natsume continued assaulting her mouth. And holy hell, the man really knew what he was doing because Mikan could already feel herself fully aroused and feeling her panties getting wetter didn't help the situation.

It was as if Natsume was possessed as he kissed her. It was not the same as the time he had forced her to have him. Maybe this was the real deal, how Nastume really handled his women. He was strong but he wasn't hurting her. He was rough but it only was adding to her aroused state. It wasn't like how he'd hurt her on the day of the wedding. This was very different and Mikan could only sigh in approval as he adjusted her and licked his way down to her collar bone.

Natsume vowed to himself that he'd make it up to Mikan. Though he was surely going crazy and all he could think of was doing dirty things to her, he'd make sure she was liking, no scratch that, _loving_ everything he was doing.

He adjusted Mikan so that he could pull the string that had been securing the robe to her body and when he finally let the silky robe fall down on her smooth un-marred skin so that it was hanging on her forearms, he realized he needed her. Not just plain physical need but also something more. He wanted her approval. He wanted her reactions. He wanted everything from her.

He quickly carried her to the bed in the corner of the room and she landed in a soft thud on the bed. She didn't even had any chance to feel the cold air between their bodies as he quickly covered her soft body with his hard one.

Her breath hitched as Natsume's mouth covered hers again. She wasn't aware of anything that was happening around. Only the feeling of being held by Natsume, being _loved _by the man she had somehow fell in love with.

She didn't know how he managed to remove his clothes while he continued kissing her on the lips but suddenly Mikan felt his rough and hard skin against hers and that Natsume's hands were already slipping her panties down onto her thighs and away from her most vulnerable part.

Natsume finally slid his mouth away from her already swollen lips and down towards her chest. He didn't waste anymore time as he kissed the valley between her breast and palmed her already straining breast.

Mikan arched and she moaned as it was the only thing her mind could process. She felt his lips suddenly closed on her left breast and his fingers sliding, wandering into the junction of her thighs.

And then she felt it. His hands... teasing... tantalizing that area between her legs.

Her mouth went dry.

Natsume could smell her want. Her need for him and every touch, every kiss he'd made only made him want her more. He slowly traced his fingers on her body until he was on her soft and very wet triangle curls. He touched that sensitive nub lightly and he felt her shiver and moan in response.

It was enough to drive him crazy and he slowly inserted his finger on her hot, wet sheath as his mouth slid down, following the fingers he'd dipped between her legs.

Mikan couldn't breathe. This was all so new to her. She thought she was going to die when he was kissing her breast but when she felt his fingers insert inside her... she knew she was going to fall apart soon.

She arched and she tried to stop his fingers from tormenting her any longer when suddenly she felt Natsume suck her just below the navel and feel his tongue making a wet trail towards the junction of her thighs.

"W-wait!" She screamed as she tried to push his head away from her legs.

But Natsume didn't stop as he pried open her legs and started to kiss the inside of her thighs.

Mikan suddenly panicked and she tried to sit up but his hand suddenly pushed her down on the bed again. Mikan met Natsume's eyes and she felt herself go beet red.

He kissed her one last time on the inside of her thighs and placed her legs on his shoulders. "You'll like this. I promise you." He huskily said. He gave her a small smile, then he mouthed, _Watch Me._

Then his tongue experimentally flicked her sensitive nub and then his mouth plunged greedily inside her.

Mikan stiffened. She suddenly realize that she was going to die soon. She was really going to die soon from all this stimulation.

But Natsume was just starting. His tongue plunged deeper into her, sucking her, licking her sweet juices.

Mikan screamed and she felt herself going to pieces. She grab for something, anything to hold onto for crying out loud.

Natsume couldn't get enough of her. Just as he thought, she was addicting. Everything about her was addicting for him. He wanted everything about her and he'll greedily take it from her. He buried his face deeper into her and continued to pleasure her.

She moaned again. Something was building up inside her and she didn't know what it was. She grabbed Natsume's hair and tugged on it. "I... I... Natsume!"

And within seconds she was gone. In heaven, to a place she could call paradise. She felt her body tremble, quiver as she let the feeling surround her. And when the high finally came down, she felt herself relax into the bed.

But Natsume wasn't even halfway done. He roughly positioned himself between her and made her look at him. "Mikan, tell me. Tell me, you want this."

Mikan sighed as she felt the head of his arousal playing on her parted lips. She was still in her dreamy state that she had forgotten Natsume's question. Without warning, Natsume grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. "Tell me!" He hissed as he spent every ounce of willpower he had just to stop himself from plunging into her until she said those words he was longing to hear.

"Yes. I want this. I want you." They stared straight into each other's eyes and another jolt of electricity passed them.

Her answer was enough for him as he braced his self and plunged inside her. His sense started to blur as she felt her hot, slick body clamping him. And the only thing he wanted was fulfillment from this beautiful woman beneath him.

Mikan moaned as he plunged inside her, stretching her everywhere. But this one was strange. It felt good. It felt hot. It made her mad for more.

She found him leaning on her as they became face to face and chest to chest.

She heard him groan as he slowly moved inside her liquid heat.

She studied him under her lust-filled lashes. He was sweating, all his muscles working as he moved ever so slowly as if trying to make Mikan feel comfortable first over his invasion.

But she was already ready. So ready for him and so she moved against him. Bumped against his pump, trying to feel more of that friction he wasn't giving her.

Natsume closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "Wait." He croaked. "I might hurt you if I start moving faster."

Mikan's heart swelled. He ignored her for what seemed like years to her but in actuality he cared so much for her sake. And he didn't even realize that.

"I'm... You're not going to hurt me, Natsume. Honestly, it feels good." Mikan said with a satisfied look on her face.

Natsume's heart wrenched. Even after he had forced her to have sex with him, she was still such a kind and giving woman. She wanted him after all this time and she was ready to make him feel good too.

He buried his face in her hair and without a warning the words slipped out of his mouth. "Damn it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Damn..." His voice quivered.

Mikan lifted her arms and placed her it on Natsume's cheeks to make him look at her. "I've already forgiven you the day we married each other. Those were my vows to you remember? I'll make it worthwhile for you... this year. I promised you that even before we married."

He was still moving in a very slow motion willing himself to adjust so that she was going to feel good about this and forget what he had done. His aim was to make her crazy about what they were doing. He didn't care if he'd die before he even climaxed. He wants her forgiveness back.

But her sweet smile and her soft words suddenly set him free. "I forgave you already, Natsume... so please don't hold back. Don't hold back for me."

Natsume groaned. She was going to kill him for being such a generous lover. And just as quickly he changed his pace into a quick one. He grabbed hold of her bottom and lifted her for the position they both wanted.

He wouldn't hold back.

He plunged deep and deeper into her and he took her with him. His hips buckled against her and he pumped with unmeasured movements.

And soon Mikan was screaming again. Screaming for another climax to take over her.

He groaned. "Mikan... Damn it. You're so tight... Come for me."

Mikan's ears were ringing and she felt it. That electric feeling building up again and she was so close. So close.

Natsume pumped faster and faster. And suddenly she screamed his name and she arched, accepting that blissful feeling Natsume had given her, taking her to another paradise again.

Natsume followed soon after and he, too, screamed her name.

He toppled over her, realizing he couldn't find the strength to detach himself from her.

They heaved together. The smell of their lovemaking lingering around the room.

Mikan held onto him on the aftermath. Clinging to him as she continued convulsing from the aftermath of what she and Natsume had shared together.

Natsume forced himself to roll over but as he did, he pulled Mikan with him, forcing her to snuggle against him.

She complied and their sweaty bodies remained in contact with each other not wanting the bliss to end.

Mikan couldn't stop the way her heart was feeling that moment. She felt Natsume adjust against the bed, making her move closer to him. She draped a thigh over his leg while he used his other foot to pull the covers over them.

They fell into silence and Mikan realized that Natsume was going to sleep soon.

Sleep at exactly the same bed as hers.

Mikan couldn't help but smile. She snuggled even more against him.

But she couldn't quite get to sleep. Not when a lot of questions suddenly popped inside her head. Questions only Natsume could answer.

"Ne, Natsume?"

Mikan heard him snore.

But she wasn't about to relent. "Natsume..."

Natsume made a face that Mikan could only perceive as grouchy but she realized she wasn't as scared as she had been before. She poked him.

"What?" Natsume gruffly said without opening his eyes.

"Did... did you... did I..." Mikan blushed as she couldn't put into words what she wanted to say.

"Mikan, just spit it out."

"Was I okay?" Mikan whispered quickly.

Natsume couldn't stop the odd feeling of happiness spreading through him again. He decided to tease her. "You were alright."

Mikan's face fell. She didn't like the answer one bit and after a quiet 'Oh', she quickly slipped out of his arms and turned her back on him. Natsume wanted to laugh. He followed her and spooned her from behind, loving the feeling of their sweaty skin touching each other. "You're too insecure Mikan. I definitely say you need more practice..." He yawned as he slipped his arms around her waist and lightly traced circles on her stomach.

Mikan's mood turned sour. She felt wonderful with the way he touched her because she didn't even have one to compare what they had just did. But compared to him, he had lots of experience having been around women for such a long time. And of course all of them were 'great in bed'... but he didn't have to be so blunt that she wouldn't get high marks for this. She tried to push him away but he only tightened his hold.

"You made me lose my mind." He whispered as he yawned again.

Mikan's head turned towards him. "What?"

Natsume leaned into her back and didn't respond to her question anymore. He was snoring a couple of minutes after.

Mikan suddenly can't stop the smile forming on her face. She made Natsume lose his mind... and she realized he wasn't the kind to just admit that to anyone.

And the last thought she had before she fell asleep was that she'd want to make him lose his mind over her again.

She had just scored the top marks for this one.

.

Mikan awoke with a contented smile plastered on her face. She could smell Natsume's scent all around her and just the thought of him makes her insides queasy. She rolled around the bed, her hand sliding along the sheets, reaching for the warmth of Natsume's heated body.

She rolled around the bed only to find herself alone.

Her face fell. She hoped he was still around when she woke up but here she was alone again.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, letting the sheet fall down onto her stomach. She didn't mind if she was naked since she was alone and quickly stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes.

That's when she heard her bedroom door open and she found herself looking at a very rumpled and wet-looking Natsume. His black hair dripping and a towel riding low on his sculpted hips.

She stared at him, unable to move.

He smirked and she could see the teasing in his eyes. He said nothing as they continued staring straight at each others eyes.

Mikan's hands slowly fell onto her side and the warmness that filled her the night before was back. She felt that intimate connection between them again.

_Are we okay now?_

Natsume smiled as if answering her yes. He slowly went towards her, the towel falling to the floor.

Mikan gasped as she saw his swollen arousal in front of her.

Then he slid on the bed and quickly stretched out, hovering over her. "May I spend the day with you?"

Mikan's eyes widened and she suddenly laughed heartily. She wounded her arms around Natsume's neck. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Natsume smiled. "You got that right."

_Would you mind if I stay right here, inside your heart?_

_I hope you'll stay forever._

.

**HEADLINES: SHODA GROUP FINANCIAL CRISIS REVEALED!**

_Tonight's headline has been confirmed that one of the major export groups of Japan has finally turned bankrupt! Mr. Taki Shoda, owner of Shoda Group has finally released a statement that his major exporting company has finally filed an affidavit that his company has gone downward spiral. Several reasons have been speculated about this sudden brokerage of the company but Mr. Shoda had kept his mouth silent and left the court room with a face of shattered loneliness and dreams for the future... see **Headlines: Shoda... on Page 9.**_

"Natsume has made his move." Hotaru exclaimed as she quickly snuggled onto her husband's warmth after closing her laptop in which she read the latest morning news. She adjusted herself so her baby Haru was squeezed warmly between her and her husband's body.

"It wasn't Natsume's entire fault, you know." Ruka said as he adjusted himself to the softness of his wife's body. "After all, Natsume had been financing _Shoda Group_ because he feels like it was his responsibility to help one of grandfather's friend. But hell, he wasn't even responsible for the company and he gave a lot just to keep the company going. It was already meant to go bankrupt."

"I didn't realize it would only take a Mikan to make Natsume angry and make a move like this." She pushed herself to sit. "I mean, I'm glad he did that but have you seen the way he tolerates that bitch Sumire before he met Mikan? And just because she happened to hurt Mikan, he suddenly did this and now, Sumire had lost everything her life revolves on."

Ruka smiled at the thought. "Must be really in love with Mikan, don't you think?"

Hotaru smiled. "He is, isn't he? She's really good for him. I can always compare Natsume from the past and the Natsume of today. And he was changed. For the best."

"I can't even remember when the last time I heard Natsume laughed like what he did when we had that house party. He's happy."

"Very happy indeed." Then suddenly Hotaru's face fell. "Only if Sumire didn't interfere with them. I hope they could make up soon."

They fell into silence, just holding each other when the phone rang and Ruka answered it.

"_Sir Nogi, Sir Hyuuga just called to say that he would wish to cancel today's meeting. He made plans and won't be able to make it to work today."_

The call ended and Ruka and Hotaru stared at each other. And their eyes sparkled because they knew it well enough.

Their best friend was busy making love to his wife.

* * *

**FAQ**

**

* * *

**

**When will mikan be pregnant?**

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON :)

**Does Natsume realize that he loves her yet?**

Well, didn't he say yes when Ruka asked him on Chapter 14? Hahaha. But of course, he loves her but he hasn't realized it that deeply. His words slipped on Chapter 14 but he's still confuse about loving her.

**Why's mikan soooo guilty? (Chapter 16)**

I wouldn't think of it as Mikan being guilty but rather feeling insecure about herself. Of course, in reality a lot of circumstances happen when women are forced to do those kinds of deed though they don't like to do it. And in Mikan's case, since she already likes Natsume, she incredibly feels lonely and insecure that's why she had blamed herself, though Natsume was the one who should feel guilty and sorry for what he had done. Let's face it, in actuality; women often blame themselves even in bizarre situations. In short, _nagpapakatanga. _

And I promise you that Natsume knew what he had done was wrong and very, very bad. And so, his only way of trying to fix things was to ignore her. It was his way of showing how much pain he was also feeling for what he had done to her. We all know Natsume got too much pride going on his head right now but he'll realize it soon._  
_

**Yay! Finally Mikan knows her true feelings for Natsume. When will Natsume know about this?**

That would probably still happen in the later chapters. :)

* * *

**I know, I know. It's been a long time since I finally updated! BUT HELL YEAH! I AM HERE TO UPDATE ONCE AGAIN! Cheers for me! So I do hope you like the turn of events and you'd continue to support me even though me-don't-update-always. :|**

**So send me a review! Let me feel your love! **

**Love lots,  
khostar**


	18. Dix Huit :: Gravity Won't Keep Us Apart

_**Love is like war; easy to begin but very hard to stop.**_

-H. L. Mencken-

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 18**

Without Mikan noticing, October quickly left and the first snow of November made its appearance on her bedroom window. Two snowflakes slowly moved, as if dancing together with the wind, taking its time together to fall off from the sky and disappear from the view of her window.

It was just like her relationship with Natsume, Mikan thought; they were each taking the time of their lives... as if this was forever. As if the thread of destiny won't ever pull them apart.

"_Ne, Natsume?"_

_Natsume lazily opened an eye and looked towards Mikan who was propped up against his chest. Natsume saw the way her eyebrows creased and he raised his fingers and pinched her nose which made her react with a loud 'Ouch!'_

"_That hurt!" She screamed at his face while she rubbed her already red nose._

_Natsume threaded his fingers with Mikan's silky hair and wrapped it around his knuckles, forcing Mikan's head to inch near him. He kissed her nose slowly and inched his mouth down to capture her lips in a slow but sensual kiss. Mikan was out of breath when he pulled away. "It's because your being annoying."_

"_Me?" Mikan suddenly looked appalled, forgetting how aroused she was just awhile ago._

_Natsume quickly muttered a yes. _

_But before Mikan could react, his fingers slowly kneaded her neck and shoulders earning a loud moan of approval from her. _

_"Tell me what's on your mind, love."_

_Mikan closed her eyes, loving the warm touches he was giving her as he spoke with his deep, rich voice. She moaned contentedly again before speaking. "I just wanted to ask what's next. What's next in my agenda?"_

_Natsume's fingers stilled for a moment before he grabbed Mikan's shoulders and rolled her over so that he was on top, dominating her. He looked at her seriously for a moment then gave a boyish grin that made Mikan's stomach churn. "Let's not think of the future. Let's just continue to live like husband and wife... Let's live for today."_

_And he kissed her hard, making her forget everything that she had been worrying about; everything, except his skilled lips slowly grazing down her body, tantalizing her with every move._

The memory suddenly flashed through her mind and she giggled.

It had been more than a month since their reconciliation over the horrible event Sumire had trapped both of them in.

It had been exactly a month since Natsume coaxed Mikan into making love with him without being embarrassed.

And it had been less than two weeks when Mikan finally realized that she had surrendered herself totally to him.

It had been shocking when she realized it but surprisingly... she felt alive and free.

Recently, he also began confiding in her, taking into account if she also agreed with some of his daily decisions. He was trying to take his first steps to make their relationship work.

With that, a week after, they temporarily moved back to her home to have some more privacy away from the chaotic city and its spying paparazzi.

She smiled and snuggled even more to the comforts of the bed, loving the familiar scent around her together with that sharp, masculine scent that had her body and mind, hot and shivering. She moaned in pleasure as she wrapped Natsume's black polo shirt around her, breathing in the smell that came within it.

It had been what Natsume was wearing when he returned last night from work. She was sitting on her bed, folding her clothes when she yelped in surprise as a pair of arm quickly wrapped around her torso, pulling her up against a hard, warm chest. Lips quickly traced its supple shape on her neck and finally the man spoke, causing Mikan to shiver with excitement.

"I missed you."

That made Mikan's heart beat faster than a pounding drum and got her body's temperature one hundred times hotter than what she felt. Soon, she found her supposed-to-be-folded clothes thrown to the floor and the clothes she was currently wearing, pulled off away from her body, leaving her naked for his dark, ruby eyes to glimpse.

He never wasted a moment.

When Mikan playfully tried to get away from his touch, he lunged after her, pulled on her ankle and made her sit on his lap. She gasped at how much the contact of his crisp black polo shirt and rough jeans made her eyes dilate and moan from the delicious contact as it touched her body everywhere while his mouth came crashing down on hers.

Natsume then quickly inserted his fingers on her, testing how wet she was and she felt his smile on her lips as he felt the wetness slowly leaking out and wrapping itself around his fingers. She practically exploded as she frantically unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his jeans at the same time. Natsume pulled away only to help her as he found that he, too, could no longer wait.

When he was free, he immediately brought down Mikan on his hard shaft, embedded himself within her. "I can't wait any longer, Mikan. Ride me."

And she did; surrendering herself to him, to his urging words, to her love for him. And soon she was on the brink of her climax as Natsume changed their positions and slammed into her.

She moaned while he urged her on with his caressing whispers.

They rocked together in sync and soon Natsume felt her muscles clamp, signalling her climax. She screamed his name and his climax followed soon after while he whispered her name over and over again.

Somehow, making love with Natsume was always different for Mikan. Each moment she opened herself to him, she could feel a part of Natsume becoming one with her. It's as if Natsume was a puzzle and every time they became one, he gives a piece of himself. Whether it was intentional or not, she could feel and hear the need in his voice.

It's as if... somehow... Natsume's heart was desperately calling her to love him.

But she already did.

With all her heart.

She did love him...

If only, if only she could tell him.

She wrapped the shirt tightly around her.

Natsume said he'd be gone for about two weeks, saying he has a business trip overseas.

She closed her eyes, it be two weeks before she'll see him again.

Two whole weeks of not having him asleep beside her at night.

Two whole weeks of not being able to hold him when she wanted to.

Damn, but this is hard.

Maybe, during this time, it was time for her to plan how to tell Natsume she had fallen in love with him.

What a very, very risky thing to do, she thought.

"_Tell me what you want and it will be yours."_

_Mikan looked up at him, "I want love."_

_Natsume's eyes darkened. "Except that. Only fools would believe that they could get everything they ever wanted if they have faith in love."_

Mikan let a loud frustrated sigh. She remembered having this conversation when she first met Natsume. Pain etched its way into her heart.

Too bad she fell in love with a man who didn't believe in love.

Suddenly a pang of pain hit her straight on the stomach. She quickly bolted and felt her surroundings spinning.

She thinking too much was really bad for her health.

Look, she's even having morning sickness now.

.

Natsume took the first flight of the day to head out overseas for his "supposed" business meeting. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked out the plane window and saw the sun slowly rising that morning.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was past six in the morning. Three hours of waiting in the airport, three hours on a plane and spending another four hours on the plane made him want to fly a parachute, sky dive and head home to his lovely wife.

But hell... she was his problem. That's why he had this _business trip, _it was all because of her.

He had to get away from her.

He slammed his head against his laptop and groaned inwardly. The woman was getting to him. _Really_ getting into him; under his skin, inside his veins, inside his mind and terrifyingly speaking... inside his soul.

What's worst was he couldn't take his mind off last night. How he held her after that satisfying session of hardcore sex, how she fitted just right against his body as they lay together, how he felt comfortable with their silence as he unconsciously twirled her soft auburn hair within his index finger and how it felt right to wake up against her, groggily making love to her again.

He remembered feeling her climax against his shaft as if it just happened minutes ago. It made him jolt upright; made him feel something so foreign to him that he quickly let her go. He abruptly mentioned that he had a business trip, deciding, at the spur of the moment, and took off as soon as possible.

She bothered him. She bothered his mind, always sneaking up on him in time when he's most vulnerable. Comforting him, letting him know he was not alone, and letting him know that she was always waiting for him to come home in her arms.

He wanted to curse her for being so unselfish. He wanted to curse her for being herself, for always thinking of others before her own sake. He wanted to curse her for making him feel so damn good. He wanted to curse her for making him feel _this._

He wasn't supposed to feel some attachment to a woman. Let alone, to a woman he had made a very risky business deal that would end in a year.

He didn't even know if the woman felt the same way he did. She once told him she already liked him but damn, that wasn't enough. He had women swooning over him and the one he had some kind of fucked-up feelings for just started to like him? Hell that's a no-no baby.

He sighed and threw up his head, covering his face with his arms. Hopefully, this two week _business trip_ would get her off his mind.

Damn, matters of the heart are so fucked-up.

.

By the end of the second week of Natsume's absence, Mikan was regularly having morning sickness and feeling the need to always lie down and rest. She didn't bother so much with her health, thinking that it may be over fatigue for all the stress that had set upon her.

But though this _sickness _was getting in the way, all she could think of was him.

She missed him already. So much that she practically raid his clothes, using them as hers to somehow feel that he was there with her. He hadn't so much as bother to call her. She even once had the courage to dial his number only to hear Natsume speak that he was busy and he'd later call her.

But he didn't.

He never called.

Was she that insignificant to him that he'd forgotten her already?

She felt defeated.

The month of November was nearing its end again.

She sluggishly pushed off from her bed and decided to make herself a cup of hot chocolate. Nothing can beat that when she's turning blue. But even so, she couldn't help but feel like she's almost always craving for sweet stuffs.

She was heating up the water when she heard a knock on the door. She suddenly felt herself grow still.

Was that Natsume knocking?

She practically ran out to the hallway, running back to close the stove, then clumsily hitting her toes on the counter which made her moan in pain and quickly running to the front door as soon as she could.

She could imagine Natsume standing there with a smile on his face, waiting for her in his welcoming arms.

She turned red from anticipation.

She opened the door and saw a figure of a man with jet black hair, his back facing her.

"Natsume—!" She breathed.

The man turned around and Mikan found herself staring at Tsubasa who gave her a small smile.

How could she take Tsubasa as Natsume? Damn, was she hallucinating?

"I see, you've mistaken me for the little twirp." Tsubasa said.

Mikan giggled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Tsubasa. I was waiting for him, I thought he'd be early, and I expected. I thought that it was..." She trailed off as she glanced at the roses forgetting what she was saying. "Are these for me?"

Tsubasa smiled and offered the roses to her. "Yes, my lady. These roses are very much for you."

Mikan blushed and tucked a stray of hair behind her ears. She giggled, took the offered roses from him and glance inside her house. She suddenly hesitated if she should invite him inside the house.

Seeing that she was alone, it really didn't look nice for any other man to be alone with a married woman, right? She thought to herself. And she knew Natsume would be pissed if he ever hear about this.

As if reading her mind, Tsubasa laughed. "We'll not take long; I came by to pick you up anyway."

Mikan stared at him. "Pick me up? But..."

Tsubasa stared at Mikan whose face etched her hesitation. "I know what you're thinking, Mikan; your thinking that your stubborn, ill-tempered husband will be furious when he comes upon the information that I've presented myself to 'kidnap' you on a time that he isn't beside you."

"Kidnap me? You're crazy, Tsubasa."

Tsubasa laughed. "Yes, yes. If you don't come with me, willingly, I may really have to _kidnap_ you. I insisted on picking you up because I know that my little Natsume would kill when he finds out."

"Why do you always pick on Natsume? And why is he not in good terms with you? I've been meaning to ask you that for awhile now."

"Hmmm... answers will be given to you when your husband wants you to know." Tsubasa said and quickly turned the conversation in another direction. "But right now, we're already running late and I suggest you go wash yourself while I put the roses on a vase." Tsubasa said as he pushed her inside the house.

But appropriate or not, Tsubasa really didn't care.

Mikan gave a loud gasped.

"Come on, Mikan. I'm not going to do anything to you." Tsubasa promised as he winked at her. "Natsume might really kill me if I did. So, go dress up and I'll tell you the details of this sudden visit on the car."

.

"Why do you need to pick me up again?"

"Well, Hotaru and the others decided to have a sudden gathering tonight... and you are greatly needed for this celebration... And I forced them to let me pick you up."

Mikan laughed. "You do really love trouble, right?"

Tsubasa laughed. "Have you noticed? Nah... I just like bullying your husband. He's too cute."

"What's this celebration all about anyway? It isn't even Christmas..."

Tsubasa looked shocked for a bit. "You don't really know yet, huh?"

Mikan looked at him, "Hmmm... I guess not. Something special?"

Tsubasa nodded. "Well yes. You see... it's Natsume's birthday tomorrow."

.

It was the night on the twenty-six of November when Natsume's plane landed back to Tokyo and he was bound to go home. Home in the arms of his lovely wife.

Two weeks of not seeing Mikan was like rehab for him... or so he thinks. He forced himself to take his mind off her more and somehow he passed it. He even won a bet against himself that he won't be contacting Mikan on the two weeks he was gone. So far it had gone well with occasional dialing of her number which he unintentionally memorized for some reason. Drinking himself silly just to get to sleep and driving his body to the brink of exhaustion did the job well.

But as he approached the steps to Mikan's family home, their temporary home, the feeling of having her so close and yet not being able to touch, was making him mad. And somehow his rehab has withdrawned and finally he realized he'd lost.

He couldn't contain another second without holding her.

He quickly bolted the front door and tried to imagine what will be the look on Mikan's face when she finds him home again. Will she smile at him sweetly or run to his arms as soon as she could? Had she missed him just as he had missed her?

Natsume couldn't wait anymore.

He opened the front door and that's when he noticed, no lights were on. His Mikan gone? He quickly looked at the kitchen, the bedroom, up the stairs, for a trace of Mikan. But he could see no sign of Mikan. He looked for a note but quickly found that there was none, only a bouquet of roses sitting atop her living room table.

A bouquet of roses? Who the hell would send this?

He hadn't sent one, did he? Was this the reason why she's gone?

Crazy thoughts suddenly entered Natsume's mind.

He's face turned grim and his mood turned downward spiral. He goes home , excited enough to see her, and she's not even here at all. She was supposed to be waiting for him to come home.

He dialed her phone number immediately.

Fuck. He was not happy at all.

.

Mikan continued to fight off her dizziness as she sat down with Hotaru and the rest of the group for the planning of Natsume's birthday. Somehow, she felt her mood turned gloomy as she realized that she didn't really know anything about Natsume. She didn't even know what his favorite color was or what food he liked to eat best. She felt down and under the dumps.

Natsume knew everything about her but why the hell can't she know anything about him?

She forced a smile on her face as the women around her continued to chat. They knew exactly what to give to Natsume but here she was, clueless.

"Are you alright, Mikan?"

Mikan looked up and smiled at Hotaru. She nodded, "I'm fine."

"Well, you look pale."

"It's nothing." Mikan reassured and she continued to stare in silence.

Hotaru gave her a sympathetic smile. Hotaru knew that Mikan was sad because she probably only knew that tomorrow would be Natsume's birthday when she asked Tsubasa.

Sigh, her idiot of a best friend isn't even trying to help his wife know him better.

So she just gave her a warm hug. "I think you should smile. Smile for Natsume. I think you're the best present he could ever have in his lifetime."

Mikan nodded. She did hope so. She stared blankly across the night sky and let her thoughts drift off to space. She forced herself to think positive that Natsume just had forgotten to tell her because he was busy, not because she didn't mean anything to him at all.

Because hell, that would hurt.

Big time.

Really.

**RING. RING. RING. RING.**

Mikan grabbed her phone which was lying beside her and absentmindedly answered the phone.

"Mikan speaking—"

"**JUST WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU**?"

Mikan stiffened.

"Natsume—"

"**AND WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE ON THE FIRST RING? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**"

Mikan sighed to herself. Hotaru and the others looked at her and she mouthed, telling them that it was Natsume.

"_Lure him to go here." _Mouthed Ruka who sat beside his wife, Hotaru.

"_Tell him you're off with someone else." _Tsubasa whispered.

"_Shut up, Tsubasa!"_ Hotaru hissed.

"_Seduce him!" _Nonoko practically wanna scream.

"_Uncle Natsume!" _Sei followed while her father clasped a hand on her mouth.

"_Let him worry to death..." _Koko whispered in her ear.

The others sniggered at the comment.

Mikan cover the mouthpiece, hoping Natsume hadn't heard them. Well, he wouldn't because he hadn't stopped screaming at the other end of the line...

"**I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR JUST TWO WEEKS AND YOU'RE SEEING SOMEONE—**"

"What?" Mikan finally screamed. What was he talking about?

"Why the hell was a bouquet of roses placed on our living room table? Who the hell gave you those? Who is he? Tell me I'll..."

Mikan head throbbed. She practically wanted to scream at Natsume for being so... what can she call that? Whatever happened to his two week business trip?

"The roses were from Tsuba—" Mikan stiffened. Damn, she shouldn't have said Tsubasa's name! She heard the other end of the line go silent and she knew he heard her. It was too late.

Mikan could hear Tsubasa laughing behind her, knowing what Natsume will do next.

"**Is Tsubasa with you? DAMN IT MIKAN! I DON'T—**"

Suddenly Mikan's phone was quickly grabbed by Tsubasa, letting Mikan's head throbbed more painfully and her heart beat faster from panic. She tried to steal the phone away from him again but he only pulled away from the others. "Tsubasa!—"

He spoke on the phone while everyone went dead on the spot.

"Well yes, my little Natsume, I'm actually _with your wife_. Hear that?" Tsubasa said as everybody in the room tried not to groan from what was happening. "What can you do about that? Tell me where we are? No way! I'd rather have Mikan all to myself tonight."

The men groaned, silently. Damn, they knew Tsubasa was going to be dead tonight. Literally dead.

"Well, try me." Tsubasa taunted at the phone. He darted a look at Mikan and winked at her. "If you don't find us in fifteen minutes... I'll have Mikan stay over with me for the rest of the week. You wouldn't want that right?" Then he ended the call.

Everybody in the room stared at him. Even Mikan's jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about? Don't you know Natsume's—"

Tsubasa placed a finger on her mouth to silence her. "Shhhh... it's alright. That's why I'll be leaving now. I don't want to ruin everybody's night, especially Natsume's."

Koko sniggered. "Well, you've already ruined it for him, man."

"Definitely." The others nodded and they laughed.

Mikan looked appalled with what was happening. How could they laugh—

"Are you crazy? Natsume's—"

Hotaru gave her a comforting hug. "Don't worry anymore, Mikan. We know Natsume's capabilities. He's going to find us in less than ten minutes." Then she glared at Tsubasa. "I didn't like what you did because it's upsetting Mikan now but thank you for luring Natsume here. We'll send you enough cakes for a lifetime but you have to leave if you don't want to be seriously killed."

Tsubasa nodded and stretched his arms. "I know, I know but see? My plan has worked. Damn, I wanted to see his face when he gets here. Too bad, I have to run off. See you all later." He said and went to the door.

Just as he was about to leave he turned again and looked at Mikan, "Hey Mikan. If you get tired of Natsume or just want to cheer up... come find me. I'll be waiting." Then he left.

Mikan's heart lurched a bit from what Tsubasa said. She forced the thoughts away but it didn't stop her face from going beet red.

Everybody in the room stayed silent. The others shook their heads. They finally understood what was happening... Tsubasa was serious about getting Mikan's heart. Too bad, Natsume got her first.

And Mikan was still clueless about it.

.

That fucking Andou!

What the hell is he doing with Mikan?

Images of Mikan and Tsubasa suddenly entered his mind.

Mikan laughing, hugging him and eventually kissi—

He didn't even want to go there.

Damn, he couldn't take it at all! He punched in a number and it was a miracle his phone didn't break with the force.

"I want you to find Mikan... now!"

With that he sped off. His fifteen minutes running.

.

**Ten minutes later...**

"He'll be around here soon enough and you all have to be ready." Ruka whispered as the lights were closed off.

Mikan gulped. She didn't think it was time to face Natsume. He was angry and she could feel her stomach churn for what could happen. Koko held the cake in his arms as Yuu slowly lit the numbers two and five. He turned to Mikan and gave her a smile.

"Smile, Mikan. You're finally seeing Natsume after two weeks."

Mikan's heart beat faster. She didn't know what else to feel. Her body ached for him but she knew he'll be angry because she wasn't at home waiting for him.

**5...**

She felt tired and her palms were getting sweaty. The temperature of the room seemed to spike up several more degrees that she felt her head, spinning round and round again inside the the darkened room.

**4...**

"WHERE IS SHE?" Mikan heard the anguish scream of a man who was out to kill. She heard the footsteps that echoed through the hallway.

Ordinary people would have screamed in terror for this but Mikan, somehow, felt relieved as she heard that deep, rich voice filling the air.

**3...**

She felt like crying for no reason. Is this really what happens to a woman when she's in love?

**2...**

Natsume's footsteps grew louder and louder as it echoed. The door finally pushed open.

Her Natsume was finally back home.

**1...**

"SURPRISE!"

Everybody screamed as Nonoko switched on the lights. The clock stroke midnight just as they said their surprise.

Mikan was the only who kept silent as she came face to face with the man who had her heart pounding in her chest. She mentally wanted to kick herself for not being able to say anything as Natsume slowly went towards her.

He was breathing heavily; sweat forming on his strong features as he locked his eyes on his woman. Everything surrounding them seemed to vanish as he set his eyes on her.

Damn, he didn't know what else to do. He felt his heart beating loudly in his ears and all the days he'd forced himself to forget Mikan seemed to disappear as he found her looking at him. Looking at him with those bright eyes that only want him.

He wished it was only him.

He forced himself to walk. And as he was half the distance away from her, he suddenly couldn't take it.

With a giant step, he managed to grab her wrist, pulling her body towards him. Mikan gave a loud gasp as she made contact with his chest with a slam as he encircled her waist and gave her a tight embrace.

Natsume let a sigh of relief escape him as he burrowed his face on the crook of her neck. He relaxed his body and smelled her tangerine scent. All thoughts of him being angry seemed to vanish away. He couldn't even remember why he was mad. All thanks to this woman in his arms. He finally was... truly home.

"I finally found you, Mikan."

Everybody in the room felt the atmosphere changed. They all stared at the couple in awe.

Hotaru even looked at her husband and gave him an astonished look as if saying how magnificent Mikan can be as she managed to make Natsume's fury alter with just her being around.

Still taken aback by Natsume's sudden show of affection, Mikan slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, hugged him back and whispered as a tear roll down in her eyes, "Welcome home, Natsume."

_Her husband was finally home in her arms._

.

"What the hell is this celebration for anyway?" Natsume asked as he rested his back on the couch while forcing Mikan to snuggle against him. Mikan could only blush as Natsume's friends teased them because of how possessive Natsume was becoming of her. Natsume ignored them and all night he had his arms around her, not letting her leave his side even for just a second.

"You sure are blind, Natsume." Koko said as he made a quick glance to the forgotten cake. "You were too engrossed in seeing Mikan that you didn't even bother looking at the cake."

"Yeah, and because of the force of Natsume's movements as he grabbed Mikan, air totally blew the candles away." Yuu commented.

Mikan's face turned an even darker shade of red as she tried to hide her face from embarrassment.

Natsume thought she wanted to edge closer to him (as if she could still do that with no air separating their bodies already) so he practically lifted her off the couch and into his lap.

Everyone sniggered seeing Natsume's move.

"Hey, get a room." Ruka managed to say as he laughed and slip an arm around Hotaru's waist.

Mikan awkwardly tried to push her body away from him but failed miserably. She felt Natsume's fingers slide inside and under her shirt, caressing her skin and making her skin burn. "Relax." He whispered and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He then settled back to making circles in her skin as he talked to his friends. "What makes you think I'll be celebrating my birthday? This is a waste of time."

Hotaru sighed. Damn, she thought he'd be okay with celebrating his birthday now that Mikan was around but he still couldn't care less.

"Why is it such a waste of time?" Everyone looked up to hear Mikan's words entering the silence of the room.

Natsume was taken aback by the tone in Mikan's voice as she pushed her palms to his chest so that she could look at him.

"Why is it such a waste of time?" She asked again.

Natsume stared at the beautiful orbs that stared at his, full of questions and concern. He lifted his fingers and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's a waste of time because it's not meant to be celebrated."

Mikan squirmed above him as she tried to push his fingers away from her already red nose. "Why is it not meant to be celebrated?"

Natsume sighed and managed to place Mikan on a sitting position and off him. He decided to completely ignore her.

"Guess it's about time to leave."

"What?" Mikan asked as the others were about to protest. "You haven't even answered my question."

Natsume forced himself to stand up as he looked at his friends. "We'll be leaving now."

Everybody stared at the scene before them. Natsume was totally ignoring Mikan's questions. They silently prayed for Mikan to force Natsume to answer as they reluctantly said their goodbyes to him.

Mikan sat dumbfounded on the couch as Natsume walked towards the door. He then looked back, "Aren't you coming?" He asked and quickly left the room just like he had quickly ignored Mikan's questions.

Silence enveloped the people in the room.

"So much for this reunion..." Koko said.

The others nodded in agreement.

The women quickly went to Mikan who was still wasn't able to move from her position. "You better hurry and follow your husband, Mikan." Nonoko said.

"Yes. And you better force him to answer your questions! Don't let that stubborn man get to you!" Anna said in support.

Mikan forced as smile but deep inside she felt that Natsume clearly rejected her. It was as if he was rejecting her part of his life, a part of his memories. She scrambled to her feet and nodded slowly as everybody said their goodbyes to her. Ruka and Hotaru came in last, "Natsume's a hard shell to crack, Mikan." Ruka said. "But I know you'll eventually get to him."

"So don't lose hope, Mikan. We're here to support you." Hotaru said and gave her a final squeeze.

Mikan nodded numbly as she forced her legs to make an exit from the room.

.

From the long hallway of Nogi's mansion, Mikan finally saw Natsume just as he landed at the last steps to the first floor.

Mikan was out of breath just as the feeling of nausea came to her. Damn, she wanted to lie down soon. But she didn't want this night to end like this. Not until Natsume tell her his true secrets.

"Wait! Natsume!"

He stopped walking and looked up at her. She quickly ran down the steps but before she could reach Natsume, the pain she was feeling became harder to handle, she stopped. "Natsume..."

Natsume, not realizing the pain Mikan was feeling, just stood and waited for Mikan to continue what she wanted to say.

"We need to talk—"

Mikan stomach lurched. A groan passed her lips and her face even look paler than before.

Natsume, hearing Mikan groan, turned to her. He finally saw the pain etched in her face, the way her face looked paler than ever, and the sweat that was forming on her forehead. His brows furrowed in concern. "Mikan?"

Mikan saw her vision getting darker. Before she fainted, she locked her eyes with Natsume and whispered:

"Catch me."

.

_"What do you mean you don't know!"_

Mikan's eyes blinked as she forced her eyes to open. She tried to see where Natsume's voice was coming from but her vision was cloudy.

_"I want to know what happened to her! You can't just tell me—"_

Then she quickly passed out again.

.

Mikan could hear the birds chirping and the sound of operating machines as she finally felt herself gain consciousness again.

_Where am I?_ She asked herself as she blinked a couple of times as she forced her eyes to adjust to the bright rays that were slipping through the curtain of the room.

Was this a dream?

She remembered running, trying to catch up with Natsume.

She was going to tell him something. Something about him keeping secrets from her.

But when she was a few feet away from him, she called out, he turned and she saw the frown on his face. She uttered a word and in an instant, darkness found her.

Was that all a dream?

She wanted to know.

She moved her head to the side and observed the scene in front of her.

She was definitely at the hospital.

Why the hell was she here?

She turned her head to the other side as she heard a quiet snore coming from a form of a sleeping Natsume.

Was it not a dream?

She scanned the room once more and forced herself to sit up. The bed creaked and the she groaned because her body suddenly ached and she wanted nothing more than to lie in the bed again.

A strong arm suddenly encircled her body, supporting her back. She stiffened in contact.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsume muttered as he carefully adjusted Mikan on the bed.

"Natsume." She breathed out. She saw the dark circles that was around Natsume's eyes and knew that he hadn't had a good night's sleep. A frown formed on her face.

"Why are you frowning?" Natsume asked as he slowly lay Mikan on the bed again. He muttered something under his breath and raked his hair which made it more disheveled.

"You should rest already."

Natsume darted her a dirty look. "I should be the one telling you that. You fainted last night, if you must recall. And how the hell am I suppose to sleep when I don't know what's going on."

"But... I'm okay."

"Okay? You think you're okay?" He glared at her. "You're the one who fainted last night and you tell me you're okay?"

"I thought it was a dream. And I feel okay, anyway."

"Well it wasn't a dream and anyway, my ass. You are not going out of that bed!" Natsume hissed.

Natsume's tone irritated Mikan but she forced herself to calm down. "I'm alright. I'm healthy and it's not like this hasn't happened before—"

Natsume wanted to wring Mikan's neck. "What do you mean by that? HAS THIS HAPPENED MORE THAN ONCE BEFORE? You've been fainting and you haven't even told me? The hell, Mikan! When has this started?"

Mikan mentally kicked herself. She cringed at Natsume's booming voice.

"ANSWER ME!"

Mikan gulped. "Please don't get mad already."

Natsume's face was full of fury as he settled down on the hospital bed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "How can't I not be angry when I don't know what's going on in your body? Damn it! You're lucky I was—"

Mikan's mood turned grim.

Right. He has the right to know everything about her but she can't know anything about him.

Mikan pushed him away. "Look, I'm sorry already. I feel better now."

Natsume was taken aback as he felt Mikan push away from him. Her face looked furious. The hell! She's not in the position to feel furious with him. He was!

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I'm the one who should be—"

Then he saw a tear run down her cheek. First, she was saying sorry. Next, she was getting angry. Now, she was crying. What's with her and mood swings?

"Why are you crying?"

"It's because of you!"

"Me? How's it my fault? You're sick and you didn't even tell anyone, especially me?"

"How about me? Why haven't you been answering all of my questions about yourself?"

"Because there isn't anything to say about it."

"Like I would believe that! You were avoiding my question from last night."

Natsume tried to control his temper. "Look, this isn't about me. This is about you. Why didn't you tell me anything about—"

"Is that it? You're the only one who has the right to know everything about me but I can't even know your favorite color?"

How the hell had color become a part of their conversation? "Color? Is it not the right time to ask me about my favorite color?"

"And why not?" Mikan countered.

"Well we are in a hospital and I don't even know what's happening to you!"

"Well how could I tell you when you're not even around?" Mikan glared. "And it's because of you I'm miserable!"

For a moment, Natsume stared dumbfounded at her. He was completely lost in their conversation and finally his control snapped. "Look you're confusing me already. And how the hell did I make you miserable? Isn't it the other way around? How about me? I'm the one miserable because of you!"

They glared at each other. In silence, they wanted to kill each other, make each other miserable. But in all that, Natsume found Mikan letting out a sigh and quickly looking away from him. He didn't like that and he pushed her down the bed and straddled her, grabbing her chin between his forefinger and thumb.

Mikan forced her face to look away.

Natsume forced her to face him again.

Mikan cringed in pain, "Let me go."

"I won't."

"Why not! Just stop, Natsume. I give up—"

Anger flashed on Natsume's eyes and he hissed, "Don't you dare give up!"

Mikan's face was forced to look at him and a tear rolled down her eyes again. "I'm tired, already. Just leave me alone."

Natsume moved his body down so that he covered her completely. He squeezed her legs between his to stop her movements. When his lips were inches away from her, he whispered menacingly. "I'm not ever going to leave you alone, remember that. You're mine, Mikan. Just as everything you have is mine. Your body, your mind, and even your soul. It's mine."

The he kissed her. Kissed the breath out of her.

She squirmed and thrashed her legs trying, but to no avail, to push him off the bed. She lifted her arms to him, trying to hit him with her fist but Natsume quickly grabbed both of her wrists and entwined it with his big hand.

Mikan's eyes widened. She tilted her head but her movement only gave Natsume more access to kiss her thoroughly and she couldn't help but moan. She felt herself melting beneath him as the moan escaped her lips. Mikan could feel the heat on Natsume's lips. He was a thorough kisser and he really mean business. His other arm snaked around the back of her waist, forcing her body to arch against him.

Natsume only pulled away to catch his breath and quickly captured her lips again. And when he felt her melting against him, he slowly moved his legs so that it was between hers and he quickly nestled himself against her, loving this feeling that he'd tried to force his self to forget during the two-week trip he previously had.

Mikan's mind screamed for her not to do this but her body was reacting differently to his kisses. Not when his kisses feel like drugs that compelled her to respond back with as much fervor as his. "Natsume..."

To Natsume's glory, Mikan was finally responding back and he released her wrists and took pride that those said limbs quickly sought him and wrapped around his neck.

He grounded his hips with hers, slowly... enticing her, teasing her.

Mikan's face was red from the heat she felt because of the pleasure of Natsume's movements. She tried to stop her moans but with the way Natsume was slowly rubbing his lower region against hers, makes it very difficult.

Even Natsume was already panting from the heat they were making. He crushed his body against hers, tilted her hips at the right angle to let his body slide comfortably in between her legs, and let the feel of her take him to paradise.

Though Natsume was still in the clothes he had last night and Mikan was wearing a patient's uniform, it was still too much for them. The friction added with their harsh pants, the thick air around them, and kisses they shared with each other was just too much.

Natsume's mouth kissing the pulse on her jugular made her body temperature spike to a very unusual heat. Natsume continued grounding, teasing her, playing too much. And before she could do anything about it, she harshly cried out his name.

"Natsu—wait—!"

And then, without warning, she exploded.

Mikan saw white, her ears ringing, as she arched against Natsume even more, grabbing his arms to either push or pull him in search of prolonging the euphoric feeling Natsume had just shared with her.

Natsume tried to draw out the pleasure more as he continued to ground against her. He embraced her even tighter. "That's it, love." He rasped.

It felt like eternity when Mikan finally let her arms fall to the side, her body boneless from the pleasure.

Natsume forced himself to slow down and stop himself as he felt Mikan's convulsions fading down. If he continued, he'll surely embarrass himself. What's worst was he was acting like a horny teenage boy who doesn't even have control over his body.

"Fuck. You're too tempting." He muttered as his tongue licked the moisture that was forming against Mikan's neck. He panted and forced his body to gain control.

Mikan squeezed his arms in response and Natsume squeezed her just as much.

Moments later when the Mikan's high returned back to normal, she instantly realized what they had done. A blush crept up to her face.

She stuttered, "I-we—in the hospital—"

Seeing Mikan's embarrassed expression, Natsume quickly answered her. "It's nothing new."

He was bluffing, of course. Truth be told, fucking on a hospital bed was new to him. He'd experienced a lot but in a hospital bed? First time. He'd never been so aroused to do something like this. Damn, it goes to show how screwed-up he was when he's around Mikan.

"B-but—" Mikan exclaimed. They were just fighting and they ended up fucking like horny teenagers with clothes on. And what's worst... in a hospital bed! "B-But!"

"I've missed you."

Mikan froze, she was panicking inside when Natsume's voice suddenly broke into the raging sounds in her ears and made her heart leap. "Wh-what?"

Silence.

Natsume mentally kicked himself. Why did he suddenly blurt that out? He wasn't even the kind to tell words like that. He didn't like letting anyone know what he was feeling. Damn it. He didn't like her knowing what he was thinking especially since he was furious with her. But his supposed rehab just backfired on him. He was missing her so crazy. And it resulted into him attacking her in a hospital bed.

He was never going to look at this bed the same again.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Natsume said, forcing his tone to act nonchalantly.

Mikan definitely heard his voice shake with emotion and it made her heart skip another bit. She felt Natsume's grip tighten around hers, arching her against his body. Mikan smiled and wrapped her arms around him. All anger had been released and she put it at the back of her mind. Right now, she'll cherish this moment because Natsume just became honest with her.

Though saying 'I miss you' was a small thing, she knows he'll open more to her soon.

"I missed you too..."

They stayed like that for like what seemed an eternity before Natsume pushed himself up on a sitting position, and pulled Mikan's skirt down so that it hid her creamy legs from his straying eyes. Then he stared at her seriously. It was back to business.

"What were you doing with Andou?"

Mikan's giddy disposition suddenly disappeared as a frown formed on her face. "What's with Tsubasa? I don't—"

Natsume pushed his body off the bed and stood up. He fixed his clothes and quickly covered his emotions and stood before Mikan as if he was in front of an audience with business on their minds, expecting him to be the man he's supposed to be. "I don't like you being together with him."

"And why is that?"

"No reason. I just don't want you hanging out with him."

"Don't you trust me?"

Natsume's eyes met hers and they fell into silence.

"Just stay away from him. My decisions final."

Mikan felt her heart break into pieces. He avoided another one of her many questions. And that question already involved her and he couldn't even give her a direct answer. He did it so easily that it pierced so hard inside her. So the truth finally came out. He didn't trust her. Though he hasn't said it. That was the answer. He didn't trust her. And whatever's behind Tsubasa and him, he couldn't say to her because he didn't trust her enough to tell.

And to think that she trusts him with all her heart.

She was getting furious again. If Natsume was going to be like this, then maybe she should be too. "I don't want to."

Natsume looked appalled. "What did you just say?"

"I said no. I won't stop hanging out with Tsubasa—"

"You!"

Tears formed on her eyes once again. Why was tears quickly running down her eyes? Had she always been like this? "You don't even trust me! Why the hell—"

Then he suddenly pulled her up forcefully and made her stare up at him. Mikan saw the way his ruby eyes flare with anger again. "You don't know what's going in my mind, Mikan. Fine! You want some reason? I don't want you to see Tsubasa because he'll definitely take you away from me! Does that make you feel better? I want you to be mine! Only mine!"

"You're hurting me." Mikan voice shook as she flinched from pain as she tried to pull away from him.

His grip only tightened even more. "Trust? Yes! I do trust you! To the point that I can't even think straight because I don't know if I should trust you. I don't even know if you trust me the way I trust you! I won't—!"

Mikan's heart lurched. He trusted her? He continued speaking but the sudden happiness inside her chest drowned out his voice.

"What?" Natsume irritatingly said as he stopped and frowned down at Mikan who was now staring at him in awe. He loosened his grip. The hell, now his wife was smiling? "Seriously, are you okay? You were mad, and then you were crying, now you're smiling?"

"Shhhhh..." Mikan finally understood. Then Mikan laughed with while tears fell in her eyes. She fell down on her knees when Natsume loosened his grip and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I understand now. Yes, oh God Natsume, I trust you with all my heart."

Natsume froze. The softness in her voice and the way her body was shaking with emotions had certainly puzzled him. "What?"

"I trust you. I trust you so much. I've quickly forgotten about it. I've forgotten why I had agreed to marrying you. It's because I trust you and I know that you do trust me too." Mikan looked at Natsume. "I can't believe this, I'm laughing while crying."

Natsume stared down at her. He felt his heart leap. His heart doesn't do these kinds of things but with her... everything was different.

Why was she so easy to love? Why was she so understanding?

"Are you happy, Mikan?"

Mikan looked up at him. "Of course. When I'm with you... I've always felt happy."

Emotions welled up inside him. He stared down at the beautiful creature smiling up at him. How was he ever going to live without her?

They stared at each other for a moment. Mikan, smiling up at him and playing with the hair on his nape. Natsume, looking at her with eyes full of wonder. How did he manage to meet a woman as kind as Mikan?

And then he slowly kissed her.

Kissed her with the tenderness he had covered up for such a long time. He meant for their affair to be something he wouldn't get attached to. But all he wanted was to get attached to her. The more he fought to stop it, the more she pulled him to her.

Like gravity, she pulled his heart to her.

"I am possessive." He murmured as he buried his lips on her shoulders.

"I understand."

"I don't like being dependent."

_Especially with you. Because I don't know how I'll let you go in the future._

"I don't eat sweets. And I don't like clingy women."

Mikan tried to laugh but emotions only made her want to cry more.

"I don't like seeing my face. I don't like the color of my eyes."

_Because it reminds me of the family I've never had._

"I don't like Andou."

_Not just about the fact that he'll steal you away from me..._

"Would it be okay if I ask why?" Mikan asked, crossing her fingers.

"Be-because..." Natsume choked. It took a few moments for Natsume to speak and Mikan patiently waited. "Because he already stole my everything."

He's everything? What did he mean by that? "Natsume—"

Her mind reeled with all the small revelations she had heard and before she could ask anything more from Natsume's last puzzling words, a knock came on the door and the doctor swiftly entered the room with a very bright smile on her face.

"Oh, you're finally awake Mrs. Hyuuga." The doctor said as she quirked an eyebrow from seeing the lovers' position, holding onto one another. Oh, young love. "Have I been interrupting something?"

Mikan, realizing that she was still clinging against Natsume and absentmindedly touching the hair on his nape, quickly stiffened, scrambling away from Natsume.

Natsume, however, wasn't deterred. He looked at the doctor, helped Mikan to lie at back on the bed but held her hands closely to his. Very possessive, indeed. "Good morning, doctor. May I know the condition of my wife?"

Mikan's face flushed even more. Natsume calling her his wife sent tingling sensations down her spine.

"Well, your wife is fine. Glowing, indeed. Very healthy, as you can see. Especially that you're here with her."

Mikan face turned even redder. Was this doctor really trying to embarrass her to death?

Natsume didn't seem distracted, as he focused on the main thing that was worrying him: Mikan's health. "But what's with her fainting? And her face has become paler. That isn't normal, right? She's looking like a dead person to me."

The doctor smiled. "Mrs. Hyuuga's condition is very good. All I need for her to do is continue to rest, eat lots of healthy food and not let herself become stressed out over matters."

Natsume looked towards Mikan and glared at her. His eyes told her he won't ever let her leave the bed. Mikan, suddenly understood the meaning of his glare, quickly pouted in defiance.

The doctor beamed. She couldn't believe her eyes but from her observation, the woman was well loved. A few months ago she had read the story of Natsume stating that he wouldn't ever love his future wife, but contradictory to what the news has written and a few more rumors about his love life, the hottest bachelor of Japan has finally found someone he would cherish.

Always getting giddy over romantic stories in real life, the doctor clapped her hands in awe and thanked the gods for this miracle.

Natsume languidly forced his eyes to stare back at the doctor. Hearing the doctor affirm to him that nothing was wrong with Mikan made him finally breathe normally again. He never realized he was holding his breath for quite some time now. "Good."

"Wait, there's more to it Mr. Hyuuga."

Natsume and Mikan looked at the doctor once again. They had the same expression on their face that the doctor wanted to take a picture of it and frame it on her office. Oh how she will be so famous for that.

"What is it?" Natsume slowly asked, not knowing whether the doctor's smile was supposed to be something he'd be positive about... the woman looked like some kind of lunatic in a dreamland.

Mikan's face formed a frown and she absentmindedly squeezed Natsume's hands. He returned it with a squeeze of his own, letting her know he was there by her side.

It seemed to take forever when the doctor finally spoke. Every second was killing him but the way Mikan's fingers were twined together with his, made his uneasiness wash away.

Then the next words that effortlessly came out of the doctor's mouth made both Natsume and Mikan's heart stop for a moment. Her words were truly gifts from the gods.

"Congratulations Mr. Hyuuga, your wife is pregnant."

* * *

**FAQ**

* * *

**Do you have a Facebook Account?**

Yes... but it's private. :| But, you can do reach me here (PM, I reply :D), at my tumblr and twitter (I don't update that much). :) Oh, and you can check out my official homepage (though it's quite empty).

**Did you die?**

I hope I haven't. Haha.

* * *

**MIKAN'S PREGNANT! DAMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.  
**

**CHAPTER 18 is finally here! Gosh, after a year of not updating. I'm really sorry for the wait. But 2011 was such a surprising year for me that I haven't updated enough. But here's one LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter for all of you (this is the longest chapter I've made! I think.). Hope you'll love this chapter and continue waiting for the next chapters to come. Love you all!**


	19. Dix Neuf :: Temporary

_**I'm here not because I am supposed to be here, or because I'm trapped here, but because I'd rather be with you than anywhere else in the world.**_

- Richard Bach, the Bridge across Forever -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 19**

The ride home on the twenty-seventh day of November was one of the longest Mikan had ever ridden on, she realized, as she fidgeted on the passenger seat while consciously trying to think of something to say to Natsume who just drove silently on the highway road.

That morning the doctor had finally affirmed what this marriage between her and Natsume was really all about.

A heir for Natsume's vast empire.

Mikan realized she'd finally paid the end of her bargain. She was pregnant with Natsume's child. She couldn't help the queasy feeling on her stomach when she thought of the miracle she had in her womb.

She stole a glance at Natsume whose eyes were still directed to the main road. Breakfast, lunch and dinner had already gone but she hadn't heard any reactions from him about her being pregnant.

When the doctor had given them the wonderful news that morning, Mikan realized that Natsume quickly released her hand and stood, his back facing Mikan's. He didn't turn his face to Mikan until the doctor had gone and by the time he did turn to her, his face had already had its invisible mask on.

Mikan was disappointed when Natsume hadn't said anything about her pregnancy. He just told her that the doctor had given them permission to go home, called to order food, and paid the hospital and arranged for his car to be right where they could easily get to it without being seen.

She let out a quiet sigh.

Through the day, she tried to ask him about it but she found her voice not wanting to come out. It felt like it was something she couldn't easily ask, something he'll surely avoid like all the secrets he hadn't been telling her.

Halfway through home, she'd found herself lulled to sleep.

She dreamt of babies dancing around her and Natsume waiting for her at the other end. By the time she'd reached him, he had a smile on his face, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"_You're the only perfect mother for my children." _

The dream left a smile on her face.

.

Natsume just realized that knowing Mikan was pregnant was something he hadn't readied himself to comprehend.

When the words slipped out of the doctor's mouth that morning, Natsume felt his heart beat faster and as shocking as it seemed, he felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead. And now that it was evening, he realized that he hadn't even said anything to Mikan.

He knew she had a thousand questions in her mind when he saw, at the corner of his eye, the way she glanced at him and opened her mouth to say something.

And as he drove off to their home, Natsume knew he had hurt Mikan because he knew that she knew that he was shutting himself again from her.

He hadn't meant to. He just didn't know what to say.

How should he react to this kind of news away?

When they arrived at their home and he already had killed the engine off, he slipped out of the seatbelt, leaned his head on the seat of his car, and heaved a sigh of exhaustion.

How the hell did he got himself into this kind of situation again?

He turned his head towards Mikan.

The rest of the day, Natsume became conscious that this was the first time he'd stared at Mikan appreciating her beautiful face after the news of her pregnancy. She was sleeping quietly, her arms unconsciously curling on her stomach as if it was protecting something.

Natsume's heart gave a leap from the image in front of him. He couldn't help but smile. He reached for Mikan's hair and pushed the stray hair away from her face. He stared at him for a moment before kissing her forehead.

"You're the only perfect mother for my children."

.

Mikan woke up, after a couple of hours of napping, when she heard the shower turn off and the door creaked open. She was lying on the side, her back facing the bathroom door.

She knew it was Natsume moving around the bedroom. She quietly breathed in, as she didn't want Natsume to know she was awake, to smell the masculine scent of Natsume's aftershave. She heard him open a couple of drawers, heard the rustling of clothes. Within minutes, she felt the bed dipped and quickly found Natsume's heat circulating her back.

She sighed in pleasure and unconsciously grazed her bottom against Natsume as she moved closer to the warmth of his body.

"You're awake."

Mikan froze. Damn it. She shouldn't have moved. But... his warmth was tempting.

"Mikan." Natsume patiently uttered her name, wanting her to respond.

"I'm awake."

"How long has that been?"

"Hmmm... just a couple of minutes. When you went out the shower and I smelled your scent. You smell so..." Mikan blushed.

She heard Natsume snigger, "I smell what?"

She kept silent.

Natsume nudged her back with his fingers. "I smell what?"

Mikan stubbornly kept her mouth shut until she felt Natsume spooning her from behind. He spoke directly on her ear that she shivered and a moan passed out of her mouth.

"Come on, love..." He seductively said.

"Fine. You smell good, okay! Are you happy?" Mikan exclaimed as she looked around to stare at Natsume. She intended to glare at him but when she turned to him and saw how dishevelled and manly he looked in just a pair of boxer shorts, the glare turned into her dropping her jaws.

Mikan saw the way Natsume softly smiled at her.

She instantly turned speechless.

"Yes. I am happy." He gave her a peck on the lips before he leaned back and lay on the side of his bed.

Mikan followed his figure. Without thinking, like it was something normal to do, she scooted over to the side of his bed and snuggled her body on his.

Natsume's eyes widened for mere seconds when he felt Mikan's body snuggle beside him. He was about to go open his laptop to get updates from his business when Mikan's body forced his body from doing nothing other than relaxing. He obliged and used his foot to pull the covers around them.

He found them cuddling together was relaxing. He never thought he'd gained so much content with just having his wife snuggle beside him. Maybe sleeping like this would benefit his insomniac tendencies.

His eyes were finally closed when Natsume felt Mikan fidget and her voice started.

"Hey... Natsume? Are you still awake?"

Natsume didn't really want to reply due to his contented state but he felt Mikan nudged him on the side and he forced a quiet grunt to come out of his mouth. "Hn."

"A-are you tired? D-do you mind if I ask you s-something?"

He felt Mikan's reluctance and the quiver in her voice. Then Natsume realized that she was finally going to ask about his reaction about the pregnancy.

"Go on." Natsume sluggishly muttered with his eyes still closed.

"Umm... Well, you see... how do I say it... You... I... hahaha."

Natsume stayed silent. He waited.

"I mean, hahaha... well..."

Waited.

"Hahaha... you want cream puffs for tomorrow?"

Natsume's eyes snapped open. She found Mikan's face beet red.

"Oh, I didn't mean to ask that... It's just that I'm craving it and... wait. That isn't what I'm going to say..."

Natsume reached for his phone as Mikan continued babbling. "I'd like to place an order of three dozen cream puffs. I'd like it to be in any shape and flavours you recommend and have. I expect this in an hour."

Mikan's jaw dropped. "You didn't have to do that..."

"It's alright."

"But it's close to midnight."

"But you're craving for it."

"I can wait."

"Well, _our baby_ can't wait."

Natsume's statement snapped them back to the reality they were really in. Their eyes locked with each other.

Damn, this was what Natsume was avoiding.

Mikan saw the way Natsume's reaction quickly changed as he became conscious of what he said.

"You don't really want to talk about it, do you?" Mikan asked as she felt her heart tore a little.

Natsume was torn between wanting to tell her and not telling anything at all to her. "Look. Damn it, Mikan. This is hard."

Mikan forced a smile. "Of course... it's okay. You don't have to force it, Natsume." She tried to laugh. She removed herself from him and left the bed. She quickly diverted the topic, "Want something to eat? I'll look at the kitchen."

Natsume quickly stopped her. It's now or never. "Mikan, I can't believe we've made a miracle."

Mikan stopped.

"I can't understand the feeling I've felt when the doctor told me I was going to be a father. I didn't know what to say to you and so you thought I was avoiding the topic. Well yes, I have been but ... there. I've said it."

"Was the news something you're happy about?" Mikan whispered.

"No doubt. My wife's having my child, what's not there to be happy about?"

Mikan laughed. "Of course, what kind of question was I asking right?"

Natsume smiled and signalled her to come back to bed again. "Now could we sleep?"

Mikan smiled. The invitation of sleeping with Natsume without sex in mind was something she found so sweet. She snuggled back onto Natsume's warmth.

Minutes have passed when Mikan suddenly spoke, "I'm happy I married you, Natsume." She whispered and kissed his smooth jaw. _Natsume,_ _I love you with all my heart. I hope you'll feel the same way for me too._

Natsume heard her confession and feigned sleep. He was growing accustomed to his wife. But reality strikes, their deal was halfway done and breaking up was inevitable. He had to stop this attraction and attachment as soon as he could. But he wouldn't mind getting used to having her around...

_I hope you don't regret anything in the future, Mikan. Because, after all, we'll go separate ways._

Natsume was about to drift to oblivion when Mikan suddenly spoke again. "Oh, Natsume. I think you're asleep but I hope I'm not late... Happy birthday. I don't know what happened in your past but I hope you forget the pain it had brought you. I'll promise to take away the pain. Let's change your past into beautiful memories. Good night."

Natsume couldn't react anymore as exhaustion overcame him.

"_I love you."_

The last words echoed and drifted off into Natsume's head that he couldn't differentiate if the last words were real or in his dream. It plagued him but his mind shut down. This was the first time he could feel deep sleep coming to him. He fell into a deep slumber within a few seconds.

His last thoughts centred on Mikan as his voice tried to alter his feelings.

_Don't make me fall even harder for you._

_.  
_**  
Thirteenth day of December  
Tokyo Times, front page business and entertainment headlines**

**BUSINESS TYCOON'S WIFE PREGNANT**

Heir to the Hyuuga Industries, Natsume Hyuuga, has confirmed in an exclusive interview that the speculation over his wife being pregnant is true. The rumor, which had circulated at the end of November, had stated the Natsume Hyuuga's wife, Mikan, was carrying his child for a couple of months now. The interview which aims to promote the latest innovation of his company had sidetracked into an interview about his personal life, sudden marriage, life in marriage, and the revelation of being a father... **see Entertainment section, front page.**

**.**

**Twelfth of December  
A clip of the E! Live news with Kajima Fujiwara (with special guest starring business tycoon, Natsume Hyuuga)**

**Kajima Fujiwara: **I never expected a Natsume Hyuuga to answer my questions thoroughly. He had been known for such a long time to not answer anything unrelated to business matters but unexpectedly, he had responded to each and every question I asked. Here's the clip of Natsume Hyuuga's juiciest responses for those who hadn't been able to watch awhile ago.

**Kajima Fujiwara:** If it's alright, could we ask some personal questions?

**Natsume Hyuuga (pondering): **Sure.

**KF:** Woah. We thought you'd say no.

**NH: **Do you want me to say no?

**KF:** No! Of course not. Well, we'll go straight to the point. How is life now that you are married?

**NH: **Well... it's quite nice.

**KF:** Nice? Could you elaborate more?

**NH: **Next question.

**KF:** Oh... alright. How did you meet your wife, Mikan Sakura? We've thought you'd be marrying someone close to your status... like a model or celebrity.

**NH: **It's Mikan Hyuuga. I've married her and her surname's a Hyuuga now. And what the hell's wrong with her not being rich as I am? I don't care what status she came from. She's a Hyuuga now.

**KF:** Oh, we're sorry. So how about it?

**NH: **What?

**KF:** How did you meet Mikan Hyuuga? Isn't your marriage so quick? The media was left astounded seeing you married when we haven't had a clue.

**NH: **It's not any of your business how I met my wife. There's really no secret to it. It was just love at first sight. And of course, we wanted a private ceremony that's why no one had found out. I'm no Natsume Hyuuga for nothing.

**KF:** So you say it's love at first sight but coming from what you stated in _the Society_... you wouldn't love your wife. Has that changed?

**NH (glaring): **What do you think?

**KF(embarrassed):** Well, on to the next question... Are you happy with marrying Mikan?

**NH: **I won't make decisions I'll regret in the future. As far as my relationship is concerned, Mikan had painted my world... something no woman had ever done before. The both of us have this connection that no one will understand.

**KF:** Is she a very good wife?

**NH (chuckling): **I'd say that but I'd be lying. She's a good wife in a sense that I could only understand. She's a loving woman. A worry-wart. And she tends to ask a lot of unnecessary stuffs.

**KF:** But you married her?

**NH:** Aren't you stating the obvious? Her innocence and honesty. I like that about her, too.

**KF:** But doesn't she look plain? No offense, Sir Hyuuga.

**NH: **I don't know what makes you think she's plain. I'll kill you if you say that again. She's beautiful inside and out. That's something that attracted me to her so quickly.

**KF:** We apologize again, sir!

**NH: **No one criticizes my wife. Understood?

**KF (nodded):** Yes, of course. Of course.

**NH: **Anymore questions?

**KF:** Oh yes. We have been hearing lots of rumours about your wife getting pregnant? Is that true?

**NH: **It is true.

**KF:** Woah. Congratulations. How many months?

**NH: **Three months and two weeks to be exact.

**KF:** Is it a boy or a girl?

**NH: **The doctor says it's too early to tell. And if I knew, I wouldn't even tell you.

**KF:** You really are a straightforward kind of guy? And women tend to be attracted to this kind of attitude you have. Any reactions?

**NH: **I don't care what other women see with my looks. They don't even know me. And they might as well stop it. I only have eyes for my wife.

**KF:** But having your wife pregnant isn't it causing you any trouble with your sex life?

**NH (smirking): **That will never be a problem.

**KF:** So you sure aren't going to play around like you did when you were a bachelor?

**NH: **I have the loveliest wife to keep me entertained in bed. Damn, she practically _entertains_ me in and out of bed. Why would I search for anything more? She's everything I've wanted in a woman.

**KF (daydreaming):** Wow. You're wife is lucky.

**NH: **Quit daydreaming. Have I answered everything now? I would want to go home.

**KF:** One last! If ever your wife is watching, what would you like to say to her?

**NH (seductively smiling as he stared straight on the camera): **Love, I'll be coming home soon. I expect you waiting for me in bed, buck-naked and writhing with want...  
**End of clip**

**.**

**On the wee hours of the thirteenth of December  
Twitter trending:  
#NatsumeHyuuga**

#Ionlyhaveeyesformywife  
Natsume Hyuuga's wife pregnant  
Kajima Fujiwara's show guest starring Natsume Hyuuga  
Natsume's wife is so lucky!  
It's More Fun in the Philippines  
Keep Calm and Carry On  
Business matters

**.**

_Earlier that night..._

_When Mikan heard the door opened, she quickly made her way to meet Natsume. He was already unbuttoning the buttons on his wrist and had his tie loosened when she lost all of her inhibitions. _

_They looked at one another and Natsume smiled with his boyish grin. "Damn, and I thought you were going to be naked. Have you seen—"_

_Mikan quickly stepped forward and put a finger on his lips. Natsume looked down in question, she just looked up. Without a word, she grabbed Natsume's hands and pulled him towards the bedroom._

_She pushed him on the bed. With their eyes still locked on one another, Mikan quickly pushed aside all of her thoughts and followed her instincts. She loosened her tucked-in shirt and slowly stripped herself out of it._

_She saw the way Natsume's eyes widened but she continued what she did and stripped off her next clothing. And they kept their eyes on each other until Mikan had finally pushed the last garment on her body: her panties._

_The room was silent and their breaths were the only one disturbing the silence of the room. Mikan slowly made her way in between Natsume's open legs. "I don't know what I'm thinking... Maybe, it's because you said what you said on the show... but I kind of need you now."_

_That was all Natsume needed to hear; He pulled her down on him and kissed the hell out of her._

Mikan's face flushed to the point that it crept down her neck and chest too.

Her thoughts disappeared when she heard Natsume's chuckle. "You kind of need me now, huh?"

Mikan playfully slapped Natsume's bicep. "Quit making fun of me."

Natsume couldn't help but grin. He'd never thought he'd be so entertained during intercourse with a woman. Hell, no woman had even surpassed this. He'd never even thought for even a second that laughing would go together during sex. Not ever.

Until tonight.

"I love everything about you, Mikan. You're so beautiful to me."

Then he kissed her softly on the lips.

.

Natsume couldn't help but smile as he sat down on his office chair and looked out the skyscrapers of Tokyo. Damn, was he in such a good mood!

He had spent the rest of his December together with Mikan.

With his Mikan. He smiled over the fact that he could call her his.

By day, he was busy taking her out to places he'd never expected to take much pleasure in. Just simple walks out on the park, occasional kisses when she wasn't looking (but the paparazzi were looking), going to the market together, or having a movie date. By night, he would slowly lay her in bed and make love to her. He had always kissed her growing stomach and let himself relax around her.

Is this what they call love?

He didn't know one thing about love. He didn't know what to make of it. What to make of her. Because she'd been messing his mind all the time and though it didn't quite bother him negatively, he'd always have a raging hard on and all he could think of was to get to her and make love to her slowly.

But how many months has it been that they have been together?

He didn't realize time could fly so fast. He closed his eyes and imagined Mikan holding a beautiful baby in her arms. She was laughing and it was as if she was calling up to him to see the bundle of joy, the miracle they've done together. He was walking slowly towards them and he couldn't help but laugh. Mikan had laughed too and when he was reaching for the baby, it slowly disappeared and he found a crying Mikan drowning in tears.

Natsume lurched from his seat.

What the hell was that?

Knock. Knock.

Natsume quickly pushed the haunting thoughts away and looked up to see his best friend, Ruka holding a folder.

"Good. You're here."

Natsume straightened up on his seat.

"Did something happen?" Ruka inquired as he sat down on the nearest seat. "It's as if a ghost passed by."

"It's nothing to worry about." Natsume shook his head as he nodded towards the folder Ruka was holding. "Is that the report I wanted?"

Ruka smiled and let the subject die down. Having been the best friend of Natsume for so long, he knew that forcing Natsume to talk about his feelings is forever impossible. "It is. Hotaru asked me to deliver it to you. Is this some leads to the murder of her parents?"

Natsume nodded. "There are still lots more evidence to be found." He planned on giving this as surprise gift for Mikan.

"Yes. She's visited her grandfather now and I plan to surprise her with this... But let's move on to another topic? How's Hotaru?"

Ruka smiled up at Natsume. Saw the love in his best friend's eyes but decided not to tease him. "Bed-ridden and hysterical. The doctor advised her to stay put at home and she ends up going out of control. I think I'm going half-mad because of it." Ruka shook his head in disappointment. "Wait, we shouldn't be talking about my wife. How's yours? Congrats, man."

Natsume couldn't help but smile.

"Mikan... has changed you a lot, Natsume."

"Why you say that?"

"It shows. With the way you smile, you never smiled before. And you seem to come to a lot of gatherings, taking her around. You don't usually do that. But it's the truth; Mikan has changed you into someone better."

Natsume smirked and relaxed on his seat. "You think so?"

"I'm not the only one, man. Even reporters had seen you in a different light now. And it's boosting Hyuuga Industries more. Foreign investors are everywhere and they're insisting on investing on the company much more than before. Aside for Mikan's pregnancy, she has done a lot of good. What a miracle."

Natsume couldn't help but feel that swell on the inside of his body. Is that his heart beating loud inside? He wasn't sure. But thinking of Mikan and how he somehow ended up feeling this unfamiliar happiness inside him made him comfortable to take on the future challenges.

"Mikan's really different and hope you treat her well, Natsume."

Natsume looked up at Ruka who innocently smiled at him. Natsume wasn't sure if his best friend's notice was something to do with his and Mikan's initial plan of divorce but he pushed the thought aside. No one but Mikan knew about their deal.

"I will. You don't need to worry about that."

Ruka smiled. "Of course, I know that."

.

The shutting of the door echoed against the walls of Natsume's silent home. He turned to the wall clock which read quarter to seven and placed his things on the couch. He loosened his tie and slipped out of his suit jacket.

Was it usually this quiet in his place? His ears were ringing from the silence. Damn, it was uncomfortable not hearing Mikan's voice welcoming him home.

He found that his voice suddenly gave out a loud sigh. Mikan had given him a call during lunch asking him if she could go back to the countryside and visit his grandfather. He gave his approval, of course. Why wouldn't he?

Damn. He was jesting with himself.

Of course. He didn't want her to leave. He didn't want her to go out alone, without him. He damn well didn't like it one bit. He said he was going to follow her but with all his work piling up due to demand, he couldn't leave his work just to accompany her.

And it hurt him. And he wanted to smack himself for letting the pain envelop him. Was he getting so attached to his lovely wife? He wanted her all to himself, he wanted her with him every single of everyday... but he couldn't. He couldn't just ask her to stay. It was in their agreement and he plans on keeping it. He wouldn't go mindless like the events wherein he had lost his temper because of things that weren't supposed to matter.

He shall wait.

.

By the time the clock ticked nine, Natsume had gone restless.

He kept on checking his phone, whether Mikan had called. He kept dialling her number but eventually stopping himself before pressing the call button.

"Why isn't she calling?" Natsume grunted as he rolled down on the couch like a teenage boy. He was even acting _like_ a teenage boy. He couldn't even start his workload; all he could think of was Mikan.

Her face, her smile, her scent.

It was getting to him and he knew he'd be crazy any minute now.

Why the hell was he acting like a love-sick teenager? He doesn't do this!

This is not how a Natsume Hyuuga should act!

Not one bit.

Not ever!

By the time it was nine-fifteen, Natsume was on the verge of going ballistic. Though he hadn't found a good reason for calling her, he might just go into an impromptu speech.

And he didn't care if it doesn't make any sense.

He didn't care at all.

All he cares about is hearing her voice...

"_Hello?_" Mikan's groggy voice came in.

Natsume couldn't help but crack a smile upon hearing her voice. "Hey."

Mikan groaned on the line and Natsume imagined that she was stretching and curling back on the bed, protecting their miracle. "Natsume?"

How soft Mikan's voice was. Natsume grinned. "Who else? You've been sleeping already? Where are you?"

Mikan hummed a yes. "It's alright. I just got back from the hospital, anyway. Grandfather's better now. I even saw him dancing with a couple of elders there. It was fascinating."

Natsume suddenly realized he had felt a lot better than he ever felt this afternoon. All because he had finally heard her voice. "Well if that was the case, I hope I was there."

"_It's alright. I knew you were busy. Grandfather wanted to see you but I told him you couldn't go."_

"Well then, next time, I'll be visiting him."

"_Hmm-mm."_

Silence.

"_Natsume..."_

"Yes?"

"_Uh... Why did you call?"_

"Can I not call my wife?"

"_You can but..."_

"But?"

"_But you're busy. Am I not interrupting?"_

Natsume sighed and relaxed on the couch. He adjusted his phone piece. "You always assume that you're interrupting me. Of course you aren't. I was the one who had called you in the first place, aren't I?"

He heard her gave an embarrassed giggle. _"Yeah..."_

Natsume closed his eyes, his mind quickly at peace. "How are you doing there?"

"_Well... I'm having fun spending time with grandfather and we visited lots of places today!"_

Natsume smiled over her enthusiasm as she continued to babble on everything she could think of. He manoeuvred over his place; pour his self a glass of wine, and unbuttoned his dress shirt. He occasionally commented on what she was saying, even chuckling.

He liked this. He really liked knowing everything about her wife. And damn, was he happy.

The hours quickly went on and Natsume never wanted to stop hearing her voice. He glanced on the wall clock.

It read almost 12 midnight.

They had been talking for almost 3 hours.

"_By the way, Natsume?"_

"Yes?"

"_... thank you."_Mikan whispered on the receiver.

"Hmmm?" Natsume, who had settled his body on the spot Mikan usually occupies on their bed, asked.

"_I mean, thank you. Thank you for everything."_

"Everything? But I haven't even given you everything yet." He smirked, baiting Mikan.

Mikan hissed. _"Don't make it harder for me, Natsume."_

Natsume chuckled. "I want you to be more specific, love. Say it."

Mikan tried to speak but Natsume realized that she seemed to be embarrassed on the other side of the phone, probably blushing even.

"Is there something you're blushing about, over there?"

Mikan made a slight sound of surprise. _"What? No way, I—"_

"Say it, love. No secrets, remember?"

"_But... it's nothing. Really. You wouldn't be interested. I swear."_

Natsume heard the tone of her voice like she was caught red-handed. "_I am _interested. You know you couldn't win against me, love. Say it."

He heard a sigh of defeat from Mikan before she finally spoke. _"Fine. I'll tell you. But just so we are clear, this has nothing to do with my... my heart fluttering over words you say. This has nothing to do—"_

"Just blurt it out, love." Natsume said in a husky voice.

Waiting.

In patience.

"Blurt. It. Out. Love."

"_But... there."_ Mikan mumbled embarrassingly. _"You said it already."_

"What. Exactly."

"_Don't make this harder for me, Natsume..."_

Natsume found himself wanting to reach out to Mikan at this very moment. Why was she so embarrassed anyway? "I'm not sure why you're so embarrassed about what you're going to tell but I don't care what it is anyway. Fine. If you really don't want to tell, I'll gladly—"

"_Love..."_

Natsume sat up instantly.

"_...You. You called me love."_

Mikan was breathless on the phone as she confessed slowly.

Silence enveloped them.

Mikan cringed inwardly hoping that Natsume wasn't going to get mad or annoyed. She waited in silence, hoping for Natsume to speak.

"You like me calling you that?"

Mikan gave an embarrassed yes, heaving a sigh of relief that Natsume finally began talking again.

"You love it?"

Mikan blushed but silently gave a yes again.

Natsume felt high. "I've missed you."

"_What?—"_

"Shhh, love. I've missed you a lot. I've missed you so much, Mikan. I'm counting the hours until I get to see you."

"_Well I'll be home after a few more days. Then you'll—"_

"I can't wait any longer."

"_You can't mean..."_

"I'll see you in a few hours."

.

By the time, Natsume had ended the call; Mikan couldn't help but feel the excitement fluttering like butterflies inside her stomach. Natsume was on the way to see her.

Mikan shivered, feeling the cold night pass through her. She leaned over the veranda and watched the quiet neighbourhood of her childhood.

Natsume really had done a lot for her.

He had given her grandfather the best medication she could only wish for. He had given her shelter, money and status all in a blink of an eye. He had given her this miracle inside her stomach and he had given her love.

It was true. She was irrevocably in love with him.

All she wanted was him. All she thinks of is him. All she wanted was his.

But deep inside her mind, she knew that this was all a show.

For the past six months that she had been together with Natsume, she observed that he was the type of man who had set his priorities with determination and vigour.

He knew what he wanted and he'll put all of his efforts just to obtain his goal.

He had obtained her. Maybe, she was just an object for him, the object to reproduce his heir. But to Mikan, he had become everything.

He had captured her. And though it wasn't his goal to capture her heart, it happened anyway.

In truth, she planned on really visiting her grandfather alone. She wanted to be alone, to get away from Natsume.

Because it was hurting her already.

She knew at the back of her mind that Natsume was never really going to be hers. It couldn't be possible. Not in this situation, not in this lifetime.

She had done all her courage not to dial his number, just to hear his voice. She was tempted all day, always looking on her phone to check if he had messaged her. And when his phone number suddenly appeared on her phone, she didn't know what to do.

She was out of breathe and panic-stricken.

Natsume was calling her.

She answered the phone, casually and she wished to the gods that he didn't hear the nervousness in her voice because damn, she tried her very best to act like nothing was bothering her.

And it worked all right. Well, at first.

But then he goes on saying sweet things to her and her mind quickly turns into a mushy puddle.

She hoped he hadn't realized how incoherent her speech had become.

And now, he was coming to see her.

With her calculations, Natsume might arrive at least two or three hours from now and it gave her an ample time to ready herself.

She could almost feel that magnetic pull Natsume has on her. It was like ESP. She knew he was getting nearer.

She looked at the clock and it struck three. She had been up all night but here she was, still restless. She knew the reason well enough and decided to just accept the fact that she couldn't sleep because Natsume was going to be here soon. She had organized the house, clean up the mess, showered and was combing her hair when she heard the bedroom door open.

He wore a light, crisp polo shirt and his hair was disheveled that it gave him a very masculine look. He leaned his self against the door frame, observed Mikan from the vanity mirror where their eyes instantly met.

He was gorgeous as ever; Mikan stared, awed by this magical man. How had she ever obtained such a gift though she knew it was temporary?

She gave him a smile in return for his look of approval.

She turned on her seat and waited for Natsume to move.

Without further ado, Natsume quickly closes the distance between them.

He stood in front of her, just a couple of inches away and slowly reached out to her.

She gave him her hand.

He kissed the back of it and slowly pulled her in his arms.

He breathed her sweet womanly scent. "You've showered."

Mikan blushed but nodded.

Natsume tightened her hold in her waist and grunted in approval. He held her like for some time.

Mikan didn't trust her voice as Natsume held her still in his arms, so she waited. She had snaked her arms on his shoulders and was softly running her fingers in his soft, raven hair.

"I didn't bring anything with me." Natsume finally mumbled as he picked her up in his arms.

Mikan smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You have clothes in the closet."

He nodded and burrowed his head on the crook of her neck. "You make me forget things."

Just as she was recovering, Mikan's heart melted into puddle again. She wounded her arms around his shoulders. "Nothing's different between you and me."

Natsume looked up and Mikan saw the glint in his ruby eyes. "Then that means I was running through your head the whole time?"

Mikan burrowed her head on his shoulders. There's no us hiding it and nodded silently.

Natsume kissed her forehead softly. "You're so sly, Mikan. You're too much for me to handle." And with that he had tipped her chin up and captured what was temporarily his.

* * *

**NOTES**

* * *

I changed my pen name into **Aki Lee.  
**I made a personal writing blog due to a reason you might know already. You might want to check it out: **markmyimagination . tumblr (remove spaces)  
**No, I haven't died.  
I've finally updated!  
Large chunks were cut in this story :( But I hope you still understand the essence of the story. So you might really want to check out my blog. :| I'm sorry for the inconvenience.  
Do write something for me, I'd like to hear from you. :D

Love lots,

A. Lee

* * *

Why is uploading stories here so sucky right now? Is it me or anyone having problems too?


	20. Vingt :: Every Little Thing She Does Is

_**What makes her so right? Is it the sound of her laugh? That look in her eyes?  
When do you decide? She is the dream that you seek, that force in your life.**_

- What Makes a Man, Westlife -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 20**

If there was one thing Natsume enjoyed getting used to, it was having Mikan curled up against him as he slowly wake up after another long and peaceful sleep. He blinked a couple of times, stretched slowly as to not disturb Mikan who was still sleeping against his chest.

He looked down at her and he couldn't stop a smile forming across his face. Taking it into account, he was usually a light sleeper and an occasional insomniac; he remembered sleeping for three to four hours regularly, waking up with countless, repulsive women who wraps their arms too tightly around his torso. He remembered prying them away from him and leaving them. His nights were usually filled with women who he couldn't even remember the face nor the name.

He frowned with the thought but he felt Mikan snuggle, just the way he liked it, closer to him and his train of thoughts quickly vanished away.

It was different with Mikan.

Totally different.

He loved how she was sprawled against him in careless abandon. He loved how he feels that she needs him (as much as he needed her) in her arms all the time. He loved how it feels to be trusted wholly.

He rolled sideways so that his arm was pillowing her head and he wrapped his other arm possessively and protectively around Mikan's waist.

He studied her, content with just being able to watch her serene face and the feel of her even breaths against his face. He loved the way Mikan's hair softly curled around his fingers as he ran his fingers through it; he loved how long her eyelashes were as it fanned out against her cheeks. He even loved her small little nose. And most especially, he loved those soft, pink, and utterly kissable lips that were slightly open, ready to be kissed thoroughly.

His mind was going hazy with thoughts of her. His body suddenly moved to its own accord. He pressed Mikan tighter against his chest and felt the small bump of her stomach against his.

He smiled to himself; he couldn't help imagining what his first born son would look like. Would he have his mother's eyes? Would he have her calm demeanor? Or would he have the color of her hair?

Natsume languidly traced small circles at Mikan's back. He felt Mikan arch against him as a small moan escaped from her lips. Natsume smirked as his lips ghosted over Mikan's jaw. It was already hard that his morning wood was up but adding his need for her was excruciatingly painful.

He wanted her.

It wasn't an easy task to admit, Natsume thought as he licked a trail down on her neck to where it connected to her shoulder. He thought he was just lusting for the woman, but eventually he knew there was something else. He was becoming a jealous sort; he was even becoming possessive that even Hotaru, who was supposedly straight and has his best friend as her husband, has become a threat to him getting Mikan's undivided attention.

It was stupid, really.

And crazy.

He felt like a crazy teenager craving for the popular girl's attention.

Or was this maternal instinct ganging up on him? He couldn't possibly have one since he isn't even a woman. But why else was he like this? Is this what he gets for having Mikan around him for half a year?

It's not bad, though. Actually, she was everything he thought was good about in his life. It isn't even funny anymore how she makes his way into his mind any time of the day. In between meetings, lunch meetings, dinner meetings, board meetings, etc. she always gets a way to sneak into his mind.

He was going crazy thinking about her. How the hell would he be able to let go of her then?

His mood quickly turned grim. Fucking, stupid contract. And fuck his stupid self too. Who in the right woman would want to be with him forever anyway? He was the epitome of imperfections and Mikan was perfect in all sorts of ways.

She deserves someone better.

He snaked his arm inside her loose shirt (his, by the way, since Mikan had insisted she wanted his shirt) and traced a finger down her spine.

"Natsume—!" She said in senseless gasp.

Natsume latched his mouth below her earlobe, satisfied with how Mikan was responding to him, even if she was half-asleep. Even if forever was temporary with the both of them, he'll do anything to make it worthwhile. He'll brand her as his and he'll force her mind to remember every single kiss, every single touch, every single whisper he had done.

Nobody would ever top him.

He sucked the side of Mikan's neck. Her smell was such a drug to him, everything about her was a drug to him. He suckled on her skin once again and a soft moan quickly came out of Mikan's mouth.

Natsume pushed Mikan onto her back and hovered himself above her. He gently gave her a kiss on the lips. And another. And another. He gently nipped on her lower lip, forcing access inside her mouth. It was an easy task as Mikan gave it to him quickly.

He groaned loving the way their tongues mated. Mikan was awake now as she responded with Natsume's needy touches, offering up her own.

A ghost of smile formed against his lips.

His wife was such a giving person.

With one last kiss, he pulled away and stared down at Mikan. Her eyes were glazed with passion as she looked up at him. He grinned and she smiled back, wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders.

"Come back to bed." Mikan murmured as she forced to close the distance between their bodies.

Natsume laughed. "But I am in bed. With you." He then kissed her again.

Mikan blushed but responded eagerly to his early morning kisses. "You are... but you're already awake. You always wake up earlier than I do. I couldn't even make you a decent breakfast..."

"Decent? You taste perfect."

Mikan looked scandalized as Natsume only stared at her with that teasing look. "I-I wasn't talking about...t-that! I should be cooking you breakfast."

"Hmmm? Is that something a wife should do?"

"Of course. As your wife I have the responsibility to..." Mikan stated but quickly forgotten what she was going to say when Natsume leaned in and gave every little inch of her exposed skin butterfly kisses.

"Stop spoiling me, love..." Natsume whispered tenderly. _I may never ever let you go if you continue on like this._

Mikan shivered and ran her fingers on Natsume's hair.

"I should be the one spoiling you."

"But I'm thoroughly spoiled. I don't even know what to ask from you because you give me everything. I should be returning the favour. How should this relationship work when I can't even spoil you?"

Natsume laughed at her statement. "You spoil me with your warm kisses and your kind heart. That's all I need from you and you've given it generously."

"I—" With such a warm statement coming from the same man who was so rude to her the first time they met, Mikan choked stopping her self to get carried away.

"Hmmm?"

Oh god, she almost blurted that she loved him. "N-nothing. I mean, thank you. Thank you for..."

"Shhh... shhh. Don't thank me, I haven't given the whole world to you but I want to give you something else." Natsume smiled as he quickly let her go and left the bed to retrieve something.

It was a big file case.

Mikan tilted her head in question.

"I found Persona."

.

Mikan froze, stunned.

There was nothing more she wanted to say to Natsume than to tell him that she was in love with him. Utterly in love with him. She thought she could stop the feelings before it became like this but how in this world would a man like him reciprocate her love, a nobody.

So she just sobbed and wrapped her arms around Natsume in a fierce embrace hoping Natsume would feel what she wanted to tell him verbally.

"I hate you."

Natsume stiffened but he laughed just as quickly. "Why because you love me so much, you can't take it anymore and now I do something that makes you fall harder?" He wanted to state it a joke but he knew his voice was too serious, too rough. He covered it up with a smirk.

Mikan looked at him with tears running down her eyes. She knew she was suppose to take what he said as a joke but with these crazy emotions wanting to explode through her, she did the next big thing. "What if I do, Natsume? What if?"

Natsume grinned. "Well. All hell would break loose."

Mikan couldn't help but feel her heart break into little pieces. Natsume was taking all of this as a joke. "You're impossible." She muttered.

"Me? Fine, let's take this seriously then. What if you what, Mikan? Tell me exactly what you have in mind." Natsume challenged.

Mikan glared at him but it was now or never. "What if I tell you I love you? Right here. Right now. What would you do then?"

Natsume seemed to ponder on the thought for a moment but then his face broke into a smirk, "You? In love with me? I don't suppose that would happen because you just said it: what if, right?"

Mikan wiped the tears off her face and moved away from Natsume. "I hate you."

Natsume was taken aback as he pulled her back in his arms. "Look, Mikan. What you said was just something to bait me, I understand. But if you repeat another 'I hate you' to me I swear today won't be such a good time for both of us."

"Let me go."

"Well, what is your problem then?"

"You."

"What the hell did I do? Didn't I just give you a big fat surprise you're supposed to be happy about?"

"I am happy!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Oh right. I'm supposed to believe you're happy with that kind of face? You cry, then you smile, then you tell me a joke and now you're just plain angry."

"It wasn't a j—you know what, just forget it, Natsume."

"We won't get out of this room until you tell me what's wrong. You're being such a woman—"

"I am a freaking woman!"

"—and your mood swings are totally unreasonable—"

"You are being totally unreasonable!"

"—what do you want anyway?"

Mikan didn't know she had it in her but she just blurted it out. "I hate you for doing this to me but I love you. I do love spending every waking moment with you. Does that scare you?"

Natsume stared at her, processing the words Mikan had uttered. There was no damn way she was being serious. This was a freaking joke. A fucking bad joke.

He reached for Mikan and did what he was good at doing. He captured her lips in a heated kiss, forcing her to surrender to him.

She fought, though. She swore she was going to fight him. But then her knees gave way and she had to hold on to Natsume for dear life. In the end, she was responding to him with so much fervor that she almost, completely forgot what they were fighting about. But then Natsume spoke and the temporary spell was quickly broken.

"Let's not forget here, Mikan. We're going to go our separate ways sometime after our contract has finished... So don't go making this complicated and don't go making things up because as much as I want to believe you, I don't."

Mikan was shaken to the spot but then every single limb of her body wanted to get away from Natsume. "You... BASTARD!"

Natsume's eyes quickly darkened and he caught her wrist with his arms. "Say that again and I'll hit you."

"BASTARD!" Mikan screamed and pushed as hard as she could. "Get away from me."

Natsume quickly let his arms fall to his side but Mikan could see how much he was trying to control his actions in order not to hit him. She knew he wouldn't even lay a finger on her but she just had to fucking challenge him. He completely let her go and bowed his head as if to cover his eyes, "You were right, I am a bastard. I am."

Then he left.

Mikan couldn't help the loneliness quickly enveloping her without Natsume by her side.

.

"You really are a fucking bastard, Natsume." Natsume whispered to his self as he watched his wife sitting by herself, her face looking forlorn, sad, dejected.

It wasn't enough that he couldn't give her everything and now he had to just hurt her once again. He wanted to kiss her sadness away but his body wouldn't budge. He wanted to apologize to her, he wanted to tell her that he loved her too but his brain just locked itself up and he turned into a fucking retard.

Was she saying the truth back then? He knew half of what she was saying was true, because he was a bastard a fucking illegitimate bastard whose parents never wanted him. The truth hurt him and it just pierced through his whole body, especially when Mikan uttered the word. He wanted to kick himself for feeling this rotten.

But the other half of what she said? Was it true—the fact that she was really in love with him? Was that true?

But it was hard to believe someone like that when your relationship was solely based on money and using each other. They were never supposed to fall in love with each other. Even if she did love him and he did love her, it wouldn't be possible. Ever. Not in this lifetime.

He knew she was better off with someone else... someone like Tsubasa Andou.

He sighed. Everything he wasn't. The man was cheerful, easier to be loved by women, so unlike him. Everyone loved him and he knew his wife liked him too.

But what about him? All women loved about him were his money and his looks. He knew they hated his personality.

And the only woman that ever wanted him, or so she says, he had hurt so badly.

He looked up towards the direction of Mikan and his frowned turned into a deep glare. What the hell was Tsubasa doing, invading his wife's personal space?

He didn't understand what happened next but then he heard a scream and he saw Mikan rush towards him, asking if he was okay, and he just exploded.

"**_Stay away from my wife!"_**

.

"_Don't go making things up because as much as I want to believe you, I don't."_

Mikan didn't know which part of Natsume's words inflicted the most damage but every fiber of her body wanted to scream out and cry. Was this how it feels like to love somebody who doesn't want to reciprocate your love back?

Mikan stared down at her now cold chocolate milk. Tears forced its way out of her eyes but she quickly wiped it. She couldn't be seen crying on a time like this. It was New Year's Eve. She should be having fun just like everyone else in the large living room of one of Natsume's beach houses.

She looked up and watched as Sei ran around the room, chasing the operated helicopter which was being activated by her dad, Ruka. The children of all of Natsume's friends seemed to have their little parties like their parents. Playing, running around, and creating such a ruckus.

It was beautiful to look at. She wanted the same future for her children. Her children with the same handsome faces as their father...

She looked around; trying to find the figure she was missing the most. She found him leaning on the bar table with Sei in his arms.

She smiled at the picture painted in front of her, she realize Natsume would definitely be a perfect father to his children. Definitely. But her smile slowly faltered into a sad, grim smile. But she was never going to be able to see that because clearly, he never really wanted her permanently in his life. He had clearly pointed that out when he rejected her that morning.

Mikan leaned on the couch, closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"You alright?"

Mikan opened her eyes and saw Tsubasa leaning down, his face meters from hers. She blushed. "Tsubasa, I never knew you were invited..."

"You pain me, honey. Actually, I invited myself."

Mikan laughed. "You think you're funny?"

Tsubasa grinned. "I try to be. So how are you? You seemed troubled."

"Not at all." Mikan lied as she forced a smile. "Just usually getting tired more often."

Tsubasa smiled down at her and curved his palm on her cheek.

Mikan's eyes widened. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Tsubasa leaned closer. "Shhh... just go with it. Natsume's watching us and I wonder why he isn't coming here. What if I kissed you in the lips, what would he do?"

Mikan blushed and looked away. "Stop it, Tsubasa. He... he's just busy and I wanted to rest."

Tsubasa smirked, he leaned and whispered against her ears, "You sure you both are okay? _Are you sure_ you are okay?"

Just then a scream and the breaking of a wine glass filled the already noisy room. Mikan jerked her face away from Tsubasa and looked at Natsume's direction. His hand was dripping with blood. Without thinking, she quickly stood up and quickly ran to his side, with Tsubasa following. "A-are you alright?"

"_**Stay away from my wife!"**_ Natsume glared at Tsubasa and roughly pulled Mikan, possessively behind his back, shielding her from Tsubasa.

Tsubasa smirked. "I'm just having a little chat with your wife, _cousin_. That isn't such a bad thing right?"

Natsume glared at him and without a word, Natsume blew a punch against Tsubasa's face.

Everyone gasped.

Mikan was shaken to the core as Natsume pulled her out of the living room.

"Tsubasa! What did you do now!" Hotaru screamed as she entered the room with a cupcake in her hand.

Tsubasa grinned and wiped the blood that left his mouth. "Nothing. Probably just made Natsume angry."

.

"Natsume. Wait. Natsume. You're hurting me." Mikan frantically tried to scream as she stumbled on her shoes as Natsume pulled her towards the confines of their bedroom. "Natsume—!"

He roughly pushed her down on the bed and he let out an exasperated sigh. He glared down at her, "Stay away from Andou!"

Mikan's eyes widen from shock but she felt her anger snap and she screamed right after. "What the hell is your problem with him, anyway? You act as if he did something wrong to you. And you were the one who punched him."

"Well, he deserved it. He's flirting with you!"

"He wasn't! And what happened to not caring at all? You seem to care a lot right now? Are you jealous?"

"Fuck! I am not jealous! I don't get jealous! I don't care I just don't like you with him. And hell, he was taking your personal space and you're not even trying to push him back!"

"What? So now it's my fault! You make it sound like I cheated on you and I haven't done anything like that!"

"You didn't but stay away from my goddamn cousin, he'll make you cheat!"

Mikan glared up at him. "You know what? I give up! Every time something has to do with Tsubasa, you go war-freak and you... you become like this! What makes you think I'll cheat? Do I look like that kind of woman to you? And you... you're making this... hard for me. It's hard pleasing you. What do you want from me anyway?"

Natsume stared down at her and all the anger he had just washed away. They have been giving each other the cold shoulder for the rest of the day and now that they were talking, they were shouting and he was blaming her for something she wasn't supposed to be blamed for. "I want all of you."

Mikan blinked at what he said, "If you did, then why... why do you keep pushing me away?"

Natsume sighed and pulled her in an embrace. "There are just some things you don't know."

"Then make me understand them."

"I don't want you to."

"Why not?" She whispered.

After a long moment where Natsume contemplated on telling her or not, his hand started to hurt like hell and he stared at his hand surprised that it was dripping with blood. He actually broke his wine glass, for Pete's sake, all because he saw another man coming onto Mikan. He was a stupid asshole. A fucked-up stupid asshole.

He went into the bathroom and washed his hands. He stared into the mirror and with his clean hand, splashed his face with water. "You're an idiot, Natsume. You're a fucking, stupid—"

"No, you're not." Mikan appeared with an aid kit on her hand as she stared at Natsume's reflection in the mirror. She forced her way beside him and pulled onto his arms until he finally turned, gave in and gave her his hand. "You're not an idiot and you're not stupid..." She looked into his eyes and he started kissing his fingertips. "You just had a bad day and I'm not doing my best to try to calm you down and support you..."

He didn't know if it was because he was losing blood that he felt his lightheaded but something possessed him and he gave Mikan a peck on the lips. "Why do you always have to be cute?" he pulled Mikan against his body and kissed her again, until he was out of breath and pulled her into another deep kiss.

She whimpered against him as she pressed her head onto his chest. "I'm sorry."

Natsume's eyes quickly opened as he looked down on Mikan. He could see her hands shaking but she didn't look up at him.

"I'm sorry for not knowing anything and for being insensitive towards your feelings this morning. I shouldn't have called you a... you know... a bastard... I don't want our first New Year's to end up with us fighting over something shallow." She sighed. "And I'm sorry for telling you how... I feel..."

Natsume felt his heart crack into tiny pieces. _Don't tell me you're taking it back..._

"...that... I love you. It wasn't supposed to happen and I would repress it if that's what makes you happy. It w-won't ever happen again."

_Don't. Repress it. Just love me._

Mikan finally looked up at Natsume, "W-would that be alright?"

Natsume knew it was pride influencing him to be a jerk again and to push aside his true feelings but he continued with it anyway. He pulled Mikan up so that she was standing again, he leaned his forehead against hers and he let Mikan's scent, enveloped him.

"Of course." Then he captured her lips once again, just as the fireworks start booming in the background.

"Happy new year, Natsume." Mikan whispered just as the last crack, shattered her heart into tiny pieces. "Happy new year."

.

Her days didn't get any better.

By the time the first week of the year had passed, she still didn't know what Natsume was hiding from her. All he knew was that he loathed Tsubasa to the core and she couldn't do anything about it. But aside from Natsume being mysterious, she just couldn't repress the feeling she thought she could stop.

She couldn't just stop loving him especially since he had given her the gift of getting back the justice for her parents. Once she opened the file case, it was as if a movie was playing and everything from the crime scene to the judgement of the man who killed her parents was there.

Natsume had it all planned out in just a matter of months. He did every little thing he needed to give her justice and she was thankful for that. He even told her if she wanted to see the man and give him some piece of her mind but she laughed with tears in her eyes and just embraced Natsume for being who he was, for doing something extraordinarily sweet to her. Nothing could take that away.

And now, she did her best to stop her heart from pounding especially when Natsume looks at her like she's the most beautiful woman on earth and he holds her against him every single night and shows her off like she's the most amazing person who graced his life.

She watched him work on his laptop and sighed. He was beautiful even in his old, ratty shirt. He was beautiful when he's working and when he's sleeping. When was he ugly anyway?

And he would always see her checking him out and oblivious to her feelings, he would smirk and watch her, watch him and when she sees him, staring at him, he'd laugh and carry her to the bedroom and make slow, sweet love to her. And she'll fall harder and harder again.

So Mikan decided to focus all her energy into being the wife Natsume would never ever forget. She did everything to please him and she tried her best to slowly detach all emotions when it came to him. But it was hard, so hard not to love him so much when he was being him.

She just had to make him love her too. But how?

Why can't he fall for her anyway? She loved everything about him. She was even falling for his not so lovable traits. He was fucking rude, he was obnoxious, too serious for his own good, too arrogant, and too everything she did not want in her man. But here she was sulking because she did love him so much and he won't return it. Was she so imperfect that Natsume can't love him?

Aside from being at her best behavior, Mikan started spending more time with Hotaru who was due some time that January. It was sort of a distraction to stop her mind from wandering to Natsume. But then, he was always on her mind and it was making her crazy.

She trailed her hands on her belly and sighed in pleasure. With her belly starting to grow too, she couldn't help but feel a little less alone. It was as if when she's sad, her baby would be and when she's extremely happy, her baby would be too.

It was really a God's gift from heaven. She wondered how her baby would look like? How will Natsume react once he sees his own child?

Mikan smiled at the thought and looked at the blinking electronic light.

**12:05AM**

Mikan sighed. Natsume wasn't even home yet. But what can she do? She's just a wife who loves his husband too much and doesn't have any say on what he does in his life! Mikan screamed! It wasn't fair that she could do this to him. He was totally unaffected by her! Such a pain in the ass!

"_Mikan, I'm sleeping over at a hotel tonight. Don't bother waiting for me." _She heard the receiver scream at her through the room. If that wasn't worst, she doesn't even know _why_ he was sleeping there, _who_ he was with, or _why_ he bothered telling her when it was already twelve midnight?

And when she doesn't respond to his message, he'd call no matter what time it was and expect her to answer it.

She looked at the clock.

**2:25AM**

"_Didn't you get my message?"_

Truth was, she was just spending the night staring at the ceiling, waiting for nothing to happen. "I did."

"_Then why the hell didn't you reply?"_

"I was busy... sleeping." She whispered dumbly, hoping he didn't hear through the lie.

"_Well that's good for you."_ He heard him say with an irritated tone.

"Well, why are you irritated?"

"_Me? I'm not." _He scoffed then he muttered silently so to stop her from hearing what he was about to say._ "I just like to wring your neck out because while I'm trying my best to sleep without you, you were sleeping the night away."_

Mikan felt her heart pound. Was that what he said? "What did you say?"

"_Me? I didn't say anything. Well goodnight then."_

"Wait! Natsume, what did you say?"

"_None of your business."_

"Pffft. You're being immature."

"_So what?" _Just then a female voice suddenly appeared from Natsume's end of the line. "_Hey, Natsume can I use your extra towel—Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt—"_

"Who was that?" Mikan muttered. Why was a woman inside his room.

"_She's a business partner—Yeah, just get it from there."_

Mikan listened to the cabinet being closed and wait for the woman to get the hell out of her husband's room but she never heard of a closing of a door.

"Isn't she going away?"

"_Hmmm..."_

"Natsume?"

"_Hmm? I'm trying to sleep."_

"How can you when I'm? Oh." But Mikan felt uncomfortable all of a sudden when she knew a woman was sharing his room. "I... I don't want to sound like a wife but—"

"_You are my wife, though."_ Natsume sniggered.

Mikan sighed. "Just go to sleep, Natsume."

"_What were you going to say?"_

Mikan couldn't help it she quickly blurted, "Is the woman going to sleep with you?"

Natsume laughed on the other end of the line. _"No she isn't. There's another bed."_

"But—"

As if knowing her insecurities he started, "Her name's Luna, she's the heir to the A&K group which I'm trying to merge with. We're doing an all-nighter for a presentation tomorrow. Why did you think I called you so late and called you even later this night?"

"_I don't know because I didn't bother calling you?"_

"Aside from that? Anything?"

"_Hmmm... because you want to flaunt that you have a woman with you?"_

Natsume laughed but his voice turned deep, sensual and very serious, _"I wanted to go home tonight. I wanted to slip beside you in our bed. Kiss you slowly... undress you quickly, run my hands to every inch of you..."_

Mikan gasped at the thought. She blushed and she squirmed in her bed, feeling herself quickly become hot. "Natsume..."

She could hear him groan, _"Don't be like that, you tease."_

Mikan giggled. "I haven't done anything."

"_Well... you're breathing heavily just the same as I take you to the brink of your orgasm. Fuck. I'm going home."_

Mikan laughed out loud, "No, you're not. Take your rest, Natsume. You need it for tomorrow and you have a roommate there, you can't just have phone... sex with me."

Natsume gave a dry laugh. _"I'll have phone sex with you as much as I want. And how would I be able to sleep when you started this?"_

"Just go to sleep."

Natsume grumbled, _"Fine, but just be ready tomorrow. Because once I get a hold of you, I won't let you leave the bed. I've warned you."_

.

"Well, it looks like the rumors are true." Luna smirked at Natsume who was looking oh-so-delicious on his bed.

Fuck Natsume for being so caught up with his ugly wife. Hadn't he realized she planned this night so that she could seduce him into sleeping with her? But he fucking did all the unnecessary and ordered for twin beds on a one suite bedroom! She even ordered the most romantic room in this fucking hotel!

And he just humiliated her when she entered the room with nothing but her thong and he didn't even bother giving her a second glance and focused intently on the person he was talking to, which she knew was his stupid, ugly wife.

Natsume stared nonchalantly at his phone. He was scanning for a picture of Mikan, he knew he had one. Two or so much more that would totally deny everyone when asked. "What rumors?"

"That your world revolves around a woman."

Natsume sniggered and let a smirk play against his lips but he didn't answer.

She researched everything about Natsume and to say that she was obsessed was an understatement because she was so much more than that. She did all she could do to make Natsume and her world cross paths. And now that she had done it, she was going to do the impossible. She was going to be his wife. No matter what. She was going to be his.

The thought of a nobody like what's her name again? Mikan. Ugly Mikan. What an ugly name for a wife of a gorgeous, powerful man. She wanted to meet the woman and make her life a living hell.

"I want to meet her."

"You will, tomorrow. Once the presentation's finished, I'll pick her up and introduce her to you."

Luna smiled evilly. "That would be nice." Just you wait Mikan, I'll make sure you'll regret crossing paths with Natsume. Because he will be mine, mine and mine forever.

* * *

**FAQ**

* * *

**Taga UP ka no? If not, Ateneo, maybe? HAHAHA.**

No, not from those two. Yung isa pa. HAHAHA.

**I wanna know, and hope you'll say yes, if they have a son will it be Youichi-kun?!**

I hope so, I think Mikan's pregnant with a girl. O_O

**Will Andou knew about NatsuMikan's secret? What will he do? Will he actually act as the good guy here? 'Coz I think as time goes by and the way you develop his character, he seemed to be the bad guy. Anyway, the reason of Natsume and Andou are cousin is because they have the same mother but different father, am I right? Or at least that sort of relationship.]**

HUGS to you! Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. As much as I want to write about something, usually it doesn't come out like that. You know the feeling that your character's weave their own personality and you can't stop them? Andou's a good guy but he tries to act bad to help develop the main characters and about Natsume and Andou hating each other? You'll read the answer soon enough. :D

**Can I add your facebook? That'll be cool I really want to talk with you more. You seemed to be interesting.**

HAHA. I'm sorry but my fb isn't open to the public :( but you can pm me. I do reply but it takes me a whole lot of time to reply because I keep on forgetting. Plus, I don't think I'm interesting. But thank you for your interest. :D

* * *

**I am apologize in advance for my poor grammar. I realized I have a lot of mistakes, especially in the last chapter, but I haven't edited it yet. My apologies. So beware! Haha.  
**

**AT LAST I HAVE UPDATED! I'm sorry for the delay but my life's a mess right now, honestly. I get the feeling that I'm here on earth but a piece of me is somewhere else, wondering about. Just the way I did this chapter, their feelings was in such turmoil and I apologize if you felt the sudden change because it is what I'm feeling right now. I can't certainly promise you another chapter soon but I am going to finish this no matter what.**

**Oh, I don't know why but the little part where Natsume and Mikan was having their little scene in the bathroom, the intro to the song _Every little thing she does is Magic _by the Police started on my playlist and I felt giddy while reading the passage and so the answer to why it became my chapter title. Call me old-fashioned but the songs in the 70's, 80's and 90's were much better than today. Well that's my opinion. :D**

**Tell me what you think, miss hearing from you guys.**

**Hugs,  
Aki Lee**


	21. Vingt Et Un :: Secrets and Lies

**It isn't fair that I can be lying here, thinking of you,  
and you can be lying there, thinking of someone else.  
The asymmetry of the world disappoints me.**

- Anatasia -

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 21**

_"Hotaru? Is it alright for me to ask you something?"_

_"Why? Is something wrong with you? The baby? You sound breathless on the phone."_

_"N-nothing's wrong with me and the baby... but I need some answers."_

_"Answers about?"_

_"Natsume."_

_A long silence._

_"What about Natsume?"_

_Mikan took a long, deep breath. _

_"Could you tell me what his childhood was like?"_

.

If there was one thing Luna was infamous for, it's that she always gets what she wants no matter what. And from the way she observed the ugly woman latching herself on Natsume's arms, she wanted her gone now, vanished from her sight and away from Natsume's life.

But how can she do that?

"Natsume, let go of me this instant!"

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she saw _her_ Natsume grinning at her making her feel like she was the most beautiful woman on earth.

"Natsume!"

Luna instantly darted her eyes towards the ugly woman who had her body wrapped around _her _man. She looked at Natsume once again and found that his smile wasn't directed to hers after all. It was fucking directed to the ugly woman who was hanging onto Natsume's body as if her life depended on it.

Luna forced a smile on her face as the couple made their way to her.

_Relax, Luna. You'll give that bitch a piece of your mind once you have your alone time. And forever, Natsume would be yours. Forever._

.

Mikan could only shriek out Natsume's name as he stalked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as if never wanting to let go. She squirmed against him but her traitorous body still loved the feeling of Natsume possessing all of her. But they were in a public area! And little things like this still made her blush and uncomfortable. Too bad her husband wasn't caring a fuck about it because he continued nuzzling her neck and carrying-slash-dragging her to their respective seats.

"Natsume, let go of me this instant!" Mikan hissed trying to be serious but then Natsume only grinned down at her and started kissing her shoulders, forcing her to wrap her arms around him. He so knew her weakness...

"You forced this on yourself, love." Natsume said in a playful tone. "I told you that you were not allowed to get out of bed but did you listen? No. So you better get the hang of my public display of affections for today."

Mikan stiffened. "Wh-what? Are you serious? Aren't you scared we'll be getting photographed at? Well, not me. But you. You. Are... oh god, Natsume." Damn her pregnancy hormones. As much as she wanted him to stop, she couldn't do it.

Natsume grinned against her neck. "That I wouldn't mind. Let them take pictures. Everything about us is legal." He gave her shoulders one last kiss before softly putting her down and spinning her around. "Mikan, this is Luna Koizumi, heiress to the _A&K Group of Companies_ and Luna, this is Mikan, my wife."

When Mikan glanced towards the woman who was seated gracefully she couldn't help but be awed. The woman was beautiful, too beautiful for words. She suddenly felt shy with the way she looked. How in the world did Natsume picked her when he could totally go for this woman?

"Nice to meet you, Mikan." Luna extended her long hands and gave Mikan her most dazzling smile.

Mikan was dazzled of course and she almost gawked at her.

Luna laughed and hoped Natsume didn't hear the sarcasm in her tone. _What a stupid woman._ "Natsume, she seemed shy and is she from somewhere else?" _She looks uneducated to me. You poor man, if only you met me in the first place. You wouldn't have needed to have a woman like her._

Natsume was in too good a mood hear the sarcasm in her voice and the rudeness of her sentence. He didn't actually hear anything Luna said. He was too caught on Mikan's wondrous expression. Her animated face was tempting him to kiss her again.

"Umm... Um sorry for my rudeness, it's just that you're too beautiful to look at. Aren't you a model from somewhere? I saw a billboard of you and you looked amazing there."

_Such a horrendous, country gal, not to mention a fan of mine. Oh, this is going to be so easy._ "Oh Natsume, your wife is adorable... now, now, let's have lunch. I ordered the best there is... Mikan, you do know what _hors_ d'oeuvre are right?"

.

_"Where do you want me to start, Mikan?"_

_"You'll tell me his story?"_

_"Of course. I think you have the right to know. I can't tell you how he feels but I can give you some of the details. So where do I start?"_

_"I want to know why... why was he so sensitive when I... called him a bastard?"_

.

"Natsume... Natsume?"

Mikan murmured silently as she snuggled against Natsume's warm, naked chest.

Natsume gathered her tightly in his arms as he laid his palm in her naked bum, squeezing it, loving how her skin pebbled against the rough pad of his hands. It was such a wonder how his manhood functioned before she met Mikan.

Poke.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

Natsume's calm disposition quickly turned animalistic. He rolled Mikan's body below him and locked her wrist above her head. "If you want me again, don't poke me. Say it loud and clear because hell, I want you and as far as I'm concerned, I've made you sore that's why I'm giving you enough time to rest but if you want me again, just say so!"

Mikan didn't know what the hell happened to Natsume but instead of getting scared of his sudden fury, she giggled and tried to unlatch her wrist from his hands.

"What are you laughing for?" He glared.

"Because you're being funny?"

"Me? Being funny?" Natsume outrageously screamed out but he finally let go of her hands and sat up, running his hands softly along her thighs. "How the hell—"

Then Mikan pushed herself and her round belly up and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can we stay like this for just a little while?"

Natsume grinned against her hair and teased, "You and your damn hormones..."

But her arms just tightened around his neck with such a need that Natsume couldn't help but allow her. It was as if she was trying to soothe all his problems away and love him at the same time.

He rested his face on her shoulders and massaged her back, "Hey, what's with you? You crying?"

"N-nothing. I just have something in my eye." She sniffed.

"Again, you and your god damn hormones." Natsume tried to tease as he eased Mikan and forced her to face him. He wiped her tears with his tongue, tasting the saltiness.

She cried even more.

Natsume laughed. "You really are crazy, crying like this all of a sudden."

"I can't help it." Mikan whined as she tried to stop her tears. "Now I look all blotchy and red and-"

"Beautiful. You're so beautiful, Mikan. Even though you cry for reasons I don't understand." He kissed her lashes and then her cheeks. "I would very much like to make you feel better now."

"You always make me feel better, whenever you're around. You have that effect on me." Mikan smiled under the bat of her wet eyelashes. "It's my turn to make you feel better."

Natsume's smiled at the way she was trying to be confident, "How would you do that, love?"

She pushed him down the bed and knelt in front of his already hardened manhood. "Please don't stop me tonight. I'm done with you pushing me away. Let me love you."

And she did just that.

.

_"Do you now get the idea?"_

_"Yes. Very much. But why did he hate his mother so much when she wanted to get him back?"_

_"Well, I don't know much about that. Maybe it was the fact that her mother picked to stay with Tsubasa's father..."_

_"Tsubasa?"_

_"Damn, I shouldn't have said that..."_

.

"You know what? I have a bad feeling about this Luna-tic you're telling me about." Hotaru's brow creased as she tried adjusting her humongous body on the couch.

"Oh come on Hotaru, she's just the heir to the company Natsume is merging with. There's nothing to be suspicious about and please don't call her a lunatic."

"I haven't said anything about being suspicious... and you're too kind, Mikan. I'm just saying that this, lunatic-I mean Luna is going to be some kind of trouble. It's maternal instincts." she said a matter-of-fact tone. "Do you even know why there's a need for the merge?_ Hyuuga Industries_ can fully stand by its own without needing this sudden merge. There's got to be a reason for that."

"Well, I don't really know any of the decisions Natsume's making. I don't even know where he is right now. He's been so busy with that... that beautiful woman and he hadn't even called me since..."

"See? You are no doubt jealous! Luna's with your man and you can't do anything about it. Well you can do something about it!"

"What do I do? I don't want to impose... I don't want him to think I'm clingy or something."

"Natsume's really such an idiot." Hotaru muttered and snatched Mikan's phone off her hands and quickly dialed Natsume's number.

.

Natsume had a lot of work to do. He knew his workload was stacking up behind him but all he had done for the past hours was to stare at his phone, dialing and un-dialing Mikan's number.

It had been like this for the past week he had been without her. His days were pretty much like this: 0.98% work, 0.01% sleep, 0.01% eat and and 99% think about Mikan.

It was absurd but he was doing it anyway. His fingers were itching to talk to her, hear her sweet voice, but he just couldn't do that when he was supposed to be the one not caring about this thing they call a relationship.

Because of thinking too much about Mikan, he didn't even remember why he was having a merge with _A&K group of companies_. He knew that the company was in need of a merge and he knew _A&K_ could be a great asset to his company but if he thought about it, half the time he was deciding about the merge, all he was really thinking of was Mikan. And without thinking about anything else except her, he had signed the contract and there he was.

By now he should be thankful that a woman as beautiful as Luna was the heir to the _A&K group of companies_. If he had been unattached or simply didn't know that there was a Mikan in existence, he would have been attracted to Luna and by now would have been planning on how he would get her to his bed.

But then that was too late because all he could think of was Mikan. Her face, her smile, her laugh, her body and every little detail he had known about her.

He sighed, leaned against his chair and closed his eyes in defeat. He wanted to kiss her, make love to her, rub her growing belly, kiss that little spot on her ankle which he just found out was such an erogenous spot for her... and-

"Natsume, are you busy?"

Natsume lifted his head and glanced at doorway where Luna was sticking her head in. She had a seductive smile plastered across her face but Natsume didn't seem to recognize it as it is.

"No, not at all. You need something?" Natsume forced his body to sit up straight.

Luna quickly let herself inside the room, hoping that Natsume could see that she had dressed up in her almost see-through tight and short dress for him. Then she went in for the kill. She could see that Natsume had been doing all-nighters for the past few days and there was no way he would be able to resist her now that his guard was down.

Natsume watched as Luna walked towards him like a cat on a prowl, wearing a dress that could practically be called as lingerie. "Do you need some...thing?"

Luna smirked and gave her most catty smile. "You've been sitting there for the last couple of hours. It's close to seven, why don't we have some fun?"

Natsume let his eyes slide over Luna's body. Her body got his attention and he knew he was supposed to feel something about it but he didn't. A typical man would have roughly pushed Luna to the nearest wall and have his way with her but he didn't feel anything at all with her. She didn't attract him.

Not like how Mikan did. Even though she was pregnant with his child, all he could see was a woman, sexy as hell.

Damn, Mikan really did ruin him for other women.

"I still have a lot of things I need to finish."

"But... you've been staring at nothing for most of the time. I think you should relax." Luna whined as she went around Natsume and splayed her hands up and down his arms and chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmmm.?" She asked innocently. "Aren't you going to compliment my dress?"

"You should change it."

Luna stiffened. "This is a _Valentino_ design-"

"It's in the middle of January, Luna. It's too cold to wear such a material-"

Luna spun his seat around with rage.

"What the hell-"

"For a smart guy, you sure are naive. I wore this for you, silly." Luna flirted as she quickly mounted Natsume.

Natsume caught her by the waist and tried to push her away quickly but she had him when she forced her legs down on both side of him and ground against his groin.

He groaned as he gave her waist a squeeze to stop her movements but it only intensified her pleasure. "Stop it, Luna."

"Natsume, you have no idea how much I've wanted you." She continued grinding against his groin when she saw his phone flicker on.

Her eyes widen.

Perfect timing.

.

_"So you mean to tell me... Natsume and Tsubasa were best friends before they became related?"_

_"Well, kind of. Tsubasa and Natsume were close to each other, more than Ruka had ever been with Natsume. They were not blood related but simply Natsume was illegitimate from the start. Her mother remarried to the Andou household and they became enemies."_

_"Ohhh..."_

_"Natsume had been through a lot and the fact that his father didn't want him and her mother didn't fight for him entirely made him like this."_

_"But he had grandpa Takishiro..."_

_"He did but it was never enough for him."_

.

"I don't want to talk to him."

"You sure do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Well, it's ringing Mikan!"

"You talk to him!"

"I don't want to!"

"He answered it already!" Hotaru screamed and quickly pushed the phone to Mikan's ears.

Mikan's face turned bright red. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed to call Natsume. It's not like they weren't husband and wife. If she thinks of it, she practically has all the rights to call him anytime, anywhere she wanted-

_"Oh that's it, Natsume. God you feel so good."_

Mikan stiffened.

_"Luna-"_

Oh, God. She knew the sound of that voice.

And then it came to her like a lightning strike. Her tears quickly trickled down her face as she pushed the phone away from her ears. She didn't want to hear any of this. She didn't want to believe Natsume was cheating on her but there goes the answer.

"Mikan, why are you-?"

"Want to know why Natsume merged with _A&K_ so quickly?"

"Wh-what does this have to do with you crying?"

"Hotaru! Just answer me! You want to know!" Mikan screamed as tears ran down her face.

"This is ridiculous-"

"Answer me Hotaru!"

"Fine! I want to know!"

"Because... because Natsume's been cheating on me with Luna."

Then she ran as quickly as she could from the house.

.

"DAMN, LUNA! What the hell is your problem? Get away from me!"

Luna locked his hands on the side of her legs and used his arms for leverage to continue grinding against his hardening manhood. "Oh just let me continue! And don't tell me you don't want this! I can feel you!"

Natsume was alarmed. As much as he didn't want this, his groin was quickly hardening from the friction of her body. What's worst was that he found out that she didn't have any underpants on and he could feel the heat in between her legs against his soft cotton pants and as much as he wanted her off, he found that his energy was depleted. He squirmed and forced his hips up to get away from her but his action just pleasured her tenfold.

If this woman wasn't going to be his partner in business he would've killed her instantly. "Get off, Luna." Natsume choked in pain. He was not going to through this; he won't do it unless it's Mikan. "I'm a married man-"

"Oh shut up, Natsume." She harshly screamed as she forced her lips against Natsume. Her renewed power was so overwhelming; she didn't even know that she had it within her. She just felt so high, as she watched at the corner that Mikan was still listening to their lovemaking.

Now's the time to drop another bomb.

Natsume pulled his face away from her. "I'm warning you-"

"What you going to do, baby?" Luna purred as she slowly rubbed. Damn but she was in the brink of her orgasm. She wanted him to be inside her but right now, this was enough. "I know the secret between you and Mikan, baby. I could easily ruin everything."

"The hell- get off me you-"

"You had a contract!" Luna screamed as she vigorously rubbed against him while trying to quiet him down. "You pay her debts and she gives you an heir. Is that right? Is that-oh God, yes that's it!"

Natsume launched his body off of her and didn't care whether he hurt her or not. "You better stay away from my wife!" He threatened.

"What are you going to do about it now, Natsume?" Luna smirked as she didn't bother closing her legs to cover her dampened center oozing with her juice.

"I'm going home and this merge is void!" Natsume glared at her and shook his head in disappointment because he saw the stain in the midpoint of his pants and now he had to burn this beautiful pair because of her.

"You can't do that!" Luna screamed with terror. "Natsume! I've loved you ever since you started your career! Even before your career started, I've already loved you! Your relationship with that ugly-"

"Don't you dare criticize my wife!"

"Mikan! All you think about is her! When in fact, you don't even like her! You just want a kid because of the contract you have with your grandfather! I can give you that! I can give you everything you want! She's a nobody! She's not fit for a king like you!"

"Shut up, Luna! You don't know anything about her, me or anything about my damn whole life!"

"I know a lot of things about you Natsume! I know just about everything and when the reporters find out your relationship with that fucking bitch is bogus-"

That did it! He launched his fist against the side of her head and she gasped. "The one you're calling a fucking bitch is my wife! And I don't care what you do or what you say but I love her!"

Natsume stiffened with his sudden confession. What did he just say? Did he just admit he loved his wife?

Natsume sighed but continued, "I love her with all my heart and soul. I like the way she smells, the way she smiles, the way she tries to tease me like an innocent child. I love how she tastes against my lips and how good it feels to be inside her. I love her caring personality, the way she worries about little things. I love how she loves his grandfather so much that she did everything just to make him healthy. I love how her hands fit against mine and how her body molds against mine. I love her just the way she is and I know she loves me too because she said so and I'm stupid for pushing her away when all I want is her!"

Luna gawked at his speech.

"And I swear... I'll find a way to make sure everything stays that way and you... I'll make sure you stay out of my life and Mikan's life. In fact, I swear you're going down."

Luna and Natsume stared at each other when Luna finally smirked. "How would you do that now, Natsume? When she's probably running away from you now, leaving you this very minute?"

"What did you just fucking say?"

"Look at your phone, Natsume."

Natsume glared down at her and immediately snatched his phone. A call was on. Mikan was on the other end of the receiver. Oh damn it all!

"Mikan-!"

_"Shut up, you big asshole!"_

Who the hell was this. "H-hotaru?"

_"You fucktard! Asshole! Get right here this instant!"_

"Where is Mikan?"

_"You dimwit! Of course she left!"_

"Why didn't you-"

_"Oh hell! I think I'm on labor, Natsume! Just get back here!"_

"What did you say?" Natsume screamed. "I need to speak to Mikan. You can't just-"

_"WHEN I SAY I'M IN LABOR, I AM! Call Ruka! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

Natsume quickly ran out the suite of the hotel and went straight to the parking lot. Of all the days to get your life ruined... He needed to see his wife, not to babysit Hotaru!

"Ruka! I'm fifteen minutes away from your house. Hotaru's in labor and you better be in _Tokyo Hospital_ before she kills me!"

.

_"Then who was Natsume's legitimate dad?"_

_"I still have no idea."_

_"Is that why he hated his looks?"_

_"Natsume's a handsome man and probably his dad looked just like him."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Because his mother always bragged it with my mother."_

.

Mikan finally understood.

She was like grandpa Takishiro, she was also never going to be enough for Natsume.

She was so stupid! Why hadn't she realized it from the start. That's why Natsume never wanted her. He really just wanted a child. But why didn't he just married Luna and left her? Their paths shouldn't have crossed at the first place.

And now her heart was falling to pieces, cracking bit by bit. Is this really how it was supposed to be?

After all this time, though she hoped for a future to be with Natsume, they were really never going to have one. She's in love with him but he, he loved somebody else. They were simply two different people who accidentally came across each other.

But that was it. That was it.

Why did it have to be her he had chosen to make this crazy deal with? And why did she trust him so easily? She should have known this was coming. Of course she wasn't perfect and Luna was the right kind of perfect for him.

"You're stupid, Mikan. You're too stupid for your own good and now you're heartbroken and you can't do anything about it."

After all, this was the ending of a tragic love story and her heart was, simply, meant to be broken.

.

_"So after all this, what do you think of him?"_

_"Well, nothing changes Hotaru."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm still in love with him and all his perfect imperfections."_

* * *

**FAQ**

* * *

**Morrrrrrrreeeeeeeee! How long is this story going to be?**

A little bit moooooooooooooore. Probably three of four more chapters? I'm not sure, though.

**WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE?**

Nowwwwwww. :)

**Oh, and also where did Sumire go?**

Well, I heard she'd grabbed a job scrubbing plates from the corner street restaurant. :)

**What if this was a real book? This would be the first freaking thing I get!**

Awww... this is just too sweet! Thank you for your support!

**Is Luna going to seduce Natsume? And will she make Mikan's life miserable?**

Yes! And yes! And I can't wait to write it! *wink*

**Tomasino po ba kayo? :)**

Hindi po. :)

**Um, arigatou gozaimasu for the update! :) Hanep, damang-dama ko ung feelings sa chapter na ito! :'/ Hah?! Sana po lalaki yung magiging anak nila! :/ Tsaka po ba si Koizumi magiging katulad ni Shouda? Sana hindi maging amalayer ako. xD Eksahirada?! Nakakakilig! :') Update po kayo asap! God Bless and mwah mwah tsuptsup! :)**

Damang-dama ko ang comment mo, dear. Haha! This made me laugh. :D Tignan nalang natin kung si Luna magiging katulad ni Sumire sa mga susunod na chapters.

**You're from Miriam? Kasi sabi mo po yung isa pa, I only know 3 colleges in Katipunan (ehehehe :))**

Hindi pa din. :))

**Ahh. You're from La Salle? Hihihi.**

Live Jesus in our hearts, forever!

**Will something happen between them? I mean Luna and Mikan?**

Oh yes.

**Ahh it's a good chapter once again! But isn't Mikan's birthday on new years? Well, actually it's not her birthday but that's just what they say it is?**

Oh, here I go again. I thought it was on April 1st? Or I got my information mixed up again? I'm sorry. But don't worry I'm not writing about her birthday. I'm not good with dates. Haha.

* * *

**BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE ON THE EASTERN HEMISPHERE AND MERRY CHIRSTMAS TO THOSE ON THE WESTERN SIDE! I've updated! It's not an advance Christmas gift but I really tried! Some situations forced me to stay away from the computer but thank you for all your support. You don't know how much it means to me to have you all reading this. I can't even believe the reviews reach a thousand already! It shocked my panties off! Just joking about that. :D**

**But yeah on the serious note, secrets are finally coming out and drama continues on! I'm sorry for making you hate Luna even more (I'm starting to hate her even more because of what I'm writing!) but all events that happened in this chapter leads to something bigger in the future chapters.**

**I hope you continue being happy this Christmas and always stay safe! God bless everyone!**

**Oh by the way, please check my original stories (posted it on my profile page). I'm sorry for shamelessly plugging everywhere I could. Just leave a comment if you have time. :)**

**I love you all!**


	22. Vingt Deux :: Destiny

_**After a while you learn the subtle difference between holding a hand and chaining a soul…**_

Jorge Luis Borges

* * *

**You Can  
Chapter 22**

Everything was going according to plan.

Luna grinned menacingly as she sat comfortably on the back of a slick black BMW while watching a very miserable Mikan enter Natsume's condo tower.

She was right about the ugly bitch.

After what transpired between her and Natsume, the bitch still had the decency to return to his loft like she was supposed to be there.

Like she _belonged _there.

If she thought Natsume loved her, the bitch definitely sees things in the wrong light. Not only was their marriage a scam based on a convenience of sort, if this information leaks to the public, Natsume's reputation would definitely go down the drain!

Does the ugly bitch think she could get away with this shameful contract? She bets it was the bitch that lured Natsume into doing this. Selling yourself to gain financial security and power in such a degrading way makes her want to puke and do all the mean things she can do to Mikan.

Her smile widened with the thought. _How to slowly ruin Mikan... so slowly she wouldn't even realize how excruciatingly painful it is to mess with a Luna Koizumi._

.

"You stupid girl." Mikan bawled out as tears rushed through her face as she went through her things, reaching out for everything her tiny hands could reach.

Why did she have to be so affected? Why did she have to love Natsume so much when she knew that the only one who will end up getting hurt was her?

After all this time, Natsume was having an affair and playing with her heart. She knew he never loved her; he made it quite clear when she finally had the courage to confess. But cheating on her was something she never thought he could do. His touches, the way he made her feel and all the little things he did for her was all just false pretences to make sure she was going to be the perfect wife.

Well then, she had enough of this. She had enough...

She fell to the floor.

But what happens now?

She couldn't simply go back to her grandfather like this? Like her life was crumbling to pieces. She felt ashamed of what she had done. After all, she still was in debt for all Natsume's financial support. She couldn't just leave after all he'd done.

It wasn't fair for him and though it wasn't fair for her, she had to get her mind set to understanding that there will never be a future for a Natsume Hyuuga and a commoner like her. She slowly slid all her things back to their places and wiped her tears.

Just a few more months.

Just a few more and she could leave this place. But right now, she had to pretend like everything was alright, that everything was alright between her and Natsume. That Natsume was only going to be part of this present.

But why did it have to be painful? Why can't she understand that Natsume didn't love her the way she loved him? Why had he rejected her?

Mikan lay on the side of their bed and unconsciously reached for his side. She clutched the cover, closed her eyes and breathed in the scent around her.

The bed smelled so much like him.

She pitied herself for feeling so vulnerable. Why did she agree on this circumstance in the first place? All she wanted was to make her grandfather feel better; she never thought her feelings would get affected so much. She clutched her growing stomach and tucked it around her in a fetus position.

She thought she could do this.

She thought she was strong enough.

She said she would be strong for the both of them but what now?

What happens next? What happens when the baby-their baby-growing inside of her finally enters this world? How could she give up the only thing that's a part of Natsume? How could she give up the only thing that reminds her that at some point in her and Natsume's relationship, Natsume had loved her?

How would she able to let go of that?

How would she be able to leave?

.

Natsume was about to really wring Hotaru's neck if she didn't stop screaming and continue clutching his arms like a madwoman. He couldn't think straight, couldn't concentrate enough on the road, and he most especially was not in the right mind to entertain reporters that just had to have the fucking right timing to stalk him and know that Hotaru was on labor.

The frustration and the need for him to see Mikan was so overwhelming that he didn't know half of what he was doing. All he knew was that he got Hotaru safely inside the hospital and he saw Ruka coming through and they were on their way towards the Emergency Room.

The room was spinning and the sounds were definitely hitting a nerve on his brain. He felt like closing his eyes, to feel that he was still breathing, that everything was going to be alright, that Mikan would be—

"I'll take it from here." He heard a whisper and he snapped his head to the side. He saw Ruka smiling as he gently pushed Natsume away from Hotaru's emergency bed. That's when he realized he was gripping the metal handle of the bed quite hard that his knuckles already turned white.

He slowly let go and watched as the chaotic world of people rushing around wildly left him.

.

**DING DONG.**

Mikan stiffened from the sound of the doorbell.

Had Natsume forgotten his keys? Her whole body shook in terror and pain; she realized she wasn't ready to face him. Her mind was still in a whirlwind of unsolved puzzle pieces and she needed time to be alone.

The doorbell rang again.

She sat up from the bed and wiped her tears away. No use covering up her swollen eyes. She just had to face this even though her heart was slowly breaking into pieces.

She made her way to the front door and gave out a final breath. Mikan opened the door and found her staring at the most beautiful pair of eyes.

"Good morning, Mikan."

"Luna..." Mikan froze.

What was she doing here?

.

Natsume was going crazy. He paced around the front of the Emergency room and raked his fingers on his already dishevelled hair.

He had a very bad feeling on the pit of his stomach.

Had Mikan left him? Had she gone to someone else? Had she gone home to her grandfather? Is she with Tsubasa?

He imagined everything so vividly that he wanted to crack his skull against the nearest wall. His body swayed and he almost fell to the floor.

Mikan couldn't leave him. She had no right to leave him. Not when everything was a mistake and she was everything he needed.

She couldn't leave him.

.

"Glad you still remember me!"

"Uhm... y-yeah. Do you need anything? Natsume's not here at the moment..."

Luna smiled and let out a small sardonic laugh. "I don't have anything to say to Natsume. I came here for you actually."

"M-me?"

Luna nodded and smiled. "I know it's late but why don't we head out and have some coffee. I need to tell you something."

"T-tell me something?"

"Well, aren't you a daft one." Luna criticized as she watched Mikan and her ugly, swollen face. "Fine, let's just get this over then before I barf from seeing your face."

Mikan could feel the difference in Luna's attitude as soon as she forced herself to enter Natsume's loft.

"Mikan. Let's finish this shall we?" Luna turned and glared at her. "I know your secret, bitch. And if you don't do what I tell you to do, your little contract will be leaked through the public."

Mikan gasped. "H-how did you know about that?"

"The contract? Well, how should I say it? The one Natsume actually loves is me. And he trusts me enough to tell me about the contract. You bitch. You just had to tie in Natsume all to yourself!"

"I-I didn't—"

"Yes you did! You lying bitch! You have no right to be with Natsume! You poor, ugly nobody!"

"P-please. Don't leak the contract to the public. Natsume's reputation-"

"So now you think of Natsume's position?"

"Y-yes. P-please... just don't harm Natsume."

Luna smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "I won't."

"Y-you won't?"

"Of course not. I love him and he loves me. I won't do anything to ruin him... on the other hand... you. I want to ruin."

"You wouldn't..."

"I would." Luna grinned and tipped Mikan's chin towards her. "Look at me, Mikan. This should be a fair warning for you. I want you to stay away from Natsume. In fact, I want you to leave him and don't ever come back."

"I- I c-can't do that..."

"You selfish woman!" Then she slapped Mikan across the face making her topple to the ground.

Mikan held a hand on her face and glared at Luna with glazed eyes. "I don't care what you say, Luna. If you want Natsume all to yourself, I don't care. You can have him but I have an obligation to finish this contract with him. I love him and even though he doesn't love me, I'll do anything for him. You wouldn't do anything to ruin him because you love him. Ruin me for all I care but just remember if you do, his name would tie with mine. Natsume's a great man and I still believe that he will do whatever to protect the mother of his child. And you don't want Natsume mad at you right?"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Luna screamed. "Natsume just had sex with me! He loves me!"

Mikan forced a smile. "Good for you, then."

"Ugh! This isn't through Mikan. We're not through with this!" Luna screamed and stomped out of the unit.

Mikan clutched her knees. It hurts hearing Luna say those facts. But she needed to be strong. She needs to be. Not just for her and their child. But for Natsume too.

.

Natsume didn't know how many hours he paced the corridor and sat uncomfortably on the chair. He never quite remember how he took a nap and trudged the corridor some more. All he remembered was Mikan's face and where the hell she could be right now. He could see the sunlight passing through the windows of the hospital and mutter a silent curse. He was itching to get out of this place but he couldn't just leave his friends like this. Not when they were still in the ER for almost twelve hours.

What's got him more agitated was that he couldn't call Mikan at this moment since she left her phone at Hotaru's the night before. "Damn." He cursed and punched the nearest wall he could hit on.

"Natsume?"

He detached himself off the wall and saw Ruka walking out of the ER with a smile on his face.

"The ordeal's finally over?" Natsume forced a smile and walked over to his best friend.

Ruka nodded as he wiped his sweat on the forehead.

"How was the operation? Is Hotaru alright? How's the baby?"

Ruka smiled and they sat on the seats provided. "The doctor wants them to stay for a month before leaving the hospital but they're both in perfect condition. Haru looks just like Hotaru... Thanks for being with her."

"Of course even if she was such trouble, I wouldn't have left her."

"What happened anyway? You look just as troubled."

Natsume shook his head, "It's nothing. Just a little misunderstanding between Mikan and I."

"Misunderstanding?"

Natsume sighed but nodded. "Remember Luna?"

"Luna? _A&K? _The merge?"

"Yes. She happens to be crazy and we got into a little circumstance when Mikan called. I swore I didn't know she was on the line, Luna must have done something... and she knows about the con..." Natsume almost slipped and kicked himself mentally.

"Hey, Natsume? What does she know?" Ruka inquired. "Natsume?"

Natsume just stared blankly, trying to piece the missing puzzle.

"Earth to Natsume! Damn, I think you better get home. I'll take it from here. You're mind's not working anymore." Ruka slapped him on the back.

Natsume nodded mechanically and stood up. "Y-yeah. I've been doing all-nighters for the past few days. I'll go home now."

"Be careful on your way home." Ruka called out before he went towards the ER again.

Natsume trudged towards the parking lot. His friends didn't even know about the contract, how the hell was Luna able to get that kind of information?

.

Mikan woke up the next morning feeling drained rather than at peace. Natsume didn't go home last night and all sort of images of Natsume kissing Luna and making love to her like he does to her, made her heart ache even more.

She should have known that in real life, fairytales don't usually happen. And in the end, it's always the mean and more aggressive women that reels in the man. She realized she really wasn't meant for this kind of story. She just wanted an ordinary life. She never wanted this kind of chaos. If this was how it feels to love a rich businessman, she'd rather love someone else.

Too bad, she was already in love. Nowhere to return to the start.

Click.

Mikan looked up from the couch and saw a very rugged-looking Natsume staring intensely at her.

"M-mikan?" Natsume's voice shook with intense emotions as he looked at Mikan who looked so pale in contrast to the walls of their home. He stopped himself from coming a little closer to her, scared that it was his imagination playing with him.

Mikan forced a smile and stood up from the couch. She groaned from the heaviness of her stomach. She walked towards Natsume. She won't make a big deal out of what happened. Though, he loved someone else, it doesn't mean she couldn't secretly keep loving him. If this is how she had to live by from these few months, she will do so. "Welcome home, Natsume. Have you-"

Natsume couldn't take it anymore. He stalked towards her, pulled her arms towards her and wrapped her in his arms. "Fuck." He muttered as he forced her whole body to flush against him. Though it wasn't an easy task since Mikan was pregnant, he made it happen. He had to feel her _everything_.

Mikan's eyes widened as Natsume engulfed her in his warm embrace. "Natsume..." She said in a whispered gasped.

"I thought..." Natsume breathed in against her neck. He thought she'd left but she was here. She was here with him. "I thought..." _you'd left me._

Mikan raised her arms and wrapped it around his neck and rested her face against his neck. The emotions were all going back to her and she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. She wanted to show Natsume that she wasn't bothered but just a touch from him sent her crying and feeling all the vulnerable things she's trying to condition herself to hide. She took one last breath and lowered her head and pushed Natsume softly. "I'm... I'm hungry. Do you want something? I'll—Natsume..."

She pushed him away but he quickly pulled her back again. "Don't."

It was hard to be close to him. "Natsume... I need to..."

"Please don't... please don't leave... not yet. Please don't." Natsume choked. _Please don't ever leave me. Please..._

Mikan's tears continuously fell and she started sniffling. "I... I'm sorry. I've been emotional since last night and it shouldn't be this way..."

"You heard what happen on the phone, Mikan. I can explain—"

Mikan shook her head. "Please. You don't have to explain anything to me."

"Mikan, listen you have to know that nothing—"

"Please..." Mikan forced again as she fisted her hands on his chest. "Let's not talk about it anymore. I completely understand."

"No... I should have told you this every since I've first met you... I shouldn't have waited for things to end up like this. I... Mikan... I love—"

But Mikan didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't want to hear his confession of loving someone else so she did the next big thing to shut him. She tiptoed and kissed him full in the mouth.

The kiss was soft, fired up with all the feelings Mikan should stop feeling. When she felt Natsume about to respond, she pulled away and stepped a foot away.

She started unbuttoning the button of her maternity dress. "I... I know... I'm not attractive to look at. I'm not attractive as those you've had in the past..."

Natsume watched her, dumbfounded as he lustily gazed at how sensual she was unbuttoning her dress. She was beautiful. And every little inch of skin revealed, only made her more beautiful to him.

Mikan finally unsnapped the last button and pushed the dress of her shoulder. She then, rid herself of her bra and panties, standing naked as the day she was born in front of Natsume. She pushed away all the uneasiness and stared intensely back at Natsume.

"Can I ask you a favor, Natsume?"

"What is it?" Natsume took a step towards her, his voice so husky with passion Mikan almost didn't hear him respond.

"This is going to be my last request... for once... c-could you..."

"What?" Natsume tipped her chin, his lips centimeter's away from her. "I'll do anything you ask for."

Mikan raised herself in tiptoe. She rubbed her nose against his and closed her eyes. Then she whispered, "Please make love to me the way you would do if you loved me..."

Natsume's gazed unfocused even more. He was lost. He was lost to the feeling of Mikan's overpowering scent and soft, angelic whisper.

"Please... Natsume. Just once-I need to feel-"

Natsume didn't let her finish. His conscious mind left him and his animalistic, untamed side made its appearance. The side that wanted Mikan all to himself. The side that never wanted to let her go.

He grabbed her waist and roughly pulled her towards his body again.

Mikan moaned, feeling his clothes abrade her already swollen nipples. Her skin heated up just as his mouth descended towards hers and captured it in a kiss that was so different and so intense. "You don't... know... how much... I... need... you..." Natsume muttered in between kisses. He wove his fingers on Mikan's soft locks and tilted her head to be able to kiss her deeper.

Mikan gave just as much fervour as he did. She grabbed his shirt to keep herself from falling. Her legs were getting weak with his heated kisses. Kisses he had never given her before. Kisses that felt like _he did love her._

Natsume wasted no time, showing her how much he loved her. All his composure went down the drain and he didn't know half of what he was doing. He just knew he wanted her, he needed her like nobody else, he loved her and no one would be able to stop his feelings.

He lifted her up and forced her legs to wrap against her waist, positioning Mikan on his throbbing erection. Mikan moaned and stiffened. She was crazed with lust, with passion.

He raised her in his arms and carried her towards the nearest counter. Mikan gasped as the cold surface made contact with her thighs but the heat of Natsume warmed her again.

Natsume couldn't stop himself. He couldn't contain his feeling anymore. Without detaching his mouth from Mikan's skin he unbuttoned his trousers just as Mikan quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Immediately their bodies were flushed against each other, nothing was hindering.

Natsume slowly made his way down to Mikan's neck, her shoulders. He bit and nuzzled, eliciting a moan from Mikan. He loved how she moaned, it turned him even more and it made him want to please her so much. He traced his fingers in her breast and rubbed the pebbled tip. Mikan arched her body and the movement gave way for Natsume's mouth to latch itself quickly to her other breast.

Mikan moaned even more and she was breathing more heavily. "Nnggggh... Na-natsume..."

Natsume sucked and pinched, loving how she was responding. He traced his free hand below her growing stomach and rubbed slowly, feeling the wetness pooling on her panties. "Damn, you're wet.."

Mikan grabbed his head and kissed him with all her might. She traced her mouth towards his ears which sent shivers to his body. "I can't wait anymore... I need you."

Natsume was half-blind in pleasure. With all his might he carried Mikan's body and ran towards their bedroom. Placing Mikan delicately at the edge of the bed, he knelt in between her knees and kissed the inside of her knees slowly.

"Natsume?"

"I want to love you more before I start."

Mikan closed her eyes and before she could react, his mouth had licked the bud in between her legs. "Natsume..."

"I'll never let you forget this Mikan. You are mine."

Another long lick. Mikan shivered.

"Did you hear me?"

He sucked slowly, loving the taste. Mikan arched in response.

"Mikan?"

"Never... I'll never forget you."

.

They had spent the whole day in bed.

Mikan had wanted to get away from Natsume as soon as he was spent from making love to her but he grabbed her waist and never let go.

She was awake through the whole day Natsume was snuggled to her. She realized he was dead tired but his grip around her never loosened.

Making love today had been different. Natsume was a little bit needy, a little more loving and it bothered her even more. How could she leave him when he was playing mind tricks with her? Instead of detaching her feelings for him, she was feeling more in love.

"You're mine, Mikan. Forever."

Mikan's shivered and looked behind where Natsume was tightly snuggled to her. This was the first time he had sleep-talked. She rolled so that she was face-to-face with Natsume and traced her fingers at his cheeks.

She really did love him. She really loved this man who had a nightmare of a childhood, who had undergone a lot of painful experiences; This man who has a hard time learning how to love. She realized he meant everything to her. And this made her heart ache and it made her cry. He loved the boy inside this man but they were never meant to be.

They were never meant to love each other in the first place.

* * *

**FAQ**

* * *

**Can you tell us whether it's a girl or a boy that Mikan is carrying in her womb?**

I'll be spoiling everyone if I answer that. But I do remember, I _indirectly _answered that question from some chapter before... ;)

**I HATE Luna soooo [this] chapter made me feel so mad and could Natsume even look at another woman's body and he got hard when Luna was such a home wrecking slut?**

In what I've observed so far in real life, men have a tendency to go hard at whatever visual thing they find sexy. I know Natsume felt awful about that but he's just a man. :)

**Omg! Are they gonna be separated?**

:(

**Why is Natsume so stubborn? As in, he won't tell Mikan anything?**

As seen from this chapter, he had tried. He had tried but he didn't exactly know how and the fact that Mikan is having a hard time understanding because she is hurting**.**

If Mikan's phone is still on, does it mean that Hotaru heard EVERYTHING? Did Hotaru hear Natsume's confession? Hotaru's a powerful woman, right? Then she must've done something like... record the conversation... If not, there's always a CCTV camera...

Hehe. Secret. :D

**Is Persona gonna find Mikan and kidnap her and use her to get to Nastume? If so...did Luna do this?**

Not quite. But I still believe Persona has a lot more wrecking to do before this story ends.

**Is Natsume going to cause big trouble for Luna and her company?**

He said yes to me. So most probably I follow the boss' orders and do some killin'

**You're studying French also?**

No. I just like to use French numbers. :)

**Eeep, if I understood correctly, this story has only around 3-4 chapters left? Isn't that like a bit short-sighted? I mean I feel like there are still a number of unanswered questions that cannot be answered in a matter of 3-4 chapters? But anyway, it's up to you since you have control over the story and whatnot. And the 3-4 chapters is just a rough estimate soooo, don't mind my babble.**

I know! I've been so short-sighted lately I feel like this story will be done when I reach Chapter 50! Haha. I hope not but yeah, it's just a rough estimate.

**Will you be writing a sequel? Or another NatsuMikan fanfic? Could you also write a SasuHina fanfic please?**

I don't think the story needs a sequel because I promise I'll finish it in this story once and for all. As for anything new, not quite have any idea because I've been so busy lately and frankly, I don't use the computer just as much as I did before.

**Will you keep writing until Mikan's baby is born? How far along is Mikan's pregnancy? And I Hotaru was pregnant when Mikan and her first met, does that mean that it's still ages until Mikan's baby is due?**

Hotaru's on labor the last chapter. Mikan is roughly on her fifth month, I think. Haha!

**ARE U FROM "THE ARENEO"? hehe.**

No. Hehe.

**Is this story just ending here? Like this? T_T**

No, it isn't. T_T

* * *

**Half of the questions here, I couldn't seem to answer directly. I'm sorry :( My apologies for the delay on updates. I'm really not sure when I'll be able to update the next one. I've been busy quite lately with school, work, hobbies and personal life that I haven't been writing since Feb. So for those of you who are enjoying this fic, I'm sorry but the updates will come a little slower. I mean, a lot, lot slower. But I won't give up this fic! That's a fact. Thank you.**

**Take care everyone especially the people residing in the Philippines. Habagat is doing it again and Maring doesn't want to leave the country! **_**Masyado atang natuwa sa Pilipinas eh.**_** Stay safe, everybody!**

**Aki Lee**


End file.
